Money LOVE Gamble
by FuRaHeart
Summary: Uang dan Taruhan. Cuma itu yang ada dalam pikiran Sakura. Sampai tak pernah peduli urusan cinta dan cowok seperti anak gadis lain seusianya. Suatu hari dia ditantangan sesuatu yang buatnya mustahil untuk menang. Tapi demi 100 ribu ryo, cinta bahkan seorang Uchiha pun akan berusaha dia dapatkan.
1. The Money and Gamble Lover

Uang dan Taruhan. Cuma itu yang ada dalam pikiran Sakura. Sampai tak pernah peduli urusan cinta dan cowok seperti anak gadis lain seusianya. Suatu hari dia ditantangan sesuatu yang buatnya mustahil untuk menang. Tapi demi 100 ribu ryo, cinta bahkan seorang Uchiha pun harus berusaha dia dapatkan.

* * *

**Money [LOVE] Gamble : Chapter 1**

**Chapter:** 1/?  
**Pair: **Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno  
**Disclaimer: NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**  
**WARNING: **OOC, typo, alur GaJe cerita se-mau-gue.

**Story by**

**FuRaHeart**

**If you don't LIKE? Read? Don't Read?**

**WHATEVER!**

**~Itadakimasu~**

* * *

**.**

Hembusan angin sepoi memainkan rerumputan liar yang tumbuh di sekitar taman. Sesekali ranting-ranting pohon pun ikut melambai ketika hembusannya sedikit kencang. Hari yang cerah. Langit pun setuju akan hal itu. Maka disingkirkannya awan-awan kelabu agar tak menghalangi cahaya mentari. Hanya semburat-semburat awan tipis seperti kapas yang menghiasi.

Keceriaan hari ini tak disia-siakan oleh anak-anak TK Genin. Dengan riang gembira mereka bermain di waktu jam istirahat, menikmati hangatnya mentari jam sembilan pagi. Tapi ada yang terlihat berbeda di sudut taman itu. Diantara hiruk pikuk tawa anak seumuran mereka, dua anak lain malah saling bertengkar memperebutkan sesuatu seakan tak begitu peduli dengan indahnya hari ini.

"Kembalikan... kembalikan... itu uangku!" rengek Sakura, nyaris menangis.

"Enak saja! Kata siapa uang ini punya kamu?" bantah seorang bocah lelaki.

"Aku duluan yang menemukan uang itu, jadi uang itu milikku."

"Uang itu ada di bawah serodotan tempat kelompok kumbang main. Jadi ini punya kelompok kumbang."

Sakura sedikit kecewa mendengar si Bocah berkata demikian. Otaknya kembali berpikir keras mencari cara untuk mendapatkan uang itu dari tangan si Bocah. Bagaimanapun juga Sakura ingin uang itu menjadi miliknya.

Entah kenapa hanya sosok Shizune-sensei lah yang sekarang ada dalam pikirannya. Kalau Shizune-sensei pasti bisa membantunya mengambil uang itu dari tangan si Bocah. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi Sakura segera pergi mencari Shizune.

"Kamu mau ngadu sama Bu Guru?" teriak si Bocah yang langsung menghentikan langkah Sakura. "Dasar tukang ngadu!" si Bocah kembali mengejek. Mengatai Sakura tukang ngadu dan cengeng yang hanya berani dibelakang orang dewasa. Dan tentu saja Sakura tidak suka mendengarnya.

"Kalau gitu kita taruhan!" kata Sakura. Entah kenapa kata-kata tantangan tersebut terlontar begitu saja dari mulutnya. "Balap lari. Yang duluan sampai ke tembok itu dapat uangnya."

"Enggak mau!" tolak si Bocah, "Yang duluan sampai diatas pohon itu yang menang. Mau gak?" lanjut si Bocah memberikan tantangan lain.

Apa? Manjat pohon? Sakura tidak begitu suka mendengarnya. Sakura yang takut ketinggian itu mana mau melakukannya. Jadi bingung? Apa tidak ada cara lain lagi? Terima atau tidak? Tapi demi uang itu, mau tidak mau Sakura harus bisa melakukannya.

"Kalau tak mau, berarti uang ini jadi milikku."

"Baiklah!" tegas Sakura menyanggupi tantangan si Bocah.

Tak lama kemudian keduanya tengah bersiap di bawah pohon yang dijadikan arena pertarungan.

Tiga... Dua... Satu...

Tangan dan kaki kecil itu mulai bergerak memanjat. Mencari batang-batang kuat untuk berpijak. Masing-masing bersemangat untuk mencapai dahan paling atas lebih dahulu. Si Bocah dengan lihai memanjat pohon itu. Meninggalkan Sakura yang masih tertinggal jauh di batang pohon paling rendah. Tak mau kalah, Sakura kembali naik ke batang-batang pohon berikutnya. Sejenak dia melupakan rasa takutnya terhadap ketinggian bahkan tak peduli kalau dia sedang memakai rok dan itu membuat celana bergambar beruang yang dipakainya terlihat dari bawah.

Beberapa menit memanjat dan saling mendahului akhirnya si Bocah-lah yang berhasil sampai di batang terakhir. "Aku menang!" teriaknya dari atas pohon.

Mengetahui si Bocah sudah sampai lebih dahulu, Sakura yang masih setengah jalan hanya menatap kecewa melihatnya. Berarti Sakura kalah taruhan dan dia gagal mendapatkan uang itu.

"Wuek... uangnya jadi punyaku." ejek si Bocah sembari menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Sakura.

"Awas yah, aku akan ambil uang itu!" kesal Sakura kembali berusaha untuk memanjat lebih tinggi.

"Eh, itu... di sepatu kamu ada ulat bulu!" kata si Bocah memperingatkan.

Spontan Sakura melihat ke bawah. Ulat bulu berwarna coklat itu ada diatas sepatu _kets_-nya. "Hiiii~…" Sakura yang kaget kehilangan keseimbangan dan langsung jatuh terhempas dari atas pohon. "Kyaaaaa~…."

"Huaaaaa~…." Tangisan pun meledak. Rok Sakura jadi kotor, kaki dan tangannya lecet-lecet. Si Bocah juga buru-buru turun dari atas pohon. Dari ruang guru, Shizune yang mendengar jeritan Sakura segera berlari menghampiri gadis kecil itu dengan perasaan cemas.

"Apa yang terjadi?" panik Shizune begitu melihat keadaan Sakura.

"Itu Bu, dia manjat pohon terus jatuh dari atas." kata si Bocah.

Shizune lekas memangku Sakura dan membawanya ke ruang kesehatan.

"Ya ampun, kenapa kalian sampai manjat pohon segala?" tanya Shizune.

Si Bocah yang mengikuti Shizune tak menjawab apa-apa, sementara tangisan Sakura semakin keras.

"Makanya lain kali jangan manjat pohon lagi! Anak perempuan itu gak boleh manjat pohon." Shizune tak henti-hentinya menasehati Sakura sembari mengobati luka anak itu. "Bahaya! Bisa-bisa nanti kau jatuh lagi. Sakit, kan?"

Sakura mengangguk-angguk menanggapi nasehat Shizune, masih sesegukan karena sakit. "Aku… hik… hik… tak mau manjat pohon lagi…"

~( $_$ )~

* * *

**KONOHA GAKUEN, 12 tahun kemudian...**

Emerald itu bergulir, sejenak melihat ke bawah. Tak menyangka dia sudah sampai sejauh ini. Tinggal beberapa dahan lagi maka dia akan sampai di atas. Sorakan dari teman-temannya yang memberikan dukungan dari bawah mengiringi langkah perjuanggannya sekarang. Tentu saja itu bisa bikin dia tambah bersemangat dan bertekad untuk tidak mengecewakan mereka yang rela mengorbankan waktu istirahatnya hanya untuk melihat dia beraksi.

Sakura mencengkeram batang pohon dengan kuat. Wajahnya terlihat cemas. Batang tempatnya berpijak saat ini sedikit licin. Salah langkah sedikit saja akan berakibat fatal, bisa-bisa dia jatuh dari atas pohon. Sakura benar-benar harus bisa menjaga gerakannya sekarang. Perlahan batang tempat berpijaknya sedikit-sedikit mulai retak. Entah berapa lama lagi batang ini bisa menahan berat tubuhnya.

Kraak… "Kyaaaa~..."

Dan benar saja, Sakura nyaris terjatuh dari batang itu. Untung gerak refleknya masih dapat berfungsi dengan baik. Dengan cepat dia mencengkeram batang pohon lain untuk menjaga keseimbangan. Teman-temannya yang melihat dari bawah menjerit histeris, ikut-ikutan cemas ketika melihat hal itu. Sakura yang berhasil selamat malah nyengir dan mengacungkan dua jarinya. Seolah mengisyaratkan kalau dia baik-baik saja.

Sakura kembali bangkit dan dengan lincah mulai memanjat. Sampai beberapa menit akhirnya dia berhasil sampai diatas pohon Akasia besar itu.

"Siapa bilang cewek gak boleh manjat pohon?!" teriak Sakura disambut sorakan dan tepuk tangan dari teman-temannya.

Kiba yang masih berada di bawah Sakura mendengus kesal. Bagaimana mungkin cewek itu sudah sampai duluan disana? Mengalahkannya. Kiba malu banget. Bisa-bisanya dia kalah sama cewek dalam hal adu panjat.

"Huuh... Iya deh, kau menang!" Kiba mengakui kekalahannya dan langsung buru-buru turun dari atas pohon.

Senyuman Sakura mengembang ketika mendengarnya. Dari atas pohon dia melampaikan tanggannya kearah mereka yang telah memberikan dukungan terhadapnya. Tapi Sakura tidak tahu kalau tidak semua orang menyukai keberhasilannya itu.

"Pantas saja menang, siluman jidat monyet memang beda!" teriak seseorang dari bawah.

'Manusia mana yang berani mengatakan kalimat itu?' batin Sakura jadi penasaran tiba-tiba diteriaki seperti itu. Dari atas pohon, Sakura mencari sosok tersebut. Kemudian pandangannya tertarik pada seorang cewek berambut merah panjang dan berkacamata yang balas memandang penuh kebencian kearahnya sambil berpangku tangan.

Tch, si Karin rese…

"Kenapa? Sirik? Sini kalau berani! Buktikan dong kalau kau beraninya gak cuma bisa ngomong." balas Sakura pada Karin.

"Huh, maaf ya, untuk apa aku manjat segala, aku kan bukan monyet pinky kaya kamu!" cibir Karin dengan sinis.

"Ooh, jadi kau bukan monyet? Kirain kita sejenis, soalnya kau jawab pertanyaanku sih waktu aku tanya pakai bahasa monyet. Uu... aa... uu... aa..." balas Sakura sambil menirukan suara monyet dan turun dari atas pohon.

"Huuuu~…. Norak lu! Huuuu~…" Para pendukung Sakura pun ikut menyoraki dan menertawai Karin.

Merasa sebal, buru-buru Karin berpaling dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan kerumunan disusul Tayuya dan Shion, dua orang cewek gals lain yang serasa udah jadi pengawal pribadi Karin. Tak jelas sebab musababnya jadi ikut-ikutan mendelik kearah Sakura.

Sakura sedikit menyunggingkan bibir. Bersikap cuek menanggapinya. Puas juga dia berhasil membalas kata-kata Karin tadi. Seorang Sakura dilawan? Ya pasti kalah dong.

Sampai di bawah Sakura langsung diserbu ucapan selamat dari teman-temannya seolah barusan dia telah memberikan pertunjukan spektakuler untuk mereka. Tapi Sakura segera menghampiri Kiba lebih dahulu, "Jadi, mana uangku?" pinta gadis itu _to the point_.

Kiba segera merogoh sakunya, membuka dompet dan mengambil selembar uang sepuluh ribuan.

"Nih, sesuai janji." kata Kiba seraya menyerahkan uang itu pada Sakura.

"Wah, wah... benar untukku nih?" tanya Sakura ketika menerima uang itu.

Kiba mengangguk, "Iya, untukmu. Kau memang hebat, Sakura."

"Hehehe~… Thank ya!" Sakura nyengir bahagia. "Sering-seringlah tantangin aku kayak gini."

Mereka pun bersalaman, mengakhiri transaksi antara Sakura dan Kiba siang itu di jam istirahat sekolah yang singkat.

…

…

…

"Aaah~... Senangnya dapat uang! Senangnya dapat uang!"

Sakura bersenandung sembari melompat-lompat kecil mengekspresikan kebahagiaannya. Wajah gadis berhelaian merah muda itu berseri-seri. Kebahagiaan dan keceriaan terpancar dari wajahnya yang tersenyum ekstra lebar sembari terus menerus menatap selembar uang yang masih hangat didapatkannya.

Tentu saja hal ini terjadi karena Sakura menang taruhan. Karena dia dapat uang. Yang pertama berhasil sampai diatas pohon Akasia itu yang menang. Dan akhirnya, sepuluh ribu ryo untuk Sakura karena berhasil melakukannya.

"SAKURAAAA...!" panggil Ino dan Hinata menghampiri cewek yang jiwanya tengah melayang itu.

"Dasar gila! Udah selamat bukannya bersyukur malah cengar-cengir begitu." Ino sedikit marah bercampur cemas.

"Aku, aku sampai jantungan nih… melihatmu nyaris jatuh tadi." sambung Hinata.

"Dari hari ke hari aksimu tambah ekstrim." lanjut Ino.

"Syukurlah kau masih selamat, Sakura." Hinata bernafas lega.

Sakura cuek saja mendengar kedua sobatnya itu terus berkomentar, "Yup, kalian benar. Harus bersyukur nih karena aku dapat uang." ucap Sakura sembari memperlihatkan uang hasil taruhannya kehadapan Ino dan Hinata.

"Kau lakukan itu demi sepuluh ribu?!" cengang Hinata tak percaya sementara Sakura tersenyum bangga.

"Sakura, kau tahu. Aksimu sangat berbahaya. Tapi kalau seandainya tadi kau jatuh, kau mungkin akan dapat uang lebih banyak dari itu." kata Ino.

"Hah? Benarkah?" Bicara tentang uang, emerald hijau Sakura makin 'hijau'. "Masa sih? Kok bisa? Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Sakura tak mengerti.

"Iya. Kalau tadi kau jatuh, kau bakal dapat uang dari asuransi, sumbangan sekolah dan juga santunan uang dari anak-anak. Artinya kau mati, baka!"

"Heeh, bener juga. Kalau aku mati aku bakal dapat uang berkali-kali lipat. Tiap tahun aku selalu bayar asuransi kenapa tak dimanfaatkan…"

"Aduh, sudah hentikan. Kalian ini ngomong apa sih?" cemas Hinata, "Ino, kau jangan sembarangan. Bisa-bisa demi uang, Sakura benar mengikuti ajaran sesatmu itu. Kan tak baik kalau nanti Sakura benar terluka. Cedera berat, patah tulang gitu. Masuk Rumah Sakit, gak sadarkan diri. Sakura koma terus... terus..."

Sakura dan Ino hanya terkekeh dan saling berpandangan. Huuh, biasa tuh si Hinata kalau parnonya yang berlebihan itu kumat.

"Hei, Hinata, tenanglah. Kau pikir aku sudah gila. Aku masih waras. Aku juga tak akan sembarangan. Nyawaku hanya ada satu dan tak ada gantinya." kata Sakura mencoba menenangkan.

…

"Woi, cewek yang disana!" teriak seseorang dari arah lapangan olahraga. Sejenak menyita perhatian ketiga gadis itu. "Sakuraaa~… Mau terima tantangan kita gak?"

"Hmm, taruhannya apa?" balas Sakura.

"Nyawa." jawab cowok berambut cepak itu sembari cengengesan.

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi, "Serius nih?".

"Enggak deng, bercanda. Yang menang boleh makan sepuasnya di kantin." kata cowok itu sambil nyengir.

Sakura berpikir sebentar. Mempertimbangkan untung dan ruginya bila dia mengikuti ajang taruhan itu. "Mau tanding apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Basket." jawab cowok itu singkat.

'Eeh, basket dia bilang? Aku kurang suka sama olahraga yang satu itu. Gimana yah?' batin Sakura. "Waduh, barusan aku habis manjat pohon. Udah gak punya tenaga lagi nih. Lain kali aja deh." tolak Sakura.

"Ooh gitu, ya udah. Sayang, padahal kita berharap kau bisa ikut juga." kata cowok itu sedikit kecewa. Kemudian dia melengos pergi, menghampiri teman-temannya yang lain dan memberitahu tentang penolakan Sakura tadi.

Hinata merasa heran mendengar hal itu, "Kok ditolak? Biasanya saat dengar kata taruhan, kau langsung melesat menghilang meninggalkan kita."

"Hmm, kalau bukan uang, aku tak berminat." kata Sakura kalem dan sok polos.

Kedua sahabatnya itu hanya saling berpandangan. _Sweatdrop_. Harusnya mereka berdua sudah bisa menebak alasan Sakura tadi. Apalagi kalau bukan 'uang'.

Sakura melirik jam tangannya, "Masih ada lima belas menit sampai bel masuk. Sepertinya cukup buat makan. Aku lapar. Ke kantin yuk, kalian mau ikut?"

"Tentu saja. Kita juga lapar. Bela-belain gak ngemil cuma buat nonton aksimu tadi." jawab Ino.

"Gimana kalau kau traktir kami juga? Sekalian merayakan kemenanganmu." bujuk Hinata.

"Yah boleh aja, aku traktir. Tapi cuma bayar setengah ya?"

"Uuh, pelit!" protes Ino.

"Terserah! Mau gak?"

"Ah, ya udah deh. Daripada sama sekali gak ditraktir."

Sakura senang sekali mendengarnya. Padahal tadinya niat Sakura hanya mau menggoda mereka. Seandainya dua sobatnya itu terus ngotot minta dibayari mungkin Sakura juga akan berubah pikiran. Syukur deh, uang yang mesti dia keluarkan hari ini tidak terlalu banyak. Cewek yang satu ini licik banget.

Baru juga ketiganya berniat jalan menuju kantin, tiba-tiba…

"SAKURAAAA~…!" teriak seseorang dari jendela kelas.

Yang dipanggil langsung menoleh. Sakura mencoba menahan tawa ketika melihat penampilan Naruto yang hanya memakai _boxer_ putih motif kumparan-kumparan orange itu.

"Cepet sini! Balikin celanaku! Mau pinjem sampai kapan? Masa aku mesti pakai rok punyamu. Sini balikin!" lanjut cowok berambut kuning jingkrak itu emosi.

"Ah, iya, aku lupa." Sakura garuk-garuk belakang kepalanya. "Nanti ya Naruto, habis aku balik dari kantin."

"Sakuraaaa~!" Naruto kembali berteriak. Kali ini dia benar-benar memelas.

Gadis itu jadi tak tega melihatnya, "Iya deh iya, aku kesana sekarang."

...

"Haaah, jadi kau masih pinjam celana punya Naruto?" cengang Ino, "Lain kali bawa sendiri dong."

"Iya, kasihan Naruto kalau gak pake celana…" lanjut Hinata. Entah kenapa gadis ini malah tersipu malu dengan wajah merona merah saat membicarakan Naruto.

"Malas ah kalau bawa sendiri." kata Sakura. "Cuma dipakai kalau kebetulan ada yang tantangin aku macam-macam semodel si Kiba tadi. Lagian gratisan juga, gak perlu mengeluarkan uang, hehe~…"

"Sakura, kau itu…" Ino geleng-geleng kepala, "Bener-bener suka sekali sama uang yah?!"

"Tentu saja." jawab Sakura mantap. "Memangnya ada gitu orang yang gak suka sama uang?" gadis itu malah balik bertanya dengan polosnya. Bikin Hinata dan Ino saling berpandangan dan garuk-garuk belakang kepala gak gatal.

"Yah, enggak ada sih."

Sakura mengangguk-angguk, "Satu lagi. Selain uang, coba tebak apalagi yang paling aku suka?"

"Taruhan." jawab Ino dan Hinata berbarengan.

"Benar!" Sakura tersenyum bangga, lantas merangkul kedua sahabatnya itu dan berjalan menuju kelas.

'Dasar cewek aneh.' batin Ino dan Hinata. 'Bener-bener Sakura si Pecinta Uang dan Taruhan.'

…

* * *

…

Itulah Sakura Haruno, remaja 17 tahun siswa Konoha Gakuen kelas 2. Tak ada bedanya dengan anak seumuran Sakura yang lain, dia juga gadis biasa yang masih suka jalan-jalan bareng sobat, nangkring di jalanan, ngecengin cowok cakep, nyontek pas ujian, ngejailin guru, bahkan kadang protes terhadap kekangan orang tua.

Sakura gadis yang enerjik. Fisiknya kuat. Makanya dia gak gampang sakit. Kalau kebetulan sakit pasti Sakura maksa masuk sekolah. Alasannya simple aja, karena kalau gak masuk sekolah gak dapat uang saku. Persentasi masuk kelasnya selalu 100 %, hebat gak sih?

Siapa yang gak kenal sosok Sakura di Konoha Gakuen? Sifatnya yang mudah bergaul dengan orang bikin cewek yang satu ini punya banyak teman sekaligus musuh. Tentu aja itu semua berhubungan dengan kegemarannya ikut taruhan.

Meskipun sekolah melarang segala bentuk jenis taruhan yang dipandang tidak mendidik itu, Sakura tetep santai melakukan aksinya yang terkadang dilakukan secara diam-diam. Karena aturan sekolah itulah Sakura sudah sering keluar masuk ruang BP. Memang dasar sudah _Blacklist_ sampai Ibiki-sensei, guru BP yang disiplin itu merasa bosan melihat tampang Sakura yang sering terjaring razia dadakan.

Gadis cantik bertubuh tinggi proposional ini tidak begitu peduli dengan penampilannya. Sifatnya yang kadang liar bikin Sakura gak feminim. Tapi dia tak pernah menyebut dirinya cewek tomboy, karena memang aslinya Sakura itu cewek tulen yang masih punya perasaan seorang wanita. Masih manja dan tergantung sama orangtua bahkan sesekali bisa menangis kalau merasa sakit hati dan kalah taruhan. Dan terutama lagi, dia akan bersedih kalau sampai tak punya uang.

Yup, makanya kalau ada orang yang bertanya tentang apa yang paling Sakura sukai, maka dengan wajah ceria dia akan menjawab, 'UANG dan TARUHAN'. Ketebak dong apa yang paling dibenci oleh Sakura, 'BOKEK, KALAH, MELARAT dan SIAL'.

Sejak kecil Sakura memang suka taruhan. Entah itu karena pengaruh ibunya, Tsunade Haruno yang merupakan dewi judi terkenal di kota ini. Tapi tentu saja taruhan yang Sakura lakukan berbeda. Sebenarnya dia hanya seorang gadis yang suka tantangan. Apapun yang bisa dijadikan taruhan, kecuali nyawa dan harga diri, dia pasti ikutan. Apalagi kalau taruhan itu ada sangkut pautnya sama yang namanya uang. Wuih, itu bisa bikin dia tambah semangat.

…

* * *

…

Semangkok ramen sudah ada dihadapan Sakura. Tanpa basa-basi dengan lahap gadis itu langsung menyantapnya. Adu panjat tadi betul-betul menguras habis tenaganya. Niat ingin cepat-cepat selesaikan makan siang pun lekas tertunda setelah ada kabar kalau satu jam pelajaran terakhir kosong. Jadilah mereka bertiga asyik ngobrol ngalor-ngidul ngomongin banyak hal yang gak jelas penting atau enggaknya. Sekedar mengisi waktu daripada merasa bosan di kelas yang ditinggalkan tugas oleh guru yang berhalangan hadir.

Suasana kantin juga masih cukup ramai. Beberapa teman sekelas mereka pun masih pada ikut nongkrong. Belum lagi siswa dari kelas lain yang juga ada pelajaran kosong terlihat pada asyik jajan. Tak ketinggalan tuh, anak-anak yang pada bolos dari kelas masih ikutan nimbrung. Bisa dibilang kantin sekolah yang satu ini memang tak pernah sepi. Terkadang ada juga guru yang bukannya pergi ngajar malah masih makan dengan santai.

"Lama-lama jenuh juga ya sekolah di sini. Kehabisan stok cowok ganteng. Kapan-kapan kita main ke sekolah lain yuk! Atau ikut Gokon, hihihi~…" Ino celingak-celinguk sambil ngeceng. Begini nih anak cewek yang suka jelalatan nyari mangsa.

"Hmm, entahlah. Aku sih tak begitu suka ikut Gokon. Tapi jalan-jalan ke sekolah lain mungkin akan menyenangkan." jawab Hinata, yang merupakan satu-satunya gadis paling lugu diantara mereka. "Menurutmu bagaimana, Sakura?"

"Yah, boleh. Mau Gokon atau jalan-jalan ke sekolah lain juga terserah. Aku sih ikut saja."

"Hee? Kau sekarang sudah mulai tertarik sama yang satu ini? Mulai berminat sama cowok. Mau menghapus status jomblomu yang abadi itu?"

"Bukan." bantah Sakura cepat sebelum Ino menawarinya berbagai tipe cowok ideal yang bisa bikin Sakura merasa mual mendengarnya. "Jangan salah paham. Siapa yang mau cari cowok? Aku cuma mau cari tahu apa di sekolah lain juga ada anak yang senang taruhan uang."

"Jiaah~ buat orang sepertimu sih yang ada dipikirannya cuma uang dan taruhan." dengus Ino. "Normal dikit dong kali-kali jadi cewek itu pikirkan juga cinta."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Selama masih banyak siswa disini senang menantangmu taruhan sepertinya itu bisa buatmu cukup _full smile everyday_."

"Tak ada yang lebih menarik daripada uang dan taruhan." Hinata menambahkan.

"Uang lagi, taruhan lagi. Sebagai seorang wanita, pernah gak sih kau tertarik sama lawan jenis? Heran deh anak 17 tahun sekalipun tak pernah merasakan indahnya cinta." tanya Ino. "Aku jadi takut jangan-jangan kau ini _yuri_…"

"Heh, sembarangan. Aku ini normal." bantah Sakura.

"Habisnya, masa dari sekian juta cowok yang ada di dunia tak ada yang buatmu tertarik…"

Sejenak Sakura terdiam. Dia kunyah makanannya sambil asyik mainkan sumpit yang dipukul-pukul ke mangkok ramen bikin berisik. Diantara mereka memang hanya Sakura yang tak pernah punya cowok. Jangankan punya cowok. Jatuh cinta pun tak pernah. Selalu hanya uang dan taruhan yang ada dalam pikirannya. Meskipun sekarang Ino sendiri juga statusnya jomblo karena baru putus seminggu lalu dari pacarnya dan Hinata yang hanya memendam cinta sepihak terhadap Naruto, setidaknya mereka tahu yang namanya jatuh cinta. Tidak seperti Sakura.

"Hmm, kalau sekedar tertarik sih ada." jawab Sakura tiba-tiba. "Aku juga pernah naksir sama seseorang."

"Wah, Siapa?" tanya Hinata nyaris tak percaya.

"Beneran, seorang Sakura jatuh cinta? Sama siapa, cepat katakan padaku!" Ino langsung bersemangat.

"Sstt…" desis Sakura. Gadis itu melirik ke kanan dan kiri, memastikan tak ada orang lain yang akan menguping pembicaraan mereka. Sambil berlagak serius Sakura menjawab, "Orangnya ada disini. Jangan berisik. Aku kan malu. Sebenarnya dari dulu aku naksir sama cowok yang duduk di meja pojok belakang sana."

"Yang mana?" tanya Hinata sambil celingak-celinguk, "Ada banyak cowok yang lagi pada nongkrong di situ."

"Cari yang pakai _sweater_." kata Sakura berbicara dengan mulut yang masih penuh makanan.

"Warna apa? Yang merah, abu-abu, putih atau..." tanya Ino.

"Biru. Biru dongker." jawab Sakura asal-asalan, tanpa sekalipun menoleh untuk memastikannya.

Suasana hening sejenak. Dalam penglihatan Hinata dan Ino sekarang hanya ada satu orang yang memiliki ciri-ciri seperti yang dikatakan Sakura. Selama beberapa menit keduanya memperhatikan cowok itu dengan seksama, bahkan sampai akhirnya cowok itu hengkang dari kantin.

"Wah, Sakura, apa maksudmu itu cowok tinggi bertampang blagu yang model rambutnya rada aneh yang barusan keluar kantin?" tanya Hinata. "Dia pakai jaket biru dongker yang ada bordiran kipasnya kan?"

"Hmm." Sakura hanya mendehem mengiyakan. Sibuk mengaduk-aduk jus strawberry yang baru saja dipesannya.

"Seleramu boleh juga. Wajahnya lumayan cakep. Stylenya sih biasa, tapi keren." komentar Ino. "Kalau lihat tampang, sepertinya dia cukup populer. Apa yang buatmu tertarik padanya?"

"Tak ada." jawab Sakura singkat.

Gubrak... Hinata dan Ino merasa sebal dengan jawaban Sakura barusan.

"Kau itu ya, dasar…" sewot keduanya.

"Slurrrp…" Sakura meneguk sedikit jus minumannya, "Memang tak ada yang buatku tertarik sama tuh cowok. Aku hanya senang kalau lihat dia lagi main basket. Punya gaya tersendiri pas lagi nge-_shoot_ atau _lay up_."

"Cuma itu?"

Sakura mengangguk. Padahal dalam hatinya Sakura ingin banget ketawa ngakak begitu melihat keseriusan Hinata dan Ino menanggapi semua kebohongannya. Mana kenal Sakura sama cowok bersweater biru dongker yang disangka mereka sebagai cowok yang disukainya. Omongan Sakura tentang basket itu juga cuma asal-asalan. Apa Hinata dan Ino tak sadar kalau Sakura cuma bercanda?

"Jadi kau bener-bener tertarik sama dia?" tanya Ino membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

"Tentu aja tak semenarik dapat uang atau menang taruhan." jawab Sakura mantap.

"Tapi kau suka, kan?"goda Hinata.

'Suka? Yang bener saja. Orangnya pun aku tak kenal, mana bisa suka?' batin Sakura. "Ya gak-lah, aku kan sudah bilang kalau yang aku suka cuma uang dan taruhan."

"Serius nih, soalnya mau kita bantu jodohin." tawar Ino.

"WHAT THE...?!" cengang sakura, "Buat apa? Aku tak berminat pacaran dengannya."

"Kenapa? Yang namanya cinta, baru puas kalau sudah memilikinya."

"Tidak. Aku tidak tertarik. Ini bukan ajang taruhan. Pacaran itu tak ada untungnya. Tak menghasilkan uang. Terus gimana kalau nanti tuh cowok menyuruhku berhenti ikut taruhan? Wah bakal nyusahin."

"Yaah, kalau belum dicoba mana bisa tahu."

"Hei, dengar ya. Dalam prioritas hidupku, cowok alias pacar atau sejenisnya itu tak tahu ada diurutan berapa setelah uang dan taruhan." tolak Sakura tegas.

"Huh, omonganmu nyambung lagi nyambung lagi sama uang." keluh Ino.

"Hehehe~…" Sakura malah terkekeh, "Sudahlah, lupakan semua yang kukatakan. Jangan dianggap serius. Sampai kapan pun tak akan berubah, tak ada yang semenarik uang dan taruhan dimataku."

"Jangan bilang gitu. Kalau kita bisa bikin cowok itu suka padamu, traktir semangkok ramen lagi ya?" tawar Ino.

"Haah? Mustahil. Bikin cowok itu suka padaku?"

Hinata dan Ino saling pandang dan tersenyum penuh keyakinan.

"Kalian coba menantangku?" tanya Sakura.

"Iya." jawab kedua orang itu berbarengan.

"Aduh, kalau mau nantang jangan yang beginian dong. Gak seru nih." protes Sakura.

Hinata tertawa kecil, "Bilang saja kalau kau takut kalah."

"Lihat saja nanti, pokoknya siapkan uang buat traktir kami lagi ya?!" kata Ino.

Sakura mengerling, "Err, entahlah. Terserah deh. Yang pasti nanti kalianlah yang mungkin menyesal karena melakukan hal sia-sia. Tak ada cowok yang tertarik sama seorang pecinta uang sejati ini. Dan bagiku sendiri, tak ada yang lebih menarik dari uang bahkan bila itu seorang lelaki tampan sekalipun, jiahahaha~…"

Hmm, benarkah begitu Sakura? Mungkin pikiranmu akan berubah setelah bertemu dengannya dan cinta mulai menyapa.

~( $_$ )~

**TBC… Next to Chapter 2**

~( $_$ )~

* * *

**AfterWord:**

WTH?!... Fic macam apa ini? (=_=") #gubrak…

Ya, mungkin ceritanya jelek dengan ide pasaran… *pundung di pojokan*

Saya juga gak berharap banyak, mengingat FF ini dibuat ala kadarnya. Syukur kalau ceritanya suka dan maaf klo jelek. Makanya respon pertama sangat saya harapkan. Komen dunk, biar ada masukan apa mau saya publish ni cerita mpe tamat, fufufu~…

Thanks buat yang udah baca. Semoga gak bosen karena saya buat pair SasuSaku terus, hehe~…

Just enough for the first. See u~ -(^0^)/ …


	2. Sakura vs Karin

**Money [LOVE] Gamble**

**Chapter:** 2/?  
**Pair: **Sasuke Sasuke x Sakura Haruno  
**Disclaimer: NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**  
**WARNING:** OOC, typo, alur GaJe cerita se-mau-gue.

**Story by**

**FuRaHeart**

**If you don't LIKE? Read? Don't Read?**

**WHATEVER!**

**~Itadakimasu~**

* * *

Kriiiiingggg~…

Bel tanda istirahat pun berbunyi. Siswa-siswa berhamburan keluar kelas menuju kantin, hendak mengisi perut mereka yang sedari tadi berbunyi minta diberi makan. Untuk yang tidak merasa lapar dan lebih memilih membuang tenaga, langsung saja melesat menuju lapangan cuma buat sekedar main bola atau basket. Ada juga yang mampir bentar ke toilet atau cuma nangkring depan kelas sambil ngobrolin ini-itu.

"Keripik kentang dan roti selai kacang yang dibakar setengah matang." kata Sakura seraya menyerahkan bungkusan plastik pada Choji begitu keluar dari kelas.

Cowok berbadan besar itu meraih bungkusannya, "Makasih ya."

Dengan wajah cemberut Sakura meninggalkan Choji.

"Ayo semangat! Masih empat hari lagi, kan?!" teriak Choji dari jauh.

"Sial..." dengus Sakura. "Tak kusangka aku akan kalah taruhan darinya saat adu pinalti kemarin."

Semua ini karena Sakura memakai rok, dia jadi kerepotan berlari saat menangkap bola. Terakhir Sakura meminjam celana milik Naruto saat dipakainya manjat pohon beberapa hari lalu bikin celana itu kotor. Naruto yang kecewa jadi kapok untuk meminjamkan celananya lagi pada Sakura. Hasilnya dia kalah taruhan dan selama seminggu Sakura harus menyediakan makanan pesanan Choji. Keripik kentang dan roti selai kacang yang dibakar setengah matang. Choji licik, si gendut itu memanfaatkan keadaan lahiriahnya untuk menutupi hampir setengah bagian gawang, saking gedenya dia.

Yah, setidaknya itu bukan sesuatu yang berat bagi Sakura. Dia cukup tenang karena tidak perlu mengeluarkan isi dompetnya. Beruntung Choji lebih menyukai makanan dibanding dengan uang. Berat rasanya kalau harus mengeluarkan uang karena kalah taruhan. Berbeda jika Sakura menang, selalu ada tempat dalam dompetnya untuk uang penghuni baru.

.

.

.

Sakura membelalakan matanya tak percaya, begitu sekembalinya dia ke kelas dan melihat kertas ulangan miliknya.

"Lima koma lima enam?" cengang Sakura, "Jelek banget. Aslinya aku dapat nilai segini?" Buru-buru dia langsung mencocokkan jawaban ulangan biologi miliknya dengan Shikamaru, peraih nilai tertinggi di kelas.

"Eh, gimana sih? Ada 3 soal nih yang jawabannya disalahin. Harusnya nilaiku gak segini." protes Sakura.

"Tugasku juga cuma bagiin kertas ulangannya doang. Urusan nilai menilai kagak tanggung jawab. Kalau mau protes, marah-marah langsung aja sama Orochimaru-sensei." kata Lee, sang ketua kelas yang sedari tadi jadi sasaran kekesalan Sakura.

Dengan perasaan kesal Sakura bergegas pergi mencari Orochimaru. Guru biologi itu memang rada-rada nyebelin dalam urusan penilaian. Masalah ini harus cepat diselesaikan karena menyangkut dua hal penting dalam hidup Sakura. Nilai raport dan taruhannya dengan Kabuto. Sayang kan kalau perjuangannya belajar semalaman harus berakhir menyedihkan. Harus ikut perbaikan dan kehilangan uang 10.000 ryo dari dompet.

…

JDUUG ... Tak sengaja Sakura menubruk seseorang saat berselisih jalan di lorong. Kepala keduanya saling beradu.

"Eh, Kalau jalan tuh pake mata!" bentak orang itu.

Kaget juga Sakura ketika menyadari sosok dihadapannya adalah Karin. "Jalan pakai mata? Kalau mata kupakai buat jalan, terus kakimu kau pakai buat apa?" balas Sakura tak mau kalah. "Jalan tuh dimana-mana pake kaki, baka~..."

"Oh, ternyata kau. Si Jidat Matre itu. Pantas saja, semua yang terlihat di matamu cuma uang sih."

'Ya ampun, kenapa disaat seperti ini harus bertemu dengan cewek sinting ini.' batin Sakura mendengus. Entah kenapa jadi merasa benar-benar sial. "Maaf, aku lagi buru-buru nih. Tak ada waktu buat main-main denganmu." kata Sakura sembari bergegas pergi, "Duit ceban lagi nunggu."

"Cih, lagi-lagi uang. Memang dasar matre." cibir Karin.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan menengok kembali ke arah Karin, "Apa kau bilang?"

"Yang mana? Maksudnya soal dirimu yang matre itu?" Karin mengulangi.

"Kenapa sih kau suka mengataiku matre?" bentak Sakura, "Kayaknya mulutmu itu gatal kalau sehari saja gak menghina orang."

"Lho, emang kenyataannya gitu. Kau kan cewek matre."

"Heh, sekali lagi kau mengataiku matre, awas ya!" ancam Sakura penuh kekesalan.

"Wah, wah, emosional banget. Kenapa? Apa lagi bete karena gak punya uang?" kata Karin lagi-lagi menyindir Sakura.

Sakura berbalik menghampiri Karin, lantas menarik cewek itu ke sudut koridor kelas yang agak sepi. "Iya. Kau mau tahu, sekarang aku memang lagi bete karena kemarin kalah taruhan. Gak dapat uang. Ditambah lagi harus mendengar ocehan dari cewek sinting sepertimu. Gimana gak bikin kesal?"

"Kalau gak suka, ya gak usah didengerin." balas Karin.

"Bukan cuma itu. Gara-gara kau, aku jadi membuang waktuku yang berharga untuk ambil uangku dari Kabuto."

"Tuh kan, gimana gak disebut matre, yang diomongin pasti tentang uang atau taruhan. Dasar Jidat matre!"

DUAK... Satu kepalan tangan Sakura menghantam tembok, nyaris mengenai wajah Karin.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan." desis Sakura, "Memangnya kau siapa? Sekali lagi bilang kalau aku cewek matre, lihat akibatnya!"

"Oh ya? Memang kau bisa apa?" kata Karin terkesan meremehkan.

Sakura menyeringai. "Lain kali tangan ini gak bakalan nyasar. Langsung bisa mendarat mulus di wajahmu yang cantik ini, Karin." Gadis itu perlihatkan sebelah kepalan tangannya kehadapan Karin, lalu mengelus-elus lembut pipi cewek itu dan menepuknya pelan.

Karin terlihat sedikit panik, wajahnya menjadi pucat masih syok dengan ancaman Sakura barusan.

"Huff~…" Sejenak Sakura menghela nafas, mencoba menenangkan kembali amarahnya yang sempat meledak-ledak. 'Sabar... Sabar... tak ada gunanya berurusan dengan Karin saat ini.' ucapnya pada diri sendiri. Merasa sudah kembali tenang, tanpa basa-basi Sakura mulai melangkah pergi.

"Tunggu!" cegah Karin tiba-tiba.

"Apa?! Kau sudah lupa apa yang kukatakan barusan? Atau benar-benar mau coba dicium mesra sama bogem tanganku, heuh?" kata Sakura sembari menunjukkan kepalan tangannya.

"Huuh... gak perlu repot-repot."

"Kalau sudah siap dihajar bilang saja, dengan senang hati aku akan melakukannya."

"Heh, aku ingin menantangmu!" kata Karin.

"Haah?" Sakura mengernyit, "Menantangku? Gak salah?"

"Mau terima tantangannya, gak?" tanya Karin.

"Ok. Lima menit, jelasin maksud perkataanmu itu!" Maklum saja, mendengar kata tantangan membuat Sakura bersemangat sekaligus penasaran. Si Karin hendak menantangnya tanding apa.

"Aku tahu kalau kau itu jago olahraga, manjat pohon atau taruhan apapun yang bisa menghasilkan uang. Tapi ada satu taruhan yang tak mungkin bisa kau menangkan."

"Oh ya, memang apa?" kata Sakura sok percaya diri. Padahal dia lumayan deg-deg-an juga, takut Karin benar-benar tantang sesuatu yang Sakura tak bisa.

"Gimana kalau kita saingan buat dapetin cowok di sekolah ini?"

"WHAT…?!" Sakura terkejut. Tapi tak lama dia malah jadi ketawa ngakak, merasa geli sendiri. "Hahaha, taruhan apaan tuh? Dapetin cowok? Kalau taruhan kayak gitu sih aku gak berminat." tolak Sakura. "Apalagi kalau hadiahnya bukan uang."

"Makanya, ayo kita buat kesepakatan biar gak ada pihak yang rugi."

Sakura berpikir sejenak. Dia jadi rada curiga melihat Karin yang bersikukuh menantangnya. Jangan-jangan cewek ini merencanakan sesuatu. "Maaf deh, aku memang benar-benar tak tertarik."

"Kenapa? Belum apa-apa kau sudah mengaku kalah. Sadar kalau kau itu tak mampu bersaing denganku."

"Kalah?" Itu kata tabu yang tak ada dalam kamusnya. Apalagi dikatain tak mampu saingan sama Karin. Sakura tak rela di cap seperti itu. "Baiklah, kau pikir aku takut? Kalau gitu dua hari lagi kita nego." gadis itu akhirnya memberikan keputusan.

Karin tersenyum mendengarnya. "Baiklah."

Setelah pembicaraan selesai, tanpa basa-basi lagi Sakura segera melangkah pergi meninggalkan Karin.

Pandangan penuh kebencian terpancar dari mata gadis berambut merah mentereng itu ketika melihat kepergian Sakura. Rasa puas ada dalam hatinya. Sakura tak tahu kalau sekarang dia sudah berada dalam rencana Karin. Satu langkah sudah dilaksanakan. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi maka semuanya akan menjadi sempurna.

"Lihat saja nanti Sakura, akan kupermalukan kau…"

…

…

…

Padahal semangkok ramen sudah ada di hadapan Sakura. Uap panas yang masih mengepul, harum bumbu penyedap rasa serta wangi khas mie yang begitu menggiurkan tapi sama sekali tak membuat Sakura berselera menyantapnya. Entah kenapa rasa lapar yang ada diperutnya mendadak tak terasa.

"Argh, Sial... Sial... Sial...!" kesal Sakura sembari memukul-mukul meja ketika selintas ia teringat kejadian-kejadian menyebalkan yang menimpanya akhir-akhir ini.

Sakura merenung sejenak sambil menutupi kepalanya dengan blazer. Betapa sialnya Sakura hari ini. Ditengah kekesalannya karena kemarin kalah taruhan, dia harus berurusan dengan Karin si cewek rese itu yang tiba-tiba menantang hal aneh terhadapnya. Belum lagi ketika dia hendak memperbaiki nilai ulangannya pada Orochimaru, guru itu ternyata sudah pulang. Makanya uang dari Kabuto belum bisa dia dapatkan hari ini.

Kemana pula dua sahabatnya, Ino dan Hinata yang mendadak hilang. Membuat Sakura harus keluyuran seorang diri. Padahal Sakura sedang membutuhkan kehadiran mereka.

"Kalau ramennya dingin jadi gak enak loh." ucap seseorang tiba-tiba.

Sontak Sakura terbangun dan mendongakkan kepala. Sesosok wajah asing tampak berdiri dihadapannya sambil tersenyum samar.

"Uchiha." kata cowok itu, memperkenalkan diri sambil mengulurkan tangan.

Sakura yang masih bingung cuma tersenyum kaku ketika meraih tangan itu dan bersalaman. Cengo sesaat. Masih belum bisa menebak maksud kedatangan makhluk bernama Uchiha yang tiba-tiba menghampirinya.

"Kau si musim semi itu, kan?" tanya Uchiha.

"Musim semi?" Sakura sama sekali tak mengerti. "Namaku?"

"Haruno." jelasnya.

"Err, iya, itu memang namaku. Sakura Haruno. So…?"

"Hn. Bunga Sakura di musim semi. Nama yang cantik." lanjut si Uchiha itu, agak gombal. Tapi cukup bikin Sakura _blushing_. Tak biasanya ada yang puji namanya.

Tanpa dikomando, pemuda itu langsung duduk dihadapan Sakura sembari meletakkan semangkok ramen juga. Sakura sempat berpikir kalau dia mau menantangnya adu ramen. Mulai lagi tuh pikiran Sakura yang suka beranggapan kalau tiap orang asing yang samperin dia pasti mau nantangin. Tapi ternyata dugaan Sakura itu salah, karena si Uchiha langsung menyantap ramen miliknya.

"Hmm, maaf, kalau boleh tahu, punya tujuan apa kau menghampiriku disini?" tanya Sakura terus terang. Dia ungkapkan langsung rasa penasarannya dan mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Memang kenapa? Tak boleh? Meja ini milikmu?" balas si Uchiha. Lain dengan sikap ramahnya tadi di awal, kali ini lelaki itu tampak sedikit ketus.

"Tidak. Hanya merasa aneh. Tiba-tiba kau datang, langsung duduk, terus mengajakku bicara. Padahal kita tak saling kenal, kan?" kata Sakura.

Sejenak pemuda itu meletakan sumpitnya, "Iya juga. Kita sebelumnya tak saling kenal."

Sakura mengangguk setuju.

"Tapi tadi aku sudah memperkenalkan diri. Dan aku juga sudah tahu namamu. Bisa dibilang sekarang kita sudah kenal." lanjut Uchiha kembali, "Aku ingin duduk disini hitung-hitung menemanimu yang lagi sendiri, boleh?"

Entah kenapa Sakura juga setuju dengan pendapatnya. "Eh, boleh kok. Tentu saja. Gak ada yang larang."

"Bagus." jawab pemuda itu sembari tersenyum manis.

Manis... manis banget senyumannya itu. Mengalahkan manis permen sampai-sampai semut pun jadi ingin menjilati bibirnya. *ehem, semut apa semut?*. Sakura sesaat tertegun memperhatikan. Si Uchiha itu miliki mata onyx sehitam arang, dengan garis wajah tampan pada kulit seputih dan sehalus porselen, dibingkai potongan rambut ravennya yang ditata unik, tambah bikin keren.

'Boleh juga nih cowok, lumayan ganteng. Aku su…' pikirnya. 'TIDAKK!' Sakura gelengkan kepalanya, berusaha enyahkan pikiran itu. 'Apa barusan aku pikir aku menyukainya? Waduh, gak beres nih.' batin Sakura rada khawatir. 'Kayaknya otakku jadi error. Dan kenapa tiba-tiba jantungku juga jadi deg-degan gini? Wah, parah nih kalau sampai perasaanku jadi ikut terpengaruh gara-gara terus merhatiin tuh cowok.'

"Heh, kau kenapa?" tanya Uchiha sedikit cemas melihat Sakura yang jadi bertingkah aneh.

"Eh, enggak kok. Gak apa-apa." jawab Sakura langsung menunduk, menghindari kontak langsung dengan onyx yang mempesona itu. Sakura lekas menyantap cepat makanannya. Tak tahu kenapa, tapi dia jadi ingin banget kabur dari tempat itu sekarang juga, sebelum hal lain yang lebih tidak mengenakan terjadi.

"Hn. Ngomong-ngomong memangnya pas aku lagi main basket gayanya keren ya?" tanya si Uchiha tiba-tiba.

Sakura langsung berhenti mengunyah makanannya ketika mendengar hal itu. Sedikit mengangkat pandangan.

"Sampai-sampai kau rutin memperhatikanku kalau lagi main." lanjut tuh cowok.

"Haaah..." Sakura langsung gelagapan, "Si, siapa yang bilang?"

"Hmm, dua temanmu itu." jawab Uchiha.

Glek...

Sakura menelan sekaligus makanan dalam mulutnya. Tenggorokannya terasa sakit, sampai-sampai membuatnya sulit untuk berkata-kata.

"Ino dan Hinata maksudnya? Uhuk..." tanya Sakura yang langsung dijawab dengan anggukan Sasuke.

Suasana hening sejenak. Sakura segera meminum habis air putih miliknya, berusaha menormalkan kembali tenggorokannya yang sedikit gatal. "Ehm, tunggu, apa kau cowok yang waktu itu pakai sweater biru dongker?" tanya Sakura, memastikan.

"Hn. Daripada blazer, aku memang lebih sering pakai sweater di sekolah." jawab si Uchiha dengan santai.

Damn!...

Sakura bingung banget. Gak nyangka kalau semua candaannya pada Ino dan Hinata waktu itu membuahkan hasil nyata seperti ini. Sumpah. Sakura sama sekali tak tahu tentang cowok bersweater biru dongker itu, apalagi tentang basket. Semua cuma lelucon dan tebakan asalnya saja yang dianggap serius oleh Ino dan Hinata.

"Jadi gimana? Bener gak?" tanya Uchiha.

"Iya. Ehm, maksudku enggak. Gak tahu. Kayaknya Ino dan Hinata cuma bercanda. Aku sama sekali belum pernah melihatmu main basket, so gak mungkin dong aku memperhatikanmu." jawab Sakura mencoba mengelak, tapi dia berkata jujur.

"Jadi cuma bercanda ya?"

Sakura mengangguk mantap sambil tersenyum. Sementara ekspesi kecewa sedikit terlihat di wajah sang Uchiha.

"Padahal aku senang sekali kalau itu benar." lanjut lelaki itu kemudian.

"Hah? Ha ha ha…" Cukup terkejut juga Sakura mendengarnya, "Heh, kau... mending kalau Ino dan Hinata ngomong yang aneh-aneh tentangku gak usah dipikirin. Mereka cuma bercanda. Lalu kau juga jangan gampang ke-ge-er-an gitu dong."

"Ok. Aku ngaku kalo aku sempet ge-er." si Uchiha ngomong blak-blakan. Bikin emerald Sakura terbelalak. Setengah tak percaya mendengarnya.

"Kau... dipuji dikit aja udah ge-er?"

"Bukan masalah pujiannya."

"Maksudmu?"

"Habis yang mujinya kau sih. Kalau orang lain, pasti aku juga gak akan ge-er."

"..."

Wajah Sakura seketika bersemu merah. *Hayo, jadi sekarang siapa yang ge-er, Sakura?* Terus terang dia mengerti maksud perkataan cowok itu barusan. Tapi ini tak bisa dibiarkan. Kalau si Uchiha ini beneran menyukainya bisa gawat. Sakura terpaksa harus mentraktir Ino dan Hinata. Padahal saat ini kondisi keuangan Sakura sedang tak mendukung. Tambah parah lagi kalau misalkan Sakura juga jadi suka sama dia. Apa kata dunia, Sakura suka hal lain selain uang dan taruhan?

"Kau selalu bicara gombal begini ya sama cewek yang baru kau kenal?"

"Enggak."

"Norak banget tau gak sih? Dasar cowok. Mentang-mentang punya tampang, langsung tebar pesona. Maaf ya, tapi buatku itu gak mempan!" ketus Sakura.

"Eh, kenapa tiba-tiba kau jadi sewot? Aku cuma mau konfirmasi tentang apa yang dibilang sahabat-sahabatmu itu. Tapi sumpah, yang aku rasakan saat mereka bilang soal pendapatmu tentang aku itu benar. Aku tak bohong. Aku tak bermaksud menggodamu. Kalau kau bilang itu salah, berarti sahabatmu itu yang bicara bohong!"

Lagi-lagi si Uchiha itu balas menjawab dengan pernyataan yang membuat Sakura tak berkutik. Sakura sedikit kesal berada dalam situasi seperti ini. Jarang-jarang ada orang yang bisa bikin dia diam tak membalas. Lelaki ini mungkin makhluk yang terlahir satu dari sejuta orang yang ditakdirkan dapat mengalahkan Sakura.

"Kok malah diem? Ngomong lagi dong!" cibir si Uchiha itu sambil tersenyum meremehkan.

"Heh!" Sakura sontak berdiri, tangannya langsung menunjuk tepat ke wajah pemuda itu.

"Apaan nih? Hampir nyolok mata tau…" si Uchiha perlahan menggeserkan tangan Sakura yang memang nyaris kena onyx-nya.

"Aku tak suka dengan tuduhanmu itu!" kata Sakura sembari menurunkan tangannya, masih tampak kesal.

Dikatain begitu si Uchiha malah tersenyum, seakan sengaja mengeluarkan jurus pamungkasnya yang bisa bikin para kaum hawa terpesona. Apa termasuk Sakura? Yah, sedikit. Cewek itu rada kesengsem juga melihatnya. Tapi sebelum berkelanjutan dan menjadi sesuatu yang dapat membawa Sakura ke lubang hitam percintaan yang horor buatnya, Sakura langsung menendang jauh perasaannya itu.

'Pokoknya jangan naksir sama nih cowok!' Itulah tekad Sakura dalam hati.

"Huh, makasih sudah menemaniku makan." lanjut Sakura, "Tapi aku tak suka padamu! Aku rasa kau itu..."

Onyx Uchiha masih menatap, menanti Sakura melanjutkan kata-katanya. Tapi cewek itu malah berbalik dan melengos pergi.

"Tch,…" desis Sakura sembari mendeliknya.

"Heh, tunggu bentar!" panggil si Uchiha.

Meski malas, tapi Sakura pun menoleh sebentar.

"Kau rasa aku ini apa?" tanya pemuda itu masih penasaran.

"Kau… kau itu udah bikin aku sial hari ini!" teriak Sakura sebelum kembali melangkah pergi.

"Hn. Sial apanya...?"

Di balik punggung gadis berhelaian merah muda yang menjauh meninggalkan kantin itu, si Uchiha sedikit terkekeh pelan. Sebenarnya bisa saja dia mengejar Sakura dan bertanya langsung tentang maksud perkataan gadis itu yang sama sekali tak dia mengerti. Tapi melihat sikap Sakura yang beneran kurang suka terhadap dirinya, si Uchiha rasa Sakura malah akan semakin membencinya.

Kalau Sakura pikir sikap liar dan kasarnya bisa bikin Uchiha itu jadi ilfeel, sepertinya tidak. Karena dia justru malah makin tertarik sama cewek itu.

"Hn. Sakura Haruno ya..."

~( $_$ )~

* * *

~( $_$ )~

"Sakura, benar kemarin gak ada cowok yang menghampirimu di kantin?" tanya Ino.

Untuk kesekian kali Sakura menggelengkan kepala, mencoba menutupi kejadian sebenarnya. Belum saatnya bagi Ino dan Hinata mengetahui tentang pertemuannya dengan si Uchiha sialan itu. Sakura masih belum rela mengeluarkan isi dompetnya untuk mentraktir mereka berdua sesuai perjanjian. Sungguh pelit sekali orang ini. Bukan cuma itu saja, Sakura juga tak mau kalau mereka sampai tahu kalau dirinya sedikit tertarik sama yang namanya cowok. Selama ini dia sesumbar cuma suka sama uang dan taruhan. Gimana kalau nanti dua sobatnya ini malah meledeknya.

"Kau tak bohong kan, Sakura?" tanya Hinata.

"Tidak." jawab Sakura singkat. Langsung masang tampang _angel_. "Mana mungkin aku membohongi kalian." Meski dalam hatinya dia sedikit menyesal harus membohongi Ino dan Hinata.

"Aneh. Cowok itu bilang, dia akan menemuimu di kantin."

"Aduh, please deh. Jangan bahas lagi soal itu. Capek nih daritadi di interogasi. Sudah kubilang berkali-kali kalau itu gak mungkin. Mustahil cowok itu suka padaku. Dan tentunya mustahil juga bagiku naksir juga sama dia. Kecuali kalau dia itu uang, dengan senang hati aku baru bersedia."

"Yaah, kok samain manusia sama uang." keluh Hinata.

"STOP…!" potong Sakura cepat sebelum mereka berdua mengatakan hal lainnya. Sakura segera bangkit dari kursi dan buru-buru pergi meninggalkan Ino dan Hinata.

"Heh, mau kemana? Mau kabur sebelum urusan beres?!" teriak Ino begitu melihat Sakura langsung ngacir.

"Kebelet nih! ke toilet bentar." balas Sakura dari jauh.

.

.

.

Perasaan lega dirasakan Sakura setelah berhasil kabur dari teman-temannya dan sembunyi sebentar di toilet. Aslinya sih dia memang ingin pergi ke belakang. Sakura sudah daritadi menahan pipis karena Ino dan Hinata terus menerus berkomentar sekaligus terus memaksanya berbohong tentang kejadian kemarin. Tak ada cara lain, inilah yang harus dilakukan Sakura agar tidak mentraktir kedua sobatnya itu. Benar-benar cara yang licik.

"Maaf sobat, aku terpaksa harus bohong. Tapi aku janji kalau ada uang lebih, aku pasti traktir kalian." gumam Sakura penuh penyesalan, seolah bicara pada Ino dan Hinata nun jauh disana. "Huff~ Bakal kualat gak ya kalau kita bohong sama sobat sendiri? Sialan, ini semua gara-gara cowok bersweater biru dongker itu…"

UCHIHA...

Tiba-tiba Sakura jadi mengingatnya. Mungkin dia memang tampan dan elegan, juga terlihat cool. Aura dalam diri lelaki itu atau yang bisa dibilang _inner beauty_-nya langsung bisa bikin orang berkesan keren. Padahal biasa-biasa saja. Ng, luar biasa juga sih. Tapi senyumnya itu loh. Beneran asli bikin orang terpesona. Sorot matanya... cara dia berbicara... tampangnya itu...

Wuaaaa... Enggak boleh!... PLAKK… Sakura serasa ingin tampar dirinya sendiri supaya sadar.

"Apa sih yang ada dalam pikiranku? Kenapa jadi mikirin cowok sialan itu? Sebal. Benar juga kata orang. Dilarang memikirkan lawan jenis kalau lagi di toilet. Itu bisa merangsang otak berpikir macam-macam. Ck~…"

Merasa sudah cukup lebih baik, Sakura segera keluar dari bilik toilet. Dan betapa kagetnya dia ketika melihat Karin sudah berdiri dihadapannya. "Sedang apa kau? Kebelet juga? Memang toilet yang lain pada penuh?" tanya Sakura cuek.

"Kita nego sekarang!" kata Karin sembari berpangku tangan.

Sakura berjalan menuju wastafel, "Sekarang? Disini?"

"Iya. Karena aku gak punya banyak waktu. Bentar lagi ada pelajaran olahraga."

"Duh, kita bicara nanti saja, pas jam istirahat."

"Aku ingin sekarang karena aku tak mau banyak orang yang lihat kita berdua bicara."

"Cari tempat lain kek, gak level banget nego di toilet." keluh Sakura sembari mencuci tangannya. "Percuma nego juga. Aku tetap tak berminat menerima tantanganmu itu. Tak ada untungnya buatku. Terserahlah sekarang kau mau panggil aku si Jidat matre atau apapun juga, aku tak peduli."

Karin tak suka dengan keputusan Sakura. Rencananya bisa gagal kalau gadis itu tak jadi taruhan dengannya.

"Hmm, jadi kau mau melepaskan uang 100.000 ryo begitu aja?" tanya Karin, berusaha membujuk Sakura kembali.

TING... mendengar kata 'uang' Sakura jadi penasaran.

"Se, seratus ribu?"

"Iya. Kalau kau menang, aku kasih seratus ribu."

Sakura lumayan tergoda, tapi… "Enggak ah." tolaknya, walau rada gak ikhlas.

"Kenapa? Kau bukannya suka uang? Taruhan apapun akan kau terima, kan?"

"Itu… itu…" Sakura sekilas putar kedua manik emeraldnya. "Terlalu rendah. Gimana kalau dua ratus ribu?" tawarnya sambil acungkan dua jari kehadapan Karin.

"Apa?!" cengang gadis berkacamata itu, "Kau mau merampokku? Itu sih pemerasan. Sudah kubilang seratus ribu. Terima atau batal?!"

Ck~… sepertinya negosiasi gagal. Padahal niat Sakura siapa tahu bisa menaikan uang taruhannya.

"Hn. Baiklah. Aku terima. Seratus ribu ya. Jangan dikurangi lagi lho." kata Sakura.

"Iya, jadi. Tapi dibayar setelah kau menang dan jadian selama sebulan. Untuk menghindari persekongkolan." jelas Karin.

"Jadian?! Maksudmu pacaran?" Sakura mengernyit, "Bukannya kita taruhan cuma buat PDKT doang?"

"Tentu aja enggak. Kalau cuma PDKT terlalu gampang."

Sakura sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya. Agak malas juga sebenarnya kalau harus pacaran. Gadis itu kan sama sekali tak berminat. Tapi karena ini taruhan, ya, boleh-lah. "Lha terus bulan-bulan berikutnya gimana?" tanya Sakura, "Masa langsung diputusin setelah aku berhasil pacaran dan dapat uangnya?"

"Kau ini, kenapa masih butuh uang? Kalau kau menang, kau kan dapat cowoknya. Apa itu gak cukup?"

"Ya iyalah. Aku butuhnya uang, bukan pacar. Bulan-bulan berikutnya kalau belum putus aku minta bayaran delapan puluh ribu. Gimana?"

"Lima puluh ribu." Karin memberikan keputusan. "Tapi hanya berlaku buat tiga bulan."

Sakura angkat sebelah alisnya. Tanda setuju. "Nah, terus kalau kau yang menang?"

"Aku minta kau jadi pembokatku selama sebulan. Dan kalau aku masih jadian dengan cowok itu, berikutnya kau harus melayaniku 24 jam penuh selama seminggu. Menuruti semua perintahku. Lalu terakhir, aku ingin kau mengakui kalau kau itu cewek matre di hadapan semua orang."

Haah?!... Sakura cengo sesaat. 'Permintaan yang aneh. Memintaku jadi pembokat? Si Karin ini apa berniat menghancurleburkan reputasiku.' batin Sakura.

"Tapi kalau aku menang, kau jangan panggil aku si 'Jidat matre' lagi ya?"

"Gak masalah." kata Karin sambil gendikan bahunya. "Deal?"

Keputusan yang sulit bagi Sakura. Kalau dia menang, dia bisa dapat uang banyak. Bayaran terbesar yang akan didapatkannya. Dihitung-hitung bisa dapat 250.000 ryo. Tapi kalau kalah, mau tak mau selama beberapa minggu Sakura harus jadi kacung si Karin. Sakura mempertimbangkan untung dan ruginya. Bagaimanapun juga tawaran semacam ini tak akan datang dua kali.

"Deal." kata Sakura, "Siapa targetnya?"

"Pertanyaan bagus." kata Karin sembari tersenyum. Kemudian dia mengeluarkan sebuah gelas plastik minuman kosong. "Kita tentukan dengan ini. Didalamnya terdapat gulungan-gulungan kertas berisi nama cowok keren yang masih jomblo di sekolah. Salah satunya bakal jadi target kita."

"Terserah-lah mau cowok keren, cowok baka, idiot atau yang biasa-biasa aja juga ujung-ujungnya tetep kita manfaatkan." komentar Sakura tak peduli. Gadis itu lebih gak sabaran, penasaran ingin tahu siapa target incarannya.

"Meski cuma taruhan dan main-main aku tak mau asal jadian dengan orang sembarangan. Payah, seleramu soal cowok begitu rendah." cibir Karin.

"Uhm,..." Sakura hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dia kan memang tak peduli soal begituan. Cowok dan cinta? Apaan sih, gak penting.

Karin mulai mengocok gelas itu. Layaknya lagi undi arisan. Kemudian dia jatuhkan satu gulungan kertas dari dalam gelas plastik. Entah kenapa Sakura jadi merasa tegang ketika melihatnya.

"Sas…uke… Uchi…ha." kata Karin menyebutkan satu nama yang tertulis di kertas itu.

Sakura jadi bingung, "Suke… uke… uke... chiha... chihuahua apa kau bilang?" dia lumayan tak begitu jelas mendengar apa kata Karin.

"Sasuke. Masa kau tak tahu siapa dia?"

Sakura mengernyit, mencoba mengingat-ingat nama itu. 'Siapa itu Sasuke? Sama sekali gak kenal.' pikir Sakura. Seingatnya tak pernah ada orang bernama 'Sasuke' diantara teman-teman yang dikenalnya atau orang yang pernah menantangnya.

"Kalau dalam waktu seminggu diantara kita tak ada yang berhasil. Perjanjian batal." kata Karin.

Sakura cuma angguk-angguk kepala. 'Wah, serius nih. Cuma seminggu, kalau tidak aku akan kehilangan uang itu.' batin Sakura.

"Ok, karena kita sudah sepakat, aku duluan ya. Gak betah lama-lama disini bareng kamu." Karin melangkah pergi dari Toilet. Menyusul Sakura yang juga sama-sama sudah tak ada urusan lagi di tempat bau pesing itu.

"Eh, satu lagi." Tak lama Karin kembali memanggil Sakura. "Kalau bisa jaga kesepakatan kita ini baik-baik. Jangan sampai ada orang lain yang tahu, termasuk dua temanmu itu. Tapi terserah sih, kalau mau bilang pada orang lain pun paling kau hanya akan menanggung malu. Apa kata mereka kalau kau pacaran hanya karena uang dan taruhan, Jidat. Camkan itu!"

"Hn." Sakura mengangguk. Yang diucapkan Karin memang benar, tapi dia tak bisa janji. Gimana kalau Sakura keceplosan bicara dihadapan Ino dan Hinata. Sakura tak mau lagi membohongi kedua temannya itu.

….

"Lho, jam tanganku?" kaget Sakura begitu menyadari jam tangannya tak ada.

Kembali mengingat-ingat, terakhir dia melepaskan jam itu saat mencuci tangan di wastafel. Sakura pun lekas memutar langkah kembali ke toilet dan begitu hendak masuk, Sakura nyaris menubruk seseorang.

"Naruto?" kaget Sakura, terkejut melihat pemuda itu. "Habis darimana?"

Cowok itu cuma nyengir, "Toilet."

"Toilet cewek?" heran Sakura.

Tanpa memberi penjelasan, Naruto buru-buru pergi. Tanda tanya besar ada dalam benak Sakura.

"Dasar mesum. Sejak kapan dia ada di toilet? Perasaan dari tadi gak ada orang yang masuk. Di dalam juga gak ada. Atau jangan-jangan di pintu paling ujung. Pintunya kan nutup terus. Eh, tunggu bentar. Apa Naruto juga dengar waktu aku lagi bicara sama Karin?"

.

.

.

"Lama banget sih, kau beser atau susah buang air besar?" cibir Ino begitu Sakura datang kembali ke kelas setelah dua sahabatnya itu menunggu hampir setengah jam.

"Mana Naruto?" tanya Sakura tak mempedulikan komentar Ino.

"Kok langsung cari Naruto?" heran Hinata, agak penasaran. "Hmm, karena Kakashi-sensei gak ada, sepertinya Naruto pergi main bola di lapangan."

Sakura memandang ke seluruh pelosok kelas. Hanya ada segelintir siswa yang masih ada disitu. Yang lain pasti seperti Naruto, memanfaatkan situasi saat Kakashi-sensei si guru yang lumayan killer itu berhalangan hadir. Peristiwa yang jarang terjadi ini tentu saja tak akan disia-siakan. Apalagi ulangan fisika kali ini pun batal.

"Ada urusan apa cari Naruto?" tanya Ino, "Kayaknya penting banget."

Sakura menghela nafas, "Aku ingin tahu apa tuh anak dengar sesuatu pas aku lagi nego sama Karin."

"Nego sama Karin?!" cengang Ino dan Hinata.

'Ups, tuh kan keceplosan ngomong. Padahal udah janji gak bakal kasih tahu siapa-siapa.' batin Sakura pasrah. 'Kalau sudah ketahuan begini sih pasti...'

"Nego apa sama dia?"

"Kok mau-maunya berurusan sama si Karin sialan itu."

"Ayo bilang!"

"Ceritain semuanya!"

"Kau masih anggap kita ini sahabat, kan?"

"Gak ada rahasia-rahasiaan."

"Jujur."

"Sakuraaaa~…!"

"Arrggghh..." Sakura berteriak kesal. Sebal juga daritadi disemprot banyak pertanyaan begitu. Ino dan Hinata langsung terdiam. "Satu-satu dong. Kalau kayak gitu mana bisa kujawab."

"Maaf, habisnya kita penasaran…" kata Hinata sedikit menyesal.

"Jadi gimana ceritanya?" tanya Ino.

Sakura terdiam sejenak, memandang kedua sahabatnya. Mungkin sebaiknya dia ceritakan semua pada mereka. Ditambah lagi dia tak tega melihat manik Aquamarine dan Lavender yang menatapnya _puppy-eyes_.

"Aku taruhan sama Karin." gumam Sakura pelan.

"Taruhan?" Ino dan Hinata saling berpandangan tak percaya.

"Saingan buat dapetin cowok. Kalau aku menang, aku bisa dapat uang. Tapi kalau kalah harus mau jadi pembantu cewek rese itu." Sakura menjelaskan.

"Terus kau terima tantangannya?"

Sakura mengangguk-angguk.

"Kenapa diterima?"

"Karena uang." jawab Sakura polos. "100.000 ryo dong, kapan lagi ada taruhan sebesar ini?!"

Gubrak... Selalu. Selalu. Selalu karena uang. Harusnya untuk yang satu ini tidak perlu ditanyakan pada Sakura.

"Tapi kalau kau kalah, bakalan kayak Tayuya dan Shion dong." cemas Hinata.

Siapapun tahu tentang dua orang itu. Dua pengawal pribadi Karin yang setia mengikuti pantat cewek itu kemanapun. Selama ini Sakura, Ino dan Hinata selalu merasa kasihan dengan keduanya. Mau-maunya berteman dengan Karin yang menyebalkan.

"Kau yakin dengan taruhannya?" tanya Ino, "Kau bisa menang dari Karin?"

"Hhh~..." Sejenak Sakura menghela nafas. Terus terang hati kecilnya sedikit menyesal sudah menerima tantangan itu. Taruhan seperti ini baru pertama kali dia lakukan. Sakura sedikit tidak percaya diri. Dibanding Karin, gadis itu sama sekali tak mengerti caranya melakukan PDKT sampai ngajak pacaran segala. Gimana bisa menang?

"Eh tapi, kalau kau berusaha, kau pasti menang." Ino menyemangati, "Dapetin cowok apa susahnya? Pasti kau bisa. Jangan menyerah dulu, Sakura!"

"Iya, iya, panjat pohon aja kau bisa, masa manjat cowok gak bisa." sambung Hinata. "Eh, salah ya?" cewek berambut Indigo itu menunduk malu.

Sakura hanya tersenyum samar, putus asa. "Cara menang masih bisa kupikirkan nanti. Masalahnya sekarang, targetnya pun aku tak kenal."

"Memang siapa targetnya?"

"Gak tau tuh. Anak yang namanya..." Sakura kembali mengingat-ingat, "Uke, uke apa gitu?"

"Uke? Kok kesannya agak SM ya, hihihi~..." Ino tertawa ngakak memikirkan sesuatu yang sedikit yaoi. "Serius namanya Uke?"

"Err, entahlah. Uke, Suke,... Duh, aku lupa…" Sakura merutuki kebodohannya yang tak bisa ingat nama orang itu. "Tuh kan. Namanya saja terdengar asing buatku. Kira-kira siapa, memang di sekolah kita ada yang punya nama mirip-mirip begituan?"

"Hmm,…" Ketiga cewek itu termenung sesaat. Mikir.

"Ada banyak. Kosuke, Tegosuke, Shinosuke, Sanosuke, Sasuke, Pisuke, Nagosuke,..." gumam Ino dan Hinata.

"Eeh, tunggu, yang barusan siapa?" sela Sakura.

"Nagosuke?"

"Sebelumnya?"

"Shinosuke?"

"Bukan..."

"Sasuke."

"Hmm,..." Sebentar Sakura mengingat-ingat. "Iya, sepertinya Sasuke. Namanya Sasuke. Aku ingat sekarang. Kalian kenal?"

Ino dan Hinata kembali berpandangan, kemudian sama-sama menggeleng.

"Barusan cuma asal sebut nama, hehe~..." cengir Ino.

"Jiaaahh~... parah. Gimana nih..." dengus Sakura.

"Ah, kayaknya aku tahu." kata Hinata tiba-tiba.

"Yang bener? Kau tahu siapa?"

"Tidak sih. Aku tak tahu yang mana orangnya. Tapi aku tahu Naruto punya teman anak kelas lain yang kalau gak salah namanya Sasuke." Hinata ini sepertinya lumayan cukup menyelidiki segala sesuatu tentang Naruto sampai tahu hal sepele seperti itu.

"Wah, benarkah?" kata Sakura. "Bagus Hinata, kau tahu dia siswa kelas berapa?"

Hinata gigiti bibir bawahnya, "Ehm, kalau gak salah sih, 2A." jawabnya ragu. "Mungkin. Aku tak yakin."

Sring...

Emerald Sakura berkilat. Senyumnya kembali mengembang. Semangat juang memenuhi hatinya.

"Sasuke 2A, fufufu~... aku dapatkan kau!"

~( $_$ )~

**TBC… Next to Chapter 3**

~( $_$ )~

* * *

**AfterWord:**

Akhirnya sekalian saja saya updet chapter 2 dalam sehari, hihihi~... :D

Eh, ternyata udah ada yang review. Thanks banget buat semuanya. Maaf belum bisa bales satu-satu...

Thanks juga buat yang udah baca mpe chap 2 ini. Semoga terhibur. Ikuti terus ceritanya ya.

Yang berkenan silahkan review … :D

Just enough for this chapter and See u~ -(^0^)/ …


	3. Sasuke is Uchiha?

Hanya uang dan taruhan yang ada dalam pikiran gadis itu…

…

**"Tak ada yang lebih menarik dari uang bahkan bila itu seorang lelaki tampan sekalipun, jiahahaha~…"**

…

Tapi tiba-tiba saja sosok asal tebak, bersweater biru dongker yang jago main basket itu sungguh muncul dihadapannya...

…

**"****Uchiha."**

…

Setidaknya dia masih bisa mengontrol diri…

…

"**Pokoknya jangan sampai naksir sama nih cowok!"**

…

Beruntung tekad dan pikirannya kembali fokus mendengar kata 'tantangan'…

…

"**Gimana kalau kita saingan buat dapetin cowok di sekolah ini?"**

…

Demi hal yang paling dia suka…

…

**"****100.000 ryo…"**

…

Sebelum mencoba, tak ada kata menyerah dan kalah baginya…

…

**"****Sasuke 2A,… aku dapatkan kau!"**

...

~($ _ $)~

* * *

**Money [LOVE] Gamble: Chapter 3**

**Rate: **T  
**Genre: **Romance, Friendship  
**Disclaimer: NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**  
**WARNING: **OOC, typo, alur GaJe cerita se-mau-gue. **[****Special]**** BONUS CHAPTER! ****Cherry's Spring in Your Heart**

**Story by**

**FuRaHeart  
**

**~Itadakimasu~**

…

* * *

~($ _ $)~

…

"Heh, tunggu! Naruto…!" teriak Sakura lekas mengejar dan langsung menarik kerah belakang jaket _black-orange_ pemuda berambut kuning itu.

"Aaaah, sakit…" protes Naruto. "Gak usah pake cekik aku kaya gini dong Sakura~ lepasin…!"

"Huh, habisnya kau kabur terus sih tiap kali mau aku ajak bicara. Kau sengaja menghindar kan?!" kesal Sakura sambil tetap tak melepaskan cengkeramannya dan terus menyeret pemuda itu sampai ke lorong kelas yang lumayan sepi.

Dugh…

Sakura hempaskan tubuh Naruto ke tembok. Dia taruh sebelah tangannya di sisi kanan wajah pemuda itu seakan tak ingin biarkan kabur. Naruto tampak gugup. Pasalnya bukan karena jarak mereka yang sekarang terpaut dekat, dia tahu tak akan ada adegan romantis antara dirinya dengan Sakura kalau gadis itu malah pasang tampang menyeramkan, lengkap dengan seringai dan tatapan tajam penuh selidik.

"A, apa?" tanya Naruto ragu, "Kau mau bicara apa?" _blue sapphire _itu takut-takut menatap sang emerald.

"Kau,…" desis Sakura, bicara nyaris berbisik. "Tahu rahasiaku?"

"Rahasia apa?" Naruto balik bertanya, sama sekali tak mengerti maksud Sakura.

"Itu,…" Sejenak Sakura gulirkan pandangannya memeriksa kesekeliling tempat. Sepi. Tak ada orang lain yang lewat disekitar mereka. "Soal kesepakatanku dengan Karin, tadi siang kau mendengarnya kan?"

"Eh, tidak…" Naruto menggeleng cepat. "Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu. Aku tidak tahu apapun."

"Jangan bohong!" bentak Sakura, "Kau mau pungkiri pertemuan kita di depan kamar mandi cewek tadi siang, heh?" Sakura sedikit sunggingkan bibirnya, "Mau kulaporkan atau kusebarkan, hmm, Naru-ero? _pervert_?

"Eeh, soal itu kau jangan salah paham. Aku tak sengaja masuk toilet cewek karena aku kebelet pingin 'pup', jadi terpaksa…"

"Hmm, itu artinya kau akui kau ada disana waktu Karin dan aku bicara kan?

"Err,…" Naruto mengerling, "I, iya… begitulah, hehe~…" jawab cowok itu kemudian. Sambil nyengir dia garuk-garuk belakang kepalanya. "Cuma dengar sepintas sih. Aku tahu kalau kau dan Karin taruhan buat dapetin…"

"Sstt…" desis Sakura. Lain dengan tadi dia menyuruh Naruto bicara, sekarang malah ingin cowok itu tutup mulut. "Jangan keras-keras, baka! Dan tolong jangan sampai orang lain tahu masalah ini." pinta gadis itu.

"Kenapa?" Dengan polosnya Naruto malah balik tanya, "Biasanya kalau taruhan, kau kan suka gembar-gembor sama orang lain. Biar orang lain tahu kehebatanmu…"

"Ini beda. Taruhan yang kulakukan dengan Karin tak seperti biasanya. Karin sendiri yang minta jangan sebarkan. Aku takut kalau hal ini bocor dia malah akan batalkan perjanjiannya. Aku juga tak mau sampai kalah dari gadis itu. Aku kan sama Karin… ehm,… Argh, gimana bilangnya ya…" Sakura bingung sendiri harus bicara apa lagi. "Intinya ini soal harga diriku. Gitu~… Yah, kalau Ino dan Hinata sih jelas tahu masalahnya. Tapi mereka sahabatku, aku bisa percaya. Lha dirimu? Naruto mulutmu kan ember…"

"Idih, kata siapa? Aku juga orang yang bisa dipercaya tahu!" protes Naruto.

"Baguslah kalau gitu. Jadi aku mohon, kau yang orang luar, yang tahu masalah ini, tolong jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya, pliiis~..." pinta Sakura menatap lekat dengan _puppy-eyes_ emerald-nya, bikin Naruto tersentuh.

"Hmm, iya deh, aku akan jaga rahasia."

"Whaa~… makasih ya Naruto." riang Sakura yang akhirnya bisa bernafas lega. "Oh iya satu lagi, aku mau tanya. Ehm, kau kenal sama Sasuke?"

Kening Naruto sedikit berkerut, "Teme?"

"Bukan Teme? Sasuke. Sasuke 2A. Kata Hinata kau berteman dengannya."

"Iya, maksudku si Teme itu Sasuke. Sasuke Uchi…"

"Sakuraaaa…!"

Kalimat Naruto terpotong oleh panggilan seseorang. Refleks keduanya menoleh dan mendapati seorang pemuda berambut perak berkacamata berdiri di ujung lorong.

"Ups, sorry ganggu. Kau lagi sibuk ya, kalau gitu lain kali aja deh…"

"Heh, tunggu Kabuto!" cegah Sakura. Sepertinya pemuda itu salah paham, mengira sudah merusak privasiya dan Naruto. "Ada apa mencariku?"

"Ulangan biologinya, Orochi-sensei lagi ada di Lab tuh…"

"Ah, iya, aku lupa…" Sakura menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Taruhan dengan Kabuto belum selesai. Dia harus temui guru itu untuk memperbaiki nilai ulangannya. "Iya, iya, aku kesana sekarang. Tunggu bentar, ck~…" Sakura uring-uringan. Padahal urusan dengan Naruto juga belum beres. "Jadi, Sasuke itu yang mana orangnya? Cepat katakan padaku ciri-cirinya."

"Hmm,…" Naruto mikir sejenak, "Orangnya agak nyebelin, sok dan blagu. Yah, tapi kadang baik juga sih, suka traktirin aku ramen Ichiraku. Padahal kalau aku minta nyontek PR kagak pernah dikasih. Rambutnya raven emo yang bagiku malah tampak seperti potongan pantat ayam, hahaha~… Kalau dari wajah sih lumayan-lah, setampan aku, hihihi~…"

'Tch, ciri-ciri macam apa itu. Gak guna. Naruto malah narsis sendiri.' batin Sakura. Dalam pikirannya sosok Sasuke masih saja tetap tak jelas. "Hmm, gitu ya… ya udah deh. Thanks ya infonya. Aku pergi dulu. Sampai nanti, Naruto." pamit Sakura seraya melenggangkan kaki.

Tapi baru beberapa langkah, gadis itu kembali berbalik sejenak dan sambil berjalan mundur dia beri isyarat tambahan untuk Naruto. Sakura menaruh jari telunjuknya di depan bibir. Tanda supaya 'Jangan bilang siapa-siapa' dan langsung dijawab Naruto dengan senyum dan anggukan.

"Hhh~… Dasar tuh cewek…" dengus Naruto sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Dia tak habis pikir cuma buat taruhan Sakura sampai mengancamnya. Tapi dia tak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba Sakura bertanya soal Sasuke.

'Apa hubungannya sama Teme?' pikir Naruto.

~($ _ $)~

…

~($ _ $)~

Suasana sekolah belum terlihat sepi. Padahal bel tanda waktunya pulang sudah berbunyi lebih dari setengah jam lalu. Beberapa orang siswa masih tampak berkeliaran di lingkungan sekitar sekolah. Entah itu untuk latihan klub atau hanya sekedar ingin pulang sore. Padahal sewaktu jam pelajaran berlangsung, mereka kerap kali mengeluh dan menggerutu ingin cepat pulang. Bahkan terkadang ada juga anak nakal yang sengaja bolos saking malasnya belajar di kelas. Tapi nyatanya setelah jam pelajaran berakhir, mereka masih pada keluyuran di tempat ini hanya untuk sekedar 'main'.

SREEG...

Pintu kelas 2A tiba-tiba terbuka. Beberapa orang siswa yang ada dalam ruangan itu langsung panik dan lekas membereskan kartu-kartu _bridge_ yang berserakan di atas meja. Tapi begitu melihat siapa yang berdiri di ambang pintu sana, mereka bisa kembali menghela nafas lega.

"Hhh~… Kirain guru," kata mereka semua kompak.

Sang gadis berhelaian merah muda yang kini jadi sorot perhatian keempat siswa dalam ruangan itu pun sedikit terkekeh dan jadi malu sendiri. Saking terburu-buru dan bersemangatnya dia sampai lupa, harusnya sebelum masuk tadi dia permisi dulu atau sekedar ketuk pintu buat basa-basi.

"Ano~ maaf mengganggu. Aku mencari Sasuke." kata Sakura _to the point_. "Ada?" Mata emerald-nya bergulir menatap keempat pemuda yang masih tersisa dalam ruang kelas itu. Sedikit perasaan kecewa muncul di hatinya. Harusnya dia datang lebih cepat barusan sebelum kelas bubar dan banyak siswa pulang. Kalau yang tersisa cuma empat orang begini sih, kecil kemungkinan dia bertemu dengan si 'Sasuke' itu. Kecuali kalau dia beruntung, orang yang dicarinya ada diantara mereka.

"Oh, cari Sasuke? Ada, ada kok. Aku Sasuke!" seru salah seorang siswa berambut raven. Sementara tiga teman lainnya tampak salting bahkan ada juga yang menahan tawa, bikin Sakura berpikiran curiga.

"Ng, yang benar nih, kau Sasuke? Serius?" tanya Sakura, ragu. Gadis itu memberanikan diri masuk dan berjalan mendekat.

"Yup, begitulah. Aku ini Sasuke, hehehe~…"

"Oh, jadi kau salah satu cowok keren Konoha yang katanya masih jomblo itu ya?" Sebentar Sakura menelisik pemuda yang mengaku sebagai target taruhannya itu. Memang persis seperti kata Naruto. Dia punya rambut berwarna raven gelap yang ditata aneh, tapi tak terlalu tampak seperti bokong ayam tuh. Dan wajahnya, Sakura sedikit terkejut, lelaki ini benar-benar mirip Naruto kalau diperhatikan dengan seksama.

"Ehem,…" Terus diperhatikan oleh Sakura, cowok itu jadi ke-ge-er-an. Dibenarkannya letak kerah dan blazer seragamnya yang tak rapih. Lalu sedikit menyibakkan poni rambutnya kebelakang. Tampil tebar pesona dan agak narsis di depan gadis itu.

"Masa sih… kau?"

"Iya, kau tak lihat aku ini tampan kan, juga keren. Ada perlu apa denganku, cantik. Mau menyatakan cinta? Hahahaha~…" balas pemuda itu sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan mulai menggoda Sakura. "Aku mau kok jadi pacarmu."

Eeh?!... Sakura _sweatdrop_. Merinding juga mendengarnya. Kalau pacaran dengan seorang 'Sasuke' bisa semudah ini dilakukan, apanya yang buat dia menantang. Terlebih lagi masa iya selera cowok keren menurut Karin adalah pemuda lebay yang satu ini?

"Gimana cantik, mau jadi pacarku? Hahahaha~…"

Tak jauh beda dengan kelakuan pemuda itu, ketiga temannya pun mulai ikut tertawa-tawa. Bikin Sakura makin berpikiran curiga.

"Heh, jangan main-main. Aku punya urusan penting dengan Sasuke. Tolong jawab aku, apa kau sungguh orangnya?"

"Wkwkwkwk~… dibilangin aku ini Sasuke, gak percaya…"

"Iya, cantik. Kalau pun gak sama Sasuke, boleh kok sama aku…" timpal cowok lainnya.

"Atau sama aku aja~…" cowok lebay lainnya pun mulai ikut-ikutan menggoda Sakura.

"Hoi, aku serius!" kata Sakura.

"Kita juga serius, bruakakakaka…." Tawa mereka malah makin menjadi.

Sakura sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan diri. Sadar dirinya sedang dipermainkan dan merasa tak suka, langsung saja gadis itu cepat mengambil tindakan. Dia bergegas kembali keluar kelas…

"IBIKI-SENSEI!" teriak Sakura lantang. Suaranya bergema di lorong kelas yang sepi. Sontak menghentikan tawa mereka berempat. Mau apa gadis itu?

"Ehem… Siswa 2A lagi melakukan tindak kriminal nih! Ibiki-sensei…!"

"Eh, heh, heh, sstt... sstt... sstt… Jangan panggil Ibiki-sensei. Pliiss, jangan! Iya deh, iya kita gak akan bercanda lagi." panik mereka semua seusai digertak Sakura.

"Jangan teriak lagi…"

"Plisss, jangan bilang sama yang lain."

"Lagian tindak kriminal apa, kita cuma lagi pada main kartu kok. "

"Poker plus plus, maksudmu?" Sakura sedikit sunggingkan bibirnya, "Ibiki-sensei juga pasti tahu kalau kubilang selain kartu juga ada beberapa lembar ryo yang kalian taruh diatas meja tadi. Dan kupikir dia pasti lebih mempercayaiku daripada kalian kalau hal ini kulaporkan."

Wajah keempat pemuda itu langsung pucat pasi. Tak bisa lagi mengelak. Memang itu kenyataannya. Mereka main kartu Poker plus plus, lengkap dengan taruhan uang.

"Huh,…" Sakura picingkan emerald miliknya, menatap tajam mereka sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Masih mau bercanda denganku?"

"Ah, iya, maaf soal yang tadi…"

"Sorry, sorry, aku bukan Sasuke. Cume ngaku-ngaku, hehe~…" si pemuda berambut raven itu nyengir sambil garuk-garuk belakang kepalanya. "Namaku sebenarnya Menma."

"Hn. Aku tak ada urusan denganmu, Menma. Dimana Sasuke?" tanya Sakura datar. Masih menunjukkan kekesalan.

"Eu, itu disana…" tunjuknya pada sebuah bangku di pojokan kelas. "Sasuke biasa duduk di situ…"

"Heh, aku gak nyari bangku kosongnya, baka!" kata Sakura yang rasanya ingin melesatkan satu tonjokan ke wajah pemuda yang mirip Naruto itu.

"Oh, iya aku baru ingat," sela siswa lainnya kemudian, "Kalau belum pulang sih, paling Sasuke sekarang biasanya lagi main basket di lapangan."

Siswa lainnya pun mengangguk-angguk. "Ho'oh, iya, tuh Sasuke…" dia menunjuk ke arah luar jendela. Tepatnya ke lapangan basket di seberang bawah lantai tiga gedung sekolah tempat mereka berada sekarang.

"Beneran nih…?" selidik Sakura lagi, tak percaya.

"Iya, dari sini juga udah kelihatan tuh rambut pantat ayamnya…"

Sakura ikut melirik ke luar jendela, namun tak begitu memperhatikan pemuda mana yang dimaksud. Tapi memang benar masih ada beberapa orang siswa yang tampak asyik bermain basket di lapangan sana.

"Ok, aku cek dulu ya. Awas loh kalau kalian kerjain aku lagi." kata Sakura seraya melengos pergi.

…

"Heh, cewek!" panggil Menma. Sekilas Sakura kembali menoleh. "Pliss, soal yang kau lihat tadi jangan ngadu sama Ibiki ya…"

Sakura mengangguk kecil. "Tenang saja. Aku tak akan bilang kok. Malah sebenarnya aku juga ingin ikutan, hehe~…" gadis itu terkekeh, sedikit dia angkat sudut bibirnya.

"Eeeehh?" Menma menatap tak percaya, "Serius?"

"Tapi lain kali aja deh. Maaf ya udah ganggu acara kalian. Ayo lanjutkan lagi. Kali ini berhati-hatilah, tutup pintunya, jangan sampai kepergok orang lain. Jaa~.." pamit Sakura sambil melambaikan tangan.

Hah?!... Sungguh jawaban yang bikin keempat pemuda itu _sweatdrop_ sesaat melihat gadis berhelaian merah muda itu melangkah pergi. Mereka saling menatap tak percaya.

"Apa dia sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya?"

"Kalian percaya dia gak bakal ngadu?"

"Cewek itu jangan-jangan…"

"Si Haruno yang suka taruhan itu ya?"

"Haruno?" Mata Menma berbinar, masih menatap punggung Sakura yang menjauh. "Ya ampun, tuh cewek tipe aku banget. Tapi kenapa harus suka sama Sasuke…"

"Sudahlah, terima nasibmu. Jangan cemburu sama saudara jauhmu sendiri, Menma." ucap salah satu temannya, menyemangati.

…

~($_$)~

…

**Lapangan Basket Sekolah**

Pertandingan memasuki menit terakhir. Bola ada di tangan Kiba. Dia men_dribel_-nya sebentar, kemudian mengoper bola itu pada Shino yang berdiri di dekat ring. Shino tetap bertahan, sulit baginya untuk menembakan bola karena Sakon dan Kimimarou berjaga di depan dengan mata tak berkedip. Melihat sedikit ada celah, dengan cepat Shino melemparkan bola tersebut pada Sasuke untuk di _shoot_. Sasuke mulai bergerak mendekati ring. Selangkah, dua langkah dia mulai melompat dan siap melakukan _lay-up_. Namun bahunya ditahan oleh Suigetsu. Bola terlanjur melecut. Menjulang tinggi ke udara dan membentur bibir ring. Berputar sebentar, lalu…

Plooss…

Terjatuh. Bolanya gagal masuk keranjang.

"Damn!" dengus Sasuke.

Peluit Temujin berbunyi panjang. Pertandingan berakhir seri. Padahal kalau tadi Sasuke berhasil mencetak angka, kemenangan ada di tangan Sasuke cs.

"Hahaha~… sudahlah. Gak usah kesal gitu. Kau juga main bagus tadi. Istirahat 10 menit ya." hibur Suigetsu, menyemangati Sasuke yang tampak tak puas dengan hasil pertandingan barusan.

"Hn."

Usai melakukan game singkat _three on three_, mereka sebentar menepi ke sisi lapangan. Sasuke terduduk lesu di bawah pohon. Bersender sembari menyeka peluh yang membanjiri tubuhnya dengan handuk kecil. Lekas dia ambil sebotol air mineral dari dalam tasnya dan langsung ditegak hingga habis. Pertandingan tadi nyaris menghabiskan seluruh tenaga pemuda berambut raven itu.

"Sasuke! Ada yang nyari tuh." kata Jugo menunjuk pada seseorang.

Sasuke mendongakan kepala dan langsung berdiri ketika mengenali siapa sosok yang mencarinya. Tanpa sadar sebuah senyum tipis tertoreh di wajahnya.

…

"Wah, angin apa yang membawa seorang cewek cantik datang mencariku?" kata Sasuke begitu menghampiri Sakura.

Sakura cukup terkejut mendapati orang yang sudah tak asing lagi dihadapannya itu tiba-tiba muncul. 'Si Uchiha?! Kenapa malah dia yang datang?' heran Sakura. "Idih, Dasar manusia Ge-eR! Siapa yang mencarimu?!" balas Sakura ketus, sambil mendelik dia acuhkan kehadiran pemuda itu.

"Jugo bilang kau ke sini mencari orang bernama Sasuke?"

"Iya. Yang mana sih anaknya? Penasaran lihat tampang nyebelin, sok dan blagu yang Naruto bilang..." kata Sakura sembari celingak-celinguk mencoba menebak siapa orangnya.

"Hah, si Dobe ngatain aku apa?" Sasuke rada kesal, "Nyebelin, sok dan blagu… Awas ya tuh anak, gak bakal aku traktir ramen lagi dia..."

"Eh, kok malah kau yang sewot sih?" Sakura makin heran. "Orang lagi ngomongin Sasuke juga…"

"Iya, makanya yang diomongin itu siapa, aku tahu!" tegas Sasuke, "Kau mencariku? Aku ini Sasuke!"

Heeee?!... Emerald Sakura terbelalak tak percaya, "Ka, kau?"

Sasuke megangguk mantap.

"Ah, hahaha~ mustahil." Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak. Ini tidak mungkin. Jangan bercanda. Kalau kau itu Sasuke, terus yang namanya Uchiha itu siapa?"

"Tentu saja aku. Namaku kan Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"HAH?!"

Ini fakta mengejutkan buat Sakura. Kebetulan atau takdir? Tak disangka orang yang akan jadi target taruhannya itu ternyata dia. Cowok yang waktu itu menghampirinya di kantin. Makhluk yang tercipta dari tebakan Sakura untuk mempermainkan Ino dan Hinata sekaligus membuatnya terpaksa harus berbohong pada mereka. Manusia yang berhasil membuat Sakura merasa tak tenang, cowok yang dia pikir sudah bikin harinya sial itu justru akan mendatangkan keuntungan berlipat bagi Sakura. Malah akan jadi tambang uang baginya.

"Kenapa kau tak bilang dari awal soal namamu?"

"Hn. Kau tak tanya. Lagipula kupikir kau sudah tahu." kata Sasuke cuek. "Jadi, ada apa mencariku?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Sejenak dia memperhatikan Sasuke dari atas hingga ke bawah. Memang benar sih. Dari awal Sakura sudah tahu si Uchiha ini punya tampang ok, jadi wajar buat Karin memasukan namanya dalam undian. Soal rambut raven emo gaya pantat ayam itu juga benar, harusnya Sakura cepat menyadari siapa orangnya ketika Naruto sebutkan ciri-ciri itu. Ditambah karakter nyebelin, sok dan blagu, tak terbantahkan lagi kalau Sasuke itu jelas si Uchiha.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Bukan hal penting. Aku hanya ingin tahu saja. _Thank__s_ infonya." Gadis itu langsung pamit setelah cukup puas mengetahui kebenaran ini, "Aku pergi dulu, Jaa~…"

"Eh, tunggu!" panggil Sasuke kembali, "Kau mencariku hanya untuk melihatku?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Iya." jawab Sakura singkat.

"Gak penting banget. Masa kau tak punya tujuan lain?"

"Memangnya aku harus apa lagi?"

"Terserah. Misalnya datang buat mengakui sesuatu."

"Mengakui sesuatu?" Sakura mengernyit, tak mengerti maksudnya. "Mengakui apa?"

"Mengakui perasaanmu. Kau sungguh suka padaku seperti apa kata teman-temanmu itu, kan? Bahkan sampai sengaja mencariku segala, hn, akui saja kalau kau suka..."

"Hah? Hahahahaha~…" Tawa Sakura langsung meledak ketika mendengarnya, "Haa, apa maksudmu? Jangan bercanda. Sudah kubilang itu tidak benar. Lupakan apa yang Ino dan Hinata katakan tentangku." Sakura buru-buru melangkah pergi sebelum cowok itu mengatakan hal lain yang lebih aneh lagi.

"Sebentar!" cegah Sasuke, pemuda itu malah menahan lengan Sakura.

"Apaan sih?" Sakura kembali menoleh. Tak sengaja pandangan mata mereka bertemu. Sakura merasa risih melihat onyx yang buatnya cukup mempesona itu. "Lepaskan aku!" pinta Sakura, benar-benar ingin menghindar dari perasaan ini.

"Tidak bisa!" desis Sasuke, tampak serius.

"Ke, kenapa?" Sakura agak gugup ketika Sasuke mulai mendekatkan wajahnya. Dia sibakan sedikit helaian rambut Sakura, lantas berbisik pelan ditelinga gadis itu. Sakura jadi geli sendiri berada beberapa senti dari wajah Sasuke. Terlebih lagi hembusan nafas lelaki itu terasa menggelitik kulit jenjangnya.

"Sakura~ Awas…" bisiknya lembut, "Hampir saja kau injak kotoran kucing."

"Eeh?!" Spontan Sakura memeriksa sepatunya. Melihat sekeliling tempatnya berdiri dan tak menemukan kotoran kucing dimanapun. Sasuke cekikikan melihatnya, Sakura manyun dan menatap kesal lelaki itu. Sadar kalau dirinya hanya dipermainkan.

"Hahaha, Baka!" cibir Sasuke. "Wajahmu sampai merah gitu. Kau pikir aku mau apa? Menciummu? Itu balasan dariku untuk sikap kasarmu tempo hari di kantin, nona Haruno."

"Ka, kau…" desis Sakura. "Siapa yang berpikir soal ciuman?!" Walau dalam hati gadis itu akui dia sempat berdebar sesaat tadi menerima perlakuan Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Karena kau bilang tak ada yang penting, aku juga mau pergi. Kau tahu, kau sudah menyita waktu latihan basketku yang berharga, ck~…" Sasuke langsung berbalik dan meninggalkan Sakura..

"Argh, dasar cowok nyebelin!" balas gadis itu. "Kenapa harus kau sih?"

Sakura merutuk dalam hati. 'Kenapa harus dia? Uchiha sialan. Masa iya mulai sekarang aku harus benar-benar mendekatinya. Dari sekian banyak siswa Konoha, atau beberapa nama cowok yang ditulis Karin waktu itu, kenapa harus nama Sasuke Uchiha yang keluar?! Ya ampun, aku harus bagaimana sekarang?'

Sakura bingung. Sejenak dia tatap kembali sosok Sasuke di kejauhan. Diluar taruhannya menyangkut Sasuke dengan Karin, Sakura harus bertaruh dengan dirinya sendiri.

'Orang itu, akan jadi kesialan untukku atau justru keberuntungan bagiku?'

.

.

~( $_$ )~

.

* * *

.

~( $_$ )~

.

.

"Aku pesan chicken katsu, ramen spesial porsi jumbo, nasi kare pedas spesial, strawberry juice, milk shake chocholate, dan cappuchino ice..."

Ayame-chan, sang pelayan kantin hanya mengangguk-angguk sembari mencatat pesanan Sakura, "Ada lagi?"

"Hmm, tiga salad buah." lanjut Sakura. "Nanti tolong antar ke meja pojok sana ya?!"

"Ok, tunggu bentar ya…" jawab Ayame. "Semuanya jadi 13.800 ryo…"

Dengan santai Sakura membuka dompet dan membayar kontan pesanannya tanpa protes atau minta tawar.

"Yuk, kita duduk!" ajak Sakura kemudian pada kedua orang sahabatnya.

"Tapi aku belum pesan…" kata Hinata.

"Lho, barusan aku pesan itu sekalian buat kalian juga." jawab Sakura. "Hari ini aku yang traktir."

"Hah?!" Hinata dan Ino saling berpandangan heran. Ada yang aneh dengan kelakuan si gadis musim semi itu sekarang.

…

"Kau mentraktir kami apa gak salah tuh?" cengang Ino. Dia yakin ada yang tidak beres dengan Sakura. Ino tempelkan tangannya pada jidat lebar gadis itu, "Kau sakit, Sakura? Tiba-tiba mentraktir kami dengan uangmu sendiri. Apa tadi pagi kau salah makan makanan basi yang ada jamur anehnya?"

"Apaan sih?" protes Sakura, menepis tangan Ino. "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku traktir kalian? Gak suka?"

"Bukan gitu. Tumben banget." kata Hinata.

"Gak ada hujan, gak ada angin, gak ada badai, Sakura si pecinta uang yang biasanya teliti mengeluarkan koceknya sendiri, tiba-tiba malah traktir kita." sambung Ino.

"Eh, tunggu. Apa aku sungguh sepelit itu?" tanya Sakura, gak sadar diri dengan polosnya minta penjelasan.

"Biasanya kita yang suka maksa minta dijajanin selalu ditolak olehmu. Dengan alasan, sayang kalau harus mengeluarkan uang cuma buat sekali makan. Eh, tahunya sekarang gak kita paksa, dengan sukarela langsung kau pesan sekalian bayarin makanan untuk kita. Momen langka nih."

"Jangan-jangan,… jadi curiga, kau baik gini sama kita pasti ada maunya ya?" cibir Ino yang mulai berpikiran negatif.

"Wah, enggak dong. Jangan berprasangka buruk padaku. Aku traktir kalian sebenarnya karena ini memang janjiku. Sekalian aku mau berterima kasih." Sakura berbicara terus terang.

"Berterima kasih buat apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Kalian sudah mempermudah jalanku menuju kemenangan." jawab Sakura.

Hinata dan Ino mengernyitkan dahi tak mengerti. Mereka mulai berpikir, merangkai maksud perkataan Sakura yang susah dicerna itu.

"Jalan kemenangan? Apa ada hubungannya sama taruhan Karin?"

"Yup,…" Sakura mengangguk mantap, "Karena 75% aku sekarang yakin bisa menang dari cewek itu."

Ino menatap tak percaya, "Kok bisa? Bukankah target taruhannya pun kau tak kenal?"

"Ckckck~ Targetnya itu si Uchiha." kata Sakura _to the point_.

"Siapa itu Uchiha?" Ino dan Hinata saling berpandangan. "Bukankah targetnya itu orang bernama Sasuke?"

"Iya, Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha itu si cowok sweater biru dongker itu lho~…"

"Heee…?! Serius?" Blue sapphire dan lavender terbelalak.

"Jadi orang itu namanya Uchiha?"

"Tunggu sebentar Sakura, kenapa kau tak bilang kalau kau sudah bertemu dengannya? Lelaki itu sudah menemuimu di kantin, heh?!"

"Err,…" Sakura nyengir sambil garuk-garuk belakang kepalanya, tampak tak enak hati. "Maaf, waktu itu aku terpaksa bohong karena aku masih tak mau mentraktir dan mengaku kalah pada kalian."

"Huaa~… dasar kau ini…!"

Bletak... Sakura langsung kena jitak pelan Ino dan Hinata, saking gemasnya sama tuh cewek.

"Itaiii~…" ringis si gadis berhelaian merah muda, mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Bukan itu masalahnya kan, kau anggap kami ini apa Sakura? Sampai kau tak cerita…" protes Ino.

"Memangnya kami sungguh ingin ditraktir olehmu. Kenapa berbohong segala? Dengar ya, kalau itu untuk kebahagiaanmu, pasti akan kami dukung."

"Kau tahu, padahal sebelumnya kami putus asa. Kukira hubunganmu dengan lelaki yang kau sukai itu tak akan berjalan lancar. Tapi mendengar dia sungguh datang menemuimu, artinya usaha kami berdua ada hasilnya, iya kan Hinata?"

"He'eh…" Hinata mengangguk setuju.

"Iya, justru karena itulah aku berterima kasih sekarang. Dulu kalian pernah bilang yang aneh-aneh soal aku sama si Uchiha itu, kan? Dan ternyata responnya cukup bagus. Itu jadi mempermudah jalan kemenanganku karena sepertinya dia juga sedikit tertarik padaku, hehe~…" Sakura ke-ge-er-an tingkat dewa.

Tapi Sakura berani berkesimpulan begini juga berdasarkan fakta. Melihat dari tindakan Sasuke sejauh ini terhadapnya. Kalau memang benar lelaki itu tak menaruh minat sedikitpun, mungkin Sasuke tak akan menemuinya di kantin cuma karena modal omongan asal Ino dan Hinata. Atau seperti kejadian kemarin, meski agak kesal dibuatnya, tapi Sasuke seolah mencoba menggoda Sakura.

"Hmm, mungkin aku tinggal tunggu waktu yang tepat. Kalau tak dia duluan yang tembak aku, aku yang akan duluan ngajak dia pacaran. Pastinya nanti aku berhasil dapatkan Sasuke, menang taruhan dari Karin dan dapatkan uangnya, fufufufu~…. aku yakin menang!" Sakura cengar-cengir, pikirannya mulai melayang karana merasa senang akan mendapatkan uang sekaligus menang taruhan. "Jadi tak masalah buatku traktir kalian sekarang, soalnya uang yang akan aku terima nanti lebih besar. Kyaaaa~... senangnyaaaa~…"

Hinata dan Ino _sweatdrop_. Agak maklum juga sih menanggapi kelakuan tingkah Sakura yang gilanya kambuh kalau bahas soal uang dan taruhan.

"Ya, syukurlah kalau begitu…"

"Yang penting kau bahagia, Sakura."

"Asal nanti jangan nangis kalau misalnya kalah…"

"Hei, aku tak akan kalah dong!" kata Sakura, "Makanya kalian harus dukung aku, yeah!"

Ino dan Hinata ikut tersenyum dan tertawa melihat Sakura yang bersemangat. Tentu saja sebagai sahabat mereka pasti mendukungnya.

…

…

…

Usai makan siang di kantin, masih ada waktu tersisa sekitar sepuluh menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Sakura, Hinata dan Ino sempatkan diri jalan-jalan sebentar sebelum kembali ke kelas. Suasana riang terasa ditengah kebersamaan tiga orang sahabat itu. Curhat yang satu, curhat yang lain. Ada banyak obrolan yang rasanya tak pernah habis selesai mereka bahas.

Ketika sedang berjalan-jalan sekitar lingkungan sekolah, tiba-tiba langkah Ino terhenti dan langsung menarik tangan Sakura dan Hinata. Mengajak mereka bersembunyi dibalik tembok sebelum belokan koridor kelas.

"Heh, ada apa sih? Jangan asal main tarik dong…" protes Sakura kesal, karena setengah isi bungkusan kacang camilannya berjatuhan gara-gara Ino tiba-tiba menarik tangannya.

"Sstt…" desis gadis berambut pirang ekor kuda itu. Ino menempelkan satu telunjuknya pada bibir Sakura, memberi kode untuk tidak bersuara. Setelah itu secara perlahan kepalanya mengintip dari balik tembok.

Sakura dan Hinata mengikuti tingkah Ino itu, meski masih belum paham apa maksudnya sampai mereka harus berhati-hati begini. Barulah setelah itu mereka tahu, ketika melihat pemandangan mengejutkan di depan sana.

Tepat dihadapan mereka terlihat sosok Karin yang tengah berbicara dengan seseorang. Seorang cowok yang sudah tidak asing lagi, bahkan sedang hangat-hangatnya dibicarakan oleh Sakura, Ino dan Hinata. Karin dan Sasuke terlihat asyik mengobrol di depan kelas. Sepertinya seru, karena sesekali keduanya tertawa. Mungkin sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang menarik. Ditambah lagi Karin terkadang sok-sok dekat bahkan sampai mencoba merangkul lengan Sasuke dengan akrabnya.

"Mesra sekali..." komentar Hinata.

"Kayak orang pacaran aja." lanjut Ino.

"Pasangan serasi. Yang satu ganteng, yang satu lagi cantik." tambah Sakura.

"Eeh?!" Spontan Ino dan Hinata menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura, merasa dirinya diperhatikan.

"Kau cemburu yaaa~…?!" goda keduanya berbarengan.

"Hah?" Sakura jadi salah tingkah mendengar tuduhan itu, "Cemburu dari mana? Justru aku malah senang melihatnya..."

"Hmm, senang apa senang?" kata Ino sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Tentu saja senang." tegas Sakura. "Aku senang karena Karin ternyata juga bersemangat soal taruhannya. Dia sudah mulai bergerak mendekati Sasuke, artinya dia serius bertaruh denganku."

"Lho, bukannya ini justru membuat posisimu sulit." kata Hinata.

"Kalau Karin sedekat itu dengan Sasuke, kau sendiri bagaimana?" sambung Ino.

"Err,…" Sakura gulirkan emeraldnya, bingung harus jawab apa. Ucapan mereka memang benar. "Sudahlah, jangan dibahas lagi." Gadis itu coba menghindar. "Hei, ngapain juga kita sembunyi kayak gini. Ayo cepat ke kelas, nanti keburu masuk lho..." ajak Sakura.

Tapi baru saja dia hendak melangkah, Ino kembali menarik tangan gadis itu. Menyuruhnya untuk tetap bersembunyi.

"Bentar dulu!" cegah Ino, "Lihat tuh!"

Berikutnya apa yang terlihat oleh Sakura. Sepertinya Karin mengakhiri obrolannya dengan Sasuke. Gadis itu pamit sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Sasuke sebelum dia melangkah pergi dan melambaikan tangannya pada lelaki itu.

Sakura, Ino dan Hinata segera menarik kepala mereka, menyadari Karin berjalan kearah mereka dan semakin mendekat. Sontak ketiganya makin merapatkan diri mereka ke tembok.

Krek...

Karin menginjak kacang-kacang yang berserakan di lantai, lantas sedikit menoleh melihat Sakura dan yang lainnya sekarang berdiri kaku tak bergerak. Satu delikan tajam dan senyuman angkuh dia tujukan untuk Sakura. "Menyedihkan…" desisnya, lalu tanpa berkata apapun gadis berambut merah itu kembali berjalan. Meninggalkan ketiga orang yang akhirnya bisa bernafas lega setelah kepergiannya.

"Ya ampun, nyebelin banget tuh orang." kesal Ino teringat sikap sinis Karin. "Aku jadi ingin cukil matanya yang sok dulak-delik padaku seenaknya. Sialan…"

"Heh, sudahlah. Yang dia cibir itu aku." kata Sakura, walau dalam hati pun merasa sama kesalnya.

"Sakura, sepertinya bukan hanya kau saja tuh yang dikasih respon positif sama Sasuke..." Hinata coba mengingatkan.

"Benar, sekarang tak ada waktu buat bersantai. Jangan ke-pede-an cuma karena kau punya 75%. Ingat, kau masih harus mengejar 25%-nya itu, Sakura." tambah Ino.

"Hn."

Sakura hanya mengangguk setuju. Benar apa kata mereka, perang baru saja dimulai. Dan dia tak akan kalah dari Karin. Sepertinya Sakura harus lebih serius dan bersemangat kalau ingin menang dan mendapatkan uang itu, hmm, mendapatkan Sasuke maksudnya.

Jadi, setelah ini apa yang akan dilakukan Sakura?

...

~( $_$ )~

**TBC….. Next to Chapter 4**

~( $_$ )~

* * *

A/N:

Yo! Akhirnya publish juga \(^-^)/… maaf lama, ga bisa updet kilat apalagi pake guntur, #CTAR!

Special Thanks to:

**Lucifionne, Yoruichi Shihouin Kuchiki, Uchiha Hime is Poetry Celemoet, D'Lampion, yukarindha yoshikuni, Chisa Hanakawa, Ainia Darkladie Kazekage, Kuromi no Sora, Blue Chrysanthemum, Violet7orange, Kithara Blue Beauty, Arisa, Ucucubi, Ramen panas, YashiUchiHatake, UchihaJess SicaChu, WaffleAndCream, AmaterasuUchih1, namikaze yakonahisa,** para **Guest** tanpa nama dan **Readers** sekalian yang tak tinggalkan jejak Review…

Maaf gak bisa balas review-nya satu-satu. Makasih banyak udah baca and komen, syukur kalau ceritanya suka dan maaf kalo jelek, hehe~ (^-^)a …

Oia, seperti yang tertulis di **WARNING!** Chapter kali ini saya kasih **BONUS**, hehehe~

**SPECIAL BONUS CHAPTER** khusus untuk menjawab review **Chisa Hanakawa** dan **namikaze yakonahisa** juga mungkin rasa penasaran Readers lainnya tentang:

**Apa dari awal Sasuke udah suka sama Sakura? Kok dari awal udah ngegombal?**

**Dan kenapa Ino juga Hinata gak kenal Sasuke sedangkan mereka yang nyuruh si Uchiha untuk menghampiri Sakura di kantin?**

Yups, langsung saja simak…

* * *

~($ _ $)~

**Cherry's Spring in Your Heart**

**.  
**

**|BONUS Chapter| - Money [LOVE] Gamble**

**.  
**

**Disclaimer: NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

.

**WARNING: **INGAT!Ini bukan chapter 3 apalagi chapter 4. Anggap aja cerita **one-shoot** yang terpisah dari **MLG** namun masih saling berhubungan.

**Story by**

**FuRaHeart  
**

**~Itadakimasu~**

**…**

* * *

Bulan oktober. Musim semi masih jauh. Karenanya kau mungkin tak akan temukan bunga Sakura mekar di manapun. Belum saatnya. Ya, belum saatnya dia tumbuh. Tapi selalu, bila benih itu ada, bahkan tak sengaja tertanam, suatu hari nanti pasti akan muncul. Mekar dan bersemi di sana.

Awalnya memang tak lebih dari rasa penasaran. Hanya karena nama 'itu' akhir-akhir ini sering terdengar olehnya.

...

…

...

"Ayo! Ayo! Semangat! Sakura…! Ayo, terus maju! Semangat!"

Ng?

Sorak-sorai suara yang terdengar samar itu menelusup dan menggetarkan gendang telinganya. Mulai mengusik acara tidur siang seorang pemuda yang tengah berbaring santai di bawah bayangan tembok gudang atap sekolah.

"Ayo… ayo… Sakura! Sakura!"

Sasuke pun terbangun.

"Tch, ada apa sih? Berisik banget..." rutuk pemuda itu dengan perasaan kesal. Bagaimana tidak, kalau keasyikannya di sela jam istirahat terganggu oleh sorak berisik tak jelas. Padahal baru sebentar onyx itu terpejam.

Sambil mendengus, dengan membawa rasa penasaran, lelaki itu segera bangkit dan berjalan menuju pagar kawat sisi atap gedung. Dia tahu, kadang di jam istirahat seperti ini banyak siswa yang bermain di lapangan atau berkeliaran di sekitar lingkungan sekolah. Ada yang berbuat keributan pun sudah biasa, memang itu hal wajar yang para siswa lakukan untuk mengisi waktu istirahat bebas yang cuma setengah jam.

Tapi baru pertama kali ini dia lihat…

"Siapa bilang cewek gak boleh manjat pohon?!" teriak seseorang diseberang sana.

Onyx kelam Sasuke menangkap sesuatu yang aneh di atas pohon taman belakang sekolah itu. Sosok manusia yang wajahnya samar terhalang rindangnya dedaunan hijau. Hanya sekelebat helaian merah muda, lambaian tangan kecil, tawa ceria dan sorak sorai yang makin riuh di bawah sana.

"Yeah…! Yeah…! Sakura! Sakura…!"

Untuk sesaat Sasuke terpaku menatapnya.

Sakura?

Orang di atas pohon itu…

Cewek?

…

…#...

…

"Hoi, Sasuke! Ikut _three on three_ yuk?!" ajak Sakon pada pemuda berambut raven itu pas kebetulan lewat depan lapangan.

"Hn."

Merasa mood-nya buat tidur siang tadi sudah terganggu dan hilang, dia pikir jam istirahatnya kali ini mungkin akan dia habiskan buat main basket, olahraga favoritnya. Tanpa banyak bicara, cukup satu anggukan kecil, Sasuke memutar langkahnya menuju lapangan.

Begitu masuk lapangan, sementara pertandingan sesungguhnya belum di mulai, Sasuke ambil operan bola dan sebentar men_drible_-nya. Pemuda itu berlari menuju ring, sampai pada posisi yang tepat dia melecutkan tangan, menembakkan bola pas ke arah keranjang dan berhasil memasukkannya dengan mulus dan indah.

"Hei, Sakura gak akan ikut main tuh!" teriak Kidoumaru.

Sakura…?

Sasuke refleks menoleh ketika mendengar nama itu disebut. Beberapa orang temannya tampak berkerumun membicarakan sesuatu.

"Yaah~… kok gak ikut sih?"

"Kau sudah bilang padanya kalau ini taruhan?"

"Iya, tapi dia gak mau tuh. Katanya capek, habis manjat pohon…"

"Duh, gimana dong, padahal kurang satu orang…"

"Enggak kok." bantah Sakon, "Tuh ada Sasuke, ajak aja dia…"

'Eeh, jadi aku dipanggil untuk mengisi tempat orang bernama Sakura itu?' batin Sasuke agak kesal juga mendengarnya.

…

…#...

…

Lelah sehabis main basket, Sasuke dan teman-temannya datang ke kantin. Mengusir para junior yang duduk di pojokan tempat mereka biasa nongkrong lalu memesan beberapa makanan dan minuman. Sementara mereka habiskan waktu sempit yang tersisa di jam istirahat siang itu dengan mengobrol dan bersenda gurau. Berbaur sesama anak lelaki. Bikin berisik dan meramaikan suasana kantin.

"Woi, sumbang nih sumbang. Buat Kiba yang udah gak punya uang jajan, hahaha~…"

"Jiaah~ payah. Kirain kau akan menang darinya, boro kita mau minta ditraktir."

"Kasihan deh lu, sampai kalah dari cewek. Khekhekhekhe~…"

"Ya ampun, dia itu jago banget. Coba sana kau tantang sendiri. Di jamin kalah deh." ujar Kiba.

"Eh, jadi hari ini dia tanding denganmu?"

"Iya, manjat pohon…"

"Dia bisa manjat pohon?"

"Ho'oh, aku juga gak nyangka. Aku sendiri sih yang salah, terlalu meremehkannya. Kirain cewek itu gak bisa manjat pohon…"

"Hahaha, makanya jangan cuma lihat tampang. Biar cewek, dia itu liar dan kuat lho…"

"Iya, padahal kalau dari luar anaknya manis gitu. Tapi kadang aku kalah macho darinya, hehehe~…"

"Jangan-jangan si Sakura itu bukan cewek lagi, gkgkgkgk~…"

...

Sluuurrp…

Sasuke berhenti sejenak menghisap jus tomat favoritnya. Onyx itu lekas bergulir, memandang kerumunan siswa di seberang mejanya yang lagi pada asyik ngobrol.

Sekali lagi nama 'itu' terdengar…

Sakura...?

…

…#...

…

'Ck, siapa itu Sakura?'

Tak biasanya Sasuke sepenasaran ini terhadap seseorang. Pada dasarnya kan dia tipe orang yang cuek dan tak pedulian. Apalagi dengan urusan orang lain, dia akan bersikap acuh tak acuh. Tapi belakangan ini, gara-gara nama 'itu' sering disebut-sebut, dia jadi kepikiran. Sengaja atau tidak sengaja telinganya mulai sensitif mendengar kata 'Sakura'.

Biar cuma sekilas terucap dari bibir wali kelasnya,…

"Sensei, ini laporan tugas praktikumku…" kata Sasuke memasuki ruang guru.

"Oh, iya, taruh disana." jawab Orochimaru tanpa memandang pemuda itu sedikitpun. Gold Obsidian-nya fokus memperhatikan selembar kertas ujian di tangan. "Hmm, mungkin karena ini kemarin Sakura mencariku. Nilai ulangannya tertukar dengan Sakuyo…" gumam Orochimaru.

Sakura?... Jangan-jangan Sakura itu Sakura yang 'itu'?... pikir Sasuke.

…

...#...

...

Atau seperti saat di perpustakaan yang hening, dimana siswa tak diperbolehkan mengobrol. Samar-samar telinga Sasuke mampu mendengar nama 'itu' pun dibahas oleh dua orang siswi yang diam-diam bergosip di belakang rak buku.

"Kapan kita bisa membalas perlakuannya, gadis itu menyebalkan…" ucap Shion.

"Tenang saja, Karin sudah temukan cara untuk mengalahkannya..." balas Tayuya.

"Benarkah? Dia yakin kali ini akan berhasil?"

Tayuya gendikan bahunya, "Semoga saja, terus terang aku pun ingin lihat orang itu dipermalukan."

"Benar. Si Sakura itu, aku muak padanya. Sampai-sampai aku ingin melumatnya…"

"Hihihi~… lumat saja, atau sekalian..."

"Ehem,…" Sasuke mendehem, menyela obrolan gadis-gadis itu yang dirasa mulai mengusik ketenangan membacanya. Hanya sedikit lirikan tajam onyx-nya, Tayuya dan Shion langsung berhenti cekikikan dan memilih angkat kaki dari tempat itu. Sementara melihat kepergian mereka, Sasuke tak mengerti kenapa barusan dia melakukannya. Sekali lagi, hanya karena mendengar nama 'itu' disebut.

…

...#...

...

Rasa penasarannya semakin besar terlebih lagi ketika nama 'itu' pun keluar juga dari mulut sahabat baiknya sendiri.

"Aah, nyebelin. Dasar gak tanggung jawab. Gimana pake-nya sih tuh orang, celanaku sampai kotor gini…" gerutu Naruto. "Awas ya Sakura, lain kali gak bakal aku pinjamkan!"

'Sakura itu siapa, Dobe?' dalam hati Sasuke ingin bertanya. Tapi urung dia ucapkan. Seakan harga dirinya membelenggu untuk berkata jujur pada orang lain kalau dia penasaran dengan sosok 'itu'.

'Ya, sudahlah. Mungkin nanti aku akan tahu sendiri. Lagi pula ini bukan hal penting.' batin Sasuke yang akhirnya mengenyahkan rasa itu.

…

~($ _ $)~

…

"Eh, Hinata, benar kan dia orangnya?" tanya Ino. Matanya menatap seorang siswa yang tampak sibuk berkutat dengan benda bulat _orange_ di lapangan sana.

"Iya, sepertinya dia anak basket. Sakura juga bilang gayanya keren kalau pas lagi main." jawab Hinata. "Aku juga ingat tatanan rambut anehnya. Pasti itu orangnya…"

"Yup, kalau gitu kita jangan buang-buang waktu lagi…" Ino segera menarik lengan Hinata, keluar dari persembunyian mereka di balik pilar kelas dan menemui pemuda itu.

"Ka, kau yakin Ino? Bagaimana kalau Sakura marah…" Hinata tampak gugup. Meski kemarin mereka sepakat akan menjodohkan Sakura dengan lelaki yang ditaksirnya, tapi kalau berbuat seenaknya dia merasa tak enak juga pada sahabatnya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sakura tak akan marah. Aku yakin dia malah senang." kata Ino.

"Hmm, iya sih,…" Akhirnya Hinata ikut saja. Bagaimanapun juga ini mereka lakukan demi kebahagiaan Sakura.

…

"Heh, kau…" panggil Ino.

Si pemuda berambut raven itu menoleh, onyx-nya menatap tajam kedua orang siswi yang tiba-tiba datang menghampirinya. Melihat tampang stoic yang terpasang di wajah orang itu, Ino dan Hinata jadi gugup dan sesaat merasa ragu untuk bicara.

"Ehm, maaf mengganggu…" kata Ino pelan.

Ya ampun, walau cowok yang dihadapannya itu tampan, tapi kalau dingin begini sih, Ino yang biasanya supel sama anak lelaki pun jadi merinding. Jangan tanya Hinata yang memang orangnya mudah gugup, gadis itu merangkul erat lengan Ino dan terus menundukan pandangan, tak berani menatap onyx itu langsung.

Dugh… dugh… dugh…

Dengan cueknya si pemuda itu mengacuhkan Ino dan Hinata, kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya men_drible_ bola.

"Bagaimana ini, lain kali saja Ino…" bisik Hinata. "Ayo kita pergi…"

"Tidak bisa. Sudah sampai sini, jangan disia-siakan…" balas Ino. "Aku akan bilang sekarang. Nanti kau juga bantu aku ya?"

"Eeh,…" Lavender Hinata membulat. "Bantu apa?"

"Ano~…" Ino mulai bicara, "Ehem, kau… kau itu keren ya…"

ZRANK… Bola basket itu membentur bibir ring. Cowok itu hanya mendelik mendengar pernyataan Ino. Entahlah, tapi kata 'keren' yang diucapkan seorang gadis padanya terdengar biasa-biasa saja di telinganya.

"Itu kata… kata temanku." lanjut Ino. Sejenak Ino menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum bicara panjang lebar. "Gayamu keren kalau pas lagi main basket. Entahlah, tapi katanya kau punya ciri khusus saat melakukan _shoot_ atau _lay-up_ yang membuatnya terpesona. Kau tahu, temanku itu tak pernah tertarik sebelumnya pada seorang cowok. Dia terlalu cuek dan lebih suka…" uang dan taruhan, dua kata itu hanya Ino ucapkan dalam hati. "Hmm, pokoknya sama sekali tak tertarik. Tapi hanya padamu seorang dia menaruh perhatian…"

Ino sudah sampai batasnya. Dia bingung harus bicara apalagi. Terlebih pemuda itu sama sekali tak menghiraukannya. Sikut gadis pirang kuncir ekor kuda itu menyenggol-nyenggol pinggang Hinata, menyuruhnya gantian bicara.

"Aaa, iya, baru pertama kali ini Sakura-chan jatuh cinta." lanjut Hinata, "Ka, karena itu sekiranya kau berkenan, cobalah bicara pada Sakura…"

"Sakura?" gumam pemuda itu. Akhirnya dia menoleh pada Ino dan Hinata, sedikit menunjukan ketertarikan seketika mendengar nama 'itu' disebut.

Hinata mengangguk-angguk. "Iya, Sakura. Kau kenal? Haruno Sakura. Siswi 2F."

"Anaknya cantik lho, juga manis." sambung Ino. "Ceria dan enerjik." Dua kata ini mungkin ditujukan Ino untuk menggambarkan sosok Sakura yang 'Ceria' saat dapat uang dan 'Enerjik' untuk mengikuti taruhan. "Cobalah kau lihat dulu. Pasti kau akan tertarik padanya…"

"Haruno Sakura..." gumam pemuda itu, balas menatap dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Dia diam sejenak sebelum satu senyuman tipis tiba-tiba tampak muncul di wajahnya. "Hn, baiklah. Dimana aku bisa menemuinya?"

"Whaaa~….!" Huuph… Ino cepat membungkam mulutnya sendiri, meski gadis itu rasanya ingin berteriak gembira sekarang. Hinata juga sama. Usaha mereka sepertinya berhasil. Pemuda itu menunjukan ketertarikannya terhadap Sakura.

"Iya, mungkin sekarang Sakura lagi ada di kantin. Sepertinya hari ini tidak 'itu' kan, Hinata?" tanya Ino. 'Itu' yang dimaksud adalah ajang taruhan yang biasanya diikuti Sakura di jam istirahat.

Hinata mengangguk. Dia ingat kemarin Sakura baru kalah taruhan dari Choji, jadi pasti hari ini bakal _bad mood_. Tak bersemangat meski ada orang yang menantangnya.

"Kau pasti mudah menemukan Sakura. Carilah gadis berambut sewarna permen karet." kata Ino sebelum pemuda berambut raven itu melangkah pergi dan benar berjalan menuju arah kantin.

...

"Kyaaa…. Hinataaa...!" teriak Ino, langsung berhambur memeluk sahabatnya itu. "Berhasil! Berhasil! Kita berhasil melakukannya…"

"Iyaaaa~… Aku senang sekali." balas Hinata, sama-sama gembira. "Sakura juga pasti senang sekarang, kan?"

Ino mengangguk-angguk. "Pasti dong. Kau lihat, sepertinya cowok itu juga suka sama Sakura."

"Iya, syukurlah. Eh, ngomong-ngomong Ino, cowok itu siapa sih?" tanya Hinata polos. "Hmm, kau tahu nama cowok yang ditaksir Sakura itu siapa?"

"Eeeh?" _blue sapphire_ Ino membelalak. "Enggak tuh. Kau sendiri?"

Sambil tersenyum kaku, Hinata menggeleng pelan. "Aku juga tidak tahu."

"Yaaaah~…" Keduanya mendengus kecewa. Lupa tanya nama tuh orang.

"Sudahlah. Nanti kita tanya Sakura. Cowok itu pasti ngajak kenalan."

"He'eh…"

"Yeah~… _mission complete_!" seru Ino sambil acungkan kepalan tangannya ke udara.

…

…

…

...

...

Sementara itu di kantin…

Dari kejauhan sejenak Sasuke menatap seorang gadis yang tengah duduk termenung sendirian di meja kantin siang itu. Helaian rambut merah muda itu sama seperti yang dulu sempat dilihatnya diatas pohon.

"Haruno Sakura. 2F. Teman sekelasnya si Dobe ya?" pikir Sasuke. "Akhirnya aku temukan. Tidak salah lagi, dia pasti Sakura yang 'itu'…"

Sasuke mulai melenggangkan jenjang kaki panjangnya, berjalan menghampiri Sakura.

"Kalau ramennya dingin jadi gak enak lho…"

Awal pembicaraan sungguh cuma sekedar basa-basi. Gadis itu mendongak. Onyx bertemu emerald. Sasuke menangkap sosok bunga musim semi dihadapannya. Tak bisa dia kendalikan, sudut bibirnya terangkat sendiri membentuk satu senyuman.

"Uchiha…" ucap lelaki itu sambil mengulurkan sebelah tangan.

"Ng?"

Saat itu, tanpa Sasuke sadari benih yang entah tak sengaja ditabur pun mulai tumbuh.

Hanya karena sebuah nama…

Sakura sungguh bersemi di hatinya.

~( $ _ $ )~

**Cherry's Spring in Your Heart |BONUS Chapter| ~ F.I.N **

~( $ _ $ )~

**Money [LOVE] Gamble….. TBC …. Next to Chapter 4**

~( $ _ $ )~

* * *

Jiahahaha~… ceritanya maksa dan GaJe ya (^-^)a … Tapi semoga menjawab rasa penasaran readers sebelumnya :D

Anggap aja nih ya, baca Bonus Chapter itu kaya lagi baca komik, hehe~ *gak nyambung*

Maksudnya kalo di komik-komik gitu kan suka ada chapter tambahan-nya. Jadi saya coba buat juga di Fic ini #maksa

Untuk lanjutan cerita** Money [LOVE] Gamble** berikutnya, tunggu aja chapter 4, ok?!

Sankyu~ for read -(^-^)/

Berkenan Review?


	4. Galau-Night

**Money [LOVE] Gamble: Chapter 4**

Pair: Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno  
Rate: T  
Genre: Romance, Friendship  
Disclaimer: **NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**  
WARNING: AU, OOC, typo, alur GaJe cerita se-mau-gue.

Story by

**FuRaHeart**

If you don't LIKE? Read? Don't Read?

WHATEVER!

~Itadakimasu~

~( $ _ $ )~

* * *

.

.

.

Seorang gadis berambut cokelat panjang sepunggung berlari menuju kelas dengan berlinang air mata. Sakura yang tadinya mau protes gara-gara bahunya di depak gadis itu di pintu masuk jadi gak jadi, setelah dia maklumi kondisi Yuki, teman sekelasnya itu sedang dalam keadaan tak beres. Diliputi rasa penasaran, Sakura, Ino, Hinata serta beberapa anak cewek lain yang ada dalam kelas pun datang menghampiri Yuki yang masih sesegukan tenggelam dalam kesedihan.

"Hei, kau kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Guren, lekas merangkul dan menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung gadis itu. "Sstt, sudahlah. Tenangkan dulu dirimu. Baru setelahnya kau bisa cerita."

"Huaaaa~ Guren..." Yuki berhambur memeluk teman sebangkunya dan kembali menangis. "Hik, hik, hik, aku, aku... ditolak~..."

Eeeh?!

'Huuh, kirain apaan. Tahunya cuma gara-gara ditolak, ck~...' batin Sakura setelah tahu sebab sebenarnya. Gadis berambut merah jambu itu lantas melengos pergi, keluar dari kerumunan setelah rasa penasaran terhapuskan dan berpikir masalah patah hatinya Yuki bukanlah urusannya.

"Heran deh sama anak cewek yang nangis karena cowok, apa sebegitu pentingnya sampai harus mengeluarkan air mata demi makhluk seperti itu?" Sakura yang minim pengalaman cinta cuma geleng-geleng kepala.

"Sstt, kau ini gak sopan ngatain gitu..." Ino sedikit memperingatkan. "Kayak sendirinya gak pernah nangis aja."

"Eh, memang kapan aku pernah nangis karena cowok?" protes Sakura.

"Lha, kemarin? Waktu itu, pas kalah taruhan dari Chouji? Kau juga merengek-rengek padaku."

"Ish, itu kan beda." Sakura berkilah, "Aku kan gak nangis karena cinta."

"Halah, nangis karena uang sih iya." cibir Ino.

"Halah, nangis karena Sai sih iya." balas Sakura, yang tepat langsung mengenai Ino.

"Ugh, kau, kau juga pastinya nangis karena cemburu sama Karin kan tadi..."

Sambil menggendikan bahu, Sakura kerucutkan bibirnya. "Enggak tuh..."

"Hei, sudah cukup. Jangan saling sindir. Kenapa kalian malah jadi berantem?" sela Hinata. "Orang lagi ada yang sedih juga, kasihan tuh Yuki..."

Emerald, Sapphire dan Lavender kembali bergulir. Menatap Yuki yang walau masih sesegukan kini sudah jauh lebih tenang dan mulai bercerita.

"Penantianku selama ini sia-sia. Padahal aku sudah suka sama dia sejak masih di SMP. Aku bahkan berusaha keras masuk sekolah ini juga untuk mengejarnya. Kalau tahu bakal ditolak, untuk apa aku berharap selama ini?" Yuki pun curhat menumpahkan kesedihannya.

"Udah, gak apa-apa. Gak usah dipikirin. Kau kan masih bisa cari cowok lain yang lebih baik." hibur Guren. "Lagian kau ini juga tahu kan kalau orang itu emang super cuek dan lebih sering mengacuhkanmu, terus kenapa kau masih saja nekat nembak dia segala sih?"

"Aku tak menyesal soal aku yang nembak dia hari ini. Habisnya aku gak tahan kalau terus kecengin dia. Aku tahu resikonya mungkin aku bakal ditolak. Aku juga bisa ngerti. Tapi yang buatku sedih itu sama kata-kata penolakannya yang bikin dalem, hik, hik..."

"Emang dia bilang apa?"

"Bilang benciiii~..." rengek Yuki, "Dia jujur banget langsung bilang kalau dia sama sekali gak suka sama aku dan naksir cewek lain katanya. Pas aku tanya kenapa dan siapa cewek itu, dia bilang kalau itu bukan urusanku dan aku gak berhak tahu." Yuki menjelaskan sambil sesekali terisak. "Kejam, pokoknya dia kejam, huuuu~... kata-katanya majleb bangeeeet..."

"Sstt, udah, udah,..." hibur Guren kembali mengelus-elus helaian rambut Yuki.

"Ano, kalau boleh tahu, memangnya Yuki abis nembak siapa?" tanya Hinata, yang langsung diikuti anggukan teman-teman lain yang juga pada penasaran.

"Sasukeeeee~..."

Deg!... Sakura sempat terhenyak saat mendengar satu nama itu disebut.

"Aku ditolak sama si Uchihaaaaa~..."

Ino dan Hinata langsung melirik Sakura. Penasaran ingin lihat reaksi gadis musim semi itu setelah mendengarnya. Tapi ternyata Sakura tetep cuek seolah dia tak peduli. Cewek itu justru malah nyengir, walau dengan posisi sudut bibir yang sedikit tampak aneh di wajahnya. Ya, meski dari luar masih bisa bersikap biasa, tapi aslinya Sakura sangat terkejut. Ternyata cowok yang menolak cinta tulus Yuki itu adalah Sasuke.

"Ih, padahal Yuki kurang apa sih, bisa-bisanya ditolak? Kau kan cantik, manis, feminim, termasuk cewek golongan populer pula, _fans boy_-mu aja ada banyak." ujar salah seorang siswi.

"Gila kali tuh si Sasuke?"

"Atau buta? Gak bisa lihat cewek cantik."

"Atau emang standar cewek idealnya tinggi banget?"

Ada banyak pertanyaan yang berkembang dalam pembicaraan.

"Jadi penasaran siapa cewek yang disukai sama Sasuke itu..."

"Eh, jangan-jangan Karin lagi." timpal siswi lain, "Kabarnya dia dan Sasuke sekarang ini lagi deket-deketnya loh."

"Karin? Masa sih? Gak mungkin ah,..." protes teman lainnya.

'Hmm, tapi bisa jadi tuh. Secara tadi pun aku lihat mereka begitu akrab.' pikir Sakura.

Gadis itu enggan ungkapkan langsung dan ikut dalam perbincangan teman-temannya. Pikirannya kini dipenuhi dengan beragam pertanyaan mengenai Sasuke dan Karin. Sakura mulai membandingkan dirinya sendiri. Kalau Yuki saja sampai ditolak, apalagi Sakura. Yang jelas Karin kemungkinan lebih unggul karena telah berhasil menuai gosip soal kedekatannya dengan Sasuke.

'Sial. Kenapa taruhannya jadi sulit gini? Tambah susah dong buatku dapetin Sasuke.' dengus Sakura. Peluang 75% yang semula diandalkannya kini kian merosot turun. 'Duh, gimana nih kalau aku sampai gak bisa jadian sama dia. Taruhannya... uangnya... eits...?! Tunggu bentar, sabar dulu Sakura...!' Gadis itu lekas enyahkan pikiran barusan. Sakura baru sadar kalau dirinya tak pantas memikirkan tentang taruhan disaat temannya sekarang lagi berduka karena penolakan.

"Udah deh Yuki, gak usah sakit hati. Kalau cowok seperti Sasuke nolak cewek kan udah biasa."

"Uhm, iya juga sih. Toh aku bukan satu-satunya cewek yang ditolak sama dia." kata Yuki sembari menghapus air matanya. Raut wajah gadis itu kembali terlihat segar tatkala dia bisa torehkan satu senyuman. "Kalau sekarang aku tak diberi kesempatan untuk bersamanya, aku yakin pasti Tuhan sudah siapkan cowok yang sejuta kali lebih baik dari dia untukku."

"Iya, benar. Jangan jadi lemah karena patah hati. Justru sekarang kau harus lebih optimis." lanjut Guren, memberi semangat.

"He'eh..." Yuki mengangguk setuju.

Melihatnya sudah kembali ceria, semua orang merasa lega. Tapi pembicaraan soal Sasuke tak berhenti sampai disitu.

"Aku gak ngerti deh sama si Uchiha itu, udah banyak cewek yang nembak dia dan semuanya ditolak. Aku jadi penasaran sama selera tuh cowok. Kesannya tinggi banget kan kalau yang cantik aja sampe ditolak."

"Halah, mentang-mentang dia ganteng kali, terus dari keluarga terpandang, dia jadi belagu gitu, sok pilih-pilih..."

"Jadi maksudmu mesti yang selevel gitu~..."

"Eh, tapi siapa tahu aja Sasuke memang gak cuma lihat dari fisik." kata Ino ikut berkomentar. "Gimana kalau ternyata dia justru malah suka sama cewek biasa-biasa aja?" Safirnya sekilas melihat ke arah Sakura yang terdiam.

"Yah, bisa jadi tuh. Soalnya kita gak tau selera tuh cowok." lanjut siswi lainnya, sependapat.

"Hmm, kalau Sasuke beneran lebih suka sama cewek biasa, peluang aku buat jadi pacarnya lebih besar dong?!"

"Eh, bukan kamu kali, tapi aku... Biar aku cewek biasa tapi aku lebih berkarisma dibanding kamu. Jadi Sasuke pasti lebih cocok buat aku!"

"Hahaha~... Gak usah pada ke-pe-de-an gitu deh. Gak mungkin Sasuke mau jadian sama salah satu dari kalian. _Bullshit_ tuh kalau cowok naksir cewek gak mandang fisik."

"Terus menurut kalian cocoknya dia jadian sama siapa?" tanya Hinata polos.

"SAMA AKU!" jawab mereka semua pada kompak. Lalu entah kenapa tiba-tiba seakan ada aliran listrik yang saling beradu keluar dari mata mereka. Pada ribut ngomongin Sasuke. Berharap bisa jadi pacar cowok itu.

Sementara yang lain masih sibuk membicarakan Sasuke, Sakura malah tenggelam dalam pikirannya yang rumit. Masih memikirkan tentang taruhan yang ternyata semakin dipikir, peluang kemenangan Sakura semakin tipis. Sakura jadi ragu apa ini harus diteruskan atau tidak?

"Mungkin malah jadian sama kamu..."

Sakura yang masih melamun langsung tersentak kaget kala pinggangnya sedikit dicolek oleh Ino. Dia baru sadar dan merasa heran kenapa semua orang tiba-tiba memandanginya.

"Gimana kalau misalnya yang pacaran sama Sasuke itu Sakura?"

Diam sesaat. Orang-orang tampak berpikir. Sedang Sakura mulai merasa risih, tak enak hati karena dirinya jadi pusat perhatian sekarang. 'Sialan Ino, dasar bawel...' Emerald itu berkilat tajam, tak suka dengan tindakan sahabatnya yang sudah keceplosan ngomong yang aneh-aneh.

"Aku dukung." Tiba-tiba saja Yuki bicara. Mengucapkan kata yang buat semua orang kini tercengang dan balik melihat ke arahnya. "Kalau gadis itu adalah Sakura, aku rela. Masih mending daripada Sasuke sama Karin kan, hehe~..."

Yang lain pun mengangguk-angguk setuju. Senyum Ino dan Hinata mengembang. Sedangkan Sakura dalam ekspresi kaku hanya angkat sedikit sudut bibirnya, tak tahu harus berpendapat apa. Setengah bagian dirinya terus terang merasa senang, mendapat dukungan dan dipandang lebih unggul dari Karin. Tapi sebagian dirinya yang lain pun bimbang, karena fakta tak menunjukkan demikian. Dia masih belum berbuat apa-apa, tak ada tindakan nyata yang sungguh dia lakukan untuk bisa menang dari Karin. Rasanya Sakura seperti seorang pecundang. Belum apa-apa sudah besar kepala karena Sasuke sedikit perhatian padanya. Tadinya dengan licik dia pikir dia mungkin bisa sedikit memanfaatkan perasaan lelaki itu.

'Curang. Ini tak seperti diriku yang biasa.' batin Sakura berkecambuk, 'Apa sebenarnya tujuanku? Uang? Taruhan? Harga diriku untuk menang dari Karin? Atau...'

"Tapi masalahnya, apa Sakura suka sama Sasuke?" tanya Yuki kemudian. Dan itu sukses bikin Sakura kembali terbebani oleh pertanyaan yang bahkan dirinya sendiri belum temukan jawabannya. "Yang namanya pacaran itu baru bahagia kalau dua-duanya saling menyukai kan?"

'Iya benar, apa jadinya kalau nanti aku sungguh pacaran sama orang itu, sedangkan aku gak punya rasa apa-apa sama dia?'

...

~( $_$ )~

* * *

~( $_$ )~

...

Tik. Tok. Tik. Tok. Tik. Tok.

Bunyi detik jam memecah kesunyian malam, seakan menemani seorang gadis yang masih terjaga saat itu. Entah kenapa Sakura merasa gelisah dan sulit untuk memejamkan mata, padahal waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam lewat. Berulang kali dia balikan badannya ke kiri dan kanan, terkadang menutupi wajah dengan bantal. Bahkan menghitung uang pun telah ia lakukan, tetapi tetap saja tak bisa membuatnya terlelap.

Sakura teringat hal-hal yang dilakukannya dalam empat hari ini. Sejak dimulai rencana '**PDKT**' terhadap sang target taruhan, Uchiha Sasuke. Belakangan ini dia merasa aneh dengan dirinya sendiri. Meski Sakura punya banyak teman lelaki baik di sekolah maupun di luar sekolah dan sering berinteraksi dengan mereka terkait dengan ajang taruhan yang rutin dia lakukan, tapi baru pertama kali ini dia merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda setiap kali berdekatan dengan Sasuke. Padahal dari awal gadis itu sama sekali tak berminat sama yang namanya cinta, cowok, apalagi pacaran. Bahkan kalau tak dipaksa dan terus disemangati oleh dua sahabatnya, Sakura lebih terkesan ogah-ogahan untuk mendapatkan targetnya.

Melihat keakraban Karin dan Sasuke tempo hari, terus terang membuat gadis berhelaian merah muda itu pesimis. Ino bilang salah satu tips mendapatkan hati lelaki adalah melalui penampilan. Kalau dibandingkan dengan Karin yang cantik, manis dan terkesan '**cewek banget**', jelas Sakura yang bergaya cuek, labil––tomboy enggak, feminim enggak––belum lagi soal kebiasaan liarnya ikut taruhan dan kecintaannya terhadap uang bikin dia kalah poin dari Karin. Walau sebenarnya gadis musim semi itu pasti lebih unggul kalau saja mau mengurus dirinya sendiri dengan sedikit berdandan.

...

...#...

...

"Coba ubah model rambutmu, sesekali beri pita atau jepit-jepit cantik. Perhalus nada bicaramu, jangan sering nyolot dan pakai kata-kata kasar. Bersikaplah lebih anggun dan feminim. Sesekali bertingkah manja padanya juga boleh. Naikan juga sedikit rokmu. Dan ayo sini, aku dandani kau ya Sakura. Tebalkan lagi bedakmu dan ganti lipgloss warna naturalmu dengan yang lebih mencolok..."

Sakura _sweatdrop_ saat mendengar penjelasan Ino. Dia bahkan langsung kabur ketika sahabatnya itu mulai mengeluarkan peralatan _make-up_ coba mendandani dirinya.

TIDAK!

Tolak Sakura. Hmm, yah, untuk tips yang satu ini sementara dia simpan dulu. Kesannya malah jadi aneh kalau tiba-tiba dia berubah sedrastis itu cuma buat Sasuke terkesan. Sakura juga tak mau melakukannya. Lagipula…

Bruk...

Berlari keluar kelas melewati lorong, tak sengaja Sakura bertubrukan dengan seseorang.

"Duuh, sialan! Jalan tuh lihat-lihat dong!" sewot gadis itu yang kini terduduk di lantai, meringis sakit karena pantatnya mendarat duluan. Belum lagi tertimpuk buku-buku milik orang yang ditabraknya barusan.

"Hn, yang gak lihat tuh siapa?"

Sakura mendongak, merasa kenal dengan suara bariton itu. "Eh, Sasuke...?!" _surprise_ juga dia mendapati pemuda itu kini berdiri di hadapannya. Satu tangan putih terulur, Sasuke bantu Sakura kembali berdiri. "Makasih." balas Sakura, bergumam pelan.

"Terus 'maaf'-nya mana?" sindir Sasuke yang kini punguti buku-bukunya yang jatuh berserakan.

"Err, iya deh, maaf."

Merasa tak enak hati, Sakura lekas membantunya. Ikut berjongkok dan memunguti belasan buku catatan siswa yang hendak Sasuke bawa ke ruang guru. Pas lagi punguti satu buku terakhir, tak sengaja mereka sama-sama memegangnya. Sakura kalah cepat dan jadinya malah memegang tangan Sasuke. Sadari tindakannya itu, refleks dia tarik kembali tangannya. Mendadak malu. Sontak emerald itu pun lekas menghindar ketika dia sadari sang onyx balas melihatnya dengan tatapan agak *ehem*–aneh (?) Dan ada apa dengan ekspresi si Uchiha itu, bibirnya sedikit tersungging. Walau tampak seperti seringai tipis tapi itu tetap sebuah senyuman bukan?

"Nih..." Segera setelah selesai, dengan cueknya Sakura serahkan buku yang berhasil dipungutnya pada Sasuke. Lalu tanpa basa-basi cewek itu segera angkat kaki dari sana. Lagi-lagi kabur duluan dari cowok itu.

Sesampainya menuruni tangga, Sakura yang lelah sejenak berhenti untuk sekedar mengatur kembali nafas yang terengah. Gadis itu bersandar, merasa ada yang aneh dengan dirinya. Jantungnya berdebar kencang, tapi pasti bukan karena tadi berlari. Dia angkat dan pandang sebelah tangan kanannya. "Aneh, padahal sebelum ini aku sudah pernah salaman sama dia. Tadi juga dia bantu aku berdiri pas jatuh, tapi kok rasanya beda ya kalau aku yang sentuh tangan itu duluan. Ng?" Sakura tak mengerti.

...

...#...

...

'Apa mungkin aku sudah mulai punya sedikit rasa cin...?'

TIDAK!...

Dalam kegelisahan insomnia-nya Sakura menggelengkan kepala. Lekas singkirkan prasangka yang sempat muncul di benaknya. "Aku sama si Uchiha itu? Cih, yang benar saja..." Dia sanggah rasa itu. 'Aku tak kenal sama yang namanya cinta.' ucap Sakura dalam hati.

Teringat akan sesuatu, dia gapaikan sebelah tangannya meraih dompet yang dia taruh di meja samping tempat tidur.

Sret.

Selembar uang 10.000 ryo dia keluarkan. Dengan bermodal sedikit cahaya remang lampu jalan yang menerobos masuk lewat celah jendela kamarnya, emerald itu menerawang lembaran tipis hijau bergambar Hokage IX.

"Kalau cinta sama ini sih, baru aku kenal." gumam Sakura kemudian, sambil senyum-senyum sendiri. Apalagi bayangan kejadian pas dia menang taruhan siang tadi di sekolah pun kembali terlintas dipikirannya. "Fufufufu..."

–dasar gila uang.

.

.

.

.

.

Tik. Tok. Tik. Tok. Tik. Tok.

Waktu terus berjalan. Dan rasanya terasa begitu lambat bagi Sakura. Masih saja dia tak bisa tidur. Sekali lagi berguling ke kiri dan kanan. Tetap tidak bisa. Bingung harus berbuat apa, sambil melamun, gadis itu malah memperhatikan pola gambar pada kain seprai ranjangnya. Motif buah-buahan. Sama sekali gak terkesan manis dan terlalu kekanak-kanakan buat menghiasi kamar seorang gadis berusia 17 tahun. Yah, biasanya sih Sakura selalu pakai kain warna polos atau kotak-kotak dan polkadot. Tapi berhubung yang lain masih di _laundry_ jadi terpaksa dia pakai seprai bergambar norak yang dipilih ibunya di pasar.

Apel. Jeruk. Mangga. Pisang. Jambu. Melon. Semangka. Strawberry... Dan sesaat emerald itu terpaku menantap buah lainnya. Tomat. Seketika pikirannya melayang teringat kejadian dua hari lalu di sekolah.

...

...#...

...

**Tips kedua.** Hinata bilang, "Buat Bento!" Untuk mencuri perhatian lelaki, cobalah pancing dia lewat makanan.

"Hah? Memangnya Sasuke itu Naruto atau Chouji?" cengang Sakura. Belum apa-apa gadis itu sudah malas duluan kalau disuruh masak. "Hmm, kalau cuma sekedar makan, apa gak bisa kalau aku traktir saja dia di kantin?" tawarnya dengan enteng.

"Serius nih, lebih pilih traktir dia daripada masak sendiri? Kau rela mentraktirnya makan?"

"Eh, iya juga ya. Traktiran kayaknya lebih mahal." pikir Sakura ketika teringat isi dompetnya mungkin akan terancam. Kalau masak sendiri kan bahan-bahannya juga sudah tersedia di rumah.

Maka esok harinya, gadis musim semi itu pun bangun pagi-pagi sekali untuk buat bekal makan siang. Tapi sayang, rencana itu gagal. Ketika dia dapati isi kulkas kosong, hanya tinggal sisa beberapa jenis sayuran, daging kornet seadanya dan makanan beku.

Ck~... Sakura lupa kalau semalam teman-teman ibunya datang untuk main mahjong. Mereka bersenang-senang sambil makan-makan. Menyisakan banyak piring kotor, botol-botol minuman kosong dan sampah bungkus camilan setelahnya.

"Duh, gimana nih?" dengus Sakura. Sebelum akhirnya dia dapatkan ide untuk sedikit bereksperimen dengan bahan masakan yang masih tersisa. "Yah, kita coba saja pakai yang ada."

...

**Di sekolah.**

Ternyata siasat yang sama pun dilakukan oleh Karin. Hendak menjerat Sasuke dengan bekal makan siang buatan sendiri. Sakura terdiam, sejenak hentikan langkahnya dan memperhatikan Karin yang membawa kotak bento tiga tingkat yang sepertinya berisi banyak makanan mewah untuk diberikan pada lelaki itu. Sakura menghela nafas kecewa sambil melirik sedih kotak bekal makan siang miliknya yang kecil dan sederhana dibalut syal merah muda kotak-kotak. Rasanya belum apa-apa dia sudah kalah duluan. Karena tak mungkin bisa bersaing dengan Karin kalau kondisinya seperti ini. Maka dari itu Sakura urungkan niatnya untuk ikut menemui Sasuke ke kelas dan memilih memutar langkahnya kembali.

Gadis musim semi itu berjalan lesu menuju atap gedung sekolah. Tahu akan jadi begini, dia tak akan habiskan banyak waktu untuk memasak pagi tadi. Atau memilih pergi bersama Ino dan Hinata ke kantin untuk habiskan waktu istirahat makan siang bersama-sama seperti biasa. Dan dalam keputus-asaannya, Sakura berpikir mungkin lebih baik dia sendiri yang makan bekal makanannya itu sekalian cari udara segar––daripada mubazir.

Whuuusssshh...

Semilir angin sejuk berhembus lembut menerpa wajah cantik gadis itu tatkala dia melangkah menjejakkan kakinya di atap gedung sekolah yang sepi. Manik emeraldnya langsung menangkap pemandangan _outdoor_ yang indah. Hamparan langit biru cerah dengan semburat awan tipis seperti kapas menghiasi. Rasanya tenang sekali. Lain dengan waktu istirahat yang selama ini biasa Sakura lewatkan dalam kebisingan suasana kantin atau sorak sorai semangat pertaruhan. Sepertinya tak buruk juga dia putuskan untuk datang kemari siang ini.

Gadis itu duduk bersandar di salah satu sisi tembok gudang perlengkapan barang. Satu-satunya tempat yang terlihat teduh dan nyaman di sini. Cocok untuk membuka bekal makan siang yang dibawanya. Sambil bersenandung kecil, sekedar menghibur dirinya sendiri, Sakura mulai buka kotak bentonya itu. Sejenak dia tatap susunan menu sederhana yang tersaji, seraya mengambil sumpit dan mulai ucapkan doa sebelum makan.

"Itadaki..." / HOAAAM / "...masu?" sontak kegiatan gadis musim semi itu pun terhenti. Dia tolehkan kepalanya ke kiri, menyadari kehadiran sesuatu yang aneh didekatnya kini. Dari sisi tembok lain tampak sebelah tangan terangkat ke udara. 'Ada orang lain?' pikir Sakura yang lekas melongok melewati sudut tembok tempatnya bersandar.

"Eeh...?!"

Seketika itu emerald membulat, tatkala dia dapati sesosok pemuda berambut raven tengah berbaring selonjoran sambil menggeliat kecil meregangkan otot-otot badannya. Dan keterkejutan lain pun sama dirasakan pemuda itu, onyx kelam yang tadinya menyipit kini terbelalak kaget. Waktu sesaat seakan terhenti ketika dua orang itu sama-sama membeku menyadari kehadiran satu sama lain.

"Sa, Sasuke...? Kenapa... ada disini?" heran Sakura. Takdir atau kebetulan? Sedangkan dia pikir tadinya mungkin si Uchiha itu sedang asyik menikmati makan siangnya bersama Karin. Tapi sekarang justru malah ada di hadapannya

"Hn." Pemuda itu segera bangkit dan ambil posisi duduk. "Aku bolos pelajaran keempat," jelasnya. Sebentar dia tepuk-tepuk dan pijat bahu serta lehernya yang terasa pegal usai berbaring beralaskan beton tadi. "Ternyata sudah jam istirahat ya?" lanjut Sasuke, sekilas onyxnya melihat bento yang terbuka di samping Sakura.

"He'eh..." Sakura hanya mengangguk lantas kembali duduk ke tempatnya semula. Kedua tangannya lalu membungkus lagi bento yang dia bawa dengan kain serbet. Entah kenapa perasaan aneh itu muncul lagi. Setelah dia sadari ada Sasuke didekatnya dan mereka hanya berduaan di sini, malah membuat Sakura ingin cepat-cepat kabur dari tempat itu.

"Apa aku mengganggu?" tanya Sasuke, melihat gelagat aneh Sakura yang tampak tak nyaman bersamanya.

Gerakan Sakura terhenti, emerald itu sedikit melirik. "Tidak," jawab sang gadis musim semi, "Mungkin justru aku..." Dia sendiri pun merasa tak enak. Siapa tahu barusan dia sudah membangunkan tidur sang pangeran.

Sasuke sedikit terkekeh jadinya, menyadari maksud perkataan Sakura. "Aku juga tidak. Sudah waktunya makan siang, aku juga lapar. Kau teruskan saja..." Lelaki itu bangkit. Berpikir mungkin sebaiknya dia-lah yang pergi dari sini.

"Tunggu!" Satu kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Sakura. Dia sendiri pun kaget tiba-tiba menghentikan kepergian Sasuke. Sejenak kepala raven itu menoleh, menanggapi panggilannya. "Uhm,... itu, kalau mau..." Sakura mendadak gugup. Tapi dia coba tahan dan tetap bersikap biasa. "Makan sama-sama saja, eh?" Dalam hati Sakura berteriak tak percaya, kalimat ajakan itu berhasil dia ucapkan. Bukankah memang bekal ini dia siapkan untuk Sasuke, tapi jujur sebelumnya dia tak berpikir akan sungguh serahkan bekal itu pada yang bersangkutan.

Satu senyuman tipis tampak tertoreh di wajah tampan sang Uchiha, "Boleh?"

"Err, iya, anggap saja kau menemaniku yang lagi makan sendirian, seperti waktu itu, heu~..." balas Sakura dengan kata-kata yang sama yang dipakai Sasuke saat mereka pertama kali berkenalan di kantin dulu.

"Hn. Baiklah."

...

Kikuk. Itulah suasana yang tercipta antara Sakura dan Sasuke selama mereka habiskan waktu makan siang berdua. Lebih dari perasaan tegang Sakura dulu saat di kantin, biar sekarang dia tak berhadapan langsung dengan pemuda itu, tapi justru yang paling parah adalah saat duduk berdampingan seperti ini. Pink dan raven duduk selonjoran bersender pada tembok. Hanya ada jarak sekitar 30 centi diantara mereka, terpisahkan oleh kotak bekal yang sengaja disimpan di tengah-tengah. Tak banyak bicara. Tapi emerald dan onyx sesekali saling lirik, lalu refleks bergulir ke arah lain kalau kebetulan tak sengaja keduanya beradu pandang.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura, memecah keheningan yang lama tercipta diantara mereka. Gadis itu melihat ada yang aneh dengan ekspresi Sasuke setiap kali melahap makanannya. "Apa bekalnya tak enak?" Perasaan Sakura jadi was-was.

"Uhm..." Sasuke menggeleng pelan, masih mengunyah telur dadar gulung dalam mulutnya. "Enak kok." lanjut cowok itu. Jeda sesaat. Sambil menelan makanannya, Sasuke tutupi mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan dan sedikit terkekeh di baliknya. Entah apa maksud lelaki itu, tapi Sakura malah menyangka dia sedang meledeknya.

"Huh, bilang saja terus terang. Aku juga tahu aku tak bakat masak." dengus Sakura.

"Aku bilang enak, kan? Buktinya ini aku makan..." balas Sasuke seraya comot lagi sepotong chicken katsu saus tomat.

"Terus kenapa tadi ketawa?"

"Hn. Kenapa ya?" Setengah bercanda, sambil gulirkan onyx-nya Sasuke malah balik tanya. "Mungkin aku ge-er lagi..." gumamnya kemudian.

"Ge-er...?" Sakura mengernyit tak mengerti.

"Hn. Habisnya aku pikir kau memang sengaja buat bekal ini khusus untukku."

Blush... Perkataan Sasuke itu langsung tepat sasaran. 'Memang sengaja, kan?!' teriak Sakura dalam hati. Tapi dari luar, demi imej, gadis itu coba tetap bersikap biasa. Gawat juga kalau sampai Sasuke tahu tujuan sebenarnya. Lakukan semua ini untuk cari perhatian. Deketin dia cuma buat taruhan. "Ha ha ha, kenapa aku harus melakukan hal merepotkan seperti itu?" dusta Sakura, sok polos.

Sasuke gendikkan bahunya, "Entahlah. Hanya saja isi bekalmu semuanya makanan kesukaanku..."

"Eh?!" Sakura menatap tak percaya. "Benarkah? Makanan kesukaanmu?" Gadis itu tak tahu. Sama sekali belum tahu, makanan apa yang Sasuke suka. Dia juga tak mengerti, padahal isi bekalnya terbilang sangat sederhana. Pagi tadi Sakura nyaris kehabisan ide, melihat bahan masakan yang dia punya saja tak cukup variatif. Nasi, telur, daging, kornet, baso, sosis, sayuran dan semuanya dia padukan dengan bahan utama, yaitu...

"Hei, apa kau suka tomat?" tanya Sakura kemudian, mengingat dia banyak beri campuran rasa buah setengah sayur itu dalam masakannya. Dijadikan saus, ada dalam bumbu, diluar _garnish_ dan dibuat jus sebagai minuman.

"Hn."

"Oh, begitu rupanya..." Sakura tak menyangka. Padahal dia tak sengaja. Kebetulan saja memang di rumah lagi punya banyak tomat. Ada tetangga yang memiliki perkebunan kecil membagi-bagikan hasil panennya kemarin. Gadis super irit ini sungguh hanya memanfaatkan apa saja yang tersedia.

Sambil tersenyum tipis, sejenak Sasuke balas menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Lelaki itu lekas berdiri, seraya ambil buah tomat terakhir yang masih tersisa. CRAUSH... langsung digigitnya buah itu dengan nikmat. Tekstur buah yang lembut dan basah bikin cairan buah berwarna merah itu sedikit mengalir melewati sudut bibir. Dan saat Sasuke coba jilat sedikit ujung bibirnya, Sakura bersumpah gadis manapun yang lihat adegan itu pasti akan terpesona kalau tidak menjerit-jerit histeris. Atau minimal seperti dirinya, yang walau diam tapi tanpa sadar jadi berpikir kata '_kawaii_' saja tak cukup menggambarkan sosok Sasuke kini yang jadi terlihat begitu sensual. Menyeka bibirnya dengan ibu jari seusai makan buah kesukaannya, seolah ingin tunjukkan betapa nikmatnya barusan.

Glek... Sakura bahkan sampai menelan ludah untuk menghalau rasa gugup. Ketika selintas otaknya malah berpikiran mesum, membayangkan si Uchiha itu melakukannya sehabis menikmati sebuah ciuman di bibir––misalnya.

"_Thanks for lunch._" ucap Sasuke, sambil pasang pose 'sok _cool_' dengan memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana. "Aku suka masakanmu. Lain kali buatkan lagi untukku ya, Sakura~..."

Blush...

...

...#...

...

"Kyaaaaa~..." Sakura lekas tutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Plok. Plok. Plok... Dia tepuk-tepuk pipinya, coba sadarkan kembali pikirannya yang melayang-layang. Membayangkan kejadian waktu itu saja sudah buat jantungnya kembali berdebar-debar kencang. Teringat Sasuke membuat hatinya diselimuti oleh perasaan aneh yang belum dia kenal.

"Ada apa denganku? Cuma karena senyuman itu... kata-kata manisnya... dan tomat sialan, ck~..."

Tanpa Sakura sadari, rencananya yang semula hendak menggaet Sasuke justru malah berbalik membuatnya terpesona pada lelaki itu.

"Ini gila. Aku pasti sudah gila. Sadarlah Sakura..." gerutu gadis itu. Makin dia dekap erat tubuhnya sendiri, meringkuk dalam selimut. "Ini bukan rasa suka. Apa lagi cinta. Kau cuma terbawa suasana. Ya, si Sasuke itu bukan apa-apa. Dia cuma target taruhanku! Tak lebih... tak lebih... jangan berlebihan memikirkannya... sadar... sadar... sadar..." berulang kali Sakura yakinkan hal itu pada dirinya sendiri.

Sakura gulingkan badannya kembali terlentang. Menghadap langit-langit kamarnya yang tinggi. Matanya mengerjap-erjap, merawang jauh melihat kedalam kegelapan. Selama beberapa menit gadis itu menghela dan menghembuskan nafas panjang. Dan sepertinya cara ini cukup ampuh untuk membuatnya kembali tenang. Walau tetap saja pikiran itu tak hilang. Ketika sosok Sasuke masih menguasai alam sadar-tak sadarnya. Menjadikan satu kebimbangan dalam dirinya. Terlebih lagi ketika dia teringat pembicaraannya dengan Sasuke sepulang sekolah hari ini.

...

...#...

...

Sore di stasiun kereta bawah tanah dalam perjalanan pulang sekolah seperti biasa. Hanya saja kali ini jadi luar biasa, ketika seseorang menepuk bahu kiri Sakura dan membuat gadis itu cukup _surprise_ mendapati sosok Sasuke-lah pelakunya.

"Yo," sapa cowok itu, "Mau pulang bareng?" ajaknya.

What the...?! Emerald itu sontak terbelalak, "Pu, pulang bareng? Hah, memangnya rumahmu dimana?" Seingat Sakura dia tak pernah sekalipun satu kereta dengan Sasuke selama ini. Biar penumpang ada ratusan, tapi pengalaman lebih dari 5 tahun jadi penumpang setia kereta bawah tanah bikin gadis itu setidaknya hafal siapa saja siswa-siswa Konoha yang langganan jadi penumpang kereta bersamanya.

"Hn, Sharin'gan Resident Hill." jawab Sasuke, menyebutkan satu nama komplek perumahan elit tempatnya tinggal.

"Huh, apanya yang pulang bareng, tujuan kita jauh berbeda gitu. Harusnya kau antri di jalur kereta sana dan bukannya di sini." kata Sakura sambil tunjuk jalur di seberang dengan dagunya. Mengingat stasiun tujuan mereka berbeda.

Jreng... Sasuke malah tunjukkan karcis kereta yang sama dengan tujuan Sakura. "Aku salah beli tiket tadi. Pas antri lagi ternyata sudah habis. Jadi terpaksa aku putar arah dan harus dua kali naik untuk sampai ke stasiun tujuanku."

Sakura tautkan alisnya, memandang Sasuke setengah tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa cowok itu sampai salah beli tiket segala? Atau justru dia malah sengaja? Supaya mereka bisa satu kereta? Sasuke melakukannya untuk mendekati Sakura? TIDAK!... Lekas gadis itu enyahkan pikiran barusan dan memilih diam. Sepenasaran apapun dia sekarang, Sakura putuskan untuk tak banyak tanya. Enggan dianggap ge-er kalau semisal dia tanyakan hal itu langsung pada Sasuke.

...

Kereta datang, para penumpang segera berhamburan. Ada yang naik, ada yang turun. Suasana penuh dan ramai. Sakura yang berhasil menerobos duluan beruntung mendapatkan tempat duduk. Tapi itu tak lama, sebelum dia putuskan untuk berdiri saja ketika melihat seorang nenek tua kebingungan. Dengan ramah dan sopan gadis itu mempersilahkannya duduk. Hatinya sudah merasa senang walau hanya sekedar mendapatkan ucapan 'terima kasih' dari sang nenek. Sasuke yang kebetulan melihat kejadian itu pun tersenyum tipis dan memandang kagum Sakura, berpikir betapa baik hatinya gadis itu.

Berhenti di stasiun berikutnya, penumpang makin penuh dan berjejalan. Terlebih lagi sekarang pas bubaran kantor. Banyak karyawan dan siswa sekolah pulang naik kereta. Jangankan berharap bisa dapat tempat duduk, Sakura terpaksa harus makin merapat hingga dirinya bersandar di sisi dinding dekat kereta. Sakura cukup merasa risih dengan keadaan ini. Dia paham betul tak semua orang dalam kereta adalah orang baik-baik. Beberapa pria berpikiran cabul terkadang memanfaatkan situasi untuk gerayapan––grepe-grepe––anak cewek di dekat mereka.

"Heh, merapatlah padaku..." bisik Sasuke. Dia juga paham situasi ini, apalagi melihat Sakura tampak tak nyaman ketika seorang karyawan kantor yang berdiri didekatnya sesekali melirik dengan tatapan mesum. "Mereka tak akan berani macam-macam kalau tahu kita bersama." lanjut Sasuke coba ingin lindungi Sakura.

"Uhm,..." Sakura tadinya agak ragu. Berdekatan dengan Sasuke bukankah sama tak amannya? Tapi dipikir-pikir mungkin lebih baik kalau sama orang yang dikenal. Lagian kalau si Sasuke itu berani macam-macam, dia akan lebih mudah menghajarnya kapanpun dia mau.

Sakura geserkan posisinya lebih merapat pada Sasuke. Bersamaan dengan itu, onyx melirik tajam si pria mesum tadi serta keluarkan aura mengancam––jangan macam-macam, dia milikku–– Dan itu cukup sukses buat si pria menyingkir dan bergeser jauh, cari incaran lain. Dasar mesum!

Masih dalam perjalanan kereta yang mendebarkan. Sengaja atau tak sengaja, terdorong penumpang lain dari belakang membuat jarak Sasuke dan Sakura makin dekat. Tak ada cara lain. Sakura mengerti keadaan ini ketika Sasuke terpaksa harus melepaskan pegangannya pada _ring_-_handle_ dan menaruh sebelah tangannya di dekat sisi kepala Sakura untuk menjaga keseimbangan.

'Oh Kami-sama... Demi apapun juga, bunuh saja aku sekalian!' batin Sakura berteriak resah tatkala dia sadari posisinya kini berada sangat dekat dengan Sasuke. Bahkan ujung sepatu mereka bersentuhan dan kalau saja Sasuke tak menahan tangannya pada sisi dinding kereta, sudah dipastikan kedua orang itu akan benar-benar saling menempel sekarang.

Sakura dekap erat tas sekolah di dadanya. Selain coba menjaga jarak agar tak terlalu bersentuhan dengan lelaki didepannya kini, dia pun ingin sembunyikan degup jantungnya yang meledak-ledak. Terus terang saja jantungnya sekarang jadi berdetak dengan kecepatan abnormal. Dan dia pun berharap semoga tak muncul semburat bodoh garis kemerahan di wajahnya kini, walau rasanya gadis itu seperti sudah terbakar panas saking malunya.

Emerald itu tertunduk, tak berani menatap langsung sang onyx. Karena sekali saja dia angkat pandangannya, matanya akan menangkap sosok Uchiha tampan yang sedikit tersenyum menyunggingkan bibirnya. Bisa bikin lumer hati gadis manapun yang melihatnya. Lain dengan Sakura, sepertinya Sasuke cukup merasa nyaman dan mungkin malah keenakan dengan posisi mereka sekarang.

Beruntung itu hanya berlangsung sampai sepuluh menit-an ––tetap saja waktu yang lama buat Sakura. Sampai di stasiun berikutnya, banyak penumpang yang turun sehingga suasana kereta kembali lenggang dan gadis berhelaian pink itu kini bisa bernafas lega.

"Fuih~ hampir saja..." dengus Sakura pelan.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke yang tak sengaja mendengar gumamannya. "Hampir apanya?"

"Eh, ti, tidak..." Sakura menggeleng, "Bukan apa-apa."

"Kau gugup?" Sasuke tanya lagi. Dan pertanyaan itu tepat langsung mengenai Sakura. Seolah sengaja ingin menggoda gadis itu, Sasuke geser lagi badannya kembali merapat pada Sakura. "Apa kau gugup berdekatan denganku seperti ini?"

'Tentu saja, baka!' erang Sakura dalam hati. Tapi yang nyata meluncur dari mulutnya, "Heh, jangan macam-macam kau, sana menyingkir dariku!" ketus gadis itu. Dia dorong Sasuke dengan menggunakan tasnya. Masih mencoba menahan diri untuk tak langsung menimpuk cowok itu. Tak boleh. Sasuke kan belum berbuat yang tidak-tidak padanya.

"Hehe~..." si Uchiha itu malah terkekeh pelan.

"Apanya yang lucu?" heran Sakura.

"Kau, kau yang lucu Sakura..." kata Sasuke. Bikin Sakura melotot dan menggembungkan pipinya kesal, merasa ditertawakan. "Kau aneh. Kadang aku tak mengerti dengan tingkahmu. Sesekali kau marah dan tampak kesal padaku, tapi kadang kau baik dan seakan coba curi perhatianku. Kau seolah sedang mendekatiku tapi kau juga selalu menghindariku. Benar begitu, kan?" lanjut lelaki itu.

"Hah?!" Sakura cukup terkejut mendengarnya. 100% analisa sempurna, tuan Uchiha.

"Tidak. Aku tak seperti itu." ucap Sakura, balas berdusta. "Kapan aku coba curi perhatianmu dan kapan aku berusaha mendekatimu? Jangan berpikir berlebihan."

"Aku tahu kau suka padaku."

"Idih, kata siapa?" bantah Sakura.

"Teman-temanmu kan? Mereka bilang..."

"Eh, sudah kukatakan itu cuma sama salah paham. Kau ini dasar sok keren. Ke-Ge-eR-an. Menyebalkan..."

"Aku menyebalkan?" Sasuke tunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Apa yang buatmu aku menyebalkan?"

'Err,... Sebenarnya tak ada.' kata Sakura dalam hati. Dia hanya anggap Sasuke menyebalkan karena belakangan ini hatinya sering resah dan gelisah dengan debaran aneh yang selalu muncul saat mereka tengah bersama. Tapi tentu saja hal seperti ini tak bisa jujur Sakura ungkapkan. "Menyebalkan yah menyebalkan saja..." Emerald itu bergulir ke arah lain. Sok cuek. "Tak ada alasan..."

"Hn." Sasuke hanya mengangguk-angguk kecil. Lelaki itu diam sejenak, sebelum kembali bertanya, "Hmm, kalau gitu apa kau punya cara buat menghindari orang yang menyebalkan?"

"Hah? Memangnya kau mau menghindari siapa?" Tanpa sadar Sakura malah terbawa dalam pembicaraan.

"Err, itu... si Karin." jawab Sasuke.

Sakura memandang serius wajah Sasuke. "Kenapa ama cewek itu?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Aku bosan menghadapinya," Sasuke sedikit bercerita. "Akhir-akhir ini dia sering berkeliaran di sekitarku..."

Sasuke teringat setiap kejadian belakangan ini yang membuatnya merasa sebal. Tiap hari pasti selalu sama. Pagi-pagi begitu datang ke kelas, Sasuke dapati Karin sudah menghampirinya buat ngajak ngobrol. Biar selalu dia acuhkan, tapi Karin terus saja nyerocos dan menempel padanya. Baru sampai bel masuk berbunyi, gadis itu pergi dan Sasuke bisa kembali bernafas lega. Tapi kalau kebetulan sama-sama ada pelajaran kosong, kelas mereka yang berdekatan memudahkan akses Karin yang bisa bebas keluar masuk untuk mendekati Sasuke lagi. Bikin lelaki itu kesal setengah mati tiap dengar si cewek berambut merah terus ngoceh di dekatnya.

Siang hari, pas jam istirahat kalau Sasuke tak cepat-cepat pergi keluar kelas, pasti Karin datang untuk mengajaknya makan bersama. Kalau tidak, gadis itu bakal ngasih dia kotak bekal, cokelat, kue, permen, snack, softdrink atau camilan lainnya. Belum lagi di luar pertemuan langsung dengan gadis itu di sekolah, Sasuke harus hadapi juga serentetan _miss-call_ atau SMS yang memenuhi ponselnya dengan beragam pesan basa basi Karin. Yang entah dapat info darimana, dia bisa tahu nomor pribadi Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya tadi juga dia ajak aku pulang bareng. Itu sebabnya aku kabur duluan dan beli tiket berbeda. Supaya dia gak ikutin aku lagi. Pokoknya kita udah kayak main kucing-kucingan, tch, menyebalkan..."

Sakura tertegun mendengar cerita Sasuke. Dia tak tahu bahwa Karin melakukan banyak cara seperti itu untuk memenangkan taruhan. Ternyata gadis itu lebih bersemangat dibandingkan dengan dirinya. Sampai berusaha keras untuk merebut perhatian sang Uchiha. Sedangkan apa yang dilakukan Sakura? Tak ada. Mungkin ambisi Karin lebih besar dibandingkan tekad kuat Sakura yang hanya ingin menang taruhan dan dapatkan uang.

"Lho, bukannya kau dan Karin kelihatan akrab?" tanya Sakura, coba tanggapi.

"Huh, akrab dari mana?" keluh Sasuke.

"Aku pernah lihat kalian berdua ngobrol dan kayaknya asyik banget." jawab Sakura. "Terus kenapa gak pulang bareng dia? Rumah kalian bukannya searah?"

"Ih, kan sudah kubilang, siapa juga yang mau pulang bareng si bawel itu."

"Lalu soal tindakan Karin selama ini, dia kan hanya perhatian padamu. Cowok itu bukannya suka sama cewek yang perhatian kayak gitu ya?"

"Relatif. Lihat dulu siapa ceweknya. Kalau terlalu over kayak dia kan aku juga jadi risih."

"Hah, kalau gitu kau tipe yang suka pilih-pilih sama kebaikan orang dong?"

"Yah enggak juga." jawab Sasuke sambil gendikkan bahunya. "Sudah kubilang relatif."

"Hahaha~... Kalau pandanganmu begitu, jangan-jangan aku juga termasuk cewek yang nyebelin buat kamu ya?"

"Enggak." Sasuke menggelengkan kepala, "Sebaliknya, justru kau yang keliatan sebal kalau melihatku."

"Emang." jawab Sakura singkat, sambil setengah bercanda.

"Ck~ Kok jawabanmu jujur gitu sih." protes Sasuke.

Sakura nyengir, "Tentu saja, aku kan harus jujur." Gadis itu cekikikan lagi.

"Oh ya? Jadi aku benar-benar orang yang menyebalkan di matamu?" tanya Sasuke, yang kini masang tampang serius.

Tawa Sakura lekas pudar ketika emerald itu menangkap adanya kesungguhan dalam manik onyx yang menatapnya _intens_. Selama beberapa saat mereka terdiam, lagi-lagi, perlahan tapi pasti debaran aneh yang belakangan ini sering dirasakannya saat sedang bersama Sasuke pun kembali muncul.

"Sakura, apa kau membenciku?" tanya Sasuke, bergumam pelan. Onyx masih menatap emerald. "Atau kau menyukaiku?"

Deg!... Sakura diam seribu basa. Kalimat itu mampu merasuk jauh ke dalam dirinya. Buat dia bingung harus jawab apa. Terlebih lagi suasana diantara mereka mendadak berubah serius. Selama onyx masih mengunci emerald dalam tatapan penuh harap, hati Sakura makin jadi tak enak.

"Jawab yang jujur!" pinta Sasuke, mendesis pelan namun dengan nada memerintah. "Suka... atau tidak?"

"..."

...

...#...

...

Pembicaraan mereka terhenti sampai di situ. Beruntung bagi Sakura ternyata keretanya sudah sampai di stasiun tujuan. Gadis itu buru-buru pamit dan segera melangkah pergi tanpa berikan jawaban apapun atas pertanyaan Sasuke yang terakhir. Senja di hari itu menorehkan satu tanda tanya besar bagi Sasuke dan merupakan PR sulit buat Sakura.

.

.

.

'Apa susahnya?' pikir Sakura kini. 'Padahal tadi aku hanya tinggal jawab antara YA dan TIDAK.'

Sakura sendiri tak mengerti bagaimana perasaannya pada Sasuke. Memang apa yang membuatnya mendekati Sasuke? Tentu saja karena uang dan taruhan. Hanya karena dua hal itu. Kalau bukan karena taruhannya dengan Karin dan tekadnya untuk mendapatkan uang, mungkin sedikitpun dia tak akan pernah mempedulikan kehadiran Sasuke dalam hidupnya yang damai. Yang dulu hanya kenal uang dan taruhan.

'_**Lalu bagaimana dengan perasaan Sasuke?'**_

Sakura tahu perasaan Sasuke tulus terhadapnya. Terlalu tulus sehingga Sakura merasa tak pantas menerimanya. Bagaimanapun juga kalau sampai itu terjadi, maka Sakura sungguh sudah mempermainkan perasaan orang hanya demi uang.

'Aaaaarrghhh...' Seraya bangkit dari tidur dan mengambil posisi duduk, Sakura menjambak dan mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. Batin gadis itu berteriak. Mulai frustasi dengan keadaan ini.

"Tidak, ini tidak benar. Aku tak boleh berpikir seperti itu." resah Sakura. Sejenak dia hembuskan nafas panjang. Mencoba menenangkan kembali hati dan pikirannya. Kebimbangan seperti ini membuatnya lemah.

Gadis itu merenung, menerawang menatap tembok kamar dihadapannya. Tak lama, setelah cukup merasa yakin, dia mengangguk-angguk mantap. "Ok, kembali ke tekad awal." Sakura bicara pada dirinya sendiri. "Apa yang aku suka? Uang dan taruhan. Harus selalu seperti itu. Lagipula sudah terlambat. Tak ada cara lain untuk menghentikan semua ini."

Sakura sudah putuskan, tapi kata hatinya yang lain mulai bicara.

'_**Baka, apa kau tak pikirkan Sasuke? Kau sungguh akan manfaatkan perasaan cowok itu? Dasar kejam! Coba kau pikir kalau kau berada di posisinya?!'**_

"Lalu aku harus gimana?!" Sakura bertanya kembali pada diri sendiri. Gadis itu galau lagi.

'_**Bagaimana kalau **__**kau **__**batalkan **__**saja **__**kesepakatan itu?'**_ jawab _inner-Angle_ Sakura. _**'Gak usah ikut taruhan untuk mendapatkan Sasuke.'**_

"Enggak. Gak bisa." Sakura menggeleng tak setuju. "Mustahil aku batalkan. Kau tahu sendiri kan Karin begitu bersemangat. Cewek itu mana mungkin mau usahanya selama ini jadi sia-sia. Tiba-tiba minta dibatalkan. Lalu bagaimana dengan harga diriku? Itu sama saja aku kalah darinya."

'_**Kalau gitu nyerah aja?'**_

"APA?! Enak aja. Nyerah tanda tak mampu. Gak sudi banget kalau nanti aku mesti jadi pembokat Karin." Sakura merinding bahkan untuk sekedar membayangkannya.

'_**Huh, ya udah deh terserah kamu! Pusing aku mikirinnya.'**_

PLOP... Dan bayangan _Angel_-Sakura itu pun menghilang.

...

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul satu malam ketika Sakura melirik wekernya. "Hhhh~..." Gadis itu mendengus. Rasanya barusan dia sudah hampir gila gara-gara memikirkan masalah ini. Kembali dia hempaskan tubuhnya berbaring terlentang di ranjang, seraya menarik selimut sampai menutupi wajah. Tak ada gunanya terus bergelut memikirkan kegalauan ini, lebih baik sekarang tidur. Siapa tahu akan ada petunjuk lewat mimpi. Setelah berdoa, Sakura langsung memejamkan mata. Sambil berbisik, dia mulai menghitung uang.

"Satu ryo... Dua ryo... Tiga ryo..."

Jurus jitu khas Sakura agar cepat tertidur. Karena besok mungkin akan ada hal menarik lain yang akan dilaluinya.

...

~( $_$ )~

**TBC….. Next to Chapter 5**

~( $_$ )~

...

* * *

**AfterWord:**

Yeah~ akhirnya publish juga \(^-^)/

Maaf lama. Berhubung kemarin masih fokus selesaikan Love Me Again dan bikin fic project baru (PRECIOUS), MLG jadi agak terbengkalai, hehe~... (^-^)a Tapi moga aja nanti bisa updet cepat, karena saya sedang bersemangat pikirin ide chapter depan yang kemungkinan SasuSaku akhirnya bakal jadian, kyaaaa~... (spoiler)

Menma juga akan muncul lagi (spoiler)

Dan karena banyak yang berpikir soal karakter Sakura disini yang mirip Tsunade dan Kakuzu (bagian suka taruhan dan uang) saya memang akan memunculkan Kakuzu yang ternyata punya hubungan sama Sakura. Kalo Tsunade sudah jelas disebutkan sebagai ibunya Sakura, lalu Kakuzu (?) hihihihihi~... Dia sebagai apa ya? (spoiler) *Tenang, bukan bokap-nya kok*

Oia, banyak juga yang tanya soal kurs "**ryo**" itu berapa?

Berdasarkan sumber info dari salah seorang admin **Narutopedia Indonesia **yang saya dapat, katanya:

1 ryo = 10 yen

1 yen = 122,1930 rupiah (cek valuta asing okt'12)

1 ryo = 1221,93 rupiah

Jadi, hitung saja harga taruhan Sakura-Karin untuk mendapatkan Sasuke itu berapa? hehe~...

Tapi tolong bedakan antara standar Konoha dan Indonesia dalam Fic ini ya, semisal harga Sasuke itu ternyata mahal banget (100000 ryo = 122193000 rupiah) OwO

Ok, itu saja mungkin omake-nya :D

Special Thanks to:

**Lucifionne, Yoruichi Shihouin Kuchiki, Uchiha Hime is Poetry Celemoet, D'Lampion, yukarindha yoshikuni, Chisa Hanakawa, Ainia Darkladie Kazekage, Kuromi no Sora, Blue Chrysanthemum, Violet7orange, Kithara Blue Beauty, Arisa, Ucucubi, Ramen panas, YashiUchiHatake, UchihaJess SicaChu, WaffleAndCream, AmaterasuUchih1, namikaze yakonahisa,** **Kuro Nami, Ainia Darkladie Kazekage, beby-chan, Senju Airin, , Karasu Uchiha, Mikakikukeko, taintedIris, key, naumi megumi, chioque, Uchihana Rin,** para **Guest** tanpa nama dan **Readers** sekalian yang tak tinggalkan jejak Review…

Maaf gak bisa balas review satu-satu, terutama buat yang gak log-in. Makasih banyak semuanya udah pada baca and komen m(_ _)m

Apa ada kesan, pesan, pendapat, pertanyaan, concrit, etc…?

Yang berkenan silahkan review (^-^)v

.

.

.

NB: Eh, ternyata fic ini masuk seleksi nominasi IFA 2012? Wah~ ga nyangka \(^w^)/ Makasih buat yang rekomendasiin, mohon dukungannya m(_ _)m


	5. The meaning that feeling

Target sudah ditemukan.

...

"**Tentu saja aku. Namaku kan Uchiha Sasuke****."**

"**HAH?!"**

...**  
**

Berpikir segalanya bisa dia dapatkan dengan mudah.

...

"**Karena ****75% ****aku ****yakin bisa menang dari ****Karin****."**

...**  
**

Tapi yang terlihat tak sesuai harapan.

...

"**Eh, jangan-jangan Karin lagi. ****Kabarnya dia dan Sasuke sekarang ini lagi deket-deketnya loh."**

...**  
**

Menimbulkan kebimbangan atas debaran asing yang baru pertama kali dirasakan.

...

'**Apa mungkin aku sudah mulai punya sedikit rasa cinta…?'**

...**  
**

Haruskah ini lanjutkan?

...

'**Lalu bagaimana dengan perasaan Sasuke? ****Baka, apa kau tak pikirkan ****dia****? Kau sungguh akan manfaatkan perasaan cowok itu? Dasar kejam! Coba kau pikir kalau kau berada di posisinya?!'**

...**  
**

Sebaiknya mana yang harus dipilih:

**Uang? ****Cinta?** Taruhan?  


...

* * *

~( $ _ $ )~

**Money [LOVE] Gamble: Chapter 5**

~( $ _ $ )~

Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

Story by

**FuRaHeart**

**WARNING:** AU, OOC, typo, adegan lebay, adegan blushing (?), lawakan garink, alur GaJe cerita se-mau-gue (=A=)

If you don't LIKE? Read? Don't Read?

WHATEVER!

~Itadakimasu~

* * *

.

~( $ _ $ )~

.

Sesaat Sakura terpaku memandang satu tanggal pada lembaran kertas kalender kecil yang tertempel di balik pintu lokernya. Sebuah angka yang seminggu lalu sengaja dia tandai dalam lingkaran spidol merah dan catatan kecil bertuliskan '**Death Line**'. Gadis itu sejenak menghela nafas panjang, ketika dia sadari tanggal itu jatuh tepat pada hari ini. Ya, hari ini, hari yang paling ingin Sakura lewati. Bahkan seandainya dia bisa menghentikan waktu atau memutar kembali ke masa lalu, Sakura ingin rubah keputusannya saat itu. Saat dengan lantang dan penuh percaya diri dia katakan sanggup menyelesaikan taruhan Karin dalam waktu satu minggu.

'Sok jago banget,' pikir Sakura saat ini. Menyadari apa yang diucapkannya dulu hanyalah omong kosong. Menjadi pacar Sasuke dalam waktu seminggu ternyata lebih sulit bila dibandingkan dengan tantangan lain yang pernah dia jalani. Masalahnya bukan karena dia tak merasa yakin bahwa Sasuke menyukainya. Sakura tahu perasaan itu ada. Gadis itu bukannya ge-er, tapi dilihat dari cara dan sikap Sasuke memperlakukannya, Sakura yakin lelaki itu pun punya perasaan lebih. Dan bukankah itu bagus? Keadaan ini bisa dia manfaatkan?

'Tidak.'

Ternyata Sakura tidak bisa. Seandainya memang benar Sasuke menyukai Sakura, di hati Sakura tetap ada perasaan bersalah. Sakura merasa jahat kalau dia benar-benar serius melakukannya. Memang selama ini apapun untuk uang dan taruhan Sakura bisa lakukan segalanya demi meraih dua hal yang membuatnya bahagia. Tapi memanfaatkan perasaan orang? Mungkin itu hanya akan memberikan kebahagiaan semu bagi Sakura. Kebahagiaan yang diperoleh dengan mendustai perasaan tulus yang diberikan seseorang. Dia tak bisa melakukannya.

'Tapi uangnya? Aargh, aku tetap tak bisa melepaskan taruhan ini…' rengek Sakura dalam hati. Entah kenapa kalau teringat tentang **u****ang**, gadis itu jadi mudah bimbang. Bagaimanapun juga 100 ribu ryo yang ditawarkan tampak sangat menggiurkan buatnya. Siapa yang rela kehilangan uang sebanyak itu?

"Hhhhh~..." BLAM

Sambil menutup pintu loker, sekali lagi Sakura menghela nafas panjang. Entah ini sudah yang keberapa yang dia lakukan sepanjang hari. Rasanya seperti sedang mencoba membuang keberuntungan dalam diri secara perlahan-lahan. Ya, mungkin memang tak ada keberuntungan buat Sakura kali ini. Tidak untuk taruhannya dengan Karin. Rasa keputus-asaan Sakura sudah mencapai batas. Gadis itu pasrah. Dan sambil berjalan pulang, dia tertunduk lesu, tampak tak bersemangat.

...

Gadis musim semi itu sendirian. Tak tampak ada gadis lugu berambut indigo atau si pirang kuncir ekor kuda seperti biasa disisinya. Dan inilah yang kian menambah rasa sedih di hati, ketika dalam masa sulit seperti ini kenapa dua sahabatnya-Hinata dan Ino-justru malah tak ada saat Sakura membutuhkan banyak dukungan dari mereka.

"Tch, cinta itu menyebalkan," gerutu Sakura. "Kenapa sih sejak mereka pada punya pacar aku jadi diterlantarkan gini?"

Dia teringat sehabis bubaran sekolah tadi Ino langsung pamit pulang. Menggandeng lengan Sai, mantan pacar lama yang kini jadi pacar baru sejak mereka berdua sepakat buat balikan lagi beberapa hari lalu. Dan Hinata pun juga sama saja. Sakura memang belum dengar cerita sobat berambut indigonya itu jadian sama si bocah Kyubi. Tapi dengan malu-malu Hinata bilang Naruto mengajaknya makan ramen di kedai Ichiraku langganannya sore ini. Makanya dia terburu-buru pulang untuk buat persiapan. Itu artinya yang lain pergi kencan sedangkan sang gadis musim semi makin merana ditinggal sendirian, bukan?

"Huff~ Apa aku ini tak penting? Sobat macam apa yang justru malah gak ada pas aku butuh bantuan?" keluh Sakura sembari berjalan menundukkan kepala. Entah kenapa dalam pikirannya sekarang selintas dia jadi berharap disaat seperti ini Sasuke akan muncul. Sama seperti waktu itu, berulang kejadian tak terduga seperti tempo hari apa akan terulang?

"AWAS!" teriak seseorang.

DUAK... / "Aaawww~..." Sakura meringis kesakitan, memegangi kepalanya yang barusan kena tembak. Siapa yang sengaja atau tak sengaja melempar bola ke arahnya barusan? Tatapan mematikan langsung terpancar dari sang emerald, celingak-celinguk cari pelaku pelemparan. Gadis itu bersiap marah, tapi nyatanya...

"Maaf-"

Suara baritone khas itu...

"Kau tak apa-apa?"

Sosok pemuda tampan berambut raven yang berlari-lari kecil mendekat itu...

"Ada yang sakit?"

Deg!

"Apa kau terluka, Sakura?"

Kenapa harus dia?

"Hn?"

Sasuke Uchiha?!

Sekali. Dua kali. Sakura mengerjapkan mata. Kembali tersadar dari pikiran yang sempat melayang barusan. "I, iya. Aku tak apa-apa," jawab gadis itu kemudian, lekas mengerling dan cepat menghindar seperti biasa. "Lain kali hati-hati." ucapnya seraya melangkah pergi menjauh dari Sasuke.

Entah kenapa melihat Sakura yang berlalu begitu saja menimbulkan sedikit rasa khawatir di hati Sasuke. Merasa tak bisa dia abaikan, lelaki itu pun melangkahkan kakinya mengejar Sakura. "Heh, benar kau tak apa-apa?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Hu'um,..." Sambil tersenyum Sakura mengangguk-angguk kecil. "Cuma kena bola kan tak akan sampai membunuhku, hehe~ mungkin…" Setengah bercanda gadis itu sedikit menjulurkan lidah dan gendikkan bahunya.

"Hn. Maksudku bukan kena bola tadi," lanjut Sasuke, "Mungkin suasana hatimu yang sekarang lagi gak baik?" tebaknya.

Ah?... Sakura sedikit terperangah mendengarnya. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu?

Masih menatap Sakura, Sasuke sedikit miringkan kepalanya. "Kau lagi bête karena apa?" tanya pemuda itu lagi. Pelan, namun dalam.

'Tch, apa aku mesti bilang kalau semua ini gara-gara kamu?!' teriak batin Sakura. Ya, alasan dirinya tak bersemangat hari ini kan gara-gara masalah taruhannya dengan Karin yang menyangkut Sasuke. Tapi tentu saja hal jujur seperti itu tak bisa dia ungkapkan. "Mau tau aja~..." jawab Sakura singkat, sok cuek.

"Ok, terserah. Aku juga gak bakal ikut campur," kata Sasuke mengerti. "Aku kan hanya mencemaskanmu. Siapa tahu aku bisa bantu..."

"Kau?" Sakura sedikit menyunggingkan bibirnya, tersenyum meremehkan. "Bisa bantu aku apa..." Walau dalam hati gadis itu berteriak, 'Tentu saja Uchiha, cuma kau seorang yang bisa bantu aku mengalahkan Karin!'

Mencoba untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan, sejenak Sakura memperhatikan Sasuke dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Rasanya ada yang berbeda dengan penampilan cowok itu sekarang. Rambut pantat ayamnya sedikit basah. Dia kenakan t-shirt biru tua berpadu celana pendek selutut warna putih. Lengkap dengan _h__andband_ hitam di pergelangan tangan. Tampil _sporty_ dengan sepatu olahraga hitam berpolet biru sembari menenteng sebuah benda bulat berwarna orange dipinggangnya. Benda yang tadi sempat dengan kurang ajarnya menabrak jidat lebar Sakura. Kemudian pandangan Sakura beralih ke arah lapangan. Beberapa anak cowok lain yang ada di seberang sana pun juga tampak terlihat berpenampilan tak jauh berbeda seperti Sasuke.

"Hari ini kau ada latihan klub?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

"Ehm, yang lain pada main di lapangan, kenapa kau disini menghampiriku?" Sakura sudah jelas bermaksud mengusir lelaki itu.

"Masih kelompok Suigetsu yang main. Di sana juga paling duduk-duduk terus ngobrol nunggu giliran. Mending di sini, ada kamu..."

'Eeh?!... Apa barusan si Sasuke lagi ngegombal? Duh, mulai lagi nih anak, bicaranya ngaco.' kata Sakura dalam hati.

Beberapa saat keduanya kembali tak bicara. Sakura malah melamun entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Sementara Sasuke juga tengah asyik men-_dribel_ bola dan sesekali memutar-mutar bola basket itu diatas jari tangannya.

"Heh, daritadi ngelamunin apa sih?" tanya Sasuke penasaran dan setengah merasa cemas melihat keadaan Sakura yang tak bersemangat. "Kalau lagi bête jangan diem aja. Pikiran mumet mending kita refreshing." lanjut pemuda itu. Lalu tanpa basa-basi lagi segera dia tarik sebelah lengan Sakura.

"Iih, apa-apaan sih?! Lepasin!" pekik Sakura, coba melepaskan diri sementara pemuda itu terus saja menyeretnya.

"Hmm, kau butuh hiburan Sakura. Ayo kita pergi jalan-jalan." usul Sasuke.

"Eeh?!" Cukup terkejut juga Sakura mendengarnya. "Terus latihan basketmu..."

"Ah iya, kalau gitu aku izin dulu sekalian ambil tas," Sasuke langsung melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya, "Tunggu sebentar. Jangan kemana-mana. Awas lho kalau kabur!" ancam lelaki itu pada Sakura seraya memutar langkah dan berlari-lari kecil kembali ke arah lapangan tempat teman-temannya berkumpul.

"Eh, tapi aku..." Seakan tak bisa menolak, Sakura hanya bisa diam. Memperhatikan punggung Sasuke yang berlalu dihadapannya. Sesekali pemuda itu menoleh, memastikan Sakura masih berdiri disana menunggunya. Dia serius hendak melakukannya. Terlihat dari senyuman tipis yang tampak di wajah Sasuke. Dan itu justru membuat hati Sakura makin jadi tak karuan.

'Baka, apa yang coba kau lakukan padaku? Kenapa selalu bersikap seperti ini? Sok perhatian. Menyebalkan. Apa aku pantas menerima semua kebaikanmu? Apa kau tahu kalau aku hanya memanfaatkanmu?'

...

"Ih, masih melamun juga. Ayo cepetan!" ajak Sasuke yang sudah datang kembali usai mengambil tasnya.

"Hn." Sakura mengangguk, kemudian berjalan beriringan dengan pemuda itu. Sejenak dia tatap wajah Sasuke yang berjalan disampingnya kini. 'Ok, anggap aja ini yang terakhir. Karena mulai besok, aku pasti akan menjauhimu. Aku tak sanggup berada di dekatmu. Mengenal dirimu membuat hidupku rumit, Sasuke Uchiha.' kata Sakura dalam hati.

…

~( $_$ )~

…

Perasaan Sakura tak enak. Merasa tak tenang. Selintingan perkataan orang-orang di sekitarnya membuat Sakura merasa tak nyaman. Belum lagi pandangan mereka yang seakan tak percaya ketika ia tengah berjalan bersama Sasuke.

"Kyaaa~ lihat tuh cowoknya ganteng. Beruntung banget sih cewek itu..." komentar beberapa siswi sekolah lain pas kebetulan mereka berpapasan.

"Ck~ cowoknya apaan?" gumam Sakura ketika tak sengaja mendengarnya.

Maju beberapa meter, seorang pedagang aksesoris di pinggir jalan pun ikut-ikutan bicara. "Aih~ pasangan anak muda yang disana, ayo beli cincin buat pacarnya. Biar tambah mesra, asyik, ehem... ehem..." godanya sambil tawarin barang dagangan.

"Hah? Siapa yang pacaran? Apanya yang mesra? Dasar sok tahu!" dengus Sakura masih saja menggerutu tak terima.

Lain dengan Sasuke. Meski tetap bersikap tenang dan sok cuek, tetapi lelaki itu kadang sedikit tersipu mendengar perkataan orang-orang tadi yang menyangka mereka berdua pacaran yang lagi pergi berkencan.

'Apa selalu terlihat begitu? Rasanya jadi tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. Apa kalau cowok jalan bareng cewek biasanya orang-orang akan berpikir mereka pacaran? Padahal belum tentu juga kan?' pikir Sakura, si gadis yang minim pengalaman cinta.

...

...

Berjalan melewati sebuah gang, tiba-tiba langkah kaki Sasuke terhenti. Sakura yang sedari tadi berjalan sambil melamun tak sengaja jadi menabrak punggung lelaki itu. Belum sempat dia protes, perhatiannya lekas teralih dengan kehadiran beberapa orang asing di sekitar mereka.

"Zabusa..." gumam Sasuke, saat dia mengenali salah satu diantara gerombolan itu.

Lelaki bertampang sangar dengan dandanan preman itu pun menyeringai dan berjalan menghampiri Sasuke. "Wah, wah, wah, coba lihat siapa disini yang lagi asyik jalan berduaan sama pacar?"

Berlanjut tiga pemuda lain yang sepertinya teman lelaki itu pun ikut mengelilingi SasuSaku. Terlihat jelas mereka sengaja menghadang di tempat gang yang rada sepi. Sakura jadi punya firasat buruk.

"Hahaha, kebetulan sekali kita bertemu disini, Sasuke. Aku jadi tak perlu repot mencarimu ke sekolah," lanjut pria berbadan besar yang dipanggil Zabusa itu. "Apa kabarmu? Atau kau tak ingin tanyakan kabar Haku?"

"Siapa mereka? Kenalanmu?" bisik Sakura pada Sasuke. Sasuke tak menjawab. Tapi dilihat dari raut wajahnya yang tiba-tiba berubah tegang, Sakura tahu kalau berandalan itu bukanlah teman Sasuke.

"Sakura, hitungan ketiga kau lari yah!" kata Sasuke.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura polos.

BUGH...

Tanpa basa-basi satu tonjokan keras langsung menghantam wajah Sasuke. Membuat cowok itu terhuyun dan sedikit meringis kesakitan.

"Hei, apa-apaan ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau pukul dia?!" teriak Sakura pada Zabusa.

Zabusa cs tak mengubris perkataan gadis itu, mereka kini justru malah asyik mengeroyoki Sasuke. Memukulinya sampai pemuda Uchiha itu jadi kewalahan karena harus melawan empat orang sekaligus. Meskipun begitu, Sasuke tak mau menyerah. Beberapa kali dia berhasil membalas serangan mereka sambil sesekali menyuruh Sakura untuk kabur.

"Pergi! Cepat pergi, Sakura! LARI!" perintah Sasuke berkali-kali.

BAK… BUK… BAK… BUK…

"Kyaaa... Sasuke?! Awas...!" panik Sakura. Melihat Sasuke dikeroyok seperti itu jangankan untuk kabur, Sakura justru malah berpikir dirinya tak bisa terus tinggal diam seperti ini. Sakura harus ambil tindakan. Berpikir untuk membantu Sasuke, buru-buru dia mengambil sebongkah batu yang lumayan besar yang ada didekatnya.

"Heh, sudah cukup. HENTIKAN!" teriak Sakura, "Jangan pukuli dia lagi. Kalau enggak..." Sakura angkat batu itu tinggi-tinggi, bersiap melemparkannya.

DUAK...

Batu itu melayang tepat mengenai kepala Zabusa, bikin preman itu mengerang kesakitan. Zabusa limbung, dia pegangi kepalanya dengan kedua tangan. Melihat pemimpin mereka terluka, anak buahnya yang lain sesaat berhenti memukuli Sasuke. Sakura menarik bibirnya. Senyum di wajah gadis musim semi itu mengembang, berpikir cara radikalnya barusan berhasil menyelamatkan Sasuke. Tapi sepertinya masalah tak akan berhenti sampai disini.

"AARGH… BRENGSEK! CEWEK SIALAN!" maki Zabusa, "Berani-beraninya loe bikin kepala gue bocor!"

"Kau sendiri main keroyokan, dasar preman kampung! Beraninya kalo banyakan. Dasar *pip* loe!" balas Sakura, sama sekali tak gentar meski kini Zabusa datang menghampirinya dengan tampang sangar penuh amarah.

GREP…

Tangan Zabusa langsung mencengkeram leher Sakura, hendak mencekik gadis itu. "Kurang ajar! Mulut cewek macam apa yang berani mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar kayak gitu? Meski kau itu pacarnya si Sasuke sialan, kau tak berhak ikut campur nona..."

"Shut the *pip* up! Kata-kata kasar emang pantas buat berandalan kampung kayak kalian, *pip*!" kata Sakura, "Satu hal lagi yang mesti kau tahu, aku ini bukan pacarnya Sasuke..."

"Hentikan! Jangan sentuh dia!" Sasuke berlari hendak menyelamatkan Sakura, namun dirinya keburu dihadang dua orang yang langsung menahan tangannya dan kembali memukulinya. "Zabusa, singkirkan tanganmu darinya! Jangan coba sakiti dia, dasar brengsek!" teriak Sasuke, disela perlawanannya terhadap anak buah Zabusa.

"Aaaargh… uhuk… uhuk… lepaaaas… uhuk… kan aku… uhuk… aaargh…" Sakura mengerang kesakitan. Lehernya sakit sekali, disamping sesak rasanya hampir mau mati dicekik seperti ini. Gadis itu terus meronta-ronta, melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Zabusa. Dia ayunkan tangan dan kakinya, sebisa mungkin mencoba melawan.

"Hahahaha~…." Zabusa tertawa, "Menarik sekali. Sasuke Uchiha, ternyata kau ini menyedihkan sampai tak diakui pacar oleh gadismu sendiri…"

"Cukup! Sudah kubilang hentikan! Dia bicara jujur. Dia bukan pacarku. Lepaskan dia Zabusa!" teriak Sasuke. Sesaat dia berhasil melepaskan diri dari gerombolan Zabusa dan hendak menerjang lelaki itu. Tapi lagi-lagi tak bisa, ketika tubuhnya kembali tertahan oleh mereka yang masih terus memukulinya.

"Benarkah? Lalu apa yang selalu kau bilang pada Haku?" Satu seringai kejam tertoreh di wajah Zabusa, "Kalau dia bukan pacarmu, berarti boleh dong aku perlakukan dia sesuka hatiku. Khukhukhu~…"

"KURANG AJAR!" Sasuke berang, memikirkan segala kemungkinan buruk yang bisa saja musuhnya itu lakukan untuk menyakiti Sakura. "Jangan macam-macam kau!"

"Tenang saja. Cuma semacem kok," Zabusa mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat dari saku celana jeans belelnya. Haa?!... Sang emerald membulat. Sekujur tubuh Sakura merasa tegang ketika besi pisau itu terasa dingin menyentuh pipinya. Sekali lagi Zabusa menyeringai, "Aku hanya mau buat sedikit goresan kecil di wajah cantik ini..."

"Kyaaa~…" Sakura memejamkan mata, tak sanggup melihat dan memikirkan nasib dia selanjutnya ketika lelaki itu bersiap menghujamkan pisau itu kearahnya. 'Pasti sakit,' pikir Sakura. 'Ditusuk oleh benda itu dimanapun tempatnya pasti bakal sakit. Lagian kayaknya pisau itu gak steril, gimana kalau entar aku malah kena tetanus? Kyaaa... gak mau!'

Sret…

Lima detik dalam suasana hening yang menegangkan, namun terasa cukup lama bagi Sakura yang sedang menunggu nasibnya. Tapi tak ada apapun yang terjadi. Ketika Sakura sadari tak ada sakit ataupun perih yang terasa di salah satu bagian tubuhnya. Penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi, perlahan gadis itu kembali membuka mata. Mungkinkah...

"SASUKE!"

Sakura terhenyak melihat cowok itu telah berdiri dihadapannya sembari menahan pisau Zabusa dengan sebelah tangan.

"Hahahaha~…" Zabusa malah tertawa, "Menggelikan, jadi di sini ada yang mau berlagak sok keren, heuh?! Kau mau jadi pahlawan yang menyelamatkan sang putri?" Zabusa kemudian menarik kembali pisaunya dari tangan Sasuke dengan paksa, bikin darah segar langsung mengalir dari luka di tangan Sasuke. "Kita lihat sampai mana nyalimu, dasar pecundang!" Dengan cepat dia coba menghujamkan pisaunya pada Sasuke.

DUAK...

"AARGH!$%#&$ #!#$#&#$!"

Bruk… Zabusa tumbang. Lelaki itu langsung membungkuk, melenguh dan meringis kesakitan memegangi anu-nya. Rasa ngilu menjalar disekujur tubuh kala Sakura yang berhasil melepaskan diri langsung menyerangnya tanpa basa-basi. Sekuat tenaga gadis itu kerahkan untuk melancarkan satu serangan mematikan dengan menendang tepat mengenai 'adik kecil'-nya Zabusa.

"Tch, rasakan itu!" kata Sakura.

Harusnya dia lakukan itu daritadi. Puas sekali rasanya kini melihat Zabusa mengerang kesakitan, meski dia tak bisa bayangkan bagaimana rasa sakit yang diderita Zabusa sekarang. Lain dengan Sasuke, melihat pria itu menderita, sebagai sesama cowok Sasuke pun ikut merinding jadinya. Pasti sakit.

"Ayo lari!" ajak Sasuke, segera memanfaatkan keadaan. Lekas menarik tangan Sakura dan membawanya pergi.

Saat itu baik Sakura maupun Sasuke tak banyak bicara. Keduanya terus berlari menghindari sisa para berandalan lain yang masih terus mengejar mereka untuk balas dendam.

…

…

…

Sampai di sebuah taman langkah mereka terhenti. Sasuke yang merasa lelah langsung terduduk di kursi. Sambil mengatur kembali nafas yang masih terengah, sesekali cowok itu meringis kesakitan. Darah mungkin sudah berhenti mengalir, tapi goresan luka di tangan tetap terasa perih. Dia kibas-kibaskan sebelah tangannya, coba hilangkan sedikit rasa ngilu yang berdenyut. Sementara itu onyx berkeliling mencari-cari sosok gadis musim semi yang tanpa dia sadari ternyata sudah tak ada lagi didekatnya.

Beberapa menit menunggu, akhirnya Sakura datang sambil membawa kantung plastik berisi obat-obatan. Untung didekat taman ini ada _konbini_, setidaknya dia tak perlu jauh-jauh mencari perban dan _povidone iodine_ untuk mengobati luka Sasuke.

"Sini tanganmu!" pinta Sakura.

Gadis itu dengan telaten mulai membalut luka di tangan Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri hanya tertegun memperhatikan. Untuk sesaat dia seakan lupa dengan segala rasa perih yang ada. Terus terang Sasuke menyukai bentuk perhatian yang Sakura berikan padanya. Termasuk gerutu dan omelan gadis itu yang menceramahi tindakan nekatnya tadi yang kini menimbulkan luka.

"Huh, kau ini... apa tanganmu terbuat dari besi sampai berani tangkis pisau itu segala? Sekarang lihat akibatnya, baka~..." kata Sakura yang jadi marah-marah saking khawatirnya. "Untung lukamu tak terlalu dalam. Gimana coba kalau tadi dia tusuk kamu di bagian lain? Bisa-bisa lebih parah dari ini. Dasar bodoh, harusnya kau jangan gegabah langsung serang dia..."

"Aaaww~..." ringis Sasuke. Sejenak menyela perkataan Sakura, ketika gadis itu kurang hati-hati menempelkan plester kecil di luka pelipisnya. "Duh, pelan-pelan dikit napa?"

"Eh, sorry, sorry... sakit ya? Hehe~..."

"Coba aja rasain sendiri!" gerutu lelaki itu.

Diam sejenak. Sakura mendadak lesu. "Iya benar, harusnya yang terluka itu aku. Gara-gara kecerobohanku kau jadi seperti ini. Maaf..."

"Heh, sudahlah. Kenapa minta maaf? Ini bukan salahmu," Satu senyuman tipis terlihat di wajah Sasuke, "Aku tak apa-apa. Ini cuma luka kecil, jangan merasa bersalah. Justru yang paling penting kau tak terluka. Tadi juga kau hebat, berhasil kalahkan dia."

"Ah, hahaha~..." Sakura tertawa, merasa bangga dipuji Sasuke barusan.

"Lagian tadi sudah kusuruh lari kenapa malah ikut melawan mereka? Jadi siapa yang baka di sini, eh?"

"Kau menyuruhku lari? Kau pikir aku tega melihatmu dikeroyok mereka? Teman macam apa yang justru malah kabur disaat seperti itu..."

"Teman?" tanya Sasuke. "Jadi kau anggap aku cuma teman?"

"Yup, tentu aja." Sakura mengangguk mantap. "Makanya sebisa mungkin aku pasti akan membantumu. Karena kita kan teman."

"Tak lebih?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Eh? Err, yah, boleh-lah kalau kau mau lebih, kau akan aku anggap sahabat." lanjut Sakura menambahkan.

"Sahabat?"

"Iya, memangnya apa lagi? Masih untung kuanggap sahabat. Itu artinya posisimu sejajar sama Ino dan Hinata. Atau kau lebih suka kuanggap musuh?" tawar Sakura yang jadi merasa kesal karena Sasuke daritadi malah balik bertanya.

"Masih ada tingkatan lain yang lebih tinggi dari sahabat kan?"

"Emangnya ada?" Sakura sesaat mengernyit, memikirkan tingkatan apa yang lebih tinggi dari status 'sahabat' dalam hubungan antara pria dan wanita. Sayang sekali, minimnya pengalaman cinta bikin gadis yang satu ini gak 'ngeh' menangkap maksud perkataan Sasuke.

…

Usai mengobati luka, dua orang itu masih beristirahat sejenak. Duduk santai di kursi taman sambil menikmati sekaleng _soft drink_ yang sekalian sengaja Sakura beli di _konbini_ tadi. Niat awal ingin pergi jalan-jalan menghibur Sakura, tapi yang ada malah terlibat peristiwa mengerikan barusan. Sasuke sedikit merasa bersalah jadinya.

"Maaf, sepertinya aku malah membuat harimu jadi makin tak menyenangkan." kata Sasuke mulai membuka pembicaraan.

Sakura menggeleng pelan, gadis itu tersenyum tipis. "Tidak. Justru malah jadi luar biasa. Ini pengalaman tak terlupakan, aku sampai berkelahi dan dikejar-kejar preman. Masih mending tadi mereka gak sampai malak minta uang. Duh~ kalau sampai kejadian kan ngeri banget."

Sebenarnya pas Sakura dihadang di gang tadi, dia agak was-was. Takut dirampok atau isi dompetnya dikuras habis para preman sialan itu. Memikirkan uangnya bakal raib sepertinya lebih mengerikan daripada diancam sama pisau sekalipun. Uang kan benda yang paling berharga buat Sakura. Tapi untung saja bukan itu yang diinginkan Zabusa. Tapi hal lain. Dan Sakura jadi sedikit kepikiran soal hubungan Sasuke dan preman itu.

"Oh iya Sasuke, sebenarnya siapa mereka? Kau mengenal pria tadi kan? Kenapa sepertinya pria itu dendam padamu? Kau terlibat kejahatan apa sampai para berandalan itu mengincarmu?" Sakura mulai menginterogasi Sasuke.

"Hn," Sasuke sudah tahu Sakura akan banyak bertanya padanya. Agak bingung juga sebenarnya bagaimana dia akan menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Sebenarnya cuma masalah sepele sih."

"Masalah sepele apa yang bisa buatmu sampai dipukuli kaya tadi?" Sakura masih tak mengerti.

"Kau pasti akan menertawakanku kalau aku bilang ini cuma karena cewek."

Sakura sempat terhenyak, "Cewek?"

"Hn," Sasuke angkat sebelah alisnya, sedikit menyunggingkan bibir. "Cewek itu bisa berubah mengerikan kalau lagi patah hati. Mungkin gara-gara aku tolak mereka lantas jadi ada yang dendam. Zabusa, cowok yang tadi itu kakaknya Haku. Beberapa bulan lalu adiknya itu nekat mengancam bunuh diri karena terus bersikeras ingin pacaran denganku."

WHAT THE...! Sampai segitunya hanya karena seorang Sasuke?!

Sakura syok juga mendengarnya. Tak menyangka sama sekali. Yah, meski bisa jadi tuh, secara Sasuke orangnya kan emang ganteng dan keren. Meski sekarang ada sedikit lebam di wajah lelaki itu tapi tetap saja _inner beauty_-nya masih bisa bikin orang tertarik. Dasar cowok berkarisma.

Sakura tersenyum miris, "Yah, sepertinya memang kau sudah banyak menolak cinta jutaan wanita. Kenapa sih sampai Yuki yang cantik aja ditolak?"

"Yuki... Yukimaru maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke yang langsung dijawab dengan anggukan Sakura. "Oh, jadi gadis itu temanmu?"

"Iya, kau tahu gimana sedihnya dia? Terus nangis di kelas gara-gara sikapmu..."

"Hn," Sasuke mengerling, memutar pandangan onyx-nya. Menghindari tatapan mengintimidasi Sakura. "Mau gimana lagi, aku memang tak suka padanya, ya jelas aku tolak."

"Jadi benar dong kalau katanya kau itu naksir sama cewek lain?"

"Hn." Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

"Siapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Kamu." jawab cowok _to the point_.

KLONTANG...

Kaleng dari tangan Sakura terjatuh. Seakan mengekspresikan suasana hati gadis itu ketika mendengar pernyataan Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri wajahnya mulai terasa panas. Semburat garis kemerahan tampak muncul bersemu di kedua belah pipinya. Mencoba menyembunyikan rasa malu, lelaki itu lekas palingkan wajahnya, tak sanggup menatap langsung Sakura. Dia tak menyangka kenyataan yang selama ini dipendamnya dalam hati berhasil diutarakan pada Sakura saat ini.

"Hah? Ha ha ha..." Sakura malah tertawa hambar, memecah keheningan yang sesaat tercipta diantara mereka. "Barusan kau bilang apa?" Gadis itu korek-korek sebelah telinganya yang memang dalam kondisi normal. "Kayaknya aku salah dengar deh. Atau mungkin..." "Sakura coba alihkan dan pungkiri perkataan lelaki itu, "Apa minumannya mengandung alkohol ya? Jangan-jangan kau mabuk. Bicaramu kacau. Wajahmu juga agak merah lho. Barusan aku pasti salah dengar. Ya, salah dengar. Jangan bercanda, Sasuke. Hahaha~... gak lucu tau." Sakura coba yakinkan hal itu berulang kali. Entah pada dirinya atau pada Sasuke.

Terus menghindar, Sakura bangkit dari kursinya untuk memungut kembali kaleng soda yang terjatuh tadi. Isinya sudah banyak yang tumpah, tapi masih ada sisa setengah.

"Aku serius," ucap Sasuke terus terang. "Kau tak salah dengar."

"Serius apanya?" tanya Sakura santai. Sambil membelakangi Sasuke, dia bersihkan sedikit bagian kaleng minumannya yang kotor. Melihat kaleng itu sudah jelas cuma soda biasa. Bukan bir atau minuman beralkohol lainnya. Sasuke gak mabuk, jadi gak mungkin dia bicara sembarangan. Lagian justru orang kalau lagi mabuk lebih sering berkata jujur kan?

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke seraya mendekat. Ditepuknya sebelah bahu gadis itu, setengah memaksa untuk menghadap kembali ke arahnya. "Aku menyukaimu."

Whusssshhh…

Semilir angin sore berhembus menyela keheningan yang mendadak tercipta diantara dua anak manusia itu. Untuk sesaat Sakura terpaku pada onyx yang menatapnya _intens_. Sebelum dia kerjapkan kembali mata itu berulang kali supaya sadar dan lekas tundukan pandangan. Gadis itu cengkeram erat kaleng soda di tangan untuk menghalau rasa gugup yang tiba-tiba menyerang. Mendengar pernyataan Sasuke yang terucap barusan diluar perkiraan.

'Suka? Dia bilang suka?'

Sejenak Sasuke menghela napas, sebelum mulai kembali bicara serius dari awal. "Sakura, perlu kau tahu ada alasan selama ini aku selalu menolak beberapa gadis yang menyukaiku. Aku selalu bilang alasannya karena aku menyukai seseorang. Awalnya memang bohong. Karena dulu memang tak ada seorangpun di hatiku. Sampai akhirnya aku temukan orang itu. Orang yang mampu membuatku untuk pertama kalinya mengenal rasa suka dan cinta. Itu adalah kau, Sakura. Aku menyukaimu," lanjut Sasuke dengan perasaan berdebar-debar. "Jadi, apa kau mau menerima perasaanku? Kita pacaran?"

Sakura tertegun mendengarnya. Sedang Sasuke mulai merasa tegang, dia tahu Sakura pasti mengerti maksud perkataannya. Itu adalah pernyataan cinta. Dan sekarang hanya tinggal menunggu sebuah jawaban. Namun yang terjadi malah...

"WUAHAHAHAHA..." tawa Sakura meledak. "Hahaha~ aduh Sasuke, jangan pasang tampang serius gitu dong. Hampir aja aku ketipu. Bercandamu kelewatan deh, hihihi~... iya, iya, kali ini leluconmu lucu banget, hehe~..."

"Eh?" Sasuke _sweatdrop_. Ngomong apa barusan Sakura? Orang udah serius gitu justru malah dibecandain. Bikin Sasuke kesal jadinya. Tanpa banyak bicara dia memilih pergi menjauh dari Sakura yang masih cekikikan.

"Heh, kok jadi ngambek sih?" tanya Sakura seraya menyusul Sasuke.

"Puas menertawakanku?!" bentak lelaki itu.

"Aaa..." Sakura langsung berhenti tertawa. "Maaf." katanya penuh penyesalan.

"Tch." Sasuke memalingkan wajah, kemudian kembali duduk di kursi taman. Tak memedulikan Sakura yang langsung ikut menghampiri dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Ehm, ok, aku gak akan bercanda lagi. Kali ini serius." kata Sakura mulai mengajak Sasuke bicara kembali. Dia acungkan dua jarinya membentuk tanda 'v' menunjukkan bukti keseriusan.

Sasuke sedikit melirik Sakura, memastikan kalau gadis itu tak akan mempermainkannya lagi. "Hn, jadi kau mengerti apa maksudku tadi, kan?"

"Yang mana?" Lagi-lagi, sambil pasang tampang sok polos Sakura malah balik nanya.

Ugh~... Rasanya muncul sewotan besar di kening lelaki Uchiha itu, menghadapi si gadis musim semi yang mendadak jadi telmi.

"Ah, iya deh iya, hehehe~ aku ngerti kok." jawab Sakura pada akhirnya serius berhenti bercanda. Dia coba menenangkan kekesalan Sasuke.

Ya, dia mengerti apa maksud ucapan lelaki itu. Sebetulnya sejak pertama kata 'suka' tadi terlontar keluar dari mulut Sasuke, Sakura sudah tahu apa maksudnya. Dia sendiri pun kaget saat mendengarnya. Sasuke bilang suka? Dia bilang dia ingin jadi pacarnya? Cowok itu nembak, si Uchiha nembak? Tepat di hari ini, hari terakhir dari kesepakatannya dengan Karin. Hari dimana awalnya Sakura merasa sudah tak ada lagi harapan. Dia pasrah untuk kalah dan justru memutuskan kelak dia akan menjauhi Sasuke selamanya. Tapi lelaki itu dengan cepat merubah kenyataan. Dia ngajak jadian. Itu artinya Sakura bisa menang taruhan. Bisa dapat uang. Situasi yang menguntungkan bagi Sakura. Andai saja bisa berteriak, Sakura ingin bilang kalau dia sangat senang akhirnya bisa menang dari Karin.

Tapi...

Direlung hatinya yang lain lagi-lagi perasaan itu muncul dan menjadi gejolak dalam diri Sakura. Sasuke mengatakannya dengan penuh ketulusan sedangkan apa yang ada dalam pikiran Sakura selain kemenangan dan uang yang akan didapatkannya. Dia tak pantas menerima Sasuke. Jika Sakura menerimanya maka dia benar-benar memanfaatkan perasaan lelaki itu. Sekarang hanya tinggal memutuskan harus menjawab apa. Jawaban berat yang harus dikatakan Sakura.

"Makasih." gadis itu mulai bicara.

Sasuke kembali mendengarkan dengan seksama. Tapi cukup lama berselang, Sakura tetap saja diam. Bikin pemuda itu tak sabar dan jadi ingin mendesaknya. "Lalu apa keputusanmu? Mau jadi pacarku?"

'Waduh, apa ya?' batin Sakura kembali bingung. Ayo putuskan jawabannya!

"Maaf," Satu kata itu seakan sudah jelaskan segala keputusan yang akhirnya Sakura pilih. Sambil tersenyum, gadis itu menggeleng pelan. "Maaf Sasuke, tapi aku tak bisa menerimamu."

WHAT THE...?! Ditolak? Sasuke ditolak? Apa kau sudah gila, Sakura?!

'Yup, aku pasti sudah gila berkata **tidak** padanya.' kata hati Sakura mulai bicara, 'Tapi mudah-mudahan ini keputusan tepat yang bisa aku ambil. Mungkin aku akan kehilangan uang dan kemenangan dari Karin. Tapi aku puas, aku tak lagi membohongi diri sendiri. Meski sejujurnya aku suka dia. Iya, tanpa kusadari perasaanku tumbuh. Aku juga suka Sasuke. Jauh dari alasan karena taruhan ini. Hahaha~... Rasanya lucu juga ya, aku yang suka uang dan taruhan, berpikir jatuh cinta pada seseorang adalah mustahil, ternyata bisa juga punya rasa ini. Aku menyukainya. Aku suka Sasuke. Tapi seperti yang aku bilang, aku tak pantas menerima perasaan tulus yang dia berikan. Uang dan taruhan sudah lebih dulu menodai perasaanku. Sasuke bisa dapat yang lebih baik. Bukan aku. Orang seperti aku tak pantas buatnya.'

"Gak masalah kan, kau aku tolak?" tanya Sakura, sebisa mungkin tetap tersenyum.

Kekecewaan terlihat di wajah Sasuke, "Kau bercanda?"

Sakura menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku serius." jawabnya kembali dengan perasaan berat.

"Bercanda?" tanya Sasuke lagi, rasanya masih tak percaya.

"Serius."

"Jadi aku ditolak?" Lelaki itu masih belum terima keputusan Sakura.

"Iya." jawab Sakura mantap.

"Sama sekali gak ada bahan pertimbangan?"

"Enggak ada."

"Harapan juga gak ada?"

"Enggak ada. Enggak ada. Seribu kali juga enggak ada." jawab Sakura rada kesal. "Lupakanlah Sasuke..."

"Kenapa?"

Deg!

Manik emerald itu bergulir. Mengerling kearah manapun, coba hindari tatapan onyx yang penuh selidik. Pertanyaan inilah yang paling Sakura tak ingin jawab. Alasan? Gadis itu harus memberinya alasan apa?

"Karena aku tak mau jadi pacarmu. Lagipula percuma kalau kita pacaran juga, aku sebenarnya sudah..." Kalimat Sakura mengambang, dia tak bisa meneruskan kata-katanya. Gadis itu pikir tak seharusnya dia katakan alasan sebenarnya pada Sasuke perihal taruhan itu. Kalau dengan kejam dia sudah menjadikannya sebagai objek permainan kotor dengan Karin.

"Hn?"

Sasuke masih menunggu. Dan itu buat Sakura makin dilema. "Err, aku... aku hanya tidak suka padamu. Itu saja..." jawab Sakura lirih. Dia dustai perasaannya sendiri.

Merasa tak ingin terus terjebak dalam situasi menyesakan ini, Sakura lekas bangkit dari duduknya dan buru-buru melangkah pergi. "Sudah selesai, kan..." Gadis itu lagi-lagi memilih kabur dari Sasuke.

"Heh, tunggu Sakura! Kasih penjelasan dulu dong." cegah Sasuke yang langsung mengejar Sakura. Dengan cepat dia tahan lengan Sakura dan memaksa gadis itu kembali menghadapnya. "Aku tak mengerti apa alasanmu? Kenapa kau tak suka padaku? Padahal aku menyukaimu..."

Sakura yang berbalik menatap Sasuke merasa sakit rasanya, ketika manik emerald miliknya sekali lagi menangkap tatapan penuh harapan yang diperlihatkan onyx. Sakura bisa melihat dengan jelas ketulusan yang dimiliki pemuda raven itu.

"Apa kau tak bisa terima kenyataan kalau kau sudah kutolak, tuan Uchiha?" ucap Sakura tajam. Gadis itu mendelik dan menorehkan satu senyum tipis meremehkan. "Kupikir kau cukup pintar mencerna kata 'tidak' yang tadi aku ucapkan."

"Iya, aku tahu, kau menolakku. Tapi aku hanya ingin dengar apa alasannya?"

"Alasan? Kau butuh alasan?"

Sejenak Sakura berpikir, sebelum kemudian dia tarik Sasuke ke sisi dekat kolam air mancur di tengah taman. Lelaki itu sempat mengira Sakura yang kesal terus didesak olehnya dan sungguh tak menyukai dirinya mungkin akan mendorong atau menceburkan Sasuke masuk ke dalam kolam. Yah, tapi bukan itu tujuan Sakura sebenarnya yang kini setengah memaksa menyeret lelaki itu, bahkan sampai mendepak keras punggung Sasuke minta dia sama-sama menghadap menatap pantulan bayangan mereka pada air kolam yang lumayan jernih disana.

"Kau lihat bayanganmu?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn, iya. So?" Sasuke makin mengernyit tak mengerti. Sebenarnya apa yang ingin coba Sakura jelaskan, apa hubungannya dengan alasan yang sedari tadi dia pertanyakan.

"Di air keruh saja sosok bayanganmu terlihat keren." kata Sakura sembari menunjuk bayangan Sasuke di dasar kolam. "Kau sadar diri tidak kalau kau itu _High __L__evel_? Orang sepertimu tampak sempurna dan punya segalanya. Wajah tampan. Gaya keren. Status sosial. Otak yang encer. Jago main basket. Sosok yang disukai banyak gadis. _You're the most favourite boy_."

Sekali. Dua kali. Dalam keheningan sesaat Sasuke mengerjap menatap Sakura. Apa gadis itu barusan sedang memujinya?

Kemudian Sakura beralih menunjuk bayangannya sendiri, "Sedangkan yang ini, _U__nder __L__evel_. Kau lihat aku seperti apa? Gak ada cantik-cantiknya. Urakan. _Slengean_. Asal-asalan. Gak tahu aturan. Gak modis. Gak feminim. Gak ada manis-manisnya. Pokoknya gak menarik."

"Terus kenapa?" tanya Sasuke gak ngerti. "Kau hanya coba merendahkan dirimu sendiri."

"Kita ini gak cocok. Bumi dan langit. Ngerti?!"

"Hanya karena itu?" Sasuke memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. Bibirnya mengerucut. "Kau kira aku menyukaimu hanya karena lihat fisikmu? Atau itu memang yang kau nilai dariku? Berarti kalau aku ini cowok jelek, gak populer dan gak punya fans-girl kau mau menerima cintaku?"

Eh?! Sungguh pertanyaan balik yang tak terduga. Lagi-lagi Sasuke berhasil membuat Sakura tak berkutik. Niat ingin tegaskan lelaki itu kalau dirinya tak pantas jadi pilihan justru malah bikin Sakura setuju akan pendapatnya. Memang benar, cinta itu kan seharusnya tak cuma lihat tampang dan penampilan.

"Yah, bukan itu maksudku," Sakura garuk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal, jadi malu sendiri. "Ehm, aku hanya bingung, kenapa gadis itu harus aku?" tanya Sakura terus terang. "Kenapa bukan Karin atau puluhan cewek lain yang juga mengejarmu? Aku yakin diantara mereka banyak yang lebih baik. Makanya kupikir kau pasti bisa dapat yang lebih dari seorang Haruno Sakura."

"Kalau yang kusuka itu cuma kamu, gimana?"

Hati Sakura kembali bergetar ketika Sasuke menatapnya penuh kesungguhan. Setengah bagian dari dirinya berhasil goyah. Tapi gadis itu harus tahan semua perasaan itu. Agar jangan terhanyut dan justru kelak melukai orang yang dia cintai.

"Terserah. Aku tetap tak menyukaimu!" dusta Sakura, bersikukuh menolaknya.

"Benar kau tak suka padaku?" tanya Sasuke untuk kesekian kali.

"Iya, perlu kuulangi berapa juta kali lagi agar kau mengerti?!" Sakura balas membentak. "Aku tak suka padamu!"

"Bohong," bantah Sasuke, "Kau membohongi perasaanmu sendiri, Sakura."

'Tch, keras kepala banget sih nih orang.' gerutu Sakura dalam hati. Khawatir pertahanannya akan benar-benar runtuh kalau lelaki itu terus mendesaknya seperti ini. "Tahu apa kau tentang perasaanku? Jangan mentang-mentang kau keren dan banyak gadis mengejarmu, kau pikir aku termasuk salah satu diantara mereka? Huh, yang benar saja..."

Grep...

Sakura tersentak kala Sasuke tiba-tiba mencengkeram sebelah pergelangan tangannya. "Apaan sih?! Lepas!" pinta Sakura seraya mengebaskan tangan. Dia coba melepaskan diri tapi gagal. Cengkeraman tangan Sasuke terlalu erat.

"Tes denyut nadi," kata Sasuke, onyx-nya lantas menatap _intens_ sang emerald. "Kalau kau sungguh tak punya perasaan apa-apa padaku, kenapa debaran jantungmu bisa secepat ini?"

"Hah?" cengo sesaat. Sakura melohok tak mengerti, sebelum akhirnya gadis itu malah terkekeh pelan menertawakan pemikiran Sasuke yang dianggapnya bodoh dan tak masuk akal. "Hahaha, apa maksudmu, apa hubungannya? Lagipula memangnya kau sungguh bisa merasakan debaran jantungku cuma lewat..."

Tanpa aba-aba lagi Sasuke segera menarik Sakura masuk kedalam pelukannya. "Kalau seperti ini bisa kan?" bisik lelaki itu tepat di telinga Sakura. "Tes denyut jantung."

"K, kau..." Merasa tak nyaman dengan posisi ini, sontak Sakura coba berontak. Dia dorong-dorong tubuh Sasuke. "Heh, lepaskan aku! Jangan kurang ajar, dasar..."

"Satu menit saja," pinta Sasuke, makin eratkan dekapannya. "Kalau kau juga tak percaya dengan perasaanku, dengarkanlah baik-baik. Meskipun kau tak bilang suka, tapi aku ingin tahu perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya."

Deg-deg... Deg-deg... Deg-deg... Deg-deg... Deg-deg... Deg-deg...

Dalam keheningan sesaat, tak ada apapun yang terdengar. Kecuali suara alam di sekitar atau ramainya hiruk pikuk kendaraan dan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di luar taman. Tapi lebih dari itu, yang paling terasa nyata diantara raven dan _soft-pink_ saat ini adalah degup jantung mereka yang saling beriringan. Debaran yang berhasil meruntuhkan pertahanan Sakura. Membuat gadis itu goyah seutuhnya, mengetahui Sasuke pun ternyata memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya.

"Sakura," bisik Sasuke, "Kalau ditanya kenapa aku bisa menyukaimu, aku sendiri pun tak mengerti. Aku juga bingung. Terus terang aku belum temukan alasan yang tepat untuk menjelaskannya. Hanya saja yang aku tahu, setiap kali bersamamu, memikirkanmu, degup jantungku selalu seperti ini."

'Iya, sama. Aku pun merasakan hal yang sama.' jawab Sakura dalam hati.

Semenit-mungkin lebih-berlalu, Sasuke melepaskan dekapannya dan perlahan kini mengambil kedua belah tangan Sakura. "Bagaimana," tanyanya, "Kau sudah temukan jawabanmu. Sekarang apa kau sudah bisa menerima perasaanku?"

Deg!

Sakura masih menunduk. Memandang tangan yang kini digenggam erat Sasuke. Melihat perban yang membalut luka yang didapat pemuda itu karena melindungi dirinya, semakin menguatkan sebuah jawaban yang akhirnya berhasil Sakura dapatkan. Ya, jawaban atas kebimbangan yang dirasakan gadis itu selama ini. Perasaan asing yang baru pertama kali Sakura rasakan sejak dia mengenal Sasuke.

Tangan itu... debaran itu... senyuman itu... pandangan onyx yang memancarkan ketulusan... kata 'suka' yang dia ucapkan...

Sakura akhirnya mengerti.

"Hhhh~..." Sejenak gadis itu menghela napas panjang, sebelum dia angkat kembali pandangannya dan balas menatap Sasuke. "Baiklah," ucap Sakura kemudian. Sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya dia mengangguk kecil. "Aku terima perasaanmu dan-mau jadi pacarmu."

Perasaan bahagia seketika langsung memenuhi hati Sasuke. Selalu saja, karena Sakura, dia tak bisa tahan ekspresi wajahnya yang refleks torehkan satu senyuman. "Ah, hahaha~ Sankyu-" ucap lelaki itu dengan nada terdengar ceria, "Jadi sekarang kita pacaran?"

"Err,..." Emerald itu mengerling, saking malunya menatap onyx. "Iya, kali..." jawab Sakura gugup, sambil menggaruk sebelah pipinya yang-padahal gak gatal-kini sudah merona merah.

.

.

~( $ _ $ )~

.

.

Ini pertama kali bagi Sakura dia abaikan dua hal penting dalam hidupnya. Sakura sungguh-sungguh menerima Sasuke sebagai pacar bukan karena uang ataupun taruhan. Entah sejak kapan cinta itu mulai tumbuh. Meski berulang kali ia coba pungkiri, tapi rasa itu memang ada dalam hati. Dan karena itulah Sakura ingin tegaskan bahwa,

'**Aku menyukai Sasuke**'

Rasa suka itu mungkin terasa asing dibanding rasa suka yang selama ini Sakura kenali. Berbeda dengan ketika dia menyukai banyaknya uang yang dia miliki atau perasaan bahagia setiap kali gadis itu memenangkan sebuah taruhan. Karena perasaan cinta yang ditawarkan adalah cinta nyata terhadap manusia. Sakura jadi tak punya bandingannya. Dan Sasuke-lah orang pertama yang memberikan rasa ini padanya. Memberikan kebahagiaan lain yang Sakura yakini dia tak akan menyesali keputusannya.

Memikirkan soal taruhan dengan Karin, Sakura sendiri sudah mengenyahkannya. Dia pikir mungkin sekarang semua sudah berakhir. Meskipun Sakura sudah jelas berhasil mengalahkan Karin dan mendapatkan Sasuke, tapi semuanya sia-sia. Di hari terakhir ini, dia dapatkan targetnya, tapi dia lepaskan taruhannya. Mengingat waktu perjanjian mereka pun sudah habis.

Sakura pasrah. Meski sebenarnya masih ada satu kesempatan lagi bagi Sakura untuk tetap bisa dapatkan uang itu. Satu hari ini sebenarnya belum berakhir kalau saja dia bisa bertemu dengan Karin. Menunjukkan pada gadis itu kalau Sakura berhasil jadian dengan Sasuke, maka dialah yang menang. Tapi tentu saja hal itu mustahil. Tak mungkin Sakura harus dengan sengaja mendatangi Karin hari ini. Paling-paling besok saat di sekolah dan itu artinya perjanjian mereka sudah selesai. Terlambat.

…

**GAME OVER**

"Sialan?!" kesal Sakura sembari memukul mesin game yang sedang dimainkannya. Dia tatap layar kaca dihadapannya dengan kecewa. Melihat tulisan kerlap-kerlip melayang berlatar genangan darah jagoannya yang tewas. Merasa tak puas karena belum berhasil menang, gadis itu kembali merogoh saku blazernya. Berharap masih punya sisa koin dalam kantong untuk melanjutkan permainan.

Tapi sayang, tak ada koin tersisa yang dia miliki. Emerald itu lekas bergulir memandang tajam mesin penukar koin diseberang sana. 'Tch, 500 ryo untuk tiga koin? Ugh, males banget.' dengusnya dalam hati. Merasa sayang buat keluarkan kocek lagi dari dompet cuma buat sekali main.

"Kalah lagi?!" tanya Sasuke, setengah berteriak pada Sakura karena bisingnya suasana _game center_ penuh dengan suara hingar bingar musik game dan ramainya pengunjung. Lelaki raven itu pun sama-sama lagi asyik main game tak jauh dari Sakura. Jarak mereka hanya terhalang tiga mesin. "Kau masih mau main?" tawar Sasuke.

"Huff~ Percuma. Koinku habis." keluh Sakura sambil manyun.

Sasuke sedikit sunggingkan bibirnya, lekas menghampiri sang kekasih dan memberikan tiga koin miliknya pada Sakura, "Pakai punyaku. Hn?"

"Wah, beneran nih? Makasih ya..." dengan senang hati Sakura menerimanya dan tanpa menunggu lagi langsung memasukkan koin itu ke dalam mesin dan mulai bermain. Dengan cuek gadis itu malah mengacuhkan pacar baik hatinya. Kembali konsentrasi mengalahkan musuh dalam layar buat dapatkan skor tertinggi.

Sasuke sendiri tak menghiraukan sikap Sakura. Dia justru malah senang melihat gadisnya tampak asyik bermain. Bosan hanya jadi penonton, lelaki itu pun melengos pergi dan sejenak membiarkan Sakura sendiri. Sasuke memilih mesin Virtual Game yang letaknya agak jauh dari tempat Sakura.

Waktu beberapa menit berlalu. Keduanya malah asyik dengan permainan mereka masing-masing. Sakura yang tadi tak perhatikan kemana Sasuke pergi, baru menyadari hilangnya lelaki itu setelah dia berhasil mendapatkan skor tertinggi dan hendak sombong memperlihatkannya pada Sasuke.

"Aah, kemana sih Sasu?" heran Sakura celingak-celinguk sendiri.

...

Hampir lima belas menit Sakura menunggu, namun Sasuke sama sekali belum menampakan diri. Matanya terus mencari-cari sosok pemuda raven bertatanan rambut mencuat kebelakang khas pantat ayam diantara sekian banyak pengunjung _game center_ yang berlalu lalang.

"Ck~ jangan-jangan tuh cowok udah pulang duluan lagi..." gerutu Sakura yang mulai merasa kesal ditinggal sendiri.

"Heh, kau..."

Gadis itu sontak tersentak kala seseorang menepuk sebelah bahunya. Sakura lekas berbalik, mengira itu Sasuke. Tapi ternyata... Emerald itu membulat, terkejut ketika dia dapati sosok yang menyapanya itu adalah, "Karin?!" Dan entah dari mana tiba-tiba saja perasaan senang muncul dalam diri, meluap mengisi hati Sakura. Gadis itu tak pernah menyangka bisa bertemu musuh malah akan membuat hati berbunga-bunga seperti ini.

"Wah, gak nyangka kita bakal ketemu di sini." sapa Karin sambil pasang tampang sok ramah tapi sinis.

"Iya, aku juga." kata Sakura yang justru malah balas tersenyum ceria pada gadis itu. "Selama ini aku selalu muak setiap kali bertemu denganmu. Tapi hari ini aku justru merasa senang sekali melihatmu, Karin. Hehehe, aku memang beruntung."

"Oh ya?" Karin juga tersenyum, tapi matanya balas mendelik dan menatap tajam Sakura. "Mana mungkin ini hari keberuntunganmu. Sedang apa kau di sini, apa sedang menghibur diri karena kalah taruhan? hohohoho~..."

"Siapa yang kalah taruhan?" Sakura kembali membalas, kali ini gadis itu menyeringai.

"Lho, sudah lupa ya? Ini hari terakhir dari kesepakatan kita dan kau sudah kalah, Jidat!" Karin coba mengingatkan.

"Hmm?" Senyum di wajah Sakura malah makin mengembang dengan rasa percaya diri kian memuncak, "Jangan sembarangan mengataiku sudah kalah. Matahari saja belum terbenam, hari ini belum berakhir dan kesepakatan kita masih berlaku kan, Karin sayang~ Akulah pemenangnya..."

"Hahaha~ Siapa yang kau maksud pemenang disini? Jelas bukan kau, Jidat. Kau masih berlagak sok jago? Menggelikan..." Gadis bersurai merah mentereng itu menggeleng-geleng tak percaya, memandang rendah Sakura. Dengan puas makin menertawakan si gadis musim semi, "Heh Jidat matre, mending kau sekarang ikut kursus jadi pembokat, karena dua bulan lagi kau yang kalah taruhan harus rela melayaniku. Aku ingin pembantu profesional, jadi bersiaplah. Kau tahu, tadi di sekolah aku sudah bicara pada Sasuke. Dan dia bilang ok, kami bahkan tadi pulang bersama..."

"Jangan ke-pede-an," sela Sakura, cepat memotong perkataan Karin. "Siapa yang mau jadi pembokatmu? Justru kau yang mesti mulai rajin nabung dari sekarang buat bayar uang taruhanku. Total 250 ribu ryo. Kau yakin uang jajanmu cukup untuk membayarnya? Mungkin sebaiknya kau coba sekalian kerja sambilan buat tambah penghasilan. Dan berhentilah membohongiku. Kau pulang sekolah bareng Sasuke hari ini? Hah, jangan mimpi..." kata Sakura. Gadis itu jelas tahu Karin berbohong. Mungkin hanya untuk memanasinya. Padahal sudah jelas pulang sekolah ini Sasuke jalan sama Sakura.

"Ugh, siapa yang bohong? Aku, aku bahkan malam ini diajak main ke rumahnya. Dia mau mengenalkan aku dengan..."

"Halah..." Sakura kembali menyela, "Sebaiknya kau tarik kembali perkataanmu. Kalau orangnya sampai dengar kau berkata lebay begitu, aku yakin Sasuke akan semakin sebal padamu..."

"Apa kau bilang?! Tahu apa kau soal Sasuke?!" Karin tak terima.

"Yang pasti lebih tahu darimu." balas Sakura sambil menyeringai dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Merasa makin percaya diri ketika emeraldnya bergulir melihat seseorang yang sedang berjalan menuju arah mereka.

Karin ikut menoleh mengikuti arah pandang Sakura dan cukup terkejut begitu menyadari sosok Sasuke datang menghampiri. Buru-buru gadis itu merapihkan rambut panjangnya. Cepat merogoh isi tas selempang, mengambil cermin dan berkaca merapihkan riasan di wajah. Dia pertebal lagi bedak dan lipstick di bibirnya supaya lebih terlihat merah dan sensual. Terakhir, seraya melemparkan senyuman dahsyat penuh godaan, gadis itu lambaikan tangan dan berkata,

"Hai, Sasu~kuuun..."

"Hn?" Sasuke hanya balas tersenyum sebal, kemudian dengan cepat menghindar ketika Karin bermaksud merangkul lengannya. Langsung merasa risih mendapati kehadiran gadis berambut merah itu didekatnya.

"Aih, Sasuke~ aku senang banget bisa ketemu kamu disini," Karin bicara dengan nada manja, "Kebetulan ya, aduh jangan-jangan kita emang udah jodoh lagi, hihihi~..."

Sasuke _sweatdrop_. Onyx-nya melirik Sakura yang justru malah menggulum senyum menahan tawa.

"Ehm, oh iya Sasu~ bukannya hari ini kau itu ada latihan basket, kok malah main di _game center_ sih?"

"Hn. Iya. Lagi bolos aja." jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

"Hahaha, kalau buat Sasu~ sih bolos latihan juga gak masalah. Main basketnya kan udah jago banget. Sasuke ghitu!"

Yack,.. Sasuke sedikit jijik mendengarnya. Meskipun itu adalah pujian buatnya, tapi sumpah, rasanya gombal abis omongan si Karin barusan. "Enggak juga, masih banyak orang lain yang lebih jago main basketnya daripada aku," ucap lelaki Uchiha itu coba merendah, "Hn, kebetulan aja hari ini aku emang lagi ada acara penting, jadi sengaja bolos latihan."

"Oh gitu~ tahu kau mau pergi main kan kau bisa ajak aku. Ya udah deh, sekarang aku temani kamu ya, ke acara penting apa?"

"Kencan," jawab Sasuke sambil melirik Sakura yang daritadi cuma senyum-senyum mendengar obrolan mereka. "Jadi maaf, mustahil kau ikut denganku."

"WHAT...?!" Karin cukup terkejut mendengarnya. "Serius?" Terus terang dalam hati dia tak percaya. Bisa saja Sasuke hanya beralasan seperti biasa, sama seperti tiap kali lelaki itu coba menolak semua ajakannya. "Kencan sama pacar maksudmu? Kok aku gak tahu ya kalau ternyata statusmu itu gak jomblo," lanjut Karin, pura-pura penasaran. "Terus yang mana cewek-mu itu?" Sambil menahan rasa kesal, Karin celingak-celinguk melihat sekeliling _game center_ mencoba menebak siapa 'pacar' yang Sasuke maksud.

"Tuh, cewek yang daritadi kamu ajak ngobrol." kata Sasuke terus terang.

"HAH?!" Karin sontak terbelalak tak percaya, "SAKURA?"

"Hn," Lelaki Uchiha itu mengangguk. "Dia pacarku."

OH NO!

"Tidak. Ini tidak mungkin. Aku tidak percaya!" bantah Karin. "Kau bohong kan, Sasu~..."

"WUAHAHAHAHA~..." Saking tak tahannya lagi daritadi terus menahan diri, Sakura kini ikut tertawa lepas. "Aduh, gak bohong kok Karin. Sasuke itu pacarku. Baru tau, yah?!"

"Hah? Ha ha ha..." Karin tertawa hambar sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, terus coba membantah. "Dusta macam apa itu? Jangan sok ngaku-ngaku deh. Bohong kan Sasuke, memangnya sejak kapan kalian...?"

"Hn?" Sasuke melihat jam tangannya, "Sekitar dua jam lalu." Belum juga Karin selesai bicara, ucapannya lekas disela.

"UAPAA?!"

Sakura jadi makin ingin tertawa melihat wajah syok Karin sekarang yang terlihat jelek. Dibalik lensa kacamata, manik itu melotot nyaris tercongkel dari cangkangnya. Mulut si gadis berambut merah itu pun menganga lebar. Dan ingin rasanya Sakura penuhi dengan lumpur atau mengacak-acak rambut Karin sampai jadi kusut. Melempari wajahnya dengan kotoran. Lalu menjadikannya sebagai *pip* atau *pip*. Sakura bayangkan hal-hal sadis. Ehem, tidak, tidak sampai separah itu juga sih. Andai saat ini ada seekor lalat yang terbang masuk ke dalam mulutnya saja juga sudah cukup puas buat Sakura.

"Karena kau sudah tahu aku punya pacar, jadi kuharap mulai sekarang berhentilah menggangguku," kata Sasuke seraya merangkul bahu Sakura. "Sudah ya, kami masih ada urusan."

"Fufufufu~..." Sakura terkekeh pelan, kembali menoleh pada Karin sebelum Sasuke membawanya pergi. "Dadah Karin sayang, sampai ketemu lagi besok di sekolah ya~ muach..." Sakura bahkan dengan sengaja iseng kasih _kiss-bye_ segala.

"Ugh!" Kekesalan luar biasa dirasakan Karin. Semakin terasa saat melihat Sakura dari jauh menjulurkan lidahnya. Sengaja merangkul lengan Sasuke dengan mesra, menyulut api kecemburuan yang membakar hati si gadis berambut merah. "Sialan. Mustahil. Ini gak mungkin terjadi. Bagaimana si Jidat itu melakukannya? Rencanaku berantakan. Awas kau Sakura!" desisnya, balas memandang Sakura penuh kebencian. "Ini belum berakhir," Karin mengepalkan tangan, mencengkeram erat ujung rok mini jeans yang dikenakannya dengan jengkel. "Aku tak akan tinggal diam..."

...

~( $_$ )~

**TBC….. Next to Chapter 6**

~( $_$ )~

...

* * *

**AfterWord:**

Whoaaa~ senangnya bisa updet \(^-^)/

Iya, saya tahu ada banyak typo *maaf susah banget editnya*

Iya, saya tahu Sasuke-nya OOC *maaf klo ada yang ga suka*

Iya, saya tahu banyak adegan lebay-nya *maaf buat yang gak suka*

Iya, saya tahu Fic ini mungkin GaJe dengan jalan cerita aneh yang alurnya lambat *meski perasaan saya selalu habis-habisan berusaha updet tiap chapter bikin diatas 5K words*

Maaf ya, ada sekitar 10 hari sejak terakhir saya updet chapter 4, apa itu lama? (^-^)a

Semoga terbayarkan dengan cerita di chapter kali ini.

Special Thanks to:

**taintedIris, yukarindha yoshikuni, Uzumaki Himeko, Kuromi no Sora, poetry-chan, Hikari ndychan bLackOnyx, akasuna no ei-chan, Yoruichi Shihouin Kuchiki, Naumi Megumi, Kithara Blue Beauty, CINTA DAMAI, Kira Hirata, uchihana rin, Ida, Arisa, Snowhite04, Fishy ELF, Ramen panas, WinterCherry, Nadya Harvard, **para **Guest** tanpa nama dan **Readers** sekalian yang tak tinggalkan jejak Review…

Terimakasih udah baca. Syukur klo ceritanya suka dan maaf klo mengecewakan m(_ _)m

Karena itu klo ada yang ingin disampaikan, kesan, pesan, pendapat, pertanyaan, concrit, etc…?

Yang berkenan silahkan tinggalkan jejak review (^-^)v

SasuSaku udah jadian trus gimana dengan Karin dan taruhan mereka? fufufu~ lanjutannya tunggu saja chapter 6 ok?!

-(^o^)/ Jaa~


	6. In Relationship

**REPLY REVIEW **\(*-^)b

**Hikari 'Shichi' ndychan:** Apa yang akan dilakukan Karin? Baca saja chapter ini :D Sudah updet (^-^)/ Makasih udah review, RnR lagi?

**Uzumaki Himeko:** Maaf ya, emang Sasuke-nya OOC abis tiba-tiba jadi romantis *cie-cie* Ini udah updet dan mungkin apa yang kamu takutkan bisa jadi kenyataan #nah lho (^-^)/ Makasih udah review, RnR lagi?

**Arisa:** OwO dirimu mengharapkan SasuSaku kissu? fufufu~ sepertinya baru bisa terwujud di chapter depan, hehe~… Maaf baru bisa kasih sekedar adegan _blushing_ saja di chapter ini. Apa yang akan Karin lakukan, silahkan baca chapter ini (^-^)/ Makasih udah review, RnR lagi?

**TaintedIris:** hahaha~ bahkan author pun gak kebayang gimana wajahnya Karin saat itu. Kenapa bisa ngakak, perasaan lawakan yang saya buat garink, heuheu~ semoga menghibur (^-^)/ Makasih udah review, RnR lagi?

**Andromeda no Rei:** Whaaa~ makasih… makasih banget udah concrit. Bagian itu sudah saya perbaiki lagi. Berikutnya saya akan lebih teliti dan mohon dikoreksi lagi ya klo masih ada salah-salah m(_ _)m Makasih udah review, RnRnC lagi?

**Erica christy 77:** Yupz, Karin udah kalah. Err, walo bukan di chapter ini sebenarnya adegan itu mungkin akan ada (-_-)a terpaksa harus saya buat, tapi nanti baikan lagi kok dan Happy End (^-^)/ Makasih udah review, RnR lagi?

**Momo Haruyuki:** Wah~ makasih ya :D Syukur klo ceritanya suka dan tidak mengecewakan. I Lup U 2 deh, hehe~ (^-^)/ Makasih udah review, RnR lagi?

**Magician Cherry:** Sesuai dugaan, pastinya setelah ketahuan mereka akan bertengkar, tapi cuma bentar kok, langsung baikan lagi (^-^)/ Makasih udah review, RnR lagi?

**Iez Ashiya:** Syukurlah klo suka dan maaf udah ngajak geje, hehe~ :D keep writing kok, (^-^)/ Makasih udah review, RnR lagi?

**Fishy ELF:** Iya, Sasuke-nya OOC, maaf ya ^-^)a nih udah dilanjut (^-^)/ Makasih udah review, RnR lagi?

**Hanima:** Penasaran ending? Wah masih jauh sepertinya menuju Happy End yang mungkin sekitar chap 10-11-an, hehe~ (^-^)/ Makasih udah review, RnR lagi?

**Yuu.H:** Syukurlah klo suka ceritanya, hehe~ Hubungan SasuSaku lanjut terus, walau nanti mungkin akan ada sedikit gangguan. Ini udah updet (^-^)/ Makasih udah review, RnR lagi?

**Akasuna no ei-chan:** Jawabannya baca cahapter ini, ok?! (^-^)/ Makasih udah review, RnR lagi?

**Yoruichi Shihouin Kuchiki:** Iya benar sesuai dugaan. Syukurlah klo ceritanya suka. Ini udah updet (^-^)/ Makasih udah review, RnR lagi?

**Naumi Megumi:** Syukurlah klo ceritanya suka. Ini udah dilanjut (^-^)/ Makasih udah review, RnR lagi?

**Uchihana rin:** Hai juga, kabar baik :D hoho~ ga apa-apa gak banyak juga, saya sangat berterimakasih rin udah bersedia baca dan tinggalkan sedikit jejak review. Ini udah updet (^-^)/ RnR lagi?

**Karasu Uchiha:** Iya benar, sangat OOC, maaf ya ^-^)a Makasih udah review, RnR lagi? (^-^)/

**Lucifionne:** Iya, Sakura masih cinta sama uang dan mulai suka juga sama Sasuke, hehe~… Adegan romantis? hmm, entah apa di chapter ini hubungan Sasusaku tergolong romantis ya, heuheu~ Sudah updet (^-^)/ Makasih udah review, RnR lagi?

**Guest:** Sudah updet, maaf lama. Jawabannya ada di chapter ini, hehe~ (^-^)/ Makasih udah review, RnR lagi?

* * *

~( $ _ $ )~

**Money [LOVE] Gamble: Chapter 6**

Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship

Disclaimer: **NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**WARNING:** AU, OOC, typo, alur GaJe cerita se-mau-gue (=A=)

Story by

**FuRaHeart**

If you don't LIKE? Read? Don't Read?

WHATEVER!

~Itadakimasu~

~( $ _ $ )~

.

.

.

"Aku pulang duluan, ya! Jaa~..." pamit Sakura, langsung pergi menggendong tasnya meninggalkan Hinata dan Ino yang masih sibuk membereskan buku-buku pelajaran di atas meja.

"Mau kemana dia buru-buru gitu?" heran Hinata, melihat gelagat Sakura yang tak biasa tampil begitu ceria.

Ino hanya mengangkat bahu, "Apa lagi? Pasti ketemuan sama orang itu, kan?"

"Siapa?"

"Ya ampun Hinata, jangan berlagak polos gitu deh. Ingat dong kalau sekarang Sakura sudah punya pacar. Mungkin dia janjian sama Sasuke."

"Oh iya ya, hehe~... Gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta itu terlihat manis. Aku suka melihat Sakura-chan belakangan ini tampak bahagia. Tak kusangka mereka akan benar-benar pacaran."

"Yup, kau benar. Aku juga merasa senang. Hanya saja..." Sejenak Ino terdiam, wajahnya berubah muram.

"Kenapa?" heran Hinata.

"Kuharap tak ada yang merusak kebahagiaan mereka," resah Ino, "Meski kita tahu Sakura menyukai Sasuke, tapi diluar itu semua dia masih terikat perjanjian dengan Karin. Bagaimanapun juga Sakura harus tetap menyelesaikan taruhannya. Semoga saja si licik itu tak sampai berbuat yang tidak-tidak pada mereka."

Mendengar kegelisahan Ino, Hinata pun sama khawatirnya, "Aaaa―iya, kau benar. Bagaimana ini, apa Sakura akan baik-baik saja?"

Sekilas Ino kembali tersenyum, ditepuknya sebelah bahu Hinata. "Tenang saja. Kalau Sakura pasti bisa. Lagipula sekarang kan disisinya sudah ada Sasuke."

Memang tak ada yang bisa mereka perbuat selain mendukung kebahagiaan sobat pink mereka itu yang baru saja mengenal cinta.

…

…

…

Sampai di gerbang sekolah, Hinata dan Ino merasa heran kala keduanya mendapati Sasuke berdiri seorang diri seolah sedang menunggu Sakura.

"Lho, kalian sudah selesai?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba, bikin _blonde_ dan _indigo_ saling berpandangan tak mengerti, apa maksudnya―"Mana Sakura?"

"Eh, Sakura kan udah daritadi..." KYUT―Hinata mencoba menjawab, namun kalimatnya cepat terpotong saat Ino menyubit sedikit pinggangnya.

"Toilet," sela Ino cepat. "Sakura sekarang lagi di toilet, iya kan Hinata?"

Gadis bermata lavender itu pun mengangguk-angguk setuju seusai terkena sekilas _deathglare_ aquamarine. "I, iya, di toilet. Biasa Sakura-chan itu kalau lagi kebelet emang suka lama, hee~..." jawab Hinata asal.

Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat seakan meragukan keterangan mereka barusan, "Jadi dia udah selesai bersihin Lab Kimia-nya?"

Ino dan Hinata sama-sama mengernyit. Sekali lagi saling pandang, apa maksudnya― "Lab Kimia?" heran keduanya, kompak.

"Katanya tadi pagi pas praktikum kimia Sakura numpahin larutan. Jadi pulang sekolah dia mesti beresin semuanya." Sasuke coba jelaskan.

"Eh, aneh, tadi pagi kan..."

"Iya benar!" seru Ino, cepat memotong perkataan Hinata lagi, "Tadi pagi Sakura ceroboh banget, kesandung pas lagi bawa larutan jadi Kurenai-sensei menghukumnya," ―Hinata terlihat bingung mendengarnya. "Kau tunggu saja. Paling bentar lagi Sakura juga datang," lanjut Ino yang kemudian langsung menarik lengan Hinata. "Sudah ya, Sasu. Kami pulang duluan. Jaa~..."

"Hn." Sasuke hanya menganguk melihat kepergian dua cewek itu tanpa sedikitpun menaruh rasa curiga.

...

...

"Heh Ino, kenapa barusan kau bohong?" tanya Hinata tak mengerti, "Tadi pagi boro-boro ada praktikum, pelajaran kimianya aja kan bukan hari ini."

"Iya, kau tahu sendiri kan siapa yang sebenarnya berbohong disini? Sa-ku-ra, dia duluan yang bohong sama Sasuke. Kita gak tau apa alasannya, yang jelas ini pasti sengaja Sakura lakukan. Jadi kita sebaiknya jangan ikut campur dan malah bikin rencana Sakura berantakan, sekaligus bikin Sasuke merasa cemas kalau kita bilang yang sebenarnya."

"Jadi Sakura sengaja? Apa alasannya?"

Sejenak Ino berpikir, "Hmm, firasatku sih mungkin sekarang dia lagi punya urusan penting sama orang itu."

"Orang itu?" heran Hinata, "Apa maksudmu, Sakura lagi sama..."

…

…

…

Sementara di lain tempat, di waktu yang sama. Di dekat Lab Kimia yang suasananya sepi, seorang gadis berambut merah tampak terlihat kesal sembari berpangku tangan.

"Tch, lama banget sih!" gerutu Karin begitu Sakura datang menghampiri.

"Maaf, habis aku mesti kasih alasan dulu buat Sasuke. Dia menungguku. Hari ini kami ada kencan," kata Sakura, setengah bercanda memanasi Karin. Meski Karin terlihat biasa-biasa saja ketika mendengar penjelasannya, namun Sakura yakin kalau gadis itu pasti merasa sebal mendengar hal tentang Sasuke barusan. "Jadi mau ngomongin apa?" tanya Sakura _to the point_.

Karin sedikit menyunggingkan bibirnya, tersenyum sinis sembari membetulkan letak kacamata sebelum dia mulai bicara. "Aku gak percaya kalau kamu bisa jadian sama Sasuke. Menurutku kau pasti curang!" tuduhnya terus terang.

"Apa?! Curang? Gak mungkin aku curang. Gak ada untungnya." bantah Sakura tak terima.

"Tentu aja ada. Bukannya kalau kau menang, kau bisa dapat uang."

JLEB

Kata-kata Karin barusan langsung menancap tepat di hati Sakura. Memang ada benarnya juga sih.

"Aduuh―aku memang ingin dapat uang, tapi aku juga gak sudi kalau mesti curang," ucap Sakura membela dirinya sendiri, "Kalau kau heran kenapa aku dan Sasuke bisa jadian, itu karena Sasuke lebih memilihku dibanding kamu." Sakura berkata dengan bangga.

"Jadi Sasuke sendiri yang menyatakan cintanya padamu?" tanya Karin dan langsung dijawab Sakura dengan satu anggukan mantap. "Kalau begitu, lantas kau menerima Sasuke sebagai pacar karena apa?"

"Eeh?!" kaget juga Sakura ditanya hal seperti itu, "Kenapa kau mau tahu, memangnya penting untukku jawab?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Aku harus tahu. Jangan-jangan Sakura si mata duitan ternyata bisa menyukai seorang manusia selain uang," cibir Karin, "Ini juga kan bagian dari kesepakatan kita. Karena alasanmu pacaran dengan Sasuke harus karena taruhan, atau semuanya batal!"

"Lho, itukan gak ada di perjanjian..." protes Sakura.

"Jelas ada," timpal Karin, "Kau sendiri kan yang dulu bilang kalau yang kau incar hanya uang taruhannya, bukan **cowok**nya," Karin lebih tegaskan kata 'cowok' pada Sakura. "Dan tentu saja, kalau ternyata alasanmu pacaran itu karena kau menyukai Sasuke, jelas tahu apa artinya, kan?"

"Aaa―ugh...," Sakura bingung. Memang benar semua yang dikatakan Karin. Dulu dia bilang dia tak peduli siapa cowok incarannya, yang penting dapatkan uangnya. "Hmm, ya, aku tahu..."

"So~... katakan padaku sekarang, apa alasanmu menerima cinta Sasuke dan bersedia pacaran dengannya?!"

Sejenak Sakura menghela napas panjang, sebelum dengan berat hati dia katakan hal yang setengah hati enggan dia tegaskan. "Tentu saja aku menerima Sasuke karena aku ingin menang taruhan. Ingin dapatkan uangnya." dusta gadis berhelaian merah muda itu.

Sebelah alis Karin terangkat, bibirnya tersenyum miring. "Berarti sebenarnya kau tak suka pada Sasuke?"

"Eeh, itu, ehm―" Bagaimana Sakura harus mengatakannya, "Err, i, iya, begitulah―" Karena gugup, Sakura garuk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. Kali ini pun dia terpaksa harus berbohong lagi didepan Karin. "Kau tahu sendiri kan yang aku suka cuma uang dan taruhan."

"Bagus." desis Karin, senyum di wajahnya kian mengembang kala mendengar semua pernyataan Sakura tadi.

"Ehm, ada lagi?" tanya Sakura, "Kalau tak ada urusan lain, aku mau pergi." pamit gadis itu.

"Ok, tiga minggu lagi uangnya aku kasih." kata Karin sebelum Sakura melangkah pergi.

Gadis musim semi itu mengangguk dan tersenyum. Hatinya merasa senang karena akan dapat uang. Sementara itu dibalik kepergian Sakura, Karin terus menatapnya dengan perasaan puas. Karin tak merasa kalah setelah mengetahui Sakura memenangkan taruhan. Rencananya belum berakhir.

"_Gals_―" panggil Karin. Kemudian dari balik pintu Lab Kimia muncul dua orang gadis yang ternyata sudah bersembunyi dari tadi. Karin menoleh ke arah Shion dan Tayuya. "Gimana hasilnya?" tanya gadis berambut merah itu.

"Sukses dong~..." jawab Shion sambil angkat kedua jempol tangannya, "Berjalan sesuai rencana, hihihi~..."

"Kita dapat adegan yang sempurna." Tayuya menambahkan seraya menyerahkan ponsel berkamera yang dipegangnya pada Karin.

Si gadis berambut merah menyeringai, "Baka no Sakura~ kau pikir aku akan menyerah begitu saja," sambil mengecek ulang hasil pekerjaan dua temannya, Karin tertawa puas. "Hahaha~ nikmatilah hari-hari bahagiamu selagi bisa, Jidat!"

…

Saat ini Sakura yang tengah berlari-lari kecil menghampiri Sasuke yang sedari tadi menunggunya tak merasakan firasat apapun. Bahwa dia telah masuk kedalam perangkap Karin.

"Gimana bersihin Lab-nya?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura nyengir, "Hmm, yah, lumayan..."

"Hn. Mau pulang sekarang?" ajak Sasuke seraya ulurkan tangan.

Sakura mengangguk. Walau sedikit malu dan canggung, tanpa ragu dia meraih tangan itu. Dan mereka pun berjalan pulang bersama sambil bergandengan tangan, merasa gembira.

.

.

~( $_$ )~

* * *

~( $_$ )~

.

.

Apa yang biasa dilakukan orang pacaran bila sedang pergi berkencan?

Nonton film romantis di bioskop, makan siang bersama di café favorit, jalan-jalan ke Mall atau sekedar ngobrol berdua di taman. Bergandengan tangan bila sedang berjalan, bermesraan dan melakukan berbagai hal menyenangkan lainnya―itu wajar. Tapi lain halnya dengan yang dilakukan Sakura dan Sasuke. _First date_ mereka di hari minggu ini benar-benar berbeda.

Diawali dengan mampir sebentar ke toko buku. Ini sih favoritnya Sakura. Apalagi kalau bukan mau baca buku gratisan. Dari mulai komik, novel tipis, majalah dan buku-buku lainnya sampai koran yang terbit di hari itu pun dia baca gratisan di tempat. Manusia yang begini nih yang bikin pemilik toko gregetan. Dasar emang Sakura cuek, dia tak peduli meski penjaga toko sudah sering memperingatkan―niat maksud mengusir―pura-pura mendehem didekatnya pas lagi enak-enak baca. Untung saja Sasuke tertarik beli majalah olahraga, jadi mereka tak terlalu malu pas keluar toko gak beli apa-apa.

Usai dari toko buku, kali ini giliran Sakura yang jadi bête menemani Sasuke belanja. Dari mulai beli kaos team basket atau memilih-milih handband dan lihat-lihat _sneakers_ di toko olahraga. Sakura _sweatdrop_, ternyata cowok kalau lagi belanja juga menghabiskan waktu lama sama kayak cewek.

Setelah itu baru keduanya merasa senang, ketika mereka menjejakkan kaki di tempat favorit mereka berdua. Dimana lagi kalau bukan GAME CENTER. Bisa menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam kalau main di tempat ini.

...

...

...

Wajah Sakura tampak serius ketika memasukan tiga buah koin perak ke sebuah mesin _Crane Game_. 'Pokoknya kali ini harus bisa!' tekad gadis itu dalam hati. Konsentrasi dan penuh keyakinan.

Wajar saja Sakura serius kali ini, karena dia sudah menghabiskan banyak uang untuk menyelesaikan permainan itu. _Crane Game_, mesin permainan yang didalamnya banyak hadiah boneka. Dengan tangan mekanik khusus yang akan mencengkeram boneka tersebut. Bila telah berhasil mencengkeramnya belum tentu kita bisa langsung menang. Harus mampu menggiring bonekanya keluar dengan selamat melalui lubang kecil yang ada di sudut bagian bawah kotak terlebih dahulu, baru berhasil.

PIP

Sakura mulai menekan tombol merah untuk menggerakkan tangan mekanik. Setelah tangan mekanik itu berada tepat diatas target incarannya, gadis itu segera menekan tombol kuning dan membuat tangan mekaniknya otomatis bergerak turun. Dia berhasil mencengkeram sebuah boneka buaya. Seringai kecil tersirat di wajah sang gadis musim semi―tampak tegang, dengan hati-hati kembali dia tekan tombol warna merah. Tinggal selangkah lagi, dia hanya perlu menggiring tangan mekanik itu bergerak menuju lubang keluar dan meraih kemenangan.

"Yee―"

Drrrt... PLOSH

"HEEEE...?!" ―syok―

Apa yang terjadi? Saat tangan mekaniknya mulai bergerak ternyata boneka yang kurang dicengkeram erat itu pun malah terjatuh.

"Argh... sialaaaan!" kesal Sakura tak percaya usahanya kembali sia-sia. Melihat tangan mekanik itu akhirnya terus bergerak menuju lubang keluar tanpa membawa hasil apapun. _Tch, padahal tinggal sedikit lagi_―desah gadis itu kecewa.

"Ck~ belum berhasil juga?" sindir Sasuke sembari terkekeh pelan, "Payah―"

"Ugh...," Sakura cemberut, "Jangan menghina orang lain dulu. Kau sendiri juga pasti gak mampu!"

"Siapa bilang? Ini buktinya." kata Sasuke, dengan bangga dia perlihatkan sebuah topi berwarna merah yang tak dia pakai.

Sakura tambah sebal melihatnya. "Dapat dari mana?"

"Hasil dari seratus kali _shoot_."

"Huh, pantas saja. Kau kan jago main basket," keluh Sakura, "Coba kalau main yang ini!" tantangnya kemudian.

Onyx Sasuke bergulir, sejenak memperhatikan mesin _Crane Game_ yang ditunjuk Sakura. "Wah, tak kusangka kau tenyata suka boneka. Mau diambilin yang mana?" tawar lelaki itu penuh percaya diri.

"Terserah. Buktikan saja kalau kau mampu." kata Sakura seraya meyerahkan tiga koin perak miliknya pada Sasuke.

"Hn."

Setelah menerima koin-koin perak itu, segera Sasuke memulai permainan. Sakura memperhatikan dengan seksama ketika pemuda itu menekan tombol merah dan kuning. Sejauh ini lumayan, tangan mekanik-nya berhasil mencengkeram sebuah boneka dan mulai menggiringnya menuju lubang keluar. Lancar, bonekanya tetap terbawa.

Drrtt

Tapi mendadak tangan mekanik itu berhenti―padahal tinggal sedikit lagi. Untung saja tak seperti Sakura tadi, setidaknya boneka ini masih berada kuat dalam cengkeraman _crane_ dan tak sampai terjatuh.

"Hihihihihi~..." Sakura cekikikan. Ternyata Sasuke sama tak beruntungnya dengan dia. "Kau juga payah, Sasu~..."

"Ugh―" merasa tak terima diledek seperti itu, Sasuke pikir dia mungkin harus pakai cara lain. _Kalau situasinya kayak gini sih terpaksa aku keluarkan senjata rahasia_, batin Sasuke.

DUAK... Sakura melohok tak percaya saat Sasuke tiba-tiba menendang keras bagian bawah mesin game itu―

Drrtt... Siiiiiiiinnggg...

Ajaib. Tangan mekaniknya mulai bergerak kembali dan akhirnya berhasil membawa hadiah boneka tersebut keluar dari kotak mesin.

"Haha, hebatkan!" bangga Sasuke seraya menyerahkan sebuah boneka beruang putih pada Sakura. "Jadi siapa yang payah disini, hmm?"

"Iih, tapitapitapi yang tadi itu curang!" protes Sakura, "Tendanganmu barusan itu apa?!"

"Heh, kau tak tahu ya, tekniknya memang kayak gitu. Mesti pakai cara kasar." jawab Sasuke asal.

"Masa sih?" Sakura tak percaya.

Gadis yang masih belum bisa menerima kekalahan itu pun lekas kembali memasukan koin dan main lagi. Rasanya dia penasaran, belum puas kalau belum menang. Terlebih dia pun ingin mencoba seperti apa yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke.

Drrrt

―Menendang mesin itu ketika tangan mekaniknya mendadak berhenti.

DUAK... Sakura mulai menendang.

Beberapa saat dia menunggu hasilnya. Tapi ternyata tangan mekanik itu tetap tak bergerak.

DUAK... Sekali lagi Sakura coba tendang. Tetap tak berhasil.

DUAK... Tendangan ketiga pun juga gagal.

DUAK... DUAK... DUAK... Sakura yang kesal akhirnya terus menerus menendang mesin itu.

"Woi, apa yang kalian lakukan?!" teriak penjaga Game Center. "Mau merusak mesin game-nya ya!"

SasuSaku tersentak. Kaget melihat pria besar bertampang sangar berjalan ala babon bersiap menghampiri mereka. 'Waduh, kalau udah kayak gini pasti bakal kena marah,' batin keduanya.

"Kurang ajar! Awas kalian!"

"Huaaa―" panik Sakura.

"Kabur!" ajak Sasuke yang langsung cepat menarik tangan gadisnya.

Akhirnya muncul adegan kejar-kejaran. Sampai di luar Game Center, Sasuke dan Sakura yang berhasil melarikan diri segera bersembunyi dibalik tembok sebuah toko. Kali ini pelarian keduanya berhasil. Penjaga Game Center itu sepertinya sudah tak mengejar mereka lagi ketika Sasuke diam-diam mengintip kebelakang.

"Huff~ untung aja selamat."

"Ah, kau sih nendangnya kebanyakan." keluh Sasuke menyalahkan Sakura.

"Idih, emangnya siapa yang ajarin aku teknik tadi?" balas Sakura, membela diri.

"Hn," Sasuke memutar onyx-nya, tak bisa menyangkal.

"Yah, terpaksa mending seminggu ini kita jangan dulu datang kesana." usul Sakura yang ternyata langsung disetujui oleh Sasuke.

Meski sekarang mereka sedikit lelah dan terengah usai berlari, tapi mengingat pengalaman konyol barusan rasanya cukup menyenangkan. Sejenak Sakura dekap erat boneka beruang itu dalam pelukannya, hadiah pertama yang dia dapatkan dari Sasuke.

...

...

...

Melanjutkan acara kencan, sepasang muda-mudi _pink_ dan raven itu kembali berjalan-jalan menikmati suasana sore dalam keramaian kawasan Konoharajuku. Berjalan menyusuri daerah pertokoan, café dan restoran. Tampak akrab dan gembira, sesekali bercanda dan bercengkerama sambil makan es krim. Menjilati Strawberry mix dan Moccafreez Ice Cream―sayang sekali tidak ada rasa tomat, Sasuke―

"E, eeh... mau apa sih?!" kaget Sasuke saat tiba-tiba ditengah jalan dia ditarik Sakura ke suatu tempat. Ehm, tepatnya sebuah kotak―photo box.

"Buat kenang-kenangan," kata Sakura, menghiraukan tatapan kaget dari onyx yang membulat. "Aku biasa begini kalau lagi jalan-jalan sama Ino dan Hinata. Seru lho, kita ambil foto bareng ya?" Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Sasuke, gadis itu langsung menyetel program didalamnya untuk ambil foto 4 kali.

Sasuke sebenarnya enggan. Cewek itu emang suka aneh-aneh. Ngapain ambil photo box segala, kalau cuma sekedar foto kan lewat ponsel juga bisa. Tapi melihat Sakura yang tampak antusias, pemuda itu tentu tak bisa menolak. Apa sih yang enggak kalau buat pacar tercinta? Aih~

"Cheers~..." seru Sakura yang sudah pasang senyum dan gaya sambil angkat dua jari bentuk 'v' di sisi pipi.

JEPRET

―Sasuke gaya datar.

"Ih, senyum dong Sasu!" protes Sakura.

_Take two._ JEPRET

Terambil gambar, Sasuke melirik tajam Sakura yang menarik―mencubit―sebelah pipinya.

"Heh, jangan sembarangan ya!" Berlagak kesal Sasuke lekas merangkul Sakura dengan sebelah tangan, menahan gadis itu agar tak kabur saat dia balas cubit juga pipi ranumnya.

"Aaaww,..." erang Sakura.

_Take three_. JEPRET

Terambil gambar mereka saling cubit pipi, namun tetap tampak senyuman ceria di wajah keduanya.

"Ih, yang bener dong. Nanti fotonya pada jelek..." kata Sakura, sambil coba singkirkan lengan Sasuke dari bahunya yang dirasa agak mengganggu. Tapi Sasuke malah makin erat menahan Sakura tetap dalam rangkulannya.

"Hn, yang ini pasti bagus." bisik pemuda itu tepat di telinga Sakura sebelum...

CUP

―Eh?!

JEPRET

_Take four_. Terambil gambar foto paling manis dan bikin _blushing_ keduanya. Saat Sasuke mendaratkan sebuah kecupan ringan di pipi Sakura.

.

.

~( $_$ )~

* * *

~( $_$ )~

.

.

Sejenak Sakura tertegun ketika berdiri di depan pagar teralis besi setinggi 3 meter yang dicat warna hitam berpadu merah mengelilingi sebuah tempat. Benar-benar tempat yang luas dimana sebuah lapangan basket langsung terlihat dalam pandangan emeraldnya. Ditengah lapang―tempat melakukan _jump ball_―tergambar sebuah simbol awan merah dengan graffiti kanji bertuliskan AKATSUKI. Seolah ingin tegaskan kepemilikan tempat ini dengan pasti.

Lapangan olahraga yang bersih, lengkap dengan segala fasilitas. Lingkungannya sejuk dan teduh, karena sekelilingnya tumbuh beberapa pohon rindang. Tak jauh dari dekat lapangan ada sebuah rumah kecil yang tepat bersebelahan dengan gudang perlengkapan dan toilet umum, serta kios makanan ringan yang tak sepi pengunjung. Pandangan Sakura pun beralih ke sepanjang benteng beton yang berhiaskan bermacam lukisan graffiti, berdiri kokoh di belakang kursi-kursi panjang khusus penonton yang berjejer rapih.

Sakura berjalan mengikuti Sasuke menghampiri sekelompok anak remaja yang terlihat asyik berkumpul dan mengobrol.

"Whoaaaa~ lihat apaan tuh yang Sasu bawa?"

"Cewek? Gak salah?"

"Cie, cie, ehem, siapa nih?" goda orang-orang asing itu.

Sesosok pemuda tampan berambut raven panjang berkuncir berjalan mendekati SasuSaku. Dia yang daritadi pasang tampang melohok tak percaya. Sakura agak risih juga sebenarnya, ketika pemuda itu terang-terangan memperhatikan dirinya dari atas hingga bawah, menelisik penampilannya.

"Hmm...," gumamnya sambil berjalan memutari Sakura. "Lumayan, dia cantik dan manis ya Sasuke. Pacarmu?"

"Hn," jawab Sasuke sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Whaaa~ Serius?! Ternyata adikku cowok normal dan punya pacar seorang cewek?!" teriak lelaki itu heboh, lantas merangkul Sasuke dan mengacak-acak rambut raven pantat ayamnya dengan gemas.

"Argh, nii-san, hentikan," Sasuke berusaha melepaskan diri, "Jangan norak gitu deh."

"Hahaha~ habisnya aku gak nyangka bakal ada cewek yang berhasil menarik perhatian _my lovely baka ototou_," Sambil tersenyum, dengan akrab lelaki bertampang mirip Sasuke itu mengulurkan sebelah tangannya pada Sakura. "Kau pasti gadis istimewa, siapa namamu? Perkenalkan, aku Itachi. Uchiha Itachi, kakaknya Uchiha Sasuke."

"Haruno. Haruno Sakura, he~..." balas Sakura, menjabat tangan Itachi.

"Cantik. Namamu secantik dirimu, Sakura." goda Itachi, sukses bikin Sakura _blushing_. "Woi, yang lainnya! Kenalin nih, pacar adikku..."

"E, eeh?!" Segera saja Sakura lekas digiring Itachi untuk diperkenalkan pada anggota komunitas lain.

―Hai, namaku Haruno Sakura, salam kenal semuanya."

Ada pemuda bernama **Gaara**―yang berambut merah, dengan tato 'Ai' di kening―sepertinya hanya dia dan Sasuke saja disini yang seumuran dan masih berstatus sebagai pelajar sekolah. Sisa lainnya terlihat lebih dewasa, berumur dua puluh tahunan dan merupakan mahasiswa satu universitas dengan Itachi. Meski cowok berambut merah lain yang bernama **Sasori** punya tampang _babyface, _tapi Itachi bilang jangan tertipu sama wajahnya yang sok polos dan imut. Nyatanya lelaki itu justru berumur lebih tua dari Itachi. **Deidara**―yang sekilas dari model rambutnya mengingatkan Sakura pada Ino―mahasiswa seni, tampak pesolek dan narsis. **Hidan**―cowok berambut perak klimis yang sok keren dan mengagungkan Jasin. Sakura bahkan diajak untuk masuk sekte kepercayaannya, tapi tentu saja langsung ditolak. **Kisame**―pria biru pucat bertampang sangar berseringai hiu. **Zetsu**―pemuda misterius―kata Itachi, dia seperti punya kepribadian ganda. **Yahiko**―alias Pain―siapa sangka pemuda yang wajahnya dipenuhi tindikan itu adalah ketua komunitas Akatsuki ini. Juga **Konan**―pacarnya Yahiko―satu-satunya cewek yang nampak ada disini selain Sakura.

Sekarang Sakura jadi tahu kalau mereka semua adalah teman-teman sepermainan Sasuke di Sharin'gan Resident Hill, komplek perumahan tempat Sasuke tinggal yang sama-sama memiliki hobi basket. Mereka sering latihan di tempat ini dan membentuk sebuah tim bernama AKATSUKI.

"Wow, tempat ini keren ya?" kagum Sakura sambil melihat-lihat kesekeliling.

"Hn, biasa saja," kata Sasuke disela dia melepaskan kemeja seragamnya, memperlihatkan postur tubuhnya yang _topless_ tepat dihadapan Sakura. Hendak berganti baju dengan T-shirt biru tua. "Kau suka―" tanyanya kemudian. "―tempat ini?"

"Aaa―iyaaa..." Entah memang sengaja atau tidak, mungkin Sasuke sudah terbiasa melakukannya di tempat yang notabene jarang ada anak gadis yang datang. Dia cuek saja menanggalkan pakaiannya di depan Sakura, bikin gadis musim semi itu sesaat melohok dan menelan ludah melihatnya. Sebisa mungkin dia halau rasa gugup yang tiba-tiba menyerang, serta berusaha untuk tidak berteriak apalagi mimisan melihat otot _six pack_ lelaki itu. Sakura cepat-cepat berbalik, walau emeraldnya sesekali tertarik sendiri melirik kebelakang.

Deg!

Baru kali ini dia merasa risih melihat pria setengah telanjang. Padahal sebelumnya sudah terbiasa kala melihat anak-anak cowok di kelasnya yang secuek Sasuke ketika mereka berganti pakaian pas jam pelajaran olahraga. Hmm, tapi kalau lihat pacar sendiri yang melakukannya entah kenapa rasanya berbeda.

"Err, kau sering datang kemari?" tanya Sakura, basa-basi. Dia lihat Sasuke sudah selesai berganti pakaian dan sedang mengencangkan tali sepatu.

"Iya. Seminggu dua kali."

"Memangnya gak capek? Kau ikut ekskul basket di sekolah, tapi tetep masih latihan disini?"

"Kenapa, kau khawatir takut aku sakit? Ternyata kau cukup perhatian padaku, ya?" goda Sasuke. "Tenang saja. Meski aku sibuk, aku juga akan tetap meluangkan lebih banyak waktu untuk bersamamu."

"Eh, bukan itu maksudnya," bantah Sakura dengan wajah sedikit merona. "Hanya saja kupikir porsi latihanmu sedikit berlebihan kalau cuma sekedar hobi..."

"Yup, kau benar," Sasuke tersenyum tipis, sekilas dia melirik ke arah Gaara. "Tapi aku perlu banyak latihan biar gak jadi amatir."

Merasa diperhatikan, lelaki berambut merah itu hanya balas menyunggingkan sudut bibirnya pada Sasuke. Sepertinya ada sedikit persaingan tersendiri diantara mereka dalam tim.

Setelah persiapan selesai, Sasuke segera turun ke lapangan. Bergabung dengan anggota lainnya dan bersiap melakukan pemanasan sebelum melahap porsi latihan siang ini. Sementara menunggu Sasuke, Sakura yang merasa bosan akhirnya keluyuran pergi jalan-jalan di sekitar lapangan. Setelah sejak tadi dia sudah banyak mengobrol dengan Konan atau anggota dan penonton lainnya sementara memperhatikan Sasuke yang sibuk berkutat dengan kegiatannya. Melihat keseriusan Sasuke, sekarang Sakura paham kenapa lelaki itu begitu jago dalam permainan ini. Tiga kali seminggu meluangkan waktu untuk berlatih ternyata tidak sia-sia. Basket seolah sudah jadi keahliannya. Berbeda sekali dengan diri Sakura yang begitu payah kalau lagi main basket.

Ya, Sakura itu payah. Mungkin semua orang mengira dia jago dalam segala hal. Apalagi dalam bidang olahraga. Kecuali basket, Sakura paling gak bisa sama olahraga yang satu ini. Makanya setiap ada yang menantangnya main basket, pasti langsung Sakura tolak. Mungkin sebaiknya dia ikut latihan bersama Sasuke, biar bisa menang kalau ada orang yang menantangnya main _one on one_.

Hmm, ngomong-ngomong soal taruhan, akhir-akhir ini entah kenapa Sakura jadi tidak bersemangat melakukannya. Seminggu ini saja sudah tiga kali dia menolak ajakan taruhan dan tantangan dari siswa di sekolah. Apa semua ini karena sekarang Sakura sibuk pacaran? Jangan-jangan benar apa kata orang, kalau pacaran bisa merubah sifat seseorang. Tapi untung saja rasa cintanya terhadap uang tak berubah. Tetap berhemat dan mengumpulkannya. Meski kemarin-kemarin gadis itu sempat mengeluh karena keasyikan main di _Game Center_ bikin dompetnya kempis. Kalau sudah seperti ini biasanya Sakura jadi sensitif soal masalah keuangan.

TRING

Tiba-tiba manik emerald itu bersinar begitu melihat sesuatu yang berwarna keperakan tergeletak di tengah jalan setapak yang hendak dilaluinya. Melihat dari kilau benda itu, dengan penglihatannya yang tajam Sakura yakin kalau tidak salah itu adalah...

"Uang!" teriak Sakura lekas mengenali. Buru-buru dia berlari menghampiri. Senang sekali rasanya melihat benda itu, apalagi bila mendapatkannya.

Drap... Drap... Drap... Drap...

Tinggal lima langkah lagi dia sampai. Sejauh ini baik-baik saja. Uang itu masih ada di depan matanya dalam keadaan aman, sampai tiba-tiba...

"MINGGIR! ITU PUNYAKU!" teriak seseorang yang langsung menghentikan langkah Sakura.

Gadis itu menoleh dan melihat seorang anak kecil berusia 9 tahunan muncul di hadapannya. Bocah ingusan yang memandang tajam dan penuh tantangan terhadap Sakura.

"Oh yeah?!" kata Sakura sembari berpangku tangan. "Uang itu milikmu, eh?!"

"Aku, aku yang lihat uang itu duluan." kata si Bocah dengan tegas.

SRET... Karena jarak Sakura dan uang itu lebih dekat, dengan jenjang kaki panjangnya Sakura segera menginjak uang logam itu dan menyeretnya di bawah kaki.

"Maaf. Tapi aku duluan tuh yang nyentuh uang ini." balas Sakura tak mau kalah.

"Dasar pencuri!" tuduh Bocah itu dengan lancang.

"APA?! Pencuri?" cengang Sakura, emosi. "Heh bocah, kau sendiri ngaku-ngaku uang ini milikmu, padahal aku juga tahu kalau ini pasti punya orang lain yang tak sengaja terjatuh. Iya, kan?"

"Ugh," si Bocah sama-sama jadi sewot. "Aku bilang itu milikku, ya milikku. Awas ya, akan kurebut meski pakai cara kasar." ancam si Bocah yang tiba-tiba langsung menyergap kaki Sakura, berusaha mengambil uang itu.

"Huaaaa~..." teriak Sakura yang tiba-tiba diserang.

Akhirnya perang pun terjadi. Baik si Bocah maupun Sakura dua-duanya tak mau kalah. Saling adu mulut―cibir, maki―si Bocah juga terus berusaha mengangkat kaki Sakura. Dan Sakura tak menyerah, meski sudah kena pukul, cakar, digelitiki, dia tetap bertahan. Tak akan membiarkan uang itu jadi milik orang lain.

"Hoi, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?!" teriak Sasuke begitu mendapati Sakura tengah bertarung sengit.

Seperti dihentikan oleh wasit, pertarungan pun seketika berhenti. Keduanya terdiam begitu Sasuke berjalan menghampiri mereka dan mengambil uang yang tadi sempat jadi sengketa.

"Iih, Sasu~..." / "Aah, kak Sasuke..." Baik Sakura maupun si Bocah merasa kesal melihatnya.

"Jadi hanya karena ini?" tanya Sasuke tegas. "Sakura? Konohamaru?"

"Huff~..."

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya, kembali mendelik ke arah bocah yang ternyata bernama Konohamaru. Konohamaru pun langsung tertunduk, walau bibirnya masih tetap bergumam dan mengumpat Sakura.

"Konohamaru, bukankah kau harusnya ada di gudang dan bersihkan peralatan? Kenapa malah rebutan uang?"

"Fufufufu~ Syukurin..." cibir Sakura sambil cekikikan, merasa puas Sasuke memarahi bocah itu.

"Kau juga," Sasuke berbicara pada Sakura, "Ngalah dikit kek sama anak kecil."

JLEB

Sakura kena sindir. Kali ini giliran Konohamaru yang menertawainya. Si gadis musim semi jadi makin sebal. Niatnya sih ingin langsung jitak kepala tuh bocah tapi buru-buru dia urungkan setelah terkena _deathglare_ Sasuke.

'Sabar, sabar, cuma bocah ingusan' _Inner Angel_ Sakura menenangkan.

Sasuke geleng-geleng kepala, tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan dua orang ini. Akhirnya untuk menyelesaikan masalah, tanpa banyak basa-basi dia langsung menyerahkan uang tersebut pada Yahiko, biar masuk kas keuangan tim saja. Daripada dia lemparkan uang itu jauh-jauh, takutnya Sakura dan Konohamaru malah akan rebutan lagi, sibuk nyari tuh duit.

Sakura dan Konohamaru mendengus pasrah. Dua-duanya sama-sama kalah. Tak berhasil dapatkan sekeping 500 ryo itu. Sia-sia sudah usaha mereka yang tadi sempat kerahkan banyak tenaga dalam pertempuran.

"Huh, gara-gara kakak gak serahin uang itu sama aku sih jadi aja diambil kak Sasuke." Konohamaru mengeluh menyalahkan Sakura.

"Apa kau bilang?!" Sakura melotot, tak terima. "Dasar bocah ingusan!"

"Siapa yang bocah ingusan?" balas Konohamaru, "Dasar pinky jidat lebar mata duitan!"

"What?!" Sakura jelas-jelas tersinggung, "Memangnya kau sendiri gak mata duitan?!" Sakura bersiap menjitak Konohamaru tapi buru-buru dicegah Sasuke.

"Heh, cukup." sela Sasuke, lekas menahan tangan Sakura.

"Huuuu~ jaim dikit dong di depan pacar. Kak Sasu kok mau-maunya sih pacaran sama cewek babon kasar kayak dia, Wuek!" kata Konohamaru sebelum ngacir dan berlari pergi. Tak lupa menjulurkan lidah sambil menepuk-nepuk pantat belakangnya mengejek Sakura.

"Arrggghhhhh~ KURANG AJAR!"

…

…

…

"Awas ya, si Konohamaru itu kalau ketemu lagi pasti bakal aku jitak!"

Bahkan dalam perjalanan pulang pun sang gadis musim semi masih saja terus mengomel, meluapkan emosi dan kekesalannya teringat kejadian tadi. Mendengar gerutuan Sakura, Sasuke hanya terkekeh pelan. Ada apa dengan gadisnya, sampai-sampai sekesal itu hanya karena sekeping uang logam yang jadi rebutan dengan seorang bocah.

"Itu cuma 500 ryo, kan? Apa kau harus seemosi itu menghadapi Konohamaru?"

"Ugh, 500 ryo juga uang tahu?!"

"Iya emang uang, kata siapa bukan? ckckckck~..." Sasuke menggeleng tak percaya, "Kau itu mirip banget sama Konohamaru."

"Apanya yang mirip?! Heh, jangan samakan aku dengan bocah itu." Sakura protes tak terima, terlebih lagi dia teringat sama kelakuan anak kecil menyebalkan itu.

Sasuke gendikkan kedua bahunya, "Hmm, yah, habisnya kalian sama-sama suka uang."

"Apa itu aneh? Semua orang juga suka, kan?"

"Hn," Sasuke mengangguk, "Tapi Konohamaru mungkin berbeda."

Sakura mengernyit tak mengerti, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Dia anak yatim piatu," Sejenak Sasuke mulai bercerita, "Bocah miskin yang dulu tinggal di tempat penampungan. Suatu hari dia kabur karena sudah tak tahan menerima perlakuan kasar dan sikap tak adil pengurusnya. Selama beberapa bulan hidup luntang-lantung di jalanan, tak punya tempat tujuan. Sampai suatu hari kami tak sengaja menemukan anak itu terkapar di depan pagar Akatsuki. Menggigil sakit karena kehujanan dan berhari-hari tak makan.

―Merasa kasihan dan berpikir tak mungkin membiarkan bocah itu hidup dijalanan, akhirnya kami sepakat memberi Konohamaru tempat tinggal. Tapi sebagai imbalan, kami suruh dia membantu mengurus dan membersihkan perlengkapan klub tiap kali kami pakai. Bukan maksud mempekerjakan anak di bawah umur, tapi dia sendiri yang minta. Bagaimanapun juga dia harus terbiasa dan jadi lebih tangguh untuk bisa hidup di dunia yang keras ini. Setiap hari dia berusaha keras. Dia kumpulkan uang sedikit demi sedikit. Dia bisa dapat 15.000 ryo tiap kali kami datang. Lumayan cukup buat makan sehari-hari di zaman kayak gini,"

Sakura tertegun mendengarnya. Tak menyangka anak seperti Konohamaru ternyata punya kisah mengharukan begitu.

"Makanya Konohamaru itu senang sekali kalau dapat uang, soalnya dia butuh." lanjut Sasuke.

"Hmm, begitu ya..." Sakura menunduk. Hatinya berdesir merasa iba. Tahu ceritanya begitu, dia tak akan sekesal ini pada Konohamaru dan mungkin akan mengalah, menyerahkan uang itu padanya―walau rada gak rela.

"Eh, tapi darimana kau tahu kalau aku juga suka uang?" tanya Sakura, "Semua orang juga suka, kau sendiri, memangnya kau tak suka uang?"

Sasuke kembali terkekeh melihat Sakura, "Iya, kau benar. Aku juga suka. Semua orang suka uang. Tapi kau berbeda. Saking suka dan senangnya, demi 500 ryo, kau bahkan sampai sewot dan rebutan dengan Konohamaru. Itu sangat abnormal, Sakura~..." sindir Sasuke.

"Aaaa―huff~..." Sakura mendengus, tak berkutik, tak bisa membalas perkataan Sasuke. Wajah gadis itu bersemu merah. Dia garuk-garuk sebelah pipinya yang tak gatal, merasa malu. Ketahuan deh kalau selama ini dia gila sama uang.

"Hn," Sasuke mencubit bawah dagunya. Sejenak berpikir, "Eh, jangan-jangan kau ini lebih menyukai uang dibandingkan aku..."

JLEB

Tebakan Sasuke itu rasanya benar-benar tepat menancap dalam diri Sakura.

"Heeee~..." cengir gadis itu. Serba salah.

.

.

~( $_$ )~

* * *

~( $_$ )~

.

.

Berita tentang jadiannya Sakura dan Sasuke telah menyebar ke seluruh negeri, alias lingkup sekolah. Entah siapa penyebar kabar ini, yang jelas baik Sakura maupun Sasuke tidak pernah dengan sengaja mengumumkannya. Terlebih lagi mereka pun tak pernah terang-terangan berlaku mesra―misalnya di depan umum, layaknya pasangan siswa-siswi pacaran lain dihadapan teman-teman mereka. Di sekolah, keduanya lebih sering berlaku cuek dan sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Sasuke dengan latihan basketnya atau Sakura dengan ajang taruhannya. Meski begitu mereka tetap akrab dan menjalin hubungan baik, seperti sesekali menghabiskan waktu istirahat dengan makan bersama dan pulang sekolah sama-sama. Ya, hanya sebatas itu. Sebagai pasangan yang baru jadian, kesannya memang terlalu dingin dan biasa.

Tak ada masalah bagi Sasuke jika semua orang tahu statusnya sekarang sudah 'berpacaran'. Tapi lain halnya dengan Sakura yang jadi susah karena _fansgirl_-nya Sasuke di sekolah mulai bertindak. Dari mulai ditatap tajam, disikut kala berpapasan di jalan, disindir dan dicibir, diteror, bahkan sampai nyaris dilabrak oleh beberapa siswa kelas 3―para cewek pecinta daun muda―yang juga naksir Sasuke. Mereka terang-terangan menunjukkan kebenciannya terhadap Sakura dengan alasan tak percaya bahwa lelaki Uchiha itu bisa tertarik pada seorang Haruno yang dinilai tak layak mendampingi sosok sepopuler Sasuke. Bagai bunga mawar yang jatuh keatas kotoran sapi―ugh, apa Sakura sejelek itu? Padahal gadis musim semi ini juga termasuk cewek populer di kalangan cowok saingan taruhannya. Dan soal yang satu ini Sasuke belum tahu. Sama sekali belum tahu soal hobi Sakura yang senang taruhan untuk dapatkan uang.

...

...

...

"Eh Sasu, tahun depan pasti pendapatanmu berkurang," kata Suigetsu disela obrolannya dengan Sasuke saat mereka tengah asyik bermain basket bersama di jam istirahat, "Februari nanti mungkin banyak _fansgirl_-mu yang gak bakal kasih kamu cokelat _valentine_."

"Hn, tak masalah," jawab Sasuke cuek, sibuk memainkan benda bulat orange itu―_drible_― menghentak tanah lapang. "Aku juga tak terlalu ingin diberi cokelat sama mereka." Sasuke ingat, tahun kemarin saja tak semua cokelat yang dia terima dia makan sendiri. Sebagian besar hadiah yang didapatkannya malah dia berikan lagi pada orang lain atau membiarkannya begitu saja sampai jadi buluk dan kadaluarsa―Hmm, gadis-gadis itu pasti akan sakit hati bila mengetahui kenyataan ini.

"Cowok populer itu kalau sudah punya pacar pamornya bakal turun lho~" lanjut Suigetsu.

"Aku tak peduli. Malah bagus. Sebal juga kalau mereka terus menerus mengejarku," kata Sasuke sembari bersiap menembakan bola ditangannya tepat pada ring basket. "Bagiku cukup Sakura seorang―"

"Meski dia menjadikanmu taruhan?"

ZRANK

Bola yang dilecutkan Sasuke hanya berhasil membentur bibir ring―gagal masuk. Dia tak lekas mengambilnya kembali malah membiarkan bola itu terus menggelinding nyaris keluar lapangan. Membuat Suigetsu jadi bersusah payah berlarian mengejar bolanya sekarang.

"Apa katamu barusan?" tanya Sasuke yang langsung pasang tampang _kepo_ pada pemuda bergigi tajam berhelaian rambut biru pucat itu.

"Eh? Hahaha~ bukan apa-apa kok," jawab Suigetsu sambil nyengir dan garuk-garuk belakang kepala, "Biasa, cuma gosip."

"Gosip apa?" Tumben-tumbennya si Uchiha bungsu ini tertarik sama gosip.

"Hmm, aku juga tak tahu persisnya apa, yang jelas anak-anak cewek di kelasku sering banget ngomongin hal ini―

Perkataan Suigetsu yang terkesan menggantung itu jelas bikin Sasuke makin penasaran.

―Katanya kau dijadikan bahan taruhan sama Sakura."

Hah?!... Sontak manik onyx itu membulat. Meski cuma gosip, tapi tetap terdengar mengejutkan―dan cukup menyakitkan―bukan?

"Tch, gosip murahan. Paling juga itu cuma ulah anak cewek yang dulu pernah aku tolak." Sasuke coba berpikiran positif. _Sakura tidak mungkin seperti itu, _yakinnya dalam hati.

Suigetsu mengangguk-angguk setuju. "Hmm, iya sih, meski dia gila taruhan juga, tapi mustahil kan dia sampai tega melakukannya padamu."

"Eh?!" Lagi-lagi, perasaan terkejut dan penasaran menghinggapi sang pemuda berambut raven, "Siapa yang kau maksud gila taruhan barusan?"

ZRANK

Suigetsu melakukan _three point shoot_. "Sakura," jawabnya singkat, kembali dia menoleh menatap Sasuke yang kini jadi terdiam, "Memangnya kau tak tahu Sakura itu senang taruhan?"

"Hn?" Sasuke terbelalak tak percaya. _Tidak. Aku tidak tahu_, batin lelaki itu―yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba mulai gelisah. _Sakura senang taruhan? Hah, jangan bercanda._

…

.

~( $ _ $ )~

.

…

Setelah pembicaraannya dengan Suigetsu selesai, Sasuke mulai merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Tentang Sakura, ini membuat hatinya merasa tak tenang. Bagaimana mungkin Sasuke sama sekali tak tahu tentang kebiasaan pacarnya yang satu itu, bahwa Sakura gila taruhan. Sasuke sudah tahu dan memaklumi soal kegemaran Sakura terhadap uang, tapi tidak untuk taruhan. Apalagi Sasuke mulai ragu saat banyak orang bilang Sakura menjadikan hubungan mereka sebagai ajang taruhan. Meski berkali-kali lelaki itu coba untuk berpikiran positif, tapi tetap saja jauh didalam lubuk hatinya dia tak bisa terima kenyataan ini.

_Dijadikan taruhan? Sakura, kau tak sampai tega melakukannya, kan?, _batin Sasuke.

Dan kenyataan mengecewakan itu justru akan segera diketahui oleh Sasuke saat seseorang menunjukan bukti tak terbantahkan yang mengungkapkan rahasia besar Sakura kehadapannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Ponsel di atas meja berdering. Walaupun enggan, tapi berisiknya _ringtone_ **FALILV-Just Awake** langsung memaksa Sasuke untuk menjawabnya.

"Hn,"

"Hai, Sasuuuu~..." terdengar suara manja memanggil dari seberang telepon sana.

"Siapa ini?" tanya Sasuke ketus, merasa sedikit kesal kalau ada orang asing iseng menghubunginya hanya untuk sesuatu yang tak penting.

"Ini aku, Karin. Punya waktu bentar buat ngobrol?"

"Gak punya." jawab Sasuke singkat, langsung menutup teleponnya cepat. Terdengar suara protes Karin dari jauh sebelum ditutup.

Tak lama musik **Just Awake** itu kembali mengalun. Coba Sasuke abaikan tapi terus saja berulang. Niat banget sih si Karin itu mengusiknya.

"Apa lagi?!" bentak Sasuke yang mau tak mau akhirnya terima juga panggilan telepon itu.

"Kubilang ada yang ingin kubicarakan. Ini penting banget," bujuk Karin, "Kau pasti mau dengar soal yang satu ini."

"Soal apa?" tanya Sasuke basa-basi, aslinya sama sekali tak tertarik.

"Duuuh~ gak bisa diomongin disini. Gimana kalau kita ketemuan di luar?" tawar Karin.

"Tch, gak mau!" tolak Sasuke _to the point_, hendak kembali menutup teleponnya.

"INI SOAL SAKURA...!"

Dengan cepat Karin mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya sesaat. Mendengar nama 'Sakura' jelas merupakan hal sensitif baginya, maka Uchiha bungsu itu kembali memasang telinga mendengarkan dengan seksama apa yang Karin katakan―

"Kalau kau ingin tahu, temui aku di Ichiraku café sekarang... tut... tut... tut...tuuuuutt..."

―Itu saja.

Karin menutup teleponnya sebelum Sasuke memberikan keputusan. Tapi tanpa perlu jawaban dari Sasuke sekali pun, Karin yakin kalau cowok itu pasti akan datang menemuinya sesuai perintah.

…

…

…

Dan benar saja, selang tiga puluh menit kemudian di Ichiraku café, gadis cantik berdandan modis nan sexy itu tersenyum puas ketika dia dapati sosok Sasuke muncul dan menghampirinya.

"Apa maksud pembicaraanmu tadi?" tanya Sasuke _to the point_, tanpa basa-basi lelaki itu langsung menginterogasi Karin.

"Hei~ tenang dulu dong Sasuuu~ Santai. Hmm, gimana kalau kita makan sepotong _cake_ dulu bentar sebelum ngobrol?" ajak Karin.

"Heh, aku datang kemari karena kau bilang ini tentang Sakura. Jangan bercanda ya. Harusnya tak kusia-siakan waktuku yang berharga untuk meladeni kekonyolanmu," kata Sasuke yang merasa kesal sudah ditipu. Tanpa pikir panjang, lelaki itu pun segera angkat kaki dan bersiap pergi dari sana.

Tapi dengan cepat Karin segera menghalangi. "Tunggu!"

"Minggir!" bentak Sasuke.

"Ok, baiklah akan langsung kukatakan. Perhatikan baik-baik dan lihat apa ini," kata Karin sembari mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya dari dalam tas. Kemudian menunjukkan satu video rekaman tentang Sakura pada Sasuke yang sukses bikin onyx kelam itu membulat tak percaya.

_**...Tentu saja aku menerima Sasuke karena aku ingin menang taruhan. Ingin dapatkan uangnya. Kau tahu sendiri kan yang aku suka cuma uang dan taruhan...**_

"I, ini...?" Sasuke terhenyak bukan main.

"Bagaimana, mengejutkan bukan?" kata Karin, dengan wajah sok _innocent_-nya memanasi. "Apa kau tahu, pacarmu itu rela lakukan apapun demi uang..."

...

~( $_$ )~

**TBC….. Next to Chapter 7**

~( $_$ )~

...

* * *

**AfterWord:**

A~Yeee publish juga \(^0^)/ maaf ya lama, ehehe~ (^-^)a

Terimakasih udah baca dan ikuti terus Fic ini. Syukur klo ceritanya suka dan maaf klo masih jelek dan mengecewakan m(_ _)m Karena itu klo ada yang ingin disampaikan―kesan, pesan, pendapat, pertanyaan, concrit, etc― Yang berkenan silahkan tinggalkan saja jejak komen (^-^)v

Bagaimana hubungan SasuSaku setelah Sasuke tahu kenyataan sebenarnya? fufufufu~ penasaran? Tunggu chapter 7: **Disclosed and Break Up **―_in-progress_, moga bisa selesai dalam waktu dekat ini―

See u –(^0^)/


	7. Disclosed

~( $ _ $ )~

**Money [LOVE] Gamble: Chapter 7**

** NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**WARNING: **AU, OOC, typo, alur GaJe cerita se-mau-gue (=A=)

Story by

**FuRaHeart**

If you don't LIKE? Read? Don't Read?

WHATEVER!

~Happy Reading~

~( $ _ $ )~

* * *

.

.

.

**_~Tahukah kau, dalam lingkaran kesalahpahaman. Sedikit saja ada satu kesalahan, itu cukup mampu menutupi segala kebenaran~_**

.

.

.

Nyala merah lampu lalu lintas menghentikan laju puluhan kendaraan bermotor di jalanan. Termasuk Ducati 1098S yang dikendarai Sasuke. Sebenarnya cukup dua-tiga menit terhenti sebelum merah berganti hijau dan mempersilahkan kendaraan yang mengantri panjang itu kembali melaju di jalanan. Tapi pemuda raven itu tetap tak beranjak meski di depannya lampu hijau sudah menyala dan bunyi klakson di belakang sana bersahutan memintanya untuk segera menyingkir.

Bukannya dia tak peduli, hanya saja sesaat perhatiannya kini teralih. Ketika tak sengaja pandangan onyx dibalik helm _full-face _itu menangkap sesosok gadis berhelaian merah muda yang dikenalnya. Tepat di pelataran parkir sebuah pertokoan, Sasuke melihat Sakura tampak berjalan dan mengobrol bersama seorang pria paruh baya.

...

"Aduh paman, jangan pelit gitu dong~" rajuk Sakura, "Sekarang kan udah jadi pengusaha sukses, masa punya rejeki gak bagi-bagi."

"Hmm, kebiasaanmu tak berubah. Bicaramu sengaja manis gitu buat rayu paman kan?"

"Hehehe~ udah tahu nanya," Sakura nyengir, sambil garuk-garuk sebelah pipinya yang tak gatal. "Makanya kasih aku uang..." pinta gadis itu langsung tengadahkan tangannya.

"Hmm, gimana ya―"

"Pliiiss paman, 50.000 ryo aja~..." bujuk Sakura. "kita kan udah lama gak ketemu."

Emerald hijau Sakura berbinar, lain dengan emerald hijau berdasar merah milik si pria tua itu yang bergulir tampak tak rela saat dia ambil selembar uang lima puluh ribuan dari dalam dompetnya. Terlebih lagi dia apit uangnya dengan keras saat dia hendak serahkan pada Sakura. Yang terlihat kemudian adalah adegan tarik menarik selembar uang antara Sakura dan pria itu sementara keduanya sama-sama pasang tampang saling senyum yang terlihat aneh.

"Wah, makasih ya paman, paman baik deh~" riang Sakura usai berhasil dapatkan uangnya.

"Huh, dasar anak manja." dengan gemas pria itu mengacak-acak rambut Sakura, sebelum kembali mengelusnya lembut.

_...  
_

_Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan?_, pikir Sasuke yang melihat kejadian itu dari jauh. Dalam dada terasa ada yang bergejolak, ketika dia pun lihat pria itu menggiring Sakura masuk kedalam sebuah mobil.

**_'Pacarmu itu rela lakukan apapun demi uang.'_**

―Sekelebat perkataan Karin tadi di café kembali muncul dalam pikiran Sasuke.

Dan hei, apakah tingkah Sakura barusan tampak seperti ABG nakal yang sedang menggoda om-om di jalanan?

Brrrrmmm...

Cukup melihat pemandangan itu, Sasuke lekas _starter_ motornya dan melaju kencang. Pergi sambil membawa pikiran curiga terhadap Sakura, tanpa tahu kejadian yang sebenarnya.

.

.

.

#

Dalam mobil yang tumpangi Sakura.

#

...

"Sebenarnya minggu pagi ini aku malas banget pas disuruh Kaa-san belanja ke supermarket. Hihihihi~ ternyata aku malah beruntung sekali gak sengaja bisa ketemu paman," kata Sakura, mengajak bicara pria di bangku kemudi sebelahnya. "Makasih udah sekalian bayar belanjaanku dan kasih aku uang jajan ya, paman Kakuzu."

"Ah, ya, beruntung buatmu, rugi buatku." dengus pria itu sembari mendelikan emerald hijaunya pada sang keponakan.

Bagian mata duitan gadis itu apa memang sudah jadi turunan keluarga ya? Mereka mirip. Dan Kakuzu saja bahkan sampai kalah adu rayu sama Sakura. Anak Tsunade dan kakak tirinya ini memang hebat.

...

#

.

.

~( $ _ $ )~

* * *

~( $ _ $ )~

.

.

Drrtt... Drrrttt...

Ponsel flip pink metalik itu bergetar, menghentikan sejenak aktifitas Sakura yang sedang menyantap menu makan siangnya. Cepat-cepat dia rogoh isi saku blazer dan melihat ada satu pesan masuk dalam inbox ponselnya.

**――――――――――――――**

**From: Sasu~koi**

**Subject: _Urgent_!**

**――――――――――――――**

Baru juga dia mau baca isi pesan itu, perhatiannya lekas teralih pada seorang siswa yang tiba-tiba duduk di seberang bangkunya di meja kantin.

"Hai!" sapanya sambil nyengir, "Masih ingat padaku?"

Sakura mengernyit, memandang heran pemuda tampan berambut raven itu, "Siapa ya?"

"Eh, ini aku, Menma. Masa kau tak ingat sih?!"

"Ng?"

"Poker. Poker?! Kelas 2A? Menma yang ganteng dan keren ini lho~..."

"Aah~..." Sakura mengangguk-angguk, akhirnya dia ingat juga sama cowok narsis bertampang mirip Naruto ini. "Ada perlu apa ya?"

"Kau suka taruhan kan?" tanya Menma _to the point_ dan langsung Sakura jawab dengan satu anggukan mantap. "Aku mau menantangmu!"

"Bhuhhh~..." Sakura tak kuasa menahan tawa. Gadis itu terkekeh sejenak, "Haha~ nantangin apa?"

JRENG

Menma keluarkan dua botol cola 1,5 L kehadapan Sakura, "Kau kuat minum? 15.000 ryo kalau kau berhasil mengalahkanku!"

Jadi Sakura harus bilang 'WOW' gitu?

"Wow, serius?" Lumayan tertarik juga nih Sakura. Mana cola-nya udah disediain lagi. "Hmm, kalau kau kalah?"

"Cukup 1000 ryo saja," Menma beranjak dari tempatnya dan berganti duduk di sebelah bangku Sakura. Kebetulan jam istirahat makan siang kali ini Sakura lagi sendirian tanpa ditemani dua sahabatnya maupun pacarnya. "Syarat lainnya, kau harus mau pergi berkencan denganku malam minggu besok. Gimana cantik, tertarik menerima tantanganku?"

Sakura sedikit menyunggingkan bibirnya. Sambil melipat kedua tangan diatas dada, emerald itu mengerling, memandang remeh lawannya. "Baiklah, siapa takut." ucap Sakura, sepakat terima tantangan itu.

"Yosh~..." cengir Menma.

...

...

...

Suasana kantin langsung berubah panas dan ramai. Tahu ada pertarungan akan digelar, banyak siswa langsung mengerumuni meja tempat Sakura dan Menma berada. Dua botol cola dan dua gelas besar sudah ada di hadapan masing-masing. Sebelum dimulai, Menma sebentar meregangkan otot-ototnya, seolah pertandingan kali ini melibatkan banyak tenaga fisik. Sedangkan Sakura cuek saja, dipandangnya botol cola miliknya sambil berpikir, '_apa aku sanggup?_'―bukannya Sakura takut atau ragu, dia hanya sedikit cemas karena baru beberapa menit lalu menghabiskan seporsi _chicken-katsu_, pudding dan salad buah sebagai menu makan siangnya. Yah, berharap saja Sakura sanggup dan memenangkan taruhan ini―atau setidaknya dia tak sampai muntah nanti.

"Ok, kalian siaaaapppp?!" teriak Sakon yang tiba-tiba muncul dan berlagak jadi wasit.

Menma-Sakura mengangguk, dan...

"MULAI!"

Crash...

Keduanya kompak membuka botol cola itu. Tak ada manipulasi di sini. Botol cola itu asli, isinya juga. Dan Menma cepat-cepat menuangkannya kedalam gelas besar sebelum dia teguk langsung cola itu. Beda dengan Sakura. Gadis itu tak pakai gelas. Langsung minum dari botolnya dan aksinya itu bikin orang-orang―termasuk Menma―terbelalak tak percaya. Benar-benar nekat. Dia kan bisa saja tersedak.

Gluk... gluk… gluk… gluk...

"Whoaaa~ Ayo! Ayo! Sakura! Sakura!"

"Menma! Menma!"

"Habiskan! Habiskan!"

"Minum semuanya! Minum!"

Sorak-sorai semangat membahana. Mengiringi perjuangan kedua orang itu. Lima gelas sudah Menma habiskan. Sakura juga sudah habis setengah botol.

"Euuu..."

Keduanya terkadang berhenti sejenak untuk bersendawa dan mengontrol diri. Salah-salah, kalau terburu-buru bisa muntah dan itu artinya kalah. Isi perut Sakura serasa diaduk-aduk. Melilit. Seakan ada ribuan gelembung meledak-ledak didalamnya. Sebenarnya dia sudah tak sanggup. Sakura terbatuk. Rasanya mual. Ingin muntah. Tapi dia terus berusaha. Sedapat mungkin dia tahan dan terus menegak minuman itu. Lagi dan lagi. Sampai akhirnya...

"Bhuuaaahhhh, hhh hhh hhh hhh~..."

BRAK

Sakura hempaskan botol kosong ditangannya. Bikin Menma yang berdiri disebelah, yang baru saja menuangkan tetesan cola terakhir miliknya dalam gelas terpana tak percaya.

"Aku menang..." ucap Sakura lirih, dengan nafas terengah dan mulut basah bekas minuman. "Uhuk... uhuk... euuu~..."

"YE-AH!" teriak semua orang. Gembira atas kemenangan Sakura.

"Mustahil..." desah Menma kecewa.

…

…

…

"Hoeekk... hhh hhh hhh~ fuuhh~"

Perasaan lega dirasakan Sakura usai mengeluarkan sedikit isi perutnya. Gadis itu langsung lari dari kantin menuju wastafel kamar mandi setelah menyelesaikan taruhannya dan keluar sebagai pemenang. Adu cola tadi benar-benar tak bersahabat buat perutnya. Yah~ tapi Sakura tak menyesali perbuatannya. Meski sekarang muntah-muntah tapi dia dapat uang kan?

"Nih," kata Menma seraya menyerahkan lembaran ryo itu pada Sakura begitu keluar dari toilet.

"Sankyu~..." balas Sakura sambil tersenyum menerimanya.

"Kau hebat," puji Menma, "―tepatnya gila."

"Hahaha~..." Sakura tertawa kecil. "Kau juga, makasih udah tantangin aku. Lain kali kita tanding lagi ya. Dengan taruhan lebih besar tentunya."

"Hn, kau sangat suka uang?" tanya Menma. "Mau kuberi yang lebih banyak?"

Sakura berbinar. Mendengar kata 'uang' jelas buat dia bersemangat. Mengira maksud Menma itu memberikan tantangan lain. "Kau mau bertaruh lagi denganku?" Sakura balik tanya.

"Bukan," bantah Menma, "Kita gak usah repot-repot lakuin tantangan gak berguna kayak gitu," Ditaruhnya sebelah tangan dia di sisi tembok seakan menghalangi gadis itu untuk pergi darinya. "Kau paham maksudku kan?"

"Ck~" Sakura mengerling, dia sunggingkan sedikit bibirnya. "Enggak tuh."

Menma mendekat, "Kalau kau ingin uang, aku sungguh bisa memberikannya untukmu."

Plak...

Sakura tepis tangan Menma yang coba menyentuh dagunya, "Jangan kurang ajar kau!" desis Sakura tajam, sambil men_deathglare_-nya.

"Kenapa, aku serius lho~ Sakura-chan, gimana kalau 100 ribu? Tidak, 200 ribu ryo. Pulang sekolah ini kita pergi kencan dan bersenang-senang yuk. Aku akan membayar..."

BUK

…

…

…

"Sakura!" panggil Sasuke ketika melihat gadis musim semi itu berjalan melewati koridor kelas. Entah sedang melamun atau apa, tapi yang dipanggil sama sekali tak berpaling. Bikin pemuda tampan Uchiha itu terpaksa harus beranjak dari tempatnya dan mengejar sang pacar yang berlalu dengan cuek.

"Eh, Sasuke?" kaget Sakura mendapati Sasuke menahan lengannya.

"Darimana saja kau?" tanya Sasuke. "Kau tahu aku menunggumu?"

"Menunggu? Aaaah~..." Sakura baru ingat. Tadi kan dia dapat SMS dari Sasuke. Langsung saja dia lihat kembali ponselnya.

――――――――――――――――――――――

**From: Sasu~koi**

**Subject: _Urgent_!**

_**Aku ingin bicara. Temui aku di atap sekarang!**_

**――――――――――――――――――――――**

"Hee~ maaf, baru kubaca." ucap Sakura sambil garuk-garuk sebelah pipinya. Sasuke mengeram, tampak sedikit kesal mendengarnya.

"Ada apa?" / "Darimana kau?" / Teeeet―

SasuSaku saling lontarkan pertanyaan bersamaan dengan bunyi bel masuk.

"Nanti saja. Pulang sekolah kau bisa ikut aku ke Akatsuki?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk-angguk, "Iya, tentu saja."

"Hn."

"Sampai jumpa nanti, Sasuke." pamit Sakura seraya berbalik dan berjalan pergi menuju kelasnya―sambil masih berpikir, _'Hmm, apa yang mau dibicarakannya sih?'_

_'Darimana saja dia? Apa yang buatnya penting sampai tak bisa menemuiku tadi?'_ pikir Sasuke menatap kepergian Sakura.

…

…

…

"Wkwkwkwkwkwk~..." tawa renyah terdengar membahana dari sekumpulan empat anak remaja yang sedang nongkrong depan kelas 2A.

"Kasian deh lu..."

"Payah kau, Menma. Bisa-bisanya kalah dari cewek."

"Eh, dia jago minum lho..."

"Berarti jangan tantang dia tarung itu lagi."

"Kalah berapa?"

"15.000 ryo."

"Wah~ rugi bandar dong."

"Dibilangin juga apa, jangan anggap remeh tuh cewek."

"Yoi,..."

"Nah lho, terus wajahmu kenapa sampai bisa gitu?"

"Jiahahaha~... habis dicium Sakura tuh..."

"Whoaaa~ sugoiiiiii~ ne wkwkwkwk~..."

Onyx Sasuke lekas bergulir, menatap kerumunan teman sekelasnya yang tak terlalu akrab. Barusan saat berpapasan masuk kelas, tak sengaja dia dengar nama 'Sakura' disebut. Dan terang saja itu merupakan hal sensitif buatnya, terlebih lagi ada embel-embel kata 'cium' segala. _Apa maksud?_, pikir Sasuke. Sejenak dia hentikan langkahnya dan berdiam diri sebentar di balik pintu kelas. Bukan bermaksud menguping, hanya saja entah kenapa dia jadi sedikit penasaran. _Ada urusan apa antara Sakura dan Menma?_

"Gimana rasanya Menma?"

"Iya gitu deh, kapok gue..."

"Hahahaha~ makanya jangan sok berani. Lagian, Sakura dilawan. Nekat amat sih..."

"Dari luar tampangnya boleh manis, tapi aslinya tuh cewek kasar banget. Kasian yang jadi pacarnya."

"Eh, si Uchiha kan?"

"Huh, aku bertaruh tuh cowok juga pernah bernasib sama sepertiku."

"Maksudmu minta cium, langsung dapat 'cium' sepertimu wkwkwkwk~..."

…

_Apa sih?! Gak mungkin kan dia dan Sakura...'_ geram Sasuke.

Muak mendengar obrolan orang-orang itu, belum selesai Sasuke dengarkan seluruh ceritanya―bahkan tak menklarifikasi kebenarannya, dia sudah angkat kaki duluan dari sana.

Tak mendengarkan bahwa...

…

"Hahaha~ kasihan kau Menma, kena cium Sakura. Cium bogemnya dia, wkwkwkwkwk~..."

.

.

.

~( $ _ $ )~

* * *

~( $ _ $ )~

.

.

.

BLETAK

Satu kerikil kecil melesat mengenai belakang kepala Sakura. Otomatis bikin sang gadis musim semi itu pun menoleh melihat sosok bocah nakal bertampang jahil yang terkekeh-kekeh menertawainya.

"Itu balasan buat yang waktu itu, wuek~..." kata Konohamaru―si pelempar batu―sambil mengejek menjulurkan lidah.

BLETAK

Lewat ketapel yang dimainkannya, sekali lagi kerikil kembali melayang mengenai Sakura. Gak sakit sih sebenarnya, salah sasaran―cuma kena bahu. Tapi tetap bikin kesal kan? Dan Sakura yang jadi sasaran pelemparan itu pun mengeram menahan emosi. Masih mencoba untuk bersabar―ya, sabaaaarrr.

"Hehehe~ ada perlu apa denganku, Konohamaru~?" ucap Sakura semanis mungkin, namun tetap pancarkan kesan horror. Emerald itu mendelik, kemudian satu senyum penuh paksaan nampak muncul di paras cantik bak _angle_-nya Sakura.

BLETAK

Satu kerikil lagi melayang, kali ini tepat mengenai jidat Sakura. Jelas sudah tak bisa lagi menahan diri.

"Grr, awas kau ya!" teriak Sakura marah dan langsung mengejar Konohamaru, "Dasar anak kurang ajar!"

Tak mau kalah, Konohamaru sekuat tenaga berlari menghindari kejaran Sakura sambil menyindir dan menjulurkan lidahnya pada Sakura. Sesekali dia pun melemparinya dengan batu kerikil kecil. Sakura juga berusaha menangkap anak kurang ajar itu. Jadilah mereka berdua main kucing-kucingan keliling lapangan. Bikin anak-anak Akatsuki yang lagi pada main basket ketawa-ketiwi melihatnya. Lumayan juga, aksi itu bisa dianggap sebagai hiburan disela latihan yang cukup melelahkan.

Grep,

Akhirnya usaha Sakura tak sia-sia, dia berhasil menangkap Konohamaru. Bocah itu meronta-ronta berusaha berontak melarikan diri namun Sakura tetap menahannya dengan sekuat tenaga. Langsung saja dia dorong tubuh Konohamaru merapat ke tembok benteng lapangan. Jurus _puppy-eyes_ pun dilancarkan Konohamaru, meminta belas kasihan seakan ingin dibebaskan. Sayang sekali itu tak mempan. Sakura tak peduli meski dipandangi seperti itu, salah besar bila mengira dia akan luluh oleh sorot mata sok polos begitu.

"Lepasin! Lepasin! Kakaaaakk~ lepasin aku dong, pliiisss~" teriak Konohamaru berontak.

"DIAM!" bentak Sakura tegas. Sontak Konohamaru menurut. Bocah itu langsung berhenti meronta-ronta.

"Woahahaha~ Siksa! Siksa! Siksa!" teriak para anggota Akatsuki bermaksud mengompori Sakura.

"Dasar cewek mata duitan!" celetuk Konohamaru.

PLETAK... Sakura menyentil pelan dahi bocah itu.

"―itaiiii~..." ringisnya.

"Jangan ngomong gitu, sesama pecinta uang dilarang saling menghina tau?!" kata Sakura.

"Eh?!" Konohamaru sejenak menatap Sakura sebelum kemudian menundukkan kepala, "Maaf~" ucapnya pelan.

"Gak apa-apa," Sakura tersenyum, dia usap lembut dahi Konohamaru yang tadi kena sentil. "Maafin kakak juga ya, udah kelewatan. Kakak tahu kok alasan kamu suka sama uang. Coba kalau kamu dulu bilang, kakak pasti bakal ngalah. Yah, meski kakak juga sama. Kita ini _money lover_ ya~" Perlahan Sakura melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Konohamaru.

"Jadi kakak juga suka uang?" tanya Konohamaru.

"Iya," jawab Sakura sambil mengangguk. "Jadi gimana kalau mulai sekarang kita damai?" tawar gadis itu sambil ulurkan sebelah tangan.

"Damai?" Konohamaru sempat ragu menyambut tawaran itu, namun akhirnya dia pun meraih tangan Sakura dan bersalaman.

"Hehe~ bagus. Bagus. Sekarang kita berteman, kan?" tanya Sakura.

CRASH

"Aadaww~..." Sakura meringis saat sebelah kakinya diinjak keras oleh Konohamaru.

"Idih, siapa yang mau temenan sama kakak?! Wuek~..." kata Konohamaru sambil ngacir dan buru-buru kabur.

"KONOHAMARU!" teriak Sakura kembali berang, "Awas kau ya!"

Meski rencana gencatan senjata gagal, tapi dalam hatinya Sakura tahu bahwa Konohamaru tak bermaksud seperti itu. Anak itu hanya malu mengakui perdamaiannya dengan Sakura. Tapi Sakura senang, setidaknya sekarang dia sudah berbaikan dengan Konohamaru.

.

.

.

.

.

Langit yang awalnya cerah perlahan mulai tampak suram. Matahari sedikit demi sedikit tertutup awan-awan kelabu. Angin berubah arah, petanda akan turun hujan. Melihat kondisi alam seperti ini membuat para anggota Akatsuki yang tadinya asyik bermain basket di lapangan pun mulai tampak menepi. Bahkan kebanyakan dari mereka langsung pada pamit pulang. Takut keburu hujan―itu alasannya―Padahal kenapa mesti takut sama hujan? Toh yang jatuh dari langit juga air, bukannya batu. Yah betul, hanya air―air yang datangnya keroyokan―Siapa takut?!

…

"Eeh, nii-san juga mau pulang sekarang?" tanya Sasuke ketika dilihatnya Itachi ikut bersiap bersama Yahiko, Konan, Deidara, Hidan dan Kisame di parkiran.

"Iya_, _tapi aku gak akan langsung pulang ke rumah. Mau mampir dulu ke Gedo Mazo buat bantuin yang lain urus persiapan acara bulan depan," jawab Itachi sambil memakai helm _full face_-nya dan bersiap diatas motor _Aprilia RSV1000 Factory_ merahnya. "Tolong bilangin sama kaa-san mungkin aku bakal pulang telat, hehe~..."

"Hn, apa aku perlu ikut juga?" tanya Sasuke.

Itachi nyengir, "Gak perlu. Kau dapat dispensasi deh hari ini. Lagian jangan berlagak sok rajin gitu-lah. Bukannya kau malah senang kalau gak ikut, eh?" Itachi sedikit melirik kembali kearah lapangan dimana Sakura tampak sibuk membantu Konohamaru membereskan peralatan usai dipakai latihan.

"Hn."

"Sasuke-kun gak cepat-cepat pulang? Nanti keburu ujan lho~..." kata Konan, setengah menggoda si Uchiha bungsu. "Kasihan entar Sakura-chan, bawa payung gak?"

"Halah, dia sih mungkin malah ngarep bakal ujan. Biar bisa india-indiaan (?) wkwkwkwk~..." Itachi ikut-ikutan dan―bletak―langsung kena tampol sang adik.

"_Urusai,_" desis Sasuke. "Sana kalau mau pergi, pergi sekarang, _baka aniki_!"

"Haha, iya, iya..."

"Kami pulang duluan. Gak apa-apa ya titip kunci gerbang ke kamu?" pamit Yahiko seraya melemparkan kunci-kunci itu dan berhasil Sasuke tangkap dengan tepat.

"Hn, hati-hati di jalan."

"Jaa~..."

Brrmmm...

―Kawanan Akatsuki terakhir itu pun pergi.

…

…

…

"Hah, jadi yang lainnya udah pada pulang?" tanya Sakura. Sekarang dia sadari kalau di tempat ini hanya tinggal tersisa dirinya dan Sasuke―selain Konohamaru yang gak tahu malah lagi ngider kemana barusan.

"Yah, gak disebut pulang juga sih. Bulan depan bakal ada latih tanding dengan anak luar komplek. Jadi sekarang kami sedang sibuk mempersiapkannya. Mereka pergi ke Gedo Mazo buat cari sponsor."

"Latih tanding? Berarti nanti bakal banyak orang yang nonton dong?"

Cring. Cring. Cring... Begitu mendengar hal itu, otak Sakura mulai dipenuhi pikiran kotor. Muncul berbagai macam cara dibenaknya untuk mendapatkan uang. _Hmm, b__agus. Kalau ada pertandingan nanti mungkin aku __bisa jualan tiket atau c__oba buka ajang __taruhan tim mana__ yang bakal menang, fufufu~ _pikirnya.

"Hn, kau kenapa? Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Sasuke penasaran melihat Sakura melamun sembari tersenyum-senyum GaJe. "Apa kau sedang membayangkan betapa kerennya aksiku nanti pas entar di lapangan?" godanya sambil berlagak sok keren dan menggerakan sebelah alis matanya naik-turun.

"Idih, siapa yang mikirin kamu?" elak Sakura, "Jangan ke-ge-er-an gitu deh, kau kan sama sekali gak keren."

"Huh~" Sasuke menyubit pipi Sakura gemas, "Yaaah~ aku juga tahu kok apa yang sedang kau rencanakan," Merasa kesakitan, Sakura segera menepis tangan Sasuke. "Jangan bikin bisnis ilegal!" lanjut lelaki itu memperingatkan, "Jangan harap kau bisa jualan tiket atau mempertaruhkan pertandingan ini nanti ya?!"

_Perfect_. Benar-benar hebat. Dengan mudah Sasuke berhasil menebak dengan benar isi pikiran Sakura.

"Eh, tahu darimana aku punya pikiran kayak gitu?" tanya Sakura masih mengelus-elus pipinya yang sekarang jadi merah usai dicubit.

Sasuke tersenyum miring, "Dari matamu yang tiba-tiba muncul tanda _dollar_-nya."

"Haah?!" Sakura _sweatdrop_, "Ngaco. Standarku kan gak pake kurs _dollar_."

…

…

…

Walau cuaca tampak tak bersahabat, namun dua anak manusia itu masih tetap tak beranjak pulang.

ZRANK...

KLONTANG...

"Ye-ah! Masuuuukkk~...!" riang Sakura dengan gembira. Gadis itu berjingkrak-jingkrak kecil usai melemparkan sekaleng softdrink kosong tepat masuk ke _ring_ basket. Meski cuma kaleng kosong, dia sungguh merasa senang karena daritadi beberapa kali coba _shoot_ pakai bola basket asli tak pernah masuk sekalipun.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke yang daritadi cuma duduk di kursi tepi lapang kini berjalan menghampiri gadis musim semi yang berlarian kesana kemari. "Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" lanjutnya.

"Hmm?" Sakura mendehem dan sebentar menoleh pada Sasuke sebelum dia kembali sibuk dengan kaleng kosong yang berulang kali dia lemparkan lagi masuk _ring_.

"Selain uang dan taruhan, apa ada hal lain yang kau sukai di dunia ini?"

"Uhm," Sejenak Sakura berpikir, "Ada banyak. Dari mulai roti kismis, milk chicken soup, cappuchino ice, strawberry mix, main game, segala sesuatu yang gratisan, barang-barang yang lagi diskon. Wah~ apalagi ya, pokoknya banyak banget deh. Yah, tapi yang paling kusuka dari semuanya sih jelas uang dan taruhan, hehe~..."

"Jadi, dua hal itu yang paling kau suka?"

Sakura mengangguk, "Yup, tentu aja."

"Lalu, antara uang, taruhan dan aku urutannya gimana?" tanya Sasuke yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di belakang Sakura, sempat membuat gadis itu sedikit terkejut dengan kehadirannya, "Kau tak suka padaku? Diantara ketiganya mana yang lebih kau suka?"

"Eh?!" Sakura merasa aneh tiba-tiba ditanya hal seperti itu. Jadi bingung sendiri harus jawab apa. Uang dan taruhan jelas hal yang paling Sakura suka. Lantas bagaimana dengan sosok Sasuke di hatinya? Akhir-akhir ini Sakura menaruh perasaan lebih terhadap cowok itu kan? Apa hal itu bisa disebut sebagai rasa suka? Atau sekedar simpati? Apa rasa suka Sakura terhadap Sasuke bisa disamakan dengan rasa sukanya pada uang dan taruhan?

"―uhm, hei, apa gak sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang?" bujuk Sakura, coba alihkan pembicaraan, "Takutnya keburu hujan nih." Ditatapnya sekilas langit mendung diatas sana.

"Ya, kita pulang. Tapi sebelumnya jawab dulu pertanyaanku."

Err, pasrah deh. Kalau Sasuke sudah ngotot begini mau tak mau Sakura harus memenuhi permintaannya dulu.

"Soal urutan tiga hal tadi ya? Ehm, mungkin urutannya dari kamu, uang, terus taruhan, hehehe~" jawab Sakura sembari cengengesan.

Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat, dalam hati dia merasa ragu dengan apa yang dikatakan Sakura. "Benar kau lebih menyukaiku dibanding uang dan taruhan?"

Sakura bergeming. Sedikit merasa ragu. Ini benar-benar pertanyaan yang sulit untuk dijawab.

"Uang dan taruhan lho~...!" goda Sasuke, semakin membuat Sakura merasa bimbang.

"Duuh, aku bingung nih," Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya, gadis itu garuk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Kalau salah satu hal yang kusukai itu ditempatkan pada posisi pertama berarti hal lainnya pada turun ke peringkat dua dong. Aku gak bisa pilih kasih kayak gitu~..."

Meski Sakura sudah menjelaskan apa yang menjadi kebimbangan dalam hatinya, tetap saja Sasuke masih pasang tampang serius seolah tak mau tahu apapun alasan yang dikarang oleh Sakura. Dalam hati, Sasuke sendiri setengah merasa kecewa dan tak percaya. Bisa-bisanya Sakura bingung memutuskan hal sepele seperti itu. Keberadaan dirinya disama-artikan dengan uang dan taruhan. Dan Sakura tak bisa tegaskan mana buatnya yang lebih penting.

_Miris_, batin si Uchiha bungsu.

"Uhm, itu―kayaknya bagiku sosokmu ada di posisi nomor tiga deh." jawab Sakura hati-hati, takut Sasuke marah.

Dan ternyata benar, ekspresi wajah Sasuke langsung berubah. Sulit diartikan. Suasana jadi canggung, sejenak keduanya memilih diam. Ini membuat Sakura makin tak enak hati. Dibilangin daritadi juga kalau dia tak punya niat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Ini bikin Sakura serba salah. Setelah dijawab malah jadi kayak gini. Apa sebaiknya tadi dia diam saja? Aargh, terlambat.

Sementara di dalam hati Sasuke sendiri bercampur aduk berbagai macam perasaan.

**_'Jadi apa alasanmu menerima cinta Sasuke dan bersedia pacaran dengannya?'_**

―Rekaman yang diperlihatkan Karin teringang kembali dalam pikiran.

**_'Tentu saja aku menerima Sasuke karena aku ingin menang taruhan. Ingin dapatkan uangnya.'_**

Membuat Sasuke merasa yakin bahwa Sakura selama ini telah berbohong mengenai sesuatu―

**_'Berarti sebenarnya kau tak suka pada Sasuke?'_**

Satu hal yang tak bisa dia terima...

**_'Kau tahu sendiri kan yang aku suka cuma uang dan taruhan.'_**

"―hahahhh~..."

Sasuke tiba-tiba tertawa kecil. Tawa yang sama sekali tak terdengar bahagia. Seolah sedang menertawakan sesuatu yang tak lucu. Bikin Sakura yang melihatnya keheranan. _Kenapa tuh cowok?_

"Aku mungkin manusia paling bodoh," gumam Sasuke pelan―kepalanya tertunduk.

"Ma-nu-sia bo-doh?" Sakura yang tak begitu jelas mendengarnya hanya mengernyitkan dahi tak mengerti.

Sasuke kini menengadah, memandang Sakura sebelum kemudian dengan gerakan cepat lelaki itu mendekat. Tahu-tahu sudah mendorong gadis itu merapat ke tembok benteng lapang dengan kedua tangannya menahan bahu Sakura. Sakura sontak terkejut dengan perlakuan Sasuke―tiba-tiba diserang. Terlebih lagi ekspresi lelaki itu yang jadi aneh. Wajahnya tampak serius memandangi Sakura. Sikapnya sekarang sama seperti ketika Sakura menangkap Konohamaru siang tadi. Hanya saja yang ini tak beralasan. Apa maksud Sasuke melakukan hal seperti ini?

"M-mau apa kau? Marah padaku?" tanya Sakura. Dia gendikan bahunya, berusaha melepaskan tangan Sasuke. Sayang, cengkeramannya terlalu kuat.

Tak ada satupun kata terucap dari bibir sang Uchiha. Onyx itu hanya mengejar tatapan emerald yang berusaha menghindarinya. Sakura mulai tampak risih. Jadi takut. Dia tahu ada yang aneh dalam diri Sasuke sekarang. Sebisa mungkin Sakura coba kontrol degup jantungnya yang nyaris meledak-ledak. Karena saat ini wajah Sasuke hanya terpaut beberapa senti dari wajahnya. Untuk pertama kalinya bagi Sakura dia ditatap sedekat ini oleh seorang cowok. Eh, pernah sih dulu di kereta―sama Sasuke juga. Dan sekarang posisinya justru jauh lebih dekat lagi. Tak ada tas sekolah yang menghalangi. Meskipun dulu mereka pernah berpelukan sekali, tapi kalau lihat wajah tampan pemuda itu sedekat ini, jelas bikin _doki-doki_.

"Err, ok. Sepertinya kau sungguh marah padaku? Hehe, maaf~" tebak Sakura, melihat ekspresi dingin Sasuke. "Baiklah, mungkin jawaban yang tadi aku bilang itu cuma bercanda."

―Semakin mendekat.

5

4

3

Ya ampuuun~

Sakura bisa merasakannya. Deru nafas hangat berbau maskulin. Suara jantung yang abnormal. Aliran darah yang berdesir aneh. Keringat dingin pun tiba-tiba keluar. Belum lagi udara disekitar yang berhembus membuat Sakura tambah bergidik. Onyx bak tatapan mata medusa itu pun perlahan-lahan seakan mampu membuat tubuhnya membatu. Sampai pada sentuhan lembut jemari Sasuke yang menyusup diantara pipi dan jenjang lehernya. Menengadahkan wajah merona merahnya untuk menghadap langsung wajah Uchiha yang terpaut jauh lebih tinggi.

"A-aku suka uang dan taruhan, ta―tapi aku juga menyukaimu," Saking gugupnya, bicara Sakura jadi tergagap. "Y―yang nomor satu buatku itu..." Belum selesai bicara, Sakura telah kehilangan kata-katanya. Saat bibir itu terkunci, tak bisa ucapkan apapun.

"―hmmmpph..."

Jarak nol senti. Bibir Sasuke berhasil mendarat mulus diatas bibir Sakura. Lelaki itu menciumnya penuh hasrat sampai sang gadis dibuatnya lemas. Entah kenapa untuk beberapa saat Sakura membiarkan tindakan Sasuke, sampai ketika dia dorong tubuh cowok itu menjauh karena sesak kehabisan oksigen.

Sakura masih menatap tak percaya sembari menyentuh bibirnya yang jadi sedikit basah. _Yang __barusan itu apa?_

Satu seringai tipis tampak di wajah Sasuke, "Kau suka?" tanyanya dingin.

"Ini ciuman pertamaku." gumam Sakura.

"Benarkah? Hmmpphh―"

Tanpa sedikitpun memedulikan Sakura, Sasuke kembali menahan bahu gadis itu lebih kuat. Sementara dia lumat bibir ranum Sakura―menggulumnya, mengecapnya, menjilatnya, menggigiti, meminta akses lebih karena gadis itu kini enggan dan terus menolak. Sikap Sasuke yang terlalu memaksa terlihat seperti orang lain di mata Sakura. Takut. Entah kenapa rasa itu memenuhi dirinya, membuat Sakura ingin berontak. Apalagi ketika Sasuke mulai berani bergerak lebih menyentuhnya.

PLAK

Satu tamparan keras melayang begitu saja tepat mengenai pipi Sasuke. Membuat rona merah berbentuk telapak tangan di wajah. Refleks―tanpa sadar Sakura lakukan itu untuk menghentikan tindakan Sasuke yang sudah dianggap kelewatan.

"Brengsek! Apa yang coba kau lakukan padaku?!" marah gadis itu, merasa kesal. Dibenarkannya kembali kemeja seragam yang kini jadi sedikit berantakan.

"Kenapa menolak? Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan dariku?" tanya Sasuke.

"APA...?" Sakura terhenyak mendengarnya. "Aku inginkan apa? Bukankah kau sendiri yang duluan melakukannya bahkan dengan bersikap memaksa..."

"Cih, menjijikan!" Sasuke langsung meludahkan air liurnya yang sedikit bercampur darah. Tamparan Sakura yang keras tadi sepertinya membuat bibir lelaki itu sedikit robek. Dengan punggung tangan, Sasuke seka bekas luka dibibirnya. Tampak menunjukkan ketidaksukaan setelah mencium Sakura.

"K―kau..." Sakura menatap tak percaya tindakan Sasuke itu, "Aneh. Kau pikir yang kau lakukan barusan itu apa?! Setelah kau coba menciumku kenapa sekarang kau langsung..."

"PUAS KAU SEKARANG?!" bentak Sasuke, cepat memotong pembicaraan Sakura. "Itu kan yang selama ini kau incar dariku? Puas kalau kita udah ciuman?"

WHAT THE...?!

Gila. Sasuke Uchiha mungkin sudah gila. _Apa tamparan tadi berakibat fatal pada jaringan otaknya, sampai pikiran dan ucapannya ngawur begini?_, pikir Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Yah~ mungkin siapa tahu kau akan dapat uang lebih."

"Uang lebih apa?" tanya Sakura makin heran.

"CUKUP!" bentak Sasuke kembali, "Berhentilah bersikap sok polos begitu. Berhenti berpura-pura dihadapanku. Aku tahu semuanya!" Sakura hanya mengernyitkan dahi tak mengerti. "Kita putus..." lanjut Sasuke.

Whuuuussshh...

Semilir angin dingin berhembus memainkan helaian rambut _soft-pink_ gadis musim semi yang terdiam. Jiwanya sesaat seakan terhempas usai mendengar kalimat terakhir yang Sasuke ucapkan. 'Putus'―satu pernyataan yang langsung menusuk hatinya dalam. Sakit―begitu terasa.

"Kenapa?" pertanyaan itu langsung terlontar dari mulut Sakura.

"Hn," Sasuke memutar pandangan onyx-nya. Bibir itu sedikit tersungging, menorehkan senyum meremehkan. "Tentu saja karena aku sudah tak berguna lagi kan?" jawab Sasuke, "Kau sudah dapatkan apa yang kau mau. Aku hanya penuhi satu permintaanmu ini. Sekarang kau bebas nikmati kemenangan dan uang taruhanmu tanpa perlu berpura-pura bersikap baik padaku,"

Emerald Sakura membulat, tampak syok mendengarnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang mendengar kata 'taruhan'. Dari mana Sasuke tahu tentang hal itu?

"Aku tak mau dibohongi terus menerus, seperti orang bodoh," lanjut Sasuke, "Kalau sejak awal aku tahu kelakuanmu dan hubungan kita akan berakhir seperti ini, aku tak akan dengan tololnya terperangkap oleh kepura-puraanmu. Aku benar-benar menyesal dulu sempat ngotot minta kau terima cintaku. Hebat. Akting yang hebat. Jadi selama ini kau sengaja jual mahal padaku, bersikap seolah tak suka, tapi ternyata―tch, dasar cewek munafik!"

Tes,

Setetes. Dua tetes. Tiga tetes. Kian banyak tetesan air hujan mulai turun dari langit. Sedikit demi sedikit mulai membasahi area lapang dan tempat Sakura serta Sasuke berdiri sekarang. Tak memedulikan terpaan gerimis kecil menyerang wajah, keduanya tetap terdiam dalam posisi masing-masing. Sakura dengarkan segala ucapan Sasuke selanjutnya.

"Padahal aku sudah mulai bisa menerima sosokmu yang suka uang. Bahkan menganggap kegilaanmu terhadap taruhan adalah sesuatu yang wajar. Tapi rasanya percuma, saking cintanya sama uang aku tak menyangka kau pun tega menjadikan hubungan kita sebagai taruhan. KAU PANDANG AKU INI APA?!" bentak Sasuke. Dia tatap Sakura dalam-dalam, "Ternyata benar, sejak awal dihatimu sedikitpun tak ada rasa suka untukku?"

Sakura menunduk, hanya bisa tersenyum lirih ketika semua caci maki itu Sasuke ucapkan. Dia benar. Semua yang diucapkan Sasuke benar.

"Mereka menyuruhmu berbuat apa lagi selain pacaran denganku, eh?! Menyakiti perasaanku? Mempermalukanku? Dan berapa uang yang bakal kau terima setelah tahu tentang ciuman kita tadi?! PUAS? PUAS KAU SEKARANG, HAH?!"

"Hhh~ hahahahhh~..." Sakura tertawa kecil. Akhirnya gadis itu hilangkan sikap diamnya selama ini. Meski dengan penuh paksaan Sakura tetap coba tertawa, "hahahaha~..." seakan ingin tunjukan bahwa dirinya memang kuat―dan kejam. "Wah~ akhirnya ketahuan juga ya? Hmm, apa yang kau katakan tadi semuanya benar, Sasuke-kun. Aku mendekatimu karena ingin menang taruhan."

"Ugh," Sasuke tambah merasa sebal. Rahangnya mengeras, dia kepal erat kedua tangannya. Kenapa Sakura sanggup mengatakan semua itu dengan sangat tenang, bahkan lengkap dengan senyuman dan wajah ceria. Seolah gadis itu anggap masalah ini sesuatu yang tak penting.

"Hmm, tapi kau salah soal satu hal," lanjut Sakura, langsung pasang tampang polos. Dia taruh satu jari telunjuknya diatas bibir. "Sayang sekali dalam kesepakatan taruhan itu tak ada soal ciuman, Sasuke. Padahal lumayan juga nih kalau dengan itu aku bisa dapat uang lebih. Hihihihi~ ada gak ya, yang mau bayar aku soal ciuman kita?"

Angin dingin kian berhembus, turut mengedarkan bau khas tanah lapang yang menusuk hidung. Kelamnya langit yang menangis. Hujan gerimis pun sedikit demi sedikit membuat keadaan Sasuke dan Sakura basah. Meski begitu keduanya tetap tak beranjak dari tempat mereka berdiri sampai Sasuke berbalik dan segera mengambil dompet dari dalam tasnya yang tersimpan di kursi. Dia ambil beberapa lembar uang puluh ribuan ryo.

"Ambil ini!" ucap lelaki itu tiba-tiba, seraya dia lemparkan lembaran-lembaran uang miliknya tepat mengenai wajah Sakura. "Aku tak tahu kau biasa dibayar berapa sama orang lain buat sekali cium. Selamat menikmati kemenanganmu, Haruno-san."

JLEB

Rasanya ingin menangis. Hati ini sungguh terasa sakit. Sakura hanya menatap tak percaya tiap lembaran uang yang perlahan jatuh berserakan disekitarnya. Hanya karena dirinya menyukai uang dan taruhan, bahkan Sasuke pun telah memandangnya serendah ini. Hujan yang semakin deras seakan menggambarkan suasana hati Sakura yang kalut sekarang.

Tak lama pandangan emerald itu lantas beralih dari lembaran uang kembali menatap wajah Sasuke yang berdiri di hadapannya. Terlihat dingin―sorot mata penuh kekecewaan dan kebencian terlihat begitu jelas.

"Fufufufu~..." diiringi tawa kecilnya yang terdengar aneh, perlahan Sakura membungkuk dan memunguti setiap lembaran uang disekitarnya. "―lumayan," ucap gadis itu sembari merapihkan uang kertas yang jadi sedikit kotor dan basah ditangannya. "Sankyu~..."

Segera setelah itu tanpa basa-basi Sakura pun langsung melenggangkan kakinya pergi. Mengambil tas sekolah dan meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri. Tanpa sekali lagi kembali berbalik memandang wajah lelaki dibelakangnya. Bagi Sakura semua perkataan dan ekspresi Sasuke yang terakhir telah menjelaskan segalanya.

…

Crrrrssssss... CTAR... gluduk... gluduk... gluduk... ccrrsssss...

Hujan semakin deras. Memilukan. Baik Sasuke maupun Sakura masing-masing tak mau mengakui, kesedihan itu ada dalam hati keduanya. Kenapa harus berakhir seperti ini?

Dibawah guyuran air hujan yang terus membasahi tubuh, Sasuke hanya terdiam menunduk. Mencoba menenangkan kembali segala perasaan dalam diri. Mampukah hujan yang dingin ini membawa pergi segalanya. Segala rasa sakit tak tertahankan dalam dada. Tapi meskipun hujan mampu menyembunyikan segala luka dan perasaan, Sasuke masih bisa merasakan tetesan air yang sedikit berasa asin di pipinya.

...

~( $_$ )~

**TBC….. Next to Chapter 8**

~( $_$ )~

...

* * *

**AfterWord:**

Aneh ya? Hmm, apa cerita ini jadi terkesan aneh? -_-)a #mikir

Wah~ bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan SasuSaku?

**Chapter 8 : Break Up** udah jadi lho~ cuma berhubung klo disatukan se-chapter panjang banget, saya pecah jadi dua.

Fufufu~ updet kilat? *mungkin* #CTAR

No bacot ah~

See you –(^0^)/

* * *

**Special Thanks to:**

Fa vanadium (Chisa Hanakawa), Momo Haruyuki, Sami haruchi, erica christy 77, taintedIris, Baka Iya SS, Anka-Chan, Seiya Kenshin, Amaterasu861015, Arisa, Cherry Snow, Uzumaki Himeko, Yuu H, Lucifionne, Chintya Hatake-chan, Azayakana Yume, uchihana rin, Naumi Megumi


	8. Break Up

~( $ _ $ )~

**Money [LOVE] Gamble: Chapter 8**

Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship

Disclaimer: **NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**WARNING:** AU,OOC, typo, alur GaJe cerita se-mau-gue (=A=)

Story by

**FuRaHeart**

If you don't LIKE? Read? Don't Read?

WHATEVER!

~Happy Reading~

~( $ _ $ )~

* * *

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah, suara cicit burung berkicauan, deru kendaraan di jalanan, keramaian orang yang mulai sibuk dengan aktifitasnya masing-masing, menandakan hari baru telah datang. Mentari terbit bersinar terang. Cahayanya yang hangat menerobos masuk melalui celah jendela kamar Sakura yang terhalang gorden biru muda bermotif bintang. Meski jam dinding di kamarnya telah menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh pagi, tapi gadis yang satu ini tak berniat beranjak dari atas ranjang. Kepalanya yang terasa berat serta suhu tubuh yang sedikit panas seakan memaksanya untuk tetap berbaring dan meringkuk dalam balutan selimut tebal.

Pagi tadi ketika Sakura terbangun, hatinya terasa hampa. Perlahan dia coba menyusun kembali memori tentang ingatan mimpi buruk yang dialaminya semalam. Sakura bermimpi tentang Sasuke―yang bersikap seperti biasa, tersenyum, tertawa dan terlihat gembira berada di sampingnya. Namun keadaan kemudian berubah. Ekspresi dingin itu, sorot mata yang memancarkan kebencian terhadapnya segera terlukis di wajah tampan sang Uchiha. Kenapa? Sakura bisa merasakan betapa besarnya rasa sakit hati dan kekecewaan yang ada dalam diri Sasuke. Begitu nyata, sama seperti apa yang dilihatnya kemarin sore. Ekspresi yang sama seusai kecupan itu dan berakhirnya hubungan mereka. Perih terasa pada luka yang tak beraga, Sakura benci bila mengingatnya.

Cklek,

Tsunade membuka pintu kamar anak gadisnya. "Heh, cepat bangun. Mau tidur sampai kapan? Kau pikir sekarang jam berapa? Mau sekolah tidak?! Cepat siap-siap, nanti terlambat!" Disingkapkannya selimut yang menyelubungi Sakura, namun gadis itu cepat-cepat menariknya kembali.

"Aaaa―tidak. Aku tidak mau sekolah hari ini." erang Sakura lekas menyembunyikan wajah dibalik bantal.

"Heee~ Memangnya kenapa?" kaget juga Tsunade, tak biasanya Sakura bersikap begini.

"Uhm, kemarin hujan-hujanan. Aku sakit. Gak enak badan." jawab Sakura sambil coba menutupi suaranya yang sedikit serak serta sembab di matanya.

Disentuhnya sejenak dahi Sakura oleh Tsunade, mengira putrinya itu mungkin saja berbohong. Tapi nyatanya badan Sakura memang demam. "Hmm, yah~ baiklah. Istirahat saja di rumah. Ibu akan hubungi pihak sekolah,"

Sakura menggangguk, sekilas tersenyum tipis.

"―berarti tidak ada jatah uang saku hari ini ya~…" lanjut Tsunade sebelum keluar kamar.

Eh?... Sakura _sweatdrop_. Mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Aaah~ sial." degus gadis itu kecewa sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya makin berantakan.

…

…

…

"Jadi Sakura tidak masuk sekolah karena sakit?" tanya Orochimaru, "Sayang sekali, padahal sebelumnya dia tak pernah absen pelajaranku sekalipun. Pasti sakitnya parah sampai berhalangan hadir. Kalau gitu, tolong teman satu kelompoknya pisahkan kertas bahan-bahan praktikum hari ini milik Sakura."

Bukan hanya Orochimaru-sensei saja yang heran. Anak sekelas juga pada penasaran. Sakura sakit? Cewek yang bahkan waktu dulu sempat terkena cacar air saja maksa masuk sekolah sekarang bisa tumbeng cuma karena virus influenza? Wah, beneran parah nih.

Ino segera menoleh ke arah Hinata yang duduk beda tiga bangku dari tempatnya. Gadis itu kemudian mengangkat ibu jari dan kelingkingnya, memberi kode untuk menelepon Sakura pas jam istirahat. Dari jauh Hinata menangguk setuju.

…

"Moshi moshi~ Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata, "A-apa kau baik-baik saja? Katanya kau sakit?"

"Hoi, beneran sakit nih. Apa cuma pengen bolos?" sambung Ino.

"Ehehehehe~..." Dari seberang sana terdengar suara Sakura yang tertawa-tawa kecil, "Iya, aku gak apa-apa kok. Sehat sih sebenarnya, hihihi~ tenang aja, aku masih hidup. Gak mati, uhuk... uhuk..."

"Memangnya kau sakit apa?"

"Uhm, batuk pilek―atau apa yah persisnya, hehe~"

"Sasuke sudah tahu? Kita suruh dia jenguk kamu ya~"

"Eh, Sa―sasuke? Jangan! Hmm, itu―err, eh, eh, tau gak sih kalau tubuh manusia itu aneh," Enggan membahas lelaki itu, dengan cepat Sakura alihkan topik pembicaraan. "ternyata kalau kita berpikir tidak mau masuk sekolah, badan bisa langsung jadi panas loh! Hmm, asyik juga ya gak sekolah, fufufu~ tidur seharian, makan bubur, nonton TV..."

Tapi sikap Sakura yang seperti itu justru malah bikin dua sahabatnya curiga. "Sakura-chan~...?" heran Hinata, meski terdengar samar-samar tapi sepertinya Sakura berbicara dan tertawa-tawa sambil terisak. Hinata dan Ino saling berpandangan. Mereka jadi sedikit cemas ketika mendengarnya. Pasti bukan hanya karena demam. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Sakura, pikir keduanya.

.

.

.

.

.

**Kamar Sakura,**

"WHAT THE...!? Dia ngomong kayak gitu!?" marah Ino dan Hinata berbarengan seusai Sakura ceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara dia dan Sasuke kemarin.

"Awas ya, tenang aja Sakura, biar kita balas labrak sekalian tuh cowok!" geram Ino penuh emosi.

"Hahaha~... gak perlu. Gak perlu. Gak usah repot-repot urusin dia," cegah Sakura sambil bercanda, "lagian kalian pasti udah horor duluan hadapi tatapan dinginnya. Aku juga tak mau melibatkan kalian dalam masalah ini. Tak perlu melakukan hal yang tak berguna, toh semuanya juga sudah berakhir."

"Habisnya kan~ masa cuma karena taruhan itu Sasuke memperlakukanmu sekasar ini. Lagipula kau juga menerimanya sebagai pacar karena kau menyukainya kan? Bukan cuma karena uang dan taruhan." lanjut Hinata.

"Haduuuh~ tapi kenapa kau ini bodoh banget sih. Kenapa kau juga malah ambil uang yang dia lempar padamu? Sekarang pasti Sasuke makin anggap dirimu rendah. Benar-benar berpikir kalau kau itu cuma manfaatin perasaannya aja."

Sakura tertawa kecil, "Hehe~ mau gimana lagi, soalnya kalau ditawari uang segitu banyak jelas pasti tergoda. Aku kan memang suka uang..."

"Tapi kalau diterima begitu saja rasanya jadi bukan seperti Sakura yang kita kenal," kata Hinata, "Sakura itu kan gak suka terima uang dari orang lain dengan cuma-cuma. Hanya mau terima dari hasil kerja kerasmu melakukan suatu tantangan."

"Atau jangan-jangan kau sengaja?" lanjut Ino, "karena terlanjur sudah menyakiti Sasuke lewat taruhan itu, kau berniat membuat dia semakin benci padamu agar bisa mudah melupakanmu. Supaya Sasuke tak punya alasan untuk menyukaimu lagi."

_Bingo_ Yamanaka!... Memang itulah alasan sebenarnya Sakura memungut dan mengambil uang yang diberikan Sasuke. Lebih baik menusuk luka dengan dalam sekalian, daripada sedikit demi sedikit justru akan makin terasa sakit.

"Iya, aku mengerti apa maksud kalian," Sakura tersenyum tipis. Dengan lesu dia tenggelamkan wajahnya diatas kedua lutut yang dia dekap erat. "kalau tahu akhirnya akan jadi seperti ini mungkin sejak awal aku tak usah ikut taruhan itu. Atau sejak awal aku tak usah kenal sama yang namanya uang dan taruhan. Cinta juga ternyata sesuatu yang rumit. Aku menyesal mengenalnya."

"Hei, sudahlah. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Mungkin ini memang resikonya. Anggap saja seperti taruhan lain yang selama ini kau ikuti. Kalau sudah kalah, ya sudah. Kau kan sudah berusaha." Ino memberi semangat.

"Iya, Sakura-chan jangan nangis," Hinata belai lembut helaian rambut sang gadis musim semi, "kau kan sudah janji, kalau terjadi sesuatu kau tak akan menangis. Lagian apa kata dunia kalau tahu seorang Sakura menangis hanya karena ini?"

"Dunia akan bilang kalau aku cewek brengsek yang gak becus!" teriak Sakura. Saat hati terasa begitu terbebani, gadis itu pun jadi terbawa emosi. "Dunia akan bilang aku ini payah. Aku bodoh. Aku tak pantas menyesalinya, hiks...hiks... Aku―aku tak pantas menangisi perbuatanku sendiri. Aku terlambat menyadari kalau semua itu salah," Sakura berhambur dalam pelukan Ino dan Hinata, "Aku salah melibatkan Sasuke dalam permainan kotor ini, hiks...hiks..."

"Enggak semuanya salah kok," kata Ino, "Apa kau menyadari satu hal, Sakura? Kalau ternyata sekarang kau lebih menyukai Sasuke dibanding uang dan taruhan?"

Eh? ―Kata-kata Ino barusan langsung membuat Sakura tertegun.

"Pasti kejadian kemarin yang buat hatimu terasa sakit karena Sasuke yang mengatakannya. Kalau orang lain pasti tak akan kau anggap dan pedulikan. Dipandang rendah karena kebiasaanmu ikut taruhan dan dianggap cewek matre karena suka uang bukankah sudah biasa? Karena kau yakin kau bukan gadis seperti itu, selama ini kau selalu menghiraukannya kan? Tapi sejak ada Sasuke, kau sadari kehadirannya membawa perubahan besar dalam hidupmu? Perasaanmu nyata Sakura. Kau memang menyukainya bukan karena taruhan itu."

Hinata mengangguk setuju, "Orang yang kita sukai akan menjadi nomor satu dalam hati kita. Meskipun kita menyukai hal tertentu, apapun itu tetap akan kalah oleh perasaan cinta. Dan memang benar Sakura, mungkin sosok Sasuke kini telah mengalahkan posisi uang dan taruhan di hatimu."

Benarkah seperti itu? Lebih menyukai Sasuke dibanding uang dan taruhan? Hal yang selama ini disukai oleh Sakura bisa dikalahkan oleh sesuatu yang belum lama ini dikenalnya? Sosok lelaki Uchiha berhasil mengalahkan kebiasaan hidupnya. Mengenalkannya pada rasa cinta asing yang membingungkan. Tapi kenapa harus Sasuke? Padahal selama ini Sakura belum pernah dikecewakan oleh uang dan taruhan, sedangkan lelaki itu kini mampu membuatnya jadi membenci diri sendiri.

"Hhh~ percuma, semua sudah berakhir," desah Sakura pasrah. Tapi sedapat mungkin dia tarik bibirnya membuat satu senyuman manis seperti biasa. "aku tak peduli meski Sasuke berada diatas uang dan taruhan, atau bagaimanapun urutan ketiganya di hatiku. Satu hal yang kutahu, aku mungkin sudah kehilangan tiga-tiganya, haha~..."

Tes,

Cairan bening itu nampak mengalir dari emerald yang sembab. Hinata dan Ino segera memeluk Sakura erat. Tak disangka, sudah banyak taruhan yang dilakukan sahabat mereka yang satu ini. Kadang menang dan kalah adalah hal yang biasa. Meski sering melihat Sakura yang tersenyum puas atas kemenangannya, serta wajah cemberut dan kekecewaan saat dirinya kalah taruhan, tapi tak pernah sekalipun gadis itu menangis sampai seperti ini. Apa karena Sakura terlalu terbawa perasaan?

…

…

…

Diatas bupet samping meja belajar terletak sebuah boneka beruang kecil berpakaian gaun berenda cantik dengan hiasan pita tersemat pula disebelah telinganya. Boneka lucu dan imut yang dulu Sakura dapatkan dari Sasuke di kencan pertama mereka. Seraya mengambil boneka itu dari atas meja, mengelusnya lembut, senyuman tipis refleks tertoreh di wajah gadis musim semi tatkala dia kenang masa-masa berbahagia dengan sang mantan.

_Ya, ada pula hari-hari seperti itu. Hari-hari bersama dia yang membuat hatiku terasa hangat_, pikir Sakura.

Dari boneka, pandangannya beralih pada selembar kertas ukuran kecil yang memuat empat kotak bergambar berbeda. Hasil _photo box_ waktu itu―potret dirinya dan Sasuke dalam berbagai pose. Melihat salah satunya, saat Sakura dirangkul Sasuke dan mengecup sebelah pipinya, samar terlihat semburat merah itu merona dikedua wajah mereka.

_Kecupan ya?_

Sakura sentuh bibirnya. Mengingat kejadian kemarin, ciuman itu terasa begitu menyakitkan. Dia baru tahu kalau ciuman yang menyedihkan itu mampu membuatnya tak bisa bernapas. Padahal hatinya berdebar. Padahal pikirannya dipenuhi dengan Sasuke. Padahal meski saat itu dia enggan―merasa terkejut karena baru pertama―tapi dia merasa bahagia saat Sasuke melakukannya. Seolah Sakura pun mampu merasakan juga perasaan Sasuke. Perasaan tulus lelaki itu, ya, justru karena tulus itulah semua kecupannya terasa menusuk, merasuk jauh kedalam hati. Seperti apa perasaan Sasuke sebenarnya waktu itu, apakah dia kecup bibirnya penuh kebencian? Setelah sebelumnya dia tahu rahasia Sakura?

Bruk,

Sakura rebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur, sejenak menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang tinggi. Kata-kata Ino dan Hinata siang tadi saat menjenguknya pun kembali terngiang dalam pikiran. Itulah gunanya sahabat. Yang selalu hadir memberi semangat disaat kau merasa rapuh dan nyaris hancur. Dengan kehadiran mereka, sepertinya Sakura sudah merasa lumayan tenang sekarang. Dia juga sudah tak begitu sedih.

Melamun sejenak, Sakura pikir mungkin rasa suka pada Sasuke itu cuma khayalan. Perasaan sesaat yang tak berarti. Dia tarik kembali selimutnya. Menutupi seluruh tubuh dan meringkuk layaknya gulungan bakpau putih diatas kasur. Samar-samar dari luar jendela kamar terdengar suara rintik hujan turun. Suasana dingin kembali terasa dan lagi-lagi itu mengingatkan Sakura pada peristiwa kemarin sore. Meski dia coba hiraukan, tapi perlahan air mata itupun mengalir tanpa dia sadari.

_Bodoh, kalau itu hanya khayalan, kenapa rasanya bisa sesakit ini? Menyedihkan..._

.

.

~( $_$ )~

* * *

~( $_$ )~

.

.

"Whaaa~ Sakura-chan, matamu kenapa?!" Pagi-pagi Naruto sudah heboh, kaget melihat Sakura sudah masuk sekolah, "Tampangmu kayak patung tanah liat purbakala."

BLETAK... Satu jitakan kecil mengenai kepala si bocah Kyubi.

"Lelucon gak bermutu." desis Sakura kesal.

"Itaiiii~..." ringis Naruto, "Duuh, habisnya matamu benar-benar bengkak lho! Apa saking menderitanya kau semalam gara-gara ingus yang nongkrong di hidung gak mau meler-meler keluar, eh?"

"Ck~ Naruto, kau itu jangan berlagak konyol deh!" kata Sakura seraya pergi menuju bangkunya untuk menaruh tas.

Masih ada waktu sekitar lima menit sebelum bel tanda masuk sekolah berbunyi. Sakura pergi keluar sebentar, sekedar melihat pemandangan sekitar dari atas balkon lantai dua kelasnya. Tempat yang strategis bisa langsung melihat ke arah lapang. Sejenak gadis itu tertegun tatkala pandangannya tak sengaja menangkap sosok pemuda berambut raven di kejauhan.

Dua hari tak melihat Sasuke, Sakura pikir setidaknya akan ada yang berubah dengan lelaki itu. Mungkin benar. Sekarang dia jadi makin terkesan dingin. Tak biasanya di waktu senggang Sakura tak melihat Sasuke bersama benda kesayangannya. Tak bermain basket lagi―hanya bersender di tembok lapang. Bahkan ketika bola _orange_ itu menggelinding di dekat kakinya, Sasuke tetap diam. Mengacuhkan ajakan teman-temannya dari lapangan.

Melihat sorot onyx yang nampak kosong itu, Sakura tahu beban dalam diri Sasuke belum hilang. Sebenarnya siapa yang seharusnya merasa sakit disini? Sakura atau Sasuke? Atau justru malah keduanya yang merasakan hal serupa?

"Hhhh~ Gimana sih, aku ini..." keluh Sakura, tertawa miris, "payah!"

"Cie cieee~ ehem... ehem… deuh, yang lagi serius merhatiin seseorang." goda Naruto, langsung membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

Kaget juga Sakura, ternyata anak sok kocak itu ikutan nangkring bareng dia di balkon. Sejak kapan?

"Ih, apaan sih? Aku gak lagi merhatiin Sasuke tau!" bantah gadis itu.

"Lho, emang yang aku maksud itu si Teme?" Naruto pura-pura mengelak.

"Argh, ngapain sih kamu di sini? Ikut-ikutan aja, udah sana pergi!" usir Sakura, merasa lagi gak _mood _ bercanda bareng Naruto.

"Eh, jangan sembunyi-sembunyi merhatiin pacarmu dari jauh gitu dong. Pasti kangen kan berhari-hari gak ketemu. Panggil gih, suruh kesini!"

Sakura yang memang lagi malas meladeni pun hanya terdiam.

"―atau mau aku panggilin?" tawar Naruto.

Sontak emerald itu langsung melotot, seakan menyuruh si bocah Kyubi untuk tidak melakukannya.

Naruto sih cuek aja, masih cengengesan. Lalu, "TEMEEEEE!" teriaknya keras―kayak pake toa―sampai-sampai semua orang disekitar langsung menoleh kearah mereka. Sakura dan Naruto jadi pusat perhatian.

Gila!

Buru-buru Sakura bungkam mulut Naruto dan mendorongnya jatuh ke lantai, mengajak lelaki itu bersembunyi sebelum Sasuke benar-benar melihatnya.

"Berisik banget sih! Rese tau gak! Sekali lagi teriak kayak gitu, aku bakal bikin kamu gak bisa teriak selamanya!" desis Sakura tajam, dengan nada mengancam.

Tet... tet... tet...

Bel tanda masuk sekolah berbunyi. Naruto langsung terduduk lemas ketika Sakura memutuskan untuk melepaskan cengkramannya dan segera beranjak masuk kelas. Sepertinya dia harus berterimakasih pada Danzo, penjaga sekolah yang suka pencet-pencetin bel karena telah berhasil menyelamatkan dirinya dari Sakura secara tak langsung barusan. Cowok _blonde spike_ itu masih melamun, merasa heran dengan sikap Sakura yang benar-benar terlihat berbeda. Ngeri juga ternyata kalau gadis musim semi itu marah. Gimana nasibnya kalau tadi Sakura serius.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke!"

Pemuda tampan Uchiha itu refleks menolehkan kepala, menanggapi teriakan seseorang yang memanggil namanya. Secepat itu pula onyx kelam miliknya langsung berkilat memandang tajam dua sosok gadis _blonde_ dan indigo yang berlari-lari kecil menghampiri.

"Ini soal Sakura," kata Ino tanpa basa-basi.

Sebelah alis Sasuke berkedut, dengan tampang _stoic_ seperti biasa lelaki itu sama sekali tak terlihat kaget ketika mendengarnya. Terus terang dia pun sudah punya firasat pasti alasan kedatangan mereka dihadapannya kini berhubungan dengan Sakura.

"Kita gak pengen ikut campur urusan kalian berdua..."

"Bagus. Jadi ngapain bahas soal dia." potong Sasuke cepat dan tajam.

"Err," Merasa tak enak hati, Ino dan Hinata sejenak saling berpandangan. Mereka jadi merasa ragu menghadapi sikap ketus Sasuke. Tapi teringat Sakura, dua gadis ini tak akan menyerah begitu saja demi nasib sang sahabat.

"Tch," Sasuke langsung melengos pergi.

"Eh, hei!" panggil dua gadis itu kembali.

"Sasuke, tunggu dulu sebentar. Dengar ya, memang benar ini bukan urusan kami, tapi kami tak bisa biarkan kau memperlakukan Sakura dengan kasar seperti kemarin." kata Ino.

"Iya, benar. Kami hanya ingin memberitahumu kalau apa yang kau pikirkan tentang Sakura itu salah." lanjut Hinata.

"Asal kau tahu saja, meski Sakura suka uang tapi dia tak pernah melakukan apa yang selama ini kau pikir kotor."

"Sakura-chan tak serendah itu. Dia bahkan tak mau terima uang cuma-cuma dari orang lain atau bahkan menjual harga dirinya demi uang. Dia hanya..."

"Tapi demi taruhan dia mau, kan?!" tegas Sasuke, sejenak menghentikan langkah dan kembali menyapu tatapan horror pada dua gadis berisik yang berjalan di sisi kiri dan kanannya. "bahkan meski harus memanfaatkan perasaan orang," desis lelaki itu, "―dia tega melakukannya padaku." Terdengar kecewa, marah, dan sakit hati, cukup untuk jelaskan segala perasaan Sasuke terhadap Sakura.

"Maaf, mungkin kami juga salah. Kalau tahu akan seperti ini, kami akan cegah Sakura untuk melakukan semua itu."

"Tapi perasaan Sakura itu nyata. Dia sungguh-sungguh menyukaimu bahkan jauh dari alasan karena uang dan taruhan."

"Cukup!" kesal Sasuke, "Kalian pikir aku bego apa? Aku tahu semuanya. Bahkan aku lihat dan dengar sendiri Sakura bilang kalau semuanya demi dua hal itu. Uang dan taruhan, cuma itu yang paling dia suka!"

"T―tapi..."

"Tch, sudahlah," potong Sasuke, "Percuma kalian bicara, sekarang Sakura sudah tak ada lagi di hatiku. Untuk apa kalian membelanya, apa kalian sama brengsek-nya dengan dia, eh?!" ucap Sasuke sebelum kembali dia lenggangkan jenjang kaki panjangnya dan pergi meninggalkan kedua gadis yang kini terdiam melongo mendengar kalimat sadisnya.

Baik Ino maupun Hinata kali ini tak mengejarnya. Kalau Sasuke sudah bicara seperti itu, rasanya usaha mereka akan sia-sia. Tapi kata 'brengsek' yang diucapkan Sasuke tadi benar-benar keterlaluan. Ingin sekali Ino membalas kata-kata itu, hanya saja niatnya keburu dicegah Hinata. Bukan hak mereka lagi untuk menanganinya sekarang, saat mereka sadari di ujung lorong telah berdiri sesosok gadis musim semi yang membuat langkah sang Uchiha sejenak terhenti.

Glek,

Ino dan Hinata hanya bisa menelan ludah melihat keduanya. Mereka sama-sama penasaran dengan apa yang akan terjadi saat atmosfir di sekitar berubah tegang dan sunyi, selama tak ada satupun dari _pink_ dan raven yang mulai angkat bicara. Ini adalah pertemuan pertama antara Sakura dan Sasuke setelah hubungan mereka berakhir. Jelas saja berbagai macam perasaan dalam diri kembali bergejolak.

"Sana minta maaf," desis Sakura, "kau harus minta maaf pada teman-temanku!" Gadis itu memerintahkan Sasuke. Namun cowok itu sama sekali tak mengubris perkataannya meski sekarang Sakura memandang penuh amarah terhadapnya. Jelas saja emosinya terpancing saat tadi dia dengar kata 'brengsek' yang diucapkan Sasuke dan merasa tak terima dua sobatnya dimaki seperti itu. "Mereka berdua tak ada hubungannya dengan apa yang jadi urusan kita. Kau tak berhak bicara begitu. Ayo minta maaf!" tegas Sakura.

"Tch," Tungkai panjang Sasuke mulai beranjak. Lelaki itu pergi―sekali lagi―tanpa memedulikan Sakura.

Segera saja Sakura menahan tangan Sasuke saat mereka berpapasan, seakan menyuruh cowok itu untuk tidak pergi sebelum permintaannya terpenuhi. Meminta maaf pada Ino dan Hinata. "Apa susahnya sih minta maaf?!" bentak Sakura, "kau boleh membenciku, tapi jangan ikut membenci mereka!"

"Menyingkir―" desis Sasuke, onyx-nya lantas melirik tajam sang emerald. "Jangan sentuh aku dengan tangan kotormu itu!" lanjutnya seraya mengebaskan tangan Sakura, "Tangan menjijikan yang kau pakai untuk menerima uang taruhan."

JLEB... Sungguh kata-kata yang langsung menusuk tepat di hati Sakura.

Tap... tap… tap...

Tanpa merasa berdosa Sasuke dengan cueknya pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan Sakura yang kini membeku seolah sesaat jiwanya telah terhempas jauh. Sakit. Luar biasa sakit rasanya, hati Sakura kini bagai teriris usai mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Sekilas emeraldnya bergulir, memandang punggung sang mantan sampai lelaki itu berbelok di ujung lorong dan menghilang dari pandangan.

Dengan perasaan cemas Ino dan Hinata segera menghampiri Sakura. Mereka takut kejadian ini malah akan memperburuk suasana hati Sakura. Padahal niat mereka berdua tadinya ingin mendamaikan dua orang itu, tapi tak disangka malah akan jadi seperti ini.

"Sakura~" panggil Hinata cemas, dia guncangkan tubuh Sakura yang terdiam. Gadis itu tersentak, seakan baru tersadar dari lamunan. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sakura lekas menarik bibirnya, membentuk satu senyuman dan mengangguk kecil, "Iya, tentu saja. Yuk, kita pergi!" ajaknya, langsung melengos dan bersikap seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

…

Sementara itu dari seberang lorong tempat mereka berada, ada rasa puas yang dirasakan oleh seseorang ketika melihat kejadian yang terjadi antara Sakura dan Sasuke beberapa saat lalu. Terang saja Karin merasa senang karena semuanya berjalan lancar sesuai rencana. Mungkin dia tak bisa menghancurkan Sakura secara langsung. Bukan dengan mempermalukan gadis itu di depan umum karena kalah taruhan, seperti apa yang dulu sempat dia rencanakan. Tapi yang ini justru lebih baik, dengan melibatkan perasaan Sakura secara nyata. Karin yakin apa yang dialami oleh Sakura kini jauh lebih menyakitkan dibanding dipermalukan karena kalah taruhan gagal mendapatkan cowok.

Meskipun Karin di awal sudah jelas kalah, tapi ini belum berakhir. Buatnya tak cukup hanya dengan melihat perang dingin antara Uchiha dan Haruno saja. Ada satu hal lagi yang harus dia lakukan. Tentang Sasuke―andai dia bisa dapatkan lelaki itu seutuhnya, maka dirinya baru merasa yakin telah mengalahkan Sakura. Sekarang tinggal merebut kekosongan hati Sasuke dan menggantikan posisi Sakura. Mungkin untuk mewujudkannya bukan hal yang sulit. Toh sosok dirinya dinilai lebih menarik dibanding Sakura. Tentu dengan mudah Karin dapat membuat Sasuke terpesona. Tapi benarkah akan seperti itu?

…

…

…

Hampir lima belas menit berlalu, namun Sakura masih tetap berdiri di depan cermin sembari membasuh kedua tangannya dalam wastafel. Cuci dan terus menerus dicuci. Sampai-sampai tangan itu menjadi dingin dan terasa kesat karena terlalu lama terendam dalam air.

Shion dan Tayuya yang baru keluar dari bilik toilet langsung mengapit Sakura di sisi kanan dan kiri. Pura-pura bercermin, sejenak merapihkan riasan wajah mereka dan mencuci tangan untuk membersihkan diri.

"Ehem, belum selesai juga cuci tangannya?" tanya Shion yang melirik Sakura lewat bayangan cermin.

"Apa sebegitu kotornya tanganmu sampai-sampai sulit dibersihkan?" lanjut Tayuya dengan nada menyindir. "Habis pegang apaan sih?"

Sakura hanya terdiam, tak peduli apapun yang mereka katakan. Mereka pikir tadinya Sakura bakal balik ngajak adu mulut. Tapi gadis musim semi itu sepertinya masih konsentrasi mencuci tangan. Kesal dengan sikap Sakura yang cuek, dua gadis _gals_ itu malah jadi bête dan memutuskan untuk segera pergi.

"Hmm, heh, Haruno!" Shion kembali berbalik, "Usul aku sih, kalau tanganmu itu terlalu kotor, sekalian saja kau cuci pake tanah tujuh kali, hihihi~"

"Hahaha~ dicuci pakai tanah tujuh kali? Najis kalee~..." Tayuya menambahkan sembari cekikikan.

Krit...

Sakura menutup kran air dihadapannya. Sejenak dia angkat pandangan emeraldnya dan melihat pantulan bayangan dirinya sendiri dalam cermin.

_Kotor_?

Kata itu terus terngiang dalam pikiran. Usai melamun sesaat, Sakura lantas ambil segenggam air dan membasuhkannya ke wajah. Lagi dan lagi. Berkali-kali. Sampai dirasa hatinya cukup merasa tenang. Dengan nafas masih menderu, dengan perasaan yang masih bergejolak, dengan mengingat segala kenangan, satu sunggingan tipis terlihat di wajahnya.

"Fufufufu~..." Sakura terkekeh pelan. Entah menertawakan apa, padahal setetes cairan bening terasa mengalir dan bercampur dengan tetesan air yang membasahi seluruh wajahnya kini. "Hahaha~ benar. Kau benar, Sasuke...," ucap Sakura, bicara pada bayangannya sendiri. "mungkin memang bener, bukan cuma tangan, tapi semuanya. Kotor. Semua yang ada dalam diriku ini kotor..."

.

.

~( $ _ $ )~

* * *

~( $ _ $ )~

.

.

"Oi, Sasuke! Mau ke kantin bareng gak?" tanya Juugo sembari menepuk bahu cowok yang lagi asyik mendengarkan musik lewat IPod.

"Hn, duluan aja deh. Entar aku nyusul," tolak lelaki Uchiha itu, sejenak membuka sebelah _earphone_ yang dia kenakan di telinga. "tanggung nih, masih nyalin catatan."

"Oh, ya udah. Tapi bener yah nanti nyusul."

"Cepetan loh," sambung Suigetsu, "habis ini kan kau janji se-tim bareng kita ngalahin kelasnya Kiba."

"Hn," Sasuke hanya mengangguk, sekilas melihat dua temannya itu pergi meninggalkan kelas sebelum kemudian tangannya kembali sibuk berkutat dengan pulpen dan menulis lagi.

Sampai tiba-tiba...

BRAAK

"Siang, ganteng!" sapa seseorang sembari menggebrak meja Sasuke.

"Aargghhh, sialan. Gimana sih?!" dengus Sasuke marah, langsung melirik Karin dengan tatapan kesal. Gara-gara ulah cewek itu yang sembarangan datang mengagetkannya barusan, jadi aja tulisan yang lagi Sasuke salin kecoret.

"Ups, sorry~ aku gak sengaja, hihihi~" kata Karin penuh penyesalan, sambil pasang tampang sok imut tak bersalah.

"Apanya yang gak sengaja? Kalau kau tadi jatuh terus nabrak meja ini sampai kepalamu jadi bocor baru itu disebut gak sengaja, _baka_." kata Sasuke seraya mengambil tipe-x miliknya.

"Huff~ ya udah, gimana kalau aku aja yang gantiin kamu nulis? Tulisanku bagus kok." usul Karin.

"Gak perlu." jawab Sasuke dingin.

"Tapi aku benar-benar menyesal~" Karin terus memohon. "Maafin aku ya Sasu~"

"Pergi aja sana!" usir Sasuke malas.

Karin kembungkan sebelah pipinya, masang tampang cemberut, "Kenapa sih kau selalu ketus padaku? Padahal aku kesini kan pengen ngobrol sama kamu."

"Tch, gak ada bahan obrolan."

"Eh, ada banyak, kan? Ya kita bisa ngobrol apa aja. Tentang basket? Musik? Pelajaran? Hukum? Politik? Ekonomi? Negara? Teknologi? Perfilman? _Mode and lifestyle_? Gosip artis? Terserah, kau boleh tanya apapun. Aku tahu banyak hal."

Sejenak Sasuke berhenti menulis, dia angkat pandangannya menatap Karin dengan serius. Sementara Karin cuma tersipu malu.

"Apaan sih Sasu~ liat-liat aku kayak gitu, aku cantik ya? Hihihi~..." kata gadis itu. Dia ambil sejumput helaian rambut merahnya dan menyelipkannya kebelakang telinga sambil tersenyum-senyum dengan ge-er tingkat dewa.

"Hn, aku ingin tahu satu hal tentang dirimu." Sasuke mulai bicara.

"Eeh~ kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin tahu sesuatu tentang diriku?"

Sasuke _no comment_. Entah kenapa jadi pengen muntah-muntah.

"―apa kau mulai tertarik padaku?" Karin tambah ge-er, "Apa yang ingin kau tahu?"

"Hn, apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang taruh..."

Drap… drap… drap…

―kata-kata Sasuke terhenti ketika dia dengar suara ribut-ribut di luar kelas. Penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi, Sasuke dan Karin langsung beranjak keluar. Banyak siswa yang lagi pada lari-lari di koridor. Ada apa sih? Lagi pada latihan maraton? Main kucing-kucingan? Dikejar setan? Kebakaran? Atau lagi latihan simulasi gempa? Sasuke gak ngerti.

"Eh, ada apa?" tanya Sasuke, menghentikan langkah salah seorang siswa yang terburu-buru.

"Ada yang seru, man. Buruan ikut!" ucap cowok _cungkring_ beralis tebal itu―Rock Lee.

"Kemana?"

"Kantin."

"Emang ada apa? Bagi-bagi makanan gratis?" tanya Karin.

"Duel," Lee nyengir, sambil angkat satu jempolnya dan kedipkan sebelah mata. "Mau lihat? Cepetan, entar keburu udahan lagi."

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi, "Duel...?"

"Wah~ sepertinya seru," Karin merasa tertarik. Lekas saja curi-curi kesempatan dia rangkul lengan Sasuke dan menarik paksa lelaki itu untuk ikut bersamanya. "Kita lihat sama-sama yuk Sasu~..."

...

**Di kantin,**

Trang… trang… trang… slurp… sluuurp… trang… trang… trang…

Bunyi nyaring denting sendok-garpu beradu mangkuk mungkin terdengar seheboh dalam pertandingan anggar. Tapi bukan itu yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sasuke melihatnya. Ada dua orang yang tengah dikelilingi banyak siswa dan siswi yang berteriak-teriak memberikan semangat. Orang itu sibuk menghabiskan ramen porsi jumbo pada mangkuk terakhir dengan membabi-buta. Mungkin itu mangkok yang kelima yang dia lahap karena ada empat mangkok lain yang sudah habis ditumpuk disebelahnya. Sementara lawan saingnya satu lagi baru selesaikan porsi keempat dan hendak menyambar mangkuk ramen terakhir. Wajahnya mulai pucat, dengan pipi kembung belepotan penuh makanan. Dilihat dari tampangnya, sepertinya orang itu sudah tak sanggup lagi makan saking kenyangnya.

Tadinya Sasuke mau lebih mendekat lagi, menyadari salah satu diantara dua orang yang sedang berduel itu adalah cowok _blonde spike_ kenalannya. Yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah maniak ramen Ichiraku, Namikaze Naruto―dobe, sahabatnya. Tapi langkahnya terhenti, tak jadi menghampiri setelah dia pun mengetahui siapa yang jadi lawan Naruto. Seorang gadis berambut sewarna permen karet, Haruno Sakura.

"Selesai!" teriak Sakura langsung mengangkat mangkoknya tinggi-tinggi.

"Whoaaaaa~!" Para pendukungnya pun sontak bersorak gembira. Merasa senang jagoannya berhasil menang.

"Euu~…" Sakura bersendawa, refleks keluar dari mulutnya yang belepotan saus ramen. Menandakan betapa kenyangnya dia sekarang. Ekspresinya barusan bikin penonton tertawa geli karena dianggap lucu. Makin bikin suasana tambah ramai.

"Hahahaha~..."

"Selamat ya Sakura, kau hebat!"

"HORE!"

"Sa-ku-chan! Sa-ku-chan!"

"Prikitiiiiwww~..."

"Hebat! Hebat!"

Prok… prok… prok…

"Hehehe~ makasih. Makasih semuanya," ucap Sakura, membalas dukungan teman-temannya. "Heh, Naruto, aku menang nih." gadis itu coba ingatkan lawannya.

"Aaaahhh~ iya, iya. Sialan, aku kalah!" dengus Naruto pasrah mengakui. "Kalau bukan Ichiraku, aku tak bisa makan ramen sebanyak itu."

"Sesuai janji ya, selama seminggu kau harus traktir aku makan." kata Sakura.

"Err, iya deh iya. Aku―aduduuuh, perutku sakiiiit." bocah Kyubi itu meremas-remas perutnya, menahan sakit.

"Heh, jangan banyak alasan. Termasuk ramen hari ini pun kau yang harus bayar tagihanku!"

Krruuuukkk...

"Ops, _go―gomen_ Sa-Sakura... terserah deh," Naruto lekas beranjak dari duduknya, "Aku harus ke toilet, kayaknya mau _pup_," Dia lemparkan dompet kodok hijaunya pada Sakura dan berlari ngacir meninggalkan kantin sebelum bom kotoran miliknya meledak di tempat. "Bayar aja semuanyaaaa~!"

"Yes!" desis Sakura, mendengar keputusan Naruto, "Fufufufu~... senangnya~" riang gadis itu sekarang. Traktiran besar nih.

"Wah~ Sakura-chan keren banget! Rekor baru nih, lima mangkok selesai kurang dari satu jam." puji salah seorang fans.

"Hei, apa gak mual tuh, makan sebanyak itu?"

"Pengen boker juga gak kayak Naruto, hihihihi~..."

Sakura cuma nyengir mendengar semua komentar mereka yang sudah menyaksikan aksinya. Berasa bintang terkenal, gadis musim semi itu pun langsung diserbu beragam pertanyaan para penggemar.

"Berikutnya kau bakal nantang Chouji ya?"

"Hmm, yah, rencananya sih gitu. Minggu depan kali." jawab Sakura sambil garuk-garuk sebelah pipinya yang gak gatal.

"Chouji kan jauh lebih rakus dari Naruto, apa gak takut kalah?"

"Enggak-lah. Belum juga dicoba, aku tak akan menyerah." cengir Sakura.

"Apa gak takut sakit perut, jadi mencret gara-gara makan ramen jumbo super pedes sebanyak itu?"

"Wuahahahaha~ aku sih tak peduli. Pokoknya apapun akan kulakukan demi..." Sakura sesaat terperanjat ketika matanya menangkap sosok Sasuke yang berdiri dibelakang kerumunan memandanginya dengan tajam, "Taruhan!" ucap cewek itu dengan jelas dan tegas.

"Yeaahh! Sakura kereeennn~! Sakura! Sakura! Sakura!"

"Tch, _baka_!" desis Sasuke.

Sakura melihatnya. Ucapan Sasuke itu mungkin tak terdengar di telinga, tapi cukup jelas bagi Sakura yang hanya membaca gerak bibir Sasuke sebelum lelaki itu beranjak pergi meninggalkan kantin.

"Eh, Sasu~ tungguin aku dong!" teriak Karin manja, gadis itu berlari-lari kecil mengejar Sasuke.

'_Iya, benar. Demi taruhan dan uang, aku rela lakukan apapun_.' batin gadis itu miris. Sakura menunduk sebentar dan menghela napas panjang sebelum kemudian dengan santai kembali menikmati jus _strawberry_ pesanannya.

"Ehem, ehem, cuaca hari ini kayaknya panas ya!" celetuk seseorang entah siapa.

Meski hanya sepintas tapi Sakura melihat Karin tadi yang dengan manja menggandeng lengan Sasuke dan berjalan bersama.

Hhhhh~ Rasanya makin sesak.

.

.

~( $ _ $ )~

* * *

~( $ _ $ )~

.

.

"Ok, semuanya lari 20 putaran!" teriak Genma bersemangat.

Priiiiittt...

Bunyi peluit melengking nyaring, bersamaan dengan suara keluh kesah seluruh anggota ketika mendengarnya. Meski awalnya protes, tapi akhirnya mereka pun nurut juga. Pelatih klub basket yang satu ini memang tergolong sadis. Baru juga melakukan pemanasan yang lumayan berat sekarang harus ditambah lari 20 putaran. Bahkan mereka tadi belum sempat men-_charge_ tenaga. Yah, meski memang ada gunanya juga sih melakukan hal seperti ini, sudah terbukti stamina para anggota jadi lumayan fit pas latih tanding.

Tanpa banyak mengeluh Sasuke mulai berlari, mengikuti siswa lainnya yang sudah melenggang lebih dulu.

"Heh Teme, kau itu lagi berantem sama Sakura ya?" tanya Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul berlari beriringan dengan Sasuke.

Satu delikan malas diperlihatkan onyx, tampak enggan bahas soal itu.

"Seminggu ini aku gak lihat kalian jalan bareng, pasti ada apa-apanya." lanjut Suigetsu yang juga berlari merapat di sebelah Sasuke―ikut-ikutan nimbrung.

"Wah, curiga nih. Jangan-jangan kalian udahan lagi?" sambung Naruto mencoba menebak.

"Iya." jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Hah, serius?! Kok bisa?" Naruto dan Suigetsu sama terkejutnya.

"Hn."

"Eh, apa ada hubungannya sama gosip murahan yang beredar soal Sakura akhir-akhir ini?" tanya Suigetsu.

"Begitulah," jawab Sasuke, "memangnya siapa yang mau kalau cuma dijadiin ajang taruhan doang?"

"HEEE~...? Jadi Sakura benar-benar ikut taruhan itu?" kaget Suigetsu.

"Eh, eh, taruhan apa?" tanya Naruto tak mengerti.

"Itu lho~" Suigetsu menjelaskan, "ada yang bilang kalau Sasuke dijadiin taruhan sama Sakura. Selama ini dia jadian sama Sasuke karena taruhan itu. Katanya Sakura dibayar mahal. Kau tentu kenal cewek itu gimana, coba tebak apa dia bisa nolak kalau ada orang yang tawari duit banyak?"

"Ooh, kalau yang itu sih aku juga tahu," kata Naruto, "memang bener kok kalau Sakura taruhan soal Sasuke. Tapi menurutku sih Sakura gak terlalu salah. Yang salah justru yang nantangin dia, si Karin."

Eh...?! Tiba-tiba langkah Sasuke terhenti, sepertinya sangat terkejut mendengar pernyataan Naruto barusan.

"Hoi, kau kenapa?" tanya Suigetsu, "Kayaknya syok banget," Segera saja dia tarik lengan Sasuke kembali mengajaknya berlari sebelum ditegur Genma.

"Maksudmu soal Karin?" tanya Sasuke―heran―pada Naruto.

"Hmm, yang nantangin Sakura buat ngedapetin kamu itu kan Karin." jawab si dobe, polos.

"Huuh, sok tahu," cibir Suigetsu, "Mulai jadi BiGos loe sekarang."

"Eeh, aku memang tahu. Orang aku dengar sendiri pembicaraan mereka pas lagi nego di toilet," Naruto keceplosan ngomong. "ups, gawat. Rahasia ya~" Naruto tepuk jidatnya sendiri. Teringat peringatan Sakura dulu padanya, bikin dia jadi tak enak hati. Duh, bisa dicap 'mulut ember' nih sama tuh cewek.

"Hah, di toilet?!" heran Sasuke dan Suigetsu berbarengan.

"Ngapain kamu di toilet cewek?"

"Dasar cabul."

"Otak mesum."

"Psyco."

"Maniak."

"Pantesan suka bintitan."

"Mata keranjang."

"Buaya ngasab."

"Curang!"

"Eh, curang? Kenapa curang?"

"Sialan, kok gak ajak-ajak aku sih kalau mau intipin cewek..."

Bletak... Suigetsu langsung kena jitak Sasuke.

"Adaaaww... iya, cuma bercanda juga."

"Ehehehe~..." Naruto terkikik geli, geleng-geleng kepala sembari nyengir. "Ehm, waktu itu aku gak sengaja. Karena kebelet pengen _pup_, sembarangan aku masuk toilet cewek. Daripada muter jauh ke toilet cowok, jadi pasrah deh masuk tempat itu,"

Pandangan penuh ragu dan selidik masih diperlihatkan Sasuke dan Suigetsu.

"―err, jangan pada _negative thinking_ dulu. Suasananya sepi kok, sampai Sakura juga masuk ke toilet," Naruto bergidik ngeri, melihat raut wajah Sasuke tampak terlihat kesal, "Ah Teme, jangan pasang tatapan membunuh itu dong. Sumpah aku gak ngapa-ngapain. Aku konsentrasi boker mana ada waktu buat macem-macem. Tanya aja sama Sakura kalau gak percaya."

"Ooh, jadi kalau gak lagi boker loe bakal macem-macem?" tanya Suigetsu.

"Enggak-lah. Lagian aku juga berada jauh dari bilik tempat Sakura. Kalau aku nekat, sekali ketahuan, kebayang gimana respon tuh cewek. Aku gak berani, bisa-bisa malah kena hajar."

"Hn, siapa yang ngambek? Terusin aja ceritanya." kata Sasuke santai.

Sejenak Naruto menghela napas dan mulai bercerita, "Iya, setelah itu Karin datang. Gak terlalu jelas juga sih. Mereka langsung ngomong-ngomong soal nego gitu. Sakura awalnya nolak karena dia gak berminat saingan buat rebutin cowok dengan Karin. Tapi kalian tahu sendiri kan gimana Sakura, akhirnya dia mau ikut serta setelah dibujuk Karin pakai uang. Aku gak tahu mereka pasang taruhan berapa..."

"Waaah~ pasang taruhan? Gila. Udah kayak judi togel aja nih." Suigetsu geleng-geleng kepala.

"He'eh, dan kayaknya bayaran itu lumayan besar. Makanya Sakura bersedia ikutan."

"Tch, dasar cewek gila uang," desis Sasuke sedikit emosi. "Rendahan..."

"Aah, aku gak percaya," kata Suigetsu, "Meski gila uang juga gak mungkin Sakura sampai segitunya."

"Apanya yang gak mungkin? Jelas si Dobe sendiri dengar semuanya. Sakura juga pasti gak nyesel tuh putus sama aku. Toh dia udah dapat uang taruhannya." kata Sasuke. Teringat Sakura bikin hatinya gerah, tapi dia coba untuk tetap menahan diri.

"Enggak," bantah Naruto cepat, "Sakura belum nerima uang itu dari Karin."

"Lho, bukannya dia udah jadian sama Sasuke? Berarti Sakura yang menang, kan?" tanya Suigetsu.

"Uang itu bakal Sakura terima kalau dia berhasil jadian sama Sasuke selama sebulan," jawab Naruto. Kembali dia pandang lekat wajah sobat Uchiha-nya, "―dan karena kalian putus sebelum waktunya, maka Sakura pun batal terima uangnya. Itu sama saja dia kalah."

Sejenak ketiganya terdiam. Perasaan Sasuke sendiri bercampur aduk, antara percaya dan tak percaya dengan keterangan Naruto barusan. Namun perlahan pandangannya tentang Sakura sedikit berubah.

Priiiiitttt...

Peluit panjang Genma terdengar nyaring, sontak menghentikan langkah-langkah cepat anggota klub basket yang masih berlari. Dengan napas terengah-engah mereka semua segera menepi ke sisi lapangan. Beristirahat sejenak dan mengisi ulang tenaga mereka yang tadi habis terkuras.

Satu botol air mineral pun segera dihabiskan Sasuke. Dengan handuk kecilnya cowok itu menyeka keringat yang membasahi badan.

"Hmm, menurut aku yang salah itu Karin," kata Suigetsu tiba-tiba, "kalau gak ditantangin begitu sama dia, Sakura juga pasti gak bakalan mau kan? Lagian soal rekaman video pemicu kemarahanmu itu―kayaknya dia sengaja deh. Ini pasti memang rencana Karin."

"Tapi taruhan tetep aja taruhan," bantah Sasuke. "aku tetap gak bisa terima alasan itu."

"Iya, iya, aku ngerti maksudmu Teme. Siapa sih yang pengen dijadiin bahan taruhan?" kata Naruto, sok akrab dia tepuk-tepuk dan rangkul sebelah bahu Sasuke, "tapi yang pasti setidaknya sekarang ada kesalahpahaman yang terselesaikan kan? Sakura itu gak seburuk kelihatannya."

"Yeah, Sakura memang doyan taruhan dan senang uang. Dia semangat banget soal dua hal itu."

"Eh, lagi pada omongin siapa? Sakura?" cowok Inuzuka dengan tato taring di pipi langsung ikut nimbrung. "Wah, aku juga pernah nantangin dia manjat pohon tuh dulu. Meski kalah tapi asyik. Kalau dia menang kayaknya entah kenapa aku juga ikut merasa senang."

"Aah, taruhan yang itu. Iih, sebel banget Kiba, gara-gara itu apa kau tahu celanaku jadi kotor?!" lanjut Naruto, "Hehe, tapi lucu juga sih. Karena setelahnya aku gak minjemin celana lagi sama Sakura, eh dia malah lampiasin kekesalannya pas kalah taruhan sama Chouji. Malah aku disuruh ikut ganti rugi kekalahannya pula."

"Hehehe, ada-ada aja tuh cewek, ckckck~"

"Iya, Sakura memang seperti itu..."

"Mungkin dia senang uang, tapi setahuku dia tak sembarangan mendapatkannya."

"Dia juga senang taruhan, tapi tak semua tantangan dia lakukan."

"Meskipun begitu, aku pandang dia sebagai gadis yang masih punya harga diri kok."

"Iya benar, pernah tuh dulu ada anak yang nantangin dia macam-macam atau nyuruh dia buat melakukan sesuatu yang rada-rada―ehem―yah, kalian tahu sendiri kan gimana pikiran kotor cowok. Tapi dengan tegas Sakura menolaknya, padahal uang bayarannya pasti lumayan."

"Ahahaha~ maksudmu soal Menma?"

"Eh, Menma?"

"Iya, aku tahu beberapa hari lalu dia tantang Sakura adu minum cola botol 1, 5 liter. Padahal cuma untuk 15.000 ryo, tapi Sakura berusaha begitu keras untuk bisa menang. Dan setelah menang, Menma coba tawarkan sejumlah uang yang lebih besar asal Sakura mau seharian pergi berkencan dengannya. Dan kau tahu apa yang dilakukan Sakura? Dia menghajar Menma, hahaha~..."

Yang lain langsung _sweatdrop_ mendengar cerita Sakon―ngeri juga.

"Kalau memang dia berniat menghalalkan segala cara untuk memenuhi ambisinya dalam mendapatkan uang, tentu dia pasti mau meski harus menjual harga dirinya."

Sasuke hanya duduk terdiam mendengarnya, sementara orang-orang itu terus saja berkomentar tentang Sakura. Perlahan tapi pasti sedikit demi sedikit mulai mengubah pikiran buruk Sasuke tentang Sakura. Mungkin lelaki itu selama ini telah salah menilai seperti apa Sakura sebenarnya. Keraguan pun mulai dirasakan Sasuke.

Sejenak dia tenggelam dalam pikirannya yang kritis.

_Money dan gamble lover_―Sakura senang sekali sama yang namanya uang dan taruhan. Sepertinya dia bahagia kalau punya banyak uang. Ya iya-lah, siapa sih yang gak senang? Kalau dilihat dari latar belakang keluarganya, Sakura berasal dari keluarga yang berkecukupan. Tidak seperti Konohamaru yang sama-sama senang mengumpulkan uang karena memang dipaksa oleh kebutuhan.

Tak ada yang mengerti tentang kelakuan Sakura itu. Alasan dibalik kegemarannya terhadap uang dan taruhan tak ada seorangpun yang tahu. Apa mungkin dia punya masa lalu yang memicunya untuk melakukan semua itu? Mengumpulkan banyak uang? Memenangkan sebuah taruhan? Benar apa kata mereka, Sakura tak sembarangan mengumpulkan uang-uang itu. Sebesit perasaan sesal menghinggapi batin Sasuke. Dia menyesal dulu sempat memperlakukan Sakura dengan buruk dan kejam. Memberinya sejumlah uang setelah menciumnya dan menuduh Sakura sebagai gadis rendahan yang rela melakukan apapun demi uang.

Sasuke jadi ingat, bahkan Sakura sebenarnya tak mau menerima pemberian dari orang lain secara cuma-cuma. Meski memang gadis itu senang dengan apapun yang berbau gratisan. Pernah satu waktu terjadi kesalahpahaman kecil antara Sakura dan Sasuke. Di hari mereka kencan, Sasuke bermaksud membayar barang belanjaan yang dibeli Sakura. Menurut Sasuke, wajar bila dia sebagai pacar setidaknya memberikan Sakura sesuatu atau mentraktirnya. Tapi tetap Sakura bersikeras menolak, Sakura tegaskan dia mampu bayar sendiri. Dia tak butuh uang dari Sasuke. Lagipula Sakura tak mau memanfaatkan keuangan orang lain hanya karena punya status sebagai 'pacar'.

Sasuke mulai mengerti satu hal sekarang, kalau pandangannya tentang Sakura mungkin salah. Selama ini Sasuke pikir _money lover _itu tak lebih dari seorang matre, tapi ternyata Sakura...

"Nah, gimana Teme?" tanya Naruto sembari tersenyum, "Apa selama ini kau sungguh sudah mengenal pacarmu dengan baik?"

...

~( $_$ )~

**TBC….. Next to Chapter 9**

~( $_$ )~

...

* * *

**AfterWord:**

Yo minnaaaa~ akhirnya chapter 8 publish juga \(^0^)/

Ehem, ini udah updet kilat kan? Hihihi~ (^-^)v

Err, ya ga kilat-kilat amat juga sih, kilat kan cuma sekejap, sedangkan saya mungkin 30 jam-an ehehehe~...

Makasih banget buat yang udah RnR chapter 7 kemarin. Maaf belom bisa balas review satu-satu m(_ _)m

Yang pasti saya sangat senang dan berterimakasih, bersyukur fic ini ternyata disukai oleh readers sekalian #Sankyu~

Maaf chap 7 udah bikin nyesek dan klo ternyata tidak sesuai harapan. Hubungan SasuSaku akan terus berlanjut, makanya tunggu **Chapter 9 : The Second Chance** publish yang gak bisa saya jamin kapan updetnya, gomen ne~… *Inginnya sih cepet, tapi liat sikon dulu* (^-^)a

Ok, See you next chap~ -(^0^)/

* * *

**Special Thanks to:**

Anka-Chan

Seiya Kenshin

Baka Iya SS

fa vanadium

Uzumaki Himeko

Andromeda no Rei

Hikari 'ShiChi' ndychan

Momo Haruyuki

erica christy 77

Ayano Futabei

Chintya Hatake-chan

Sami haruchi

Arisa

Fishy ELF

Guest

Ucucubi

QRen

Mewchan

And

All of You Silent Readers

RnR?


	9. The Second Chance

~( $ _ $ )~

**Money [LOVE] Gamble: Chapter 9**

**Pair: **Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno

**Genre: **Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship

**Disclaimer: NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**WARNING: **AU,OOC, typo, alur GaJe cerita se-mau-gue (=A=)

**Story by**

**FuRaHeart**

**If you don't LIKE? Read? Don't Read?**

**WHATEVER!**

**~Happy Reading~**

~( $ _ $ )~

* * *

.

.

.

Langkah ringan Sakura sejenak terhenti kala dia sampai di depan pagar kawat teralis besi yang mengelilingi sebuah tempat. Diedarkannya pandangan emerald menelusuri setiap jejak sekitar, dimana terdapat banyak kenangan berarti bersama seseorang baginya disini. Gadis itu tersenyum lirih, '_T__ak ada yang berubah__'_―pikirnya meski sudah berhari-hari dia tak mendatangi lapangan basket tempat Sasuke biasa berlatih di komplek perumahan tempatnya tinggal. Mungkin yang berbeda hanya papan nama besar bertuliskan **AKATSUKI ****Street Basketball Team** yang terpasang di pintu masuk gerbang lapangan. Sakura bahkan tak tahu kalau akhirnya _S__treet __B__asketball __T__eam_ ini berhasil mendapatkan sponsor dari _Gedo Mazo __Rebound __R__ingball__ Shop_.

Tak lama pandangan Sakura sampai pada deretan bangku penonton yang berada di pinggir lapang. Sesuatu yang menusuk tiba-tiba terasa seakan menembus hatinya. Disitulah kenangan buruk itu berasal. Memunculkan kembali rasa menyesakan yang membuat Sakura selalu benci bila mengingatnya.

Tapi seandainya benci, kenapa sekarang dia justru malah datang ke tempat ini?

Tepat sebulan. Seharusnya hari ini Sakura bisa mendapatkan uang dari Karin dan menikmati kemenangannya. Tapi sayang, usahanya sia-sia karena hubungan cinta dengan lelaki yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu telah berakhir seminggu lalu.

"Hhh~..." Gadis itu mendengus mengingat nasibnya, "Kalau tahu aku akan gagal mendapatkan uang itu mending sejak awal aku gak usah pacaran sama Sasuke." Ditaruhnya sebelah tangan diatas dada, merasakan debaran jantungnya sendiri. Seolah menekan segala rasa yang melanda dalam diri. Mungkin jadi pembokat Karin akan jauh lebih baik dibandingkan harus merasa sakit dan menyakiti orang lain seperti ini.

_Tidak._

―Sakura menggeleng, sesegera mungkin enyahkan pikiran itu menjauh. Dia coba tepis semua kegalauan di hati. Jangan biarkan segala kenangan buruk dan perasaan itu membuatnya makin merana di hari terakhir ini.

"Kak Sakura!" panggil seseorang.

Gadis yang punya nama itupun sontak menoleh. Terkejut juga dia mendapati sosok Konohamaru tiba-tiba datang menghampiri.

"Ngapain kakak kesini?" tanya bocah itu, "memang kak Sasuke gak kasih tahu kalau hari ini gak ada latihan?"

"Heh, jadi maksudmu aku tak boleh datang kemari kalau bukan pas hari latihan?" protes Sakura, "Memangnya lapangan ini milikmu?!"

"Yah, bukan itu masalahnya. Tapi kan aku yang pegang kunci gerbangnya," Konohamaru celingak-celinguk, "―terus mana pacar kakak yang keren itu?"

"Apa? Siapa yang kau bilang keren? Sasuke?" kata Sakura, mendadak emosi. "cowok belagu yang menganggap remeh orang-orang seperti kita tak pantas disebut keren, tahu?!"

"Orang-orang seperti kita?" heran Konohamaru.

Sakura mengangguk-angguk, dia lipat kedua tangannya diatas dada. "M_oney lover__s_," jawabnya. "cih, dia sudah seenaknya menghinaku. Menyebalkan."

Konohamaru mengernyit tak mengerti, "Memangnya kak Sasuke bilang apa?"

_Rendahan. Kotor._

Sakura bergeming. Selintas kata menyakitkan yang dulu sempat dilontarkan sang mantan padanya kembali terngiang. Satu sunggingan terpahat di wajah. "Bukan apa-apa. Mungkin itu hanya berlaku untukku," Sakura sedikit membungkuk, menyamakan tingginya dengan Konohamaru. Ditaruhnya kedua tangan diatas bahu kecil bocah itu. "tapi satu hal penting yang ingin kakak sampaikan padamu, dengar ya Konohamaru, sebegitu butuh dan sukanya kamu sama uang, jangan sampai kau menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkannya!"

Hee? Serius?! Apa benar kata-kata barusan berasal dari mulut Sakura? Tumben banget dia bijak. Atau ngebajak?

"―selain bisa menyakiti perasaan orang lain, itupun bisa berbalik menyakiti dirimu sendiri. Dan setelahnya yang tersisa hanyalah tinggal penyesalan..."

"Err, aku tak terlalu paham maksudnya," ucap Konohamaru dengan tampang polos, "tapi aku akan ingat nasihatmu, Kak."

Sakura merasa senang mendengarnya, dengan gemas lantas dia acak-acak rambut Konohamaru, "Bagus. Bagus," cengir Sakura, "―nah, kalau gitu apa boleh aku ikut masuk ke dalam, eh?" pintanya, "pengen coba main basket nih."

"Ck~..." Konohamaru sedikit mendelik, sok berlagak angkuh. Meski merasa malas, namun pada akhirnya bocah itupun mengajak Sakura masuk. "Yah, boleh-lah. Tapi, memangnya kakak bisa main basket?" tanya Konohamaru sambil lancarkan tatapan penuh keraguan.

"Err, heuheu~..." yang ditanya sih cuma nyengir doang. "Bisa gak ya~..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu di waktu yang sama, **Ichiraku ****café**.

Uzumaki Karin―gadis cantik, modis nan seksi itu memasuki kafe bernuansa anak muda dengan wajah ceria dan hati berbunga-bunga. Ketika dia melangkah menghampiri seseorang pemuda raven tampan di bangku pojok kafe yang tampak sudah cukup lama menunggu kedatangannya.

"_Sorry_, lama nunggu ya?!" kata Karin manja. "Seneng banget deh pas tiba-tiba kamu ajak aku jalan dan ketemuan di luar, Sasu~..." lanjutnya sambil segera duduk berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

"Hn," Sasuke hanya sedikit menyunggingkan bibir. "siapa yang ajakin jalan, bukankah kau sendiri yang pengen kita ketemuan disini?" kata Sasuke dingin, "padahal aku cuma mau bicara."

"Eh, hehehe~..." Karin tersenyum kaku, tampak malu. Sasuke memang tak romantis dan selalu bersikap ketus padanya. "Hmm, yah sekalian aja kali. Lagian kan asyik kalau kita ngobrol di sini."

"Hn, biasa aja." jawab Sasuke singkat, mengedarkan pandangan onyx-nya menatap bosan.

"Ok, jadi apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" tanya Karin _to the point_. Tak ada gunanya berbasa-basi dengan seorang Uchiha sekarang.

"Ini soal Sakura..."

"Oh, aku tahu!" potong Karin cepat menyela ucapan Sasuke, "Aku sudah dengar kabar itu. Menyedihkan. Aku turut prihatin soal hubungan kalian. Belum sebulan sudah putus lagi. Tabah yah, Sasu~..." Karin lantas seenaknya sambar sebelah tangan Sasuke, "kau jangan pikirkan lagi Sakura. Sejak awal cewek matre itu tak pantas untukmu. Aku yakin kau pasti akan dapatkan pacar yang lebih baik darinya."

"Pacar yang lebih baik?" tanya Sasuke.

"Iya. Misalnya aku gitu loh," jawab Karin penuh rasa percaya diri, "aku mau kok jadi pacarmu!"

Sasuke memandang gadis berpenampilan sedikit menor itu. Padahalkan cuma mau ketemuan buat ngobrol doang, kagak perlu sampai ganti baju segala. Karin dengan _t__ank top sexy_ dan rok mini _jeans_, _high heals_ sepuluh senti, _body_ penuh aksesoris―anting, gelang, cincin―serta _make__-__up_ yang kelihatan aneh itu di mata Sasuke. Penampilannya berlebihan. Bahkan Sasuke sendiri juga sekarang masih pakai seragam sekolah dibalik _sweater_ biru dongker favoritnya yang berlambangkan simbol Uchiha. Beneran dandanan biasa khas anak sekolah.

"Kau merasa pantas untukku?" Dengan sekali tarikan paksa, pemuda itu lantas ambil kembali tangannya yang digenggam Karin. "cih, kau bahkan tak ada bedanya dengan Sakura," lanjut Sasuke, "tapi menurutku mungkin Sakura bahkan jauh lebih baik darimu."

"A―apa?!" Karin tercengang, "Sakura jauh lebih baik dariku? Gak salah? Hahaha, maaf ya, tolong jangan samakan aku dengan cewek matre sialan itu. Aku tak selevel dengannya."

"Kau merasa tak pantas disamakan? Kau pikir aku tak tahu tentang kebusukanmu," desis Sasuke, onyx-nya menatap intens amber Karin, "kalian berdua sama-sama saingan buat dapetin aku, kan? Menjadikanku taruhan!"

Eh?

―Karin mencelos, wajahnya seketika berubah pucat saking tegangnya. Rahasianya terbongkar. Sasuke tahu tentang taruhan itu dan bahwa ia terlibat didalamnya. Tapi dari mana? Karin terlihat gugup dan mulai sedikit panik.

"Ah, ha ha ha~ taruhan apa ya? Aku gak ngerti deh, hihihi~..."

"Jangan sok imut gitulah," kata Sasuke tegas. "Akui saja. Gak usah pura-pura. Aku tahu semuanya. Dan tak kusangka ternyata kaulah biang keladi semua ini!"

"S―Sasuke~ maksudmu? Jangan asal tuduh gitu dong," bantah Karin, "aku tak tahu apapun soal taruhan. Pasti fitnah. Ada yang sengaja menjelek-jelekanku. Kau tahu sendiri kan, yang suka taruhan itu siapa? Bukan aku. Sakura. Pasti Sakura. Hiiih~ aku yakin dia yang sengaja fitnah aku kayak gitu. Sebarin hal-hal yang gak benar."

"Tch," Rasanya ingin banget Sasuke gampar langsung gadis itu, saking kesalnya. Tapi sedapat mungkin masih bisa dia tahan. "Pengecut. Kau bahkan lebih pengecut dari Sakura. Tak mau mengakui kesalahan yang kau perbuat sendiri. Tak penting aku tahu hal ini dari mana, tapi aku tahu kalau semua ini kau-lah yang sengaja merencanakannya, kan?!"

"Tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak..."

"Halah, akui saja. Kau sengaja. Bukti rekaman yang dulu kau tunjukan padaku, aku duga kau pun menjebak Sakura. Aku tak tahu ada masalah antara kau dan dia, tapi yang tak bisa aku terima, kenapa kau juga malah melibatkanku?" kesal Sasuke. "Apa tujuanmu? Sama-sama ingin mempermalukanku, heh?!"

"T―tidak, Sasuke~ aku…" Karin panik. Saat ini dia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Dirinya sudah terpojok. Sasuke tahu semuanya, percuma saja jika dia terus mencoba untuk mengelak dan berpikir mencari-cari alasan.

"Dasar menyebalkan. Gara-gara perbuatanmu, aku sampai menyakiti perasaan Sakura. Kau itu sumber penyakit dalam hubunganku dan Sakura, brengsek!" bentak Sasuke dengan nada tinggi.

Walhasil semua pengunjung kafe melihat kearah mereka. Meskipun suasana sedang tak terlalu ramai, tapi tetap saja Karin jadi malu sendiri. Dia makin menundukan pandangan. Pasti kesan orang-orang terhadapnya sekarang sudah di cap sebagai cewek perusak hubungan orang lain barusan. Dari matanya yang dihiasi _air shadow_ _baby-pink_ yang sesuai dengan warna baju yang dikenakannya pun mulai terlihat berlinang. Gadis berambut merah itu nyaris menangis. Namun karena gengsi, Karin berusaha untuk tidak menunjukannya pada Sasuke.

"Jangan perlihatkan air mata buayamu itu. Kau pikir karena kau menangis maka dengan senang hati aku akan anggap masalah ini selesai? Enggak. Kau salah!" lanjut Sasuke, "Sakura bahkan malah tertawa sewaktu aku caci habis-habisan lebih dari apa yang aku lakukan padamu sekarang."

"Jangan sok tahu!" bentak Karin, akhirnya sudah tak bisa lagi menahan diri. "Sakura. Sakura. Sakura saja. Kau itu sudah ditipunya. Sakura itu justru lebih parah dariku. Kenapa? Kenapa selalu Sakura?" berang Karin sedikit histeris, "kau bicara begini karena kau suka pada Sakura, kan?!"

Sasuke hanya terdiam mendengarnya. Menunggu Karin selesai bicara.

"―itulah sebabnya aku benci dia. Aku benci cewek matre itu! Aku benci Haruno Sakura-sialan! Benci! Benci! Benci! Kenapa dia selalu disukai oleh banyak orang? Padahal dia liar. Mata duitan. Aku tak suka melihatnya menang taruhan. Bertingkah sombong dihadapanku. Sok jago. Sok merasa lebih bisa dari siapapun. Bahkan kau sendiri, Sasuke. Seorang Uchiha kenapa bisa sampai suka sama cewek urakan itu?!"

Ternyata banyak sekali kebencian Karin terhadap Sakura.

"―apa sih bagusnya dia? Tampang standar, _body_ papan, dada rata, doyan taruhan, mata duitan, ngomong kasar, seenak jidat lebarnya sendiri, liar, urakan, gak tahu malu, kampungan, belagu...," serentetan kata-kata makian diucapkan Karin, bikin Sasuke merasa gerah juga jadinya. "makanya aku ingin dia menyesal seumur hidup. Aku ingin mempermalukannya. Aku ingin menghancurkannya. Biar semua orang kalau Sakura itu cewek matre yang rela melakukan apapun demi memenuhi ambisinya. Gak pantas manusia seperti dia disukai banyak orang. Apalagi ada cowok yang naksir sama dia. Dan alasan terbesarku membenci Sakura, semua itu karenamu. Karena kau lebih memilihnya dibandingkan aku, Sasuke?!"

"Cukup!" bentak Sasuke, mulai bicara, "―kau tak berhak berkata seperti itu. Baik buruknya Sakura bukan hanya kau seorang yang menilainya. Terlebih lagi kau malah bawa-bawa namaku segala. Apa hubungannya aku dan Sakura jauh sebelum taruhan itu kalian lakukan? Kenapa aku dilibatkan dalam permainan kotormu?!"

"Selalu, selalu saja kau membelanya. Menyebalkan, demi Sakura kau pun jahat padaku! Kau tak pernah memandangku. Justru aku-lah yang seharusnya bertanya, kenapa Sasuke? Gadis itu cuma cewek matre. Dia suka taruhan. Harusnya kau pun sama-sama membenci Sakura!" protes Karin yang masih belum bisa memadamkan kekesalannya terhadap Sakura.

"Tidak bisa," ucap Sasuke. Satu kata yang buat Karin makin menatap tak percaya. "―aku tak bisa membenci Sakura," lanjut lelaki Uchiha itu, "meski kuakui aku kesal setelah tahu dia menjadikanku taruhan, tapi aku tak punya alasan untuk membenci Sakura karena dia suka uang ataupun gemar taruhan."

Diam sejenak.

"―kalau semua yang kau ungkapkan tadi itu benar, Karin, aku minta kau berhenti membenci Sakura karena aku lebih memilihnya. Bukan salah Sakura, mungkin harusnya justru aku-lah yang pantas kau benci."

Cairan bening diatas iris sudah tak terbendung. Seketika menelesak turun seiring perasaan sedih dan sakit hati yang dirasakan Karin usai mendengar pernyataan Sasuke. Gadis itu menunduk, dia gigiti kuat-kuat bibir bawahnya dan selama beberapa menit menahan isak. Karin tak habis pikir Sasuke akan sebegini tulusnya malah membela dan melindungi Sakura. _Kenapa, aku selalu kalah darinya?_, batin Karin menangis.

"Mungkin kau hanya iri pada Sakura..." lanjut Sasuke.

Sekali lagi, perkataannya barusan terasa begitu tajam menembus hati Karin. Seolah menjawab pertanyaan tadi. "Iri? Mungkinkah aku iri padanya? Apa yang dia punya, sedangkan aku tak punya? Apa yang membuatmu tertarik padanya, kenapa tidak padaku? Hiks...hiks...hiks..." Karin benamkan wajahnya dalam kedua telapak tangan yang lekas dia angkat menutupi wajah tangisnya.

Sasuke tetap terdiam―menunggu, tak mungkin kan dia sekarang mendekati Karin, mendekapnya, berbalik menenangkan gadis itu.

"Baiklah, aku akui aku salah," ucap Karin lirih, usai kembali tenang dan bisa mengontrol diri. "mungkin memang begitu. Benar. Kau benar Sasuke, kalau aku hanya iri. Selama ini aku iri pada Sakura, makanya aku membencinya. Kau boleh marah padaku, membenciku karena taruhan itu. Sasuke, hiks...hiks... maaf..."

"Hn," Sasuke mengangguk kecil, "aku marah dan aku membencimu," ucap lelaki itu terus terang, "bahkan kalau tak ingat kau itu perempuan, aku pasti sudah menghajarmu habis-habisan. Tapi―" Sejenak Sasuke menghela, "mungkin sebaliknya justru aku harus berterima kasih padamu."

"Eh?" Karin yang sedari tadi tertunduk sontak mengangkat pandangannya menatap onyx lekat-lekat. Apa barusan dia salah dengar? '_Terima kasih_'―apa Sasuke sungguh ucapkan kata itu padanya. "Apa maksudmu? Berterimakasih untuk apa?" heran Karin.

"Membuat Sakura tertarik padaku," Sasuke tersenyum tipis, Karin makin mengernyit. "kalau bukan karena taruhan itu, mungkin Sakura tak akan mau mengenalku, apalagi pacaran denganku. Karena sepertinya dia tak begitu berminat dengan yang namanya pacaran. Yah~ meski sebenarnya aku juga tahu kalau target taruhan kalian ditentukan lewat kocokan."

"Hah? Ahahahaha~ jadi begitu ya," dalam perasaan sedih, Karin masih bisa tertawa. Tepatnya dia tertawai dirinya sendiri, "jadi maksudmu secara tak langsung aku sudah membantu mengikatkan benang takdir dalam hubungan kalian, gitu? Hahaha~ konyol. Kau salah, Sasuke. Tak ada kebetulan semacam itu disini,"

Sekarang giliran Sasuke yang mengernyit tak mengerti. Menurut cerita Naruto-_dobe_ kan target taruhannya memang diambil dari nama yang keluar dari kocokan Karin yang berisi beberapa nama siswa lainnya.

"―sejak awal, target taruhan sudah kutentukan," Karin tersenyum miris, "Sakura itu bodoh. Harusnya dia periksa nama-nama yang tercantum dalam kertas kocokan itu. Apa kau tahu Sasuke, kalau yang aku tulis semua di kertas-kertas itu hanya namamu seorang?"

Sasuke menatap tak percaya, "Jadi, maksudmu..."

"Aku sengaja," jawab Karin, "itu semua karena aku menyukaimu."

Sejenak Sasuke berpikir. Tak menyangka kenyataan yang sebenarnya seperti itu. Sejak awal Karin memang merencanakan semuanya. Gadis itu menyukai dirinya dan sengaja mengelabui Sakura agar dia sendiri tak sembarangan jadian dengan orang lain kalau menang. Taruhan yang memang benar-benar 'taruhan'. Karin pertaruhkan semuanya dengan Sakura. Kalau menang, dia akan pacaran dengan Sasuke sesuai keinginan. Dan kalau kalah, dia akan kehilangan segalanya―lebih dari apapun yang dulu Karin-Sakura negosiasikan. Bukan sekedar uang, pernyataan kemenangan ataupun materi lain yang dipertaruhkan. Karin sendiri tempatkan perasaan pribadinya.

"Sejak dulu aku menyukaimu," Karin ungkapkan perasaannya dengan jelas, "aku mencintaimu, Sasuke Uchiha. Jadi tak bisakah kini kau memilihku?"

"Hn," Sejenak Sasuke tertegun, ungkapan tulus pernyataan cinta dari seorang gadis seperti Karin barusan bukan pertama kali dia dengar. Tak perlu berpikir lama untuk menjawabnya. "kau mungkin gadis yang baik, cantik, dan lebih menarik dibanding Sakura. Lelaki mana yang tak suka,"

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke itu sempat membuat Karin tersenyum dan berbesar hati.

"―tapi," Sasuke kembali tegaskan "sayangnya aku tak memiliki perasaan lebih terhadapmu."

CRAAK

Hati yang retak kini mungkin jadi patah. Seperti itulah yang ada dalam diri Karin saat mendengarnya.

"Kau pasti cukup pintar untuk bisa mengerti maksudku itu, kan?" lanjut Sasuke.

Sambil menatap nanar Karin mengangguk pelan, "Kau lebih menyukai Sakura." Meski dalam hati merasa kecewa, dia harus akui kenyataan ini.

Tanpa ragu Sasuke mengiyakan. Syukurlah dengan mudah Karin menerimanya. Padahal Sasuke sempat was-was, siapa tahu nih cewek bakal terus ngotot minta dijadikan pacar. Makanya Sasuke buru-buru ambil keputusan, takut dia tergoda sama omongan Karin dan akhirnya terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan.

Merasa urusan sudah selesai dan tak ada lagi yang patut diperbincangkan, keduanya segera meninggalkan Ichiraku cafe. Baik Karin maupun Sasuke masing-masing tengah memikirkan hal yang berbeda. Apa setelah ini masalah diantara ketiganya akan selesai? Kesalahpahaman antara Sakura, Sasuke dan Karin.

"Sasuke..." panggil Karin, menghampiri pemuda itu di parkiran―tengah bersiap pergi dengan Ducati-nya. "Hmm, kalau seandainya aku tak menjadikanmu target taruhan, apa kau akan menerima cintaku?" tanya gadis berambut merah itu, masih berharap-harap cemas.

"Mungkin tidak," jawab Sasuke terus terang, "habisnya aku sendiri sudah menyukai Sakura jauh sebelum dia mendekatiku karena terpancing taruhanmu."

"Oh, begitu..." Karin tersenyum samar. Semua sudah jelas, dirinya ditolak Sasuke. Dengan wajah tertunduk, gadis itupun melangkah lesu.

"Karin!" seru Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Hah?!... Karin lekas berbalik, _a__pa Sasuke berubah pikiran?_, pikirnya. _Atau jangan-jangan_...

"Kau pasti bisa temukan cinta lain."

"Hn," Satu anggukan pelan diperlihatkan Karin. Walau miris terasa, batinnya sekaligus merasa senang. Yah~ setidaknya Sasuke memperlihatkan sedikit rasa simpati padanya. Walau tetap terdengar menyedihkan. "Kau juga, berbahagialah bersama Sakura." ucapnya sambil lalu.

Ah~ ngomong-ngomong soal bahagia, sepertinya Karin teringat sesuatu.

"Eh, Sasuke―" panggil Karin kembali berbalik, "kalau kau berniat kembali pada Sakura, bisa bantu aku lakukan sesuatu?"

"Hn?" Sasuke mengernyit tak mengerti. Terutama ketika gadis itu perlahan mendekat dan mengambil sebelah tangannya.

"Sampaikan ini pada Sakura..."

―secarik kertas kini ada dalam genggaman Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

ZRANK

―kembali ke tempat Sakura di Akatsuki. Entah barusan lemparan ke berapa yang gagal dilakukan gadis berhelaian merah muda itu. Dari puluhan tembakan bola yang diarahkannya pada keranjang, yang berhasil masuk bisa dihitung dengan jari. Apalagi tembakan dari _three point area_―gagal total. Sakura memang payah soal main basket. Konohamaru yang melihatnya juga mulai merasa bosan.

"Aah, payah! Payah! Payah!" keluh Konohamaru, "masa dari tadi gak masuk-masuk sih. Kalau kayak gitu badan jadi capek karena ngejar bola terus dong. Udah deh kak, nyerah aja. Kakak tuh udah jelas gak bisa main basket."

"Huh, cerewet." kata Sakura sembari men-_dribel_ bola bersiap melakukan _shoot_.

"Lemparan kakak itu sama payahnya dengan permainan kak Sasuke seminggu kemarin."

"Eh, masa? Sasuke kan jago. Levelnya jelas jauh beda diatasku."

Konohamaru menggeleng, "Tapi seminggu kemarin kak Sasuke mainnya jelek. Kak Gaara saja sampai dibuat kesal dan marah-marah. Mereka kan _partner_ dalam tim. _Point Guard_ dan _Power Forward _ keduanya saling ketergantungan, kalau gak kompak, itu akan sangat berpengaruh."

Mendengar cerita Konohamaru, Sakura sedikit penasaran. Sambil mengistirahatkan diri sebentar, gadis itupun lekas ambil posisi duduk di sebelah Konohamaru.

"Kak Sakura putus sama Kak Sasuke ya?" tanya Konohamaru tiba-tiba.

JLEB―Jelas tebakan itu langsung tepat mengenai Sakura.

"Ha? Ha ha ha ha..." Sakura tertawa hambar, "tahu darimana?" tanyanya. Jangan-jangan kabar ini sudah menyebar luas di kalangan Akatsuki.

"Itu tebakan Kak Gaara yang tak sengaja kudengar pas lagi marahin Kak Sasuke yang gak konsen main kemarin. Katanya masalah pribadi jangan dibawa-bawa ke lapangan. Padahal bentar lagi bakal ada latih tanding. Kalau Kak Sasuke gini terus bisa-bisa kalah."

"Cih, itu sih mungkin si Sasu-nya aja tuh yang udah gak becus lagi main basket." komentar Sakura sok tahu.

"Jangan-jangan kak Sasuke terlalu mikirin kakak, jadi gak bisa konsentrasi."

"HAHAHAHA~..." Sakura makin tertawa geli mendengarnya, "Haa~... Aneh banget sih tuh cowok, orang dia sendiri yang mutusin aku kok malah dia juga ikutan stress. Kalau aku sih pantas jadi stress dan hidup merana sekarang karena udah kalah taruhan."

"Yah~ tapi Konohamaru bersyukur kalian putus."

"WHAT THE...?!" cengang Sakura, "bersyukur katamu?" rasanya mendadak muncul sewotan besar di jidat lebar gadis itu.

"Habisnya Kak Sakura kan gak pantas jadi pacar Kak Sasuke," jawab Konohamaru, "Kak Sasuke itu udah ganteng, keren, _cool_, jago main basket, mana bisa berpasangan sama cewek kayak kakak, gak menarik."

Ugh, si Konohamaru ini ngomongnya jujur banget. Sakura jadi sebal juga mendengarnya.

"―tapi sejak sama kakak, Kak Sasuke banyak berubah lho..."

"Berubah?" heran Sakura, "heh, memangnya dia itu Ultraman? Kamen Rider? HENSHIN?!"

"Bukaaaannn~..." rajuk Konohamaru. Bisa-bisanya Sakura masih becanda gini. "Iih, kakak ini gimana sih? Maksud Konohamaru kan bukan itu~..."

"Lha, terus?"

"Kalau sama kakak, Kak Sasuke gak jadi si muka batu lagi,"

"Huh, dia kan emang muka batu." sela Sakura, kesal.

"―sebutan _ice man_-nya juga hilang," lanjut Konohamaru, "sekarang Kak Sasuke lebih sering senyum dan tampak bersemangat. Dulu dia tak pernah ramah sama cewek. Makanya banyak yang terkejut waktu Kak Sasuke datang bawa pacar. Hmm, yah, walaupun pas waktu Kak Sasuke sama Kak Matsu juga banyak senyum sih. Tapi kalau lagi pas main basket doang..."

_Matsu?_

Selintas satu nama itu ada dalam pikiran Sakura. Bertanya-tanya siapa yang Konohamaru maksud dengan 'Kak Matsu' tadi.

"Jadi gimana kalau sekarang kita taruhan?" tawar Konohamaru tiba-tiba.

HEE?! Kaget juga Sakura ditantang begitu sama tuh bocah. "Wueh, nantangin apa nih? Boleh aja asal jangan adu main basket. Tahu sendiri kan gimana payahnya aku..."

"Konohamaru yakin Kak Sasuke gak bakal balikan lagi sama kakak!"

JLEB

Iih, Sakura bergidik. Nih anak daritadi tebakannya nakutin mulu.

Dan gadis musim semi itupun cuma nyengir, "Sok tahu," kata Sakura. Sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat. "heh, meski hujan badai, angin topan, langit runtuh, bahkan kalau seluruh uang di dunia ini jadi milikku, Sasuke pasti akan kembali padaku. Dia akan datang, sengaja mencariku dan memintaku kembali jadi pacarnya..."

Konohamaru mengerucutkan bibirnya. Pandangan penuh keraguan tampak dipancarkan bocah itu ketika mendengarnya. Pe-de-pe-de banget deh Sakura bicara gitu barusan. Berani juga dia mengatakan sesuatu yang mustahil terjadi.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" tanya Sakura, "apa maksud tatapanmu itu, eh? Kau meragukanku? Kalau ini taruhan, lihat saja nanti, pasti aku yang akan menang, hohohoho~..." Sakura tertawa-tawa GaJe―gilanya kumat kalau menyangkut soal taruhan, bikin Konohamaru _sweatdrop_ melihatnya.

"Ah, ya, ini taruhan..." Konohamaru sejenak menghela nafas panjang seraya bangkit dari duduknya, "kalau aku menang, traktir aku di restoran sushi yang mahal ya Kak?!"

"Hn." Sakura mengangguk setuju.

"Err, kalau gitu aku pergi dulu. Mau main di luar. Bosan disini, malas lihat amatir yang payah main basketnya," cibir Konohamaru sebelum beranjak pergi.

"Iih, dasar... ya udah sana pergi!" kata Sakura sambil acungkan kepalan tangannya, berlagak kesal.

Sejenak gadis itu tertegun, memperhatikan Konohamaru yang pergi meninggalkannya sendirian. Ada beberapa hal yang mereka bicarakan tadi mengganjal di hati Sakura. _Hari ini benar-benar sial. Bahkan taruhan dengan anak kecil pun __aku __kalah_, batin Sakura miris. Yang dikatakan Konohamaru tadi memang benar. Tak mungkin Sasuke kembali padanya, apalagi hari ini sengaja datang ke tempat ini untuk menemuinya. Memintanya jadi pacar? Jangan harap!

Sakura menghela, dalam hati dia berniat mungkin sesekali dia harus mentraktir Konohamaru makan. Sebagai bayaran karena kalah taruhan dan rasa terima kasih karena telah menemani dirinya yang kesepian hari ini.

Hmm, alasan kenapa Sakura datang ke tempat ini sekarang pun sebenarnya karena Sakura tahu Sasuke tak akan datang. Lagipula tadi siang, sepulang sekolah Sakura tak sengaja melihat Sasuke mengobrol dengan Karin. Yah, akhir-akhir ini memang Sakura sering mendengar selintingan orang tentang kedekatan mereka. Mengingat peristiwa di kantin dulu juga, saat Sakura melihat Karin menggandeng Sasuke, kayaknya itu bukan sekedar gosip.

"Bodo amat. Terserah. Aku gak peduli. Bahkan kalau mereka sampai jadian juga, asal itu gak bikin aku rugi." dengus Sakura. _Tapi tetap __s__aja kenapa __rasanya aku_...

"―AARRGH, SASUKE _NO BAKA_!" teriak Sakura sembari bersiap melakukan _three point shoot_, "kenapa hidupku selalu merana di hari-hari terakhir karenamu?!"

ZRANK

Sakura melempar bola basket itu tepat mengenai sasaran. Sebentar bolanya berputar-putar di bibir ring. Dengan perasaan berdebar gadis itu menanti.

_Masuk?_

PLOOSE

Bolanya bergulir masuk.

"Kyaaaa~..." riang gadis itu sambil berjingkrak-jingkrak gembira dan tersenyum bangga. Akhirnya untuk pertama kalinya Sakura berhasil melakukan _three point shoot_. Dia pun segera berlari-lari kecil mengejar bola yang menggelinding jauh ke luar lapang. Namun tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti saat dilihatnya seseorang telah mengambil bola itu.

"_Nice shoot_!" ucap pemuda tampan berambut raven itu sambil tersenyum miring. Dia tenteng bola _orange_ yang baru dipungutnya di pinggang.

Sasuke?

Sakura menatap tak percaya melihat orang itu sekarang berdiri tak jauh dihadapannya, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Mau main basket juga? Bukankah hari ini giliran jadwal latihanmu di klub sekolah? Gak capek apa sekarang masih mau main lagi, eh?"

"Bukan." jawab Sasuke.

"Terus mau apa? Kalau tak ada urusan sebaiknya pergi aja sana!" usir Sakura sebal―berlagak dia yang punya tempat―"melihat tampangmu itu buat aku muak, tahu?!"

"Hn." Sasuke masih diam.

"Tch," Sakura memutar pandangan emerald-nya, sedikit menyunggingkan bibir, makin merasa sebal. "Ya sudah, kalau kau tak mau pergi, biar aku saja yang pergi." kata Sakura seraya memutar langkah dan menjauhi Sasuke.

Tungkai panjang Sasuke lekas beranjak. Dia langsung berlari mengejar Sakura dan menahan tangan gadis itu.

"Lepas!" bentak Sakura sembari menepis genggaman Sasuke, "Jangan sentuh aku! Jangan pernah sentuh tangan kotorku ini. Tangan yang aku pakai buat terima uang taruhan..."

WOW... Sakura nekat ngomong gitu. Ceritanya mau balas dendam atas perkataan Sasuke tempo hari padanya―mengatai kotor.

Seolah tak peduli ucapan Sakura, Sasuke malah menarik gadis itu jatuh kedalam pelukannya. Merasa tak suka, sontak dengan sekuat tenaga Sakura berusaha berontak.

"Lepaskan aku! Lepas! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau lupa apa yang pernah kau bilang padaku? Aku ini kotor. Kotor. Rendahan. Kau tak merasa jijik padaku? Tak takut tertular dariku?! Lepas, Sasuke!" marah Sakura sambil mendorong dan memukul-mukul dada Sasuke.

"Makanya―maaf!" ucap Sasuke terus terang, berbisik di telinga Sakura dan malah makin erat memeluknya.

Deg,

MAAF?

Satu kata yang langsung tepat mengenai hati Sakura. Entah kenapa begitu mendengarnya Sakura berhenti berontak. Tubuhnya lunglai dan untuk sesaat mereka terdiam, tak bicara barang sepatah katapun. Sementara Sakura cerna kembali ucapan yang sempat didengarnya.

"Hah? Ha ha ha... rasanya aneh, telingaku berdengung. Sasuke, kau sadar apa yang kau bilang barusan?"

"Hn," Sasuke menggangguk. Masih tak ingin kehilangan gadisnya, sambil bicara dia makin dekap dan perlahan dengan lembut mengusap helaian rambut _soft pink_ itu, "―aku tak peduli meski harus menjilat kembali ludah yang sudah kumuntahkan atas ucapan kasarku dulu padamu. Aku bilang maaf. Maafkan aku, Sakura."

Sakura tak bisa pungkiri, rasa itu masih ada dalam hati. Diperlakukan seperti ini oleh lelaki yang dia cintai sungguh membuatnya tersentuh. 'Maaf'. Sakura tak menyangka Sasuke akan mengucapkannya. Dan dia tahu betul, dia bisa merasakannya, Sasuke ucapkan itu dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"―selama ini aku sudah salah menilai siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya," lanjut Sasuke, "arti dari kata 'suka' itu kan harusnya bisa menerima apapun keadaan dari orang yang kita sukai."

"Tapi aku jahat," ucap Sakura lirih, dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis. Hatinya terasa sakit mengingat segala kesalahannya pada Sasuke, "aku suka uang. Aku menjadikanmu taruhan. Aku memanfaatkanmu. Aku membuatmu terluka. Aku mempermalukanmu. Aku membohongimu. Aku… aku…" Tak kuat dengan segala perasaan bersalah yang kembali meluap dalam hati, Sakura cengkeram erat baju Sasuke, terisak didada bidang lelaki itu. "Maaf... maaf… maaf… harusnya aku yang bilang… hiks… hiks… hiks… Sasuke, aku selalu merasa sakit kalau ingat peristiwa waktu itu, saat aku kehilangan dirimu. Lalu pantaskah sekarang aku..."

"Sst," desis Sasuke, menyela. "aku juga sama. Setelah berpisah darimu, aku juga tak pernah bisa menghilangkan sosokmu dari pikiran dan hatiku. Aku pun merasa kehilangan, Sakura. Makanya hari ini, saat ini aku ingin mengambil kembali sesuatu yang hilang itu," Sasuke kendurkan dekapannya. Dengan sebelah tangan dia perlahan angkat wajah Sakura yang tertunduk. Dihapusnya jejak basah air mata di pipi ranum gadis itu. Onyx menatap lembut emerald. "―kembalilah padaku. Aku mencintaimu."

Aah~

Entah bagaimana Sakura bisa jelaskan perasaannya yang bercampur aduk sekarang usai mendengar pernyataan Sasuke. Iris hijau itu justru kian basah, berkilauan oleh cairan bening yang lekas berkumpul.

"T―tapi aku... taruhannya... tak termaafkan... Sasuke, aku tak pantas..."

"Tenanglah," Sasuke masih belai dan hapus air mata gadisnya, "aku minta maaf dan aku pun memaafkanmu. Mulai sekarang aku akan menerima sosokmu seutuhnya. Termasuk Sakura yang suka uang dan gila taruhan. Hn?"

Sakura tertegun mendengarnya, "Benarkah?"

Sasuke mengangguk kecil. Perlahan dia persempit jarak yang sudah terpaut dekat dengan Sakura. Seraya merengkuh wajah haru itu. Menelusupkan jemarinya diantara helaian merah muda. Menyentuhkan ujung hidung. Menghirup dalam wangi cherry yang khas. Sedikit memiringkan kepala. Tatapan onyx sekilas tertuju pada ranumnya bibir merah Sakura sebelum terpejam dan menyatukan bibir itu dengan bibirnya.

"―aahh, hmmpphh..." lenguh Sakura disela pangutan tak terduga. Diawal dia ingin berontak, tapi seolah telah tersihir debaran jantung yang meledak-ledak, instingnya malah pasrah membimbing untuk menikmati ciuman itu sampai dirasa cukup kehabisan oksigen.

"Hhh~ jadi sekarang kita baikan lagi kan?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyeka lembut bibir Sakura yang sedikit basah dengan ibu jarinya usai pagutan.

"Err, iya―kayaknya sih gitu." rona merah tampak menyebar di kedua belah pipi Sakura. Gadis itu menggulum senyuman malunya.

"Syukurlah." kata Sasuke sembari tersenyum. Dia dekap erat lagi Sakura dan kecup pucuk kepala gadis musim semi itu.

…

…

…

"APAAA?! DASAR MULUT EMBER!" teriak Sakura, "j―jadi kau tahu semuanya dari Naruto? Awas ya dia, sudah kubilang itu rahasia, seenaknya saja bicara, huh..."

Sasuke tertawa kecil menanggapi kekesalan Sakura usai dia ceritakan apa yang buatnya dulu berubah pikiran dan membuka hati menerima sosok kekasihnya itu seutuhnya sekarang. "Hn, tapi kalau si _Dobe _tak memberitahuku, mungkin aku masih belum mengerti tentang dirimu. Ada bagusnya juga kan dia bicara, sekarang kita jadi baikan."

Sakura mengangguk-angguk, dia tempatkan tangannya dibawah dagu―tampak berpikir, "Hmm, tapi kenapa ya, meski kita udah baikan kok aku tetap merasa ada yang kurang. Aku masih tetap sial tuh karena gak jadi dapat uang taruhannya, hhhh~..." keluh Sakura.

"Ck~ kau ini..." gemas Sasuke, "masih saja pikirkan soal uang. Gak senang apa kalau kita baikan lagi?"

"Iyaaa~ tapi tetap saja kan, sia-sia~," rajuk Sakura. "pengorbananku mengejarmu tak ada hasilnya..."

Plok,

Sasuke memukul pelan jidat Sakura dengan selembar amplop.

"―iih, apaan sih? Sakit tahu!" marah Sakura sembari kerucutkan bibir dan mengelus-elus keningnya yang kena sentil.

"Dari Karin." kata Sasuke seraya menyerahkan amplop itu pada Sakura.

Eh?

Dengan rasa penasaran Sakura buru-buru membuka amplop itu. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat mendapati isi didalamnya ternyata uang. Uang kemenangannya. Spontan senyuman lebar pun seketika mekar menyertai perasaan luar biasa bahagia yang memenuhi hati.

"Hn, kenapa cengar-cengir gitu?" heran Sasuke melihat gelagat Sakura, "apa yang diberikan Karin?"

Sakura nyengir, "Hehehe, uang!"

"Eh, uang taruhanmu?"

"Yup."

"Berapa?"

"Ehm~ mau tau aja~..."

Sasuke mendengus kesal, "Ya iyalah, aku juga kan bagian dari taruhan itu, jadi berhak tahu." Dengan cepat dia sambar amplop berisi uang itu dari tangan Sakura.

"Aaaa―uangku!"

Pemuda raven itu langsung lari sambil berusaha menghindar dari kejaran Sakura yang ingin merebut kembali amplopnya. Jadilah mereka main kejar-kejaran sebentar. Sampai tiba-tiba Sasuke mendadak berhenti, buat Sakura jadi heran. Terlebih lagi ekspresi wajah pemuda itu berubah muram. Kenapa? Jangan-jangan...

"Sa―suke?" panggil Sakura ragu.

Yang dipanggil langsung menoleh sambil lempar _deathglare_. "Seratus ribu? Cuma karena seratus ribu ryo?" cengang Sasuke, "jadi kau bertaruh dengan Karin demi seratus ribu ini?!"

"Err, I―iya," Sakura tampak tak enak hati. Dia gulirkan emeraldnya menghindari tatapan onyx yang mengintimidasi. "habisnya Karin sendiri yang tentukan bayarannya. Aku sih cuma ikutan doang..."

"Aaaarrgh, murah amat!" erang Sasuke, "Kenapa cuma segitu? Aku dihargai seratus ribu? Apa aku kurang keren?"

Hee? ―Sakura _sweatdrop_. "Hhhh~ dasar narsis. Siapa yang bilang kau itu keren?" gadis itu mendekat, ditepuk-tepuknya pucuk helaian raven Sasuke, "Cup, cup, cup, udah jangan nangis," hibur Sakura seperti menenangkan seorang anak kecil yang nangis minta balon, "kau ini aneh. Awalnya kau tak suka kujadikan taruhan, eh, sekarang malah protes karena dihargai segitu. Mau gimana lagi, aku juga inginnya kan dibayar mahal, hehehe~..."

Dan tanpa mereka sadari, dari kejauhan tampak seseorang memperhatikan pasangan pink-raven itu. Senja di hari ini benar-benar terlihat berbeda dengan seminggu lalu. Cuaca yang cerah, wangi angin yang berhembus sejuk. Matahari perlahan mulai terbenam di barat bumi. Tawa serta kegembiraan yang menggambarkan kebahagiaan. Juga wajah yang tersenyum itu. Semuanya benar-benar telihat lebih indah saat dua orang saling mencintai kembali bersama.

"Hebat," gumam Konohamaru, "Kak Sasuke beneran datang ya? Kak Sakura menang. Aaahh~ aku kalah taruhan deh."

.

.

.

~( $ _ $ )~

.

.

.

Tak terasa sudah lebih dari dua minggu berlalu sejak hari itu. Sakura dan Sasuke kembali menjalani kehidupan mereka seperti biasa. Seolah tak pernah terjadi hal hebat dan menyakitkan yang dialami keduanya sebelum ini.

Sebenarnya beberapa hari setelah Sakura berbaikan dengan Sasuke, gadis itu pergi menemui Karin untuk mengucapkan terima kasih karena Karin masih mau memenuhi janjinya walau SasuSaku sempat putus. Mungkin itulah 'kebahagiaan' lain yang ingin diberikan Karin untuk menebus kesalahannya.

Setelah berakhirnya perjanjian diantara mereka, sikap Karin terhadap Sakura pun berubah. Gadis _gals_ itu tak lagi mengusik Sakura. Walau sikapnya tetap ketus dan terkadang menampakan kebencian ketika sesekali mereka berpapasan. Bagaimanapun Karin akui kekalahannya dari Sakura, baik itu dalam taruhan maupun pilihan Sasuke.

"Terima kasih," ucap Sakura, "kau ternyata baik dan tak kusangka berjiwa besar, masih mau menganggapku sebagai pemenang." Diulurkannya sebelah tangan kehadapan Karin. "aku tawarkan sebuah persahabatan padamu,"

Gadis berambut merah itu terdiam, tak menyambut tangan Sakura. Bikin Sakura kikuk sendiri, dan jadinya menggaruk-garuk belakang kepala yang tak gatal guna hilangkan sikap canggung. "―err, yah mungkin ini masih sulit kau terima. Tapi kuharap setelah ini hubungan kita akan lebih baik. Sekali lagi, terima kasih sudah mau bertaruh denganku, Karin." lanjutnya sebelum melengos pergi.

"Jangan baik padaku!" ucap Karin setengah berteriak menghentikan langkah Sakura sejenak, "―dan jangan ucapkan terima kasih. Aku sama sekali tak membantu kalian untuk bersama. Menyebalkan. Bahkan Sasuke pun mengatakan hal yang sama padaku. Sebenarnya apa yang buatmu unggul sampai bisa menang dariku? Padahal aku juga sudah pertaruhkan segalanya, tapi Sasuke lebih memilihmu. Kenapa..."

Merasa tak berhak untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu, Sakura hanya terdiam.

"―kau tahu... dia sudah menolakku..." ucap Karin lirih.

Itulah kata-kata terakhir Karin yang didengar Sakura. Dan sejak hari itu tak ada lagi yang mengatakan 'Sakura si cewek matre'. Urusannya dengan Karin selesai.

.

.

.

~( $ _ $ )~

* * *

~( $ _ $ )~

.

.

.

Waktu tinggal lima menit. Kedudukan sementara imbang antara Akatsuki dan Kazekage. Kesepuluh pemain semuanya tampak serius. Berkali-kali bola ada ditangan Akatsuki, tim itu punya banyak kesempatan untuk mencetak angka. Sayang, semangat para Kazekage juga tak kalah, tetap bertahan dan berusaha merebut bola. Padahal tinggal butuh satu tembakan bola lagi bagi Akatsuki untuk bisa unggul dari Kazekage dan memenangkan pertandingan dengan skor beda tipis.

Kondisi Sasuke mulai tak stabil dan terlihat lelah. Tentu saja karena dia sudah bermain dari _quarter_ pertama pertandingan. Akibatnya beberapa kali dia melakukan _foul_. Begitupun dengan Gaara, Itachi, Pain dan Sasori yang sama-sama berjuang keras berusaha untuk memenangkan pertandingan ini. Tiga bulan Akatsuki tak bertanding dengan Kazekage tak menyangka kemampuan tim itu masing-masing telah bertambah kuat.

"Aargh, _baka_! Sasuke bodoh! Tembak! Tembak! Argh, dasar idiot! Bego, bisa gak sih main basket, heh?!" teriak Sakura kesal melihat Sasuke gagal memasukkan bola.

Itulah Sakura dengan semangatnya. Berkali-kali berteriak menyemangati sang pacar. Err, entahlah, sebenernya kalau yang dilontarkan gadis itu adalah memakian, artinya bukan untuk menyemangati, kan? Sakura jadi ikut-ikutan panik melihat pertandingan itu seolah-olah dia sendiri yang lagi turun dan beraksi di lapangan. Mendengar semua teriakan Sakura pun terkadang Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal dan memandang tajam kearah cewek sok _riweuh_ itu. Tapi disaat-saat tertentu Sasuke jadi bersemangat setelah mendengar makian Sakura. Lelaki itu tentu termotivasi ingin tunjukkan sesuatu yang hebat di mata kekasih tercinta.

Dengan cepat Gaara mengoper bola pada Sasori. Pemuda _baby face _itu segera men_dribel_-nya ke dekat ring. Namun tiba-tiba wajahnya disikut oleh salah satu pemain Kazekage. Bola menggelinding hampir keluar lapangan. Itachi dengan sigap berlari mengejar, menangkap bola itu dan langsung melemparkannya pada Pain yang sudah bersiap di _Three __P__oint __A__rea_, sebelum kemudian gerakannya berhasil di-_blo__c__k_ lawan. Tangkapan yang sempurna, pemuda penuh tindikan di wajah itupun melompat tinggi dan dengan gerakan mulus menembakannya tepat mengenai ring.

Semua tampak tegang. Ini adalah akhir yang menentukan. Waktu tinggal tersisa beberapa detik lagi. Kalau berhasil maka dengan ini kemenangan ada di tangan Akatsuki.

Bola bergulir sebentar di bibir ring. Sejauh ini sempurna, namun ternyata mulai terlihat tak stabil. Tembakan Pain tadi gagal.

"SASUKE _SHOOT_!" teriak Sakura lantang.

Uchiha bungsu itupun segera berlari. Meski gerakannya dihalangi pemain lawan, namun dia berhasil melecutkan tangan dan mendorong bolanya masuk.

PRIIIIITTTT

Akhirnya bola masuk dengan sempurna bersamaan dengan bunyi peluit wasit tanda berakhirnya perandingan.

"YEAAAHHHH!"

Kazekage hanya menatap tak percaya. Mereka kalah. Anggota tim Akatsuki bersorak gembira. Tuan rumah menang. Para _suporter_ di pinggir lapang pun langsung berlarian menghampiri mereka dan berjabat tangan―berpelukan mengucapkan selamat.

…

…

Setelah menikmati kemenangannya, Sasuke segera menepi. Cowok itu duduk bersender pada tembok benteng sisi lapang sambil mengatur napasnya yang masih terengah. Beristirahat sejenak, mencoba mengembalikan stamina.

Satu tangan putih terulur. Onyx mendongak menelusirinya.

"_Kakkoi ne_~..." ucap Sakura nyengir seraya menyerahkan sebotol air mineral pada Sasuke, "_Omedetou, Sasu-koi~..._"

"Hn." Sasuke balas tersenyum. Dalam hati merasa senang Sakura bilang penampilannya hari ini keren. Maklum, meskipun mereka pacaran tapi Sakura jarang memuji sosok Sasuke seperti gadis-gadis lainnya.

Sasuke ambil minumannya dan segera menegak habis isinya. Sementara Sakura yang kini berjongkok memposisikan diri di samping Sasuke menyeka keringat di pelipis pemuda itu dengan handuk.

"Eh, hari ini aku menang, kasih hadiah dong!" pinta Sasuke, "Pulangnya traktir makan ya?"

"Hah? Kebalik kali. Dimana-mana yang menang itu yang mesti traktir." balas Sakura.

"Euh, dasar kau itu ya... bisa-bisanya ngomong gitu," gemas Sasuke, dia cubit pelan pipi Sakura, "segitu kalau kau menang taruhan pelitnya minta ampun pas suruh traktirin aku. Setidaknya kasih apa gitu, kan aku udah menang. Pokoknya aku minta hadiah!"

"Ok, kalau gitu aku kasih..." Sakura kembali mengulurkan tangannya, "―ucapan selamat atas keberhasilanmu hari ini! Selamat ya tuan Uchiha~..."

Sasuke menatap tangan Sakura dengan tak berselera, "Salaman? Kan tadi juga udah, _baka_..."

"Lha terus maumu apa?"

Sasuke sejenak berpikir, "Aku mau itu..." Onyx-nya bergulir melihat kearah Itachi di seberang tempat―lagi dipeluk mesra sama pacarnya. "_Hug and_..." Sasuke berbisik di telinga Sakura, "―_kiss_~…"

HEEE?!

Emerald itu membulat sementara wajah Sakura langsung merona merah, "Aaaa―tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Aku tak mau. Dasar mesum, pake cara klasik aja napa? Kita cukup salaman, ok?!"

Sasuke tetap tak peduli, malah dia langsung membuka tangannya lebar minta dipeluk. "Sebentar saja..." bujuknya terus menggoda Sakura.

Melihat keseriusan Sasuke, Sakura akhirnya maju selangkah. Sudah masuk dalam lingkaran tangan lelaki itu tapi masih belum dipeluknya. Gadis itu sedikit berjinjit, menengadahkan kepala dan mempersempit jarak wajah mereka. Sasuke sudah menyeringai, namun tepat sebelum dipeluknya Sakura, gadis itu cepat menahan Sasuke dan mendorongnya jauh.

"Ups, maaf ya~ tapi aku gak mau pelukan sama cowok yang masih banjir dan bau keringat." kata Sakura.

"Ck~" Sasuke mendengus, lantas kembali dia cubit pelan pipi Sakura. "Sankyu~ sudah jujur dan ngatain aku bau. Lagian tadi aku juga cuma bercanda kok."

"Hn?" Sakura segera menepis tangan Sasuke dan mengelus-elus pipinya yang kini jadi merah.

"―tapi begitu aku wangi, kau harus mau melakukannya ya?!" lanjut lelaki itu tetap maksa.

"Gak, aku gak janji!" tolak Sakura, walau wajahnya kini jadi _blushing_ berat. "udah sana pergi! Bersihkan dulu badanmu." Sambil bercanda dia dorong-dorong Sasuke dari belakang.

"Iya. Iya, ini juga mau..." Sasuke segera berdiri dan tanpa banyak mengeluh menuruti perintah Sakura. Sadar diri badannya memang lengket karena keringat.

…

Sementara menunggu Sasuke, kali ini giliran Sakura yang beristirahat. Dari tadi teriak-teriak bikin tenggorokannya gatal. Makanya dengan segera Sakura menghabiskan sebotol air mineral. Aaah~ leganya. Meski cuma air tapi rasanya nikmat sekali ketika perasaan dingin melewati lorong tenggorokannya.

"Heh, cewek _t-shirt_ merah!" teriak seseorang.

"BRUUR... uhuk... uhuk..." Sakura semburkan sedikit air dari mulutnya, kaget tiba-tiba diteriaki seperti itu. Gadis itu segera menoleh, seingatnya yang pakai t-shirt merah disini hanya dirinya seorang.

"Dasar gak tahu malu. Bisanya cuma maki-maki orang. Setelah menang malah ngedeketin," ucap seorang gadis yang datang menghampiri Sakura, "―keganjenan loe!"

Hah?! Sakura hanya mengernyitkan dahi tak mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan gadis berambut cokelat sebahu yang berpenampilan _sport__y_ ini berdiri dihadapannya sambil marah-marah tak jelas.

"Gak waras yah daritadi ngatain anak Akatsuki bodoh, idiot, bego?! Asal kau tahu aja harusnya kata-kata itu pantasnya buat kamu yang gak waras!" lanjut orang itu.

_Nih cewek kali yang gak waras. Datang langsung marah-marah. Padahal kagak kenal_, batin Sakura bingung. "Ehm, kayaknya kita salah paham deh. Maksudmu itu apa ya?" tanya Sakura santai karena merasa tak bersalah.

"Kau itu udah ngatain Akatsuki bego kayak yang sendirinya jago aja."

"Heh nona, apa maksudmu? Mau nantang?!" kata Sakura kesal daritadi terus menerus dimaki-maki sama cewek aneh ini.

"Iya!" jawab gadis itu lantang, "_One on one_."

GLEK... Keraguan muncul di hati Sakura. _One on one_ itu maksudnya main basket, ya?

"Heh, ada ribut-ribut apa nih?" tanya Sasuke ketika menghampiri Sakura. Tapi kemudian pandangannya segera beralih pada gadis berambut cokelat yang berdiri di depan Sakura. "―Matsuri?!" tanya Sasuke heran, "kau datang kemari?"

_Matsuri?_

Mendengar satu nama itu tiba-tiba Sakura teringat dengan apa yang dulu pernah diceritakan Konohamaru. Tentang seseorang yang disebut 'Kak Matsu'. Jangan-jangan yang dimaksud Konohamaru itu 'Matsuri' ini...

"Ooh, jadi kau yang bernama Matsuri?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba, "Kau itu mantannya Sasuke atau sekedar fans yang naksir dan kejar-kejar dia?"

JLEB

Pertanyaan yang langsung tepat mengenai Matsuri dan Sasuke sekaligus. Memang jadi kebiasaan Sakura tuh, kalau lagi kesal omongannya bakal _to the point_ banget. Apa yang ada dipikiran langsung dia ungkapkan tanpa memedulikan perasaan orang lain.

"Sakura, dia bukan mantanku." bisik Sasuke, menjelaskan.

Sakura makin menatap tajam Matsuri. "Sebenarnya kau tadi tiba-tiba menghampiriku dan bicara kasar padaku bukan karena ada hubungannya sama Akatsuki, kan? Soalnya selama pertandingan yang aku maki di lapangan cuma Sasuke seorang."

Matsuri hanya terdiam. Berbeda sekali dengan sebelumnya. Mentang-mentang ada Sasuke kali, tuh cewek jadi rada jaga imej. Tapi meskipun dia _no comment_, Sakura tahu apa yang diucapkannya benar.

"Maki-maki soal apaan?" tanya Sasuke tak mengerti.

Namun baik Sakura maupun Matsuri sama sekali tidak memedulikan kehadiran lelaki itu, seolah-olah dihadapan mereka sosok Sasuke tak ada.

"Baiklah, soal _one on one_ yang kau bilang tadi, kalau kau pikir aku takut, kau salah besar," kata Sakura sambil berpangku tangan.

"Mau bertaruh?" tanya Matsuri.

"Ya," jawab Sakura tanpa ragu. "Berapa uang?"

"Terserah. Tapi kalau aku menang, cukup berikan Sasuke padaku. Kau pacarnya? Izinkan dia berkencan denganku seharian. _Deal_?!"

"_Deal_."

WHAT THE…?! Sasuke begitu terhenyak mendengarnya. _Deal_? Sakura bilang apa barusan? Jangan lagi. Sasuke dijadikan taruhan?!

"Hoi Sakura, apa-apaan kau?" protes Sasuke tak terima, "Jangan seenaknya gitu..."

Satu lirikan tajam mematikan dilancarkan emerald. Sakura memandang Sasuke seolah mengancam cowok itu untuk diam dan tak ikut campur.

"Seratus ribu ryo." tawar Sakura, kembali pada Matsuri.

Matsuri menggendikan bahunya, "_Whatever_..."

"Kalau gitu minggu depan kita tanding di sini." Sakura memberikan keputusan.

"Terserah. Mau minggu depan, sekarang atau kapanpun juga aku siap." kata Matsuri penuh percaya diri.

Sakura mengangguk mantap. Keduanya telah sepakat seminggu lagi di tempat ini persaingan antara Sakura dan Matsuri dalam memperebutkan Sasuke akan dimulai.

"Aargh, Sh*t!" Sementara itu Sasuke hanya bisa mendengus pasrah. Dirinya kembali dijadikan Sakura ajang taruhan untuk kedua kalinya. Entahlah, tapi Sasuke punya firasat buruk soal yang satu ini.

...

~( $_$ )~

**TBC….. Next to Chapter 10**

~( $_$ )~

...

* * *

**AfterWord:**

Ya ampuuuunnn, Sakura! Loe tuh kan gak bisa main basket. Sadar diri dong, mau tanding _one on one_ sama Matsuri? Gimana kalau kalah coba? Nasib Sasuke dipertaruhkan! #PLAKK *Author digampar Sakura* ―Lha~ kan dirimu yang bikin cerita (-_-") *Sakura _sweatdrop, readers _melohok* (O.o)

Hmm, yah~ terpaksa harus saya buat lagi satu konflik taruhan Sakura tentang Sasuke lagi. Ini buat modal awal terungkapnya rahasia Sakura dibalik kegemaran gadis itu suka uang dan taruhan. Penasaran kan sama masa lalu Sakura? fufufufu~… makanya simak lanjutannya.

Bakal ada _slight pair_ lain *mungkin* muncul, coba tebak siapa?

Dan fic ini sepertinya bakal tamat 2-3 chapter lagi ^-^)v

Tak usah banyak bacot, cukup sekian dan terima kasih m(_ _)m

See you next **chapter 10: Sakura vs Matsuri** -(^o^)/ Jaa ne~

* * *

**~( $ _ $ )~**

**Special Thanks to Reviewers Chapter 8:**

**KunoichiSaki Mrs Uchiha Sasuke**

**Hikari tia**

**Seiya Kenshin**

**yukarindha yoshikuni**

**Hikari 'Shichi' ndychan**

**fa vanadium**

**Uzumaki Himeko**

**Momo Haruyuki**

**Haru-kun Uchiha**

**Matsuo Michi-'aoi**

**cicichyani**

**Ayano Futabatei**

**Sami haruchi 2**

**Chintya Hatake-chan**

**Air Mata Bebek**

**uchihana rin**

**Yuka-chan sis with Yuki-chan**

**kuoeki ikki ri**

**aileen adra**

**Jian Jiun**

**Sami haruchi**

**Arisa**

**Ucucubi**

**Naumi Megumi**

**Baka iya SS**

**Fishi ELF**

**Guest**

**aikoishiara**

**erica christy 77 **

**And**

**All of You Silent Readers**

**RnRnC?**


	10. Sakura vs Matsuri

~( $_$ )~

**Money [LOVE] Gamble**

**Pair: **Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno  
**Rate: **T  
**Genre: **Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship  
**Disclaimer: NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**  
**WARNING: **AU,OOC, typo, alur GaJe cerita se-mau-gue (=A=)

**Story by**

**FuRaHeart**

**If you don't LIKE? Read? Don't Read?**

**WHATEVER!**

**~Itadakimasu~**

~( $_$ )~

* * *

.

.

.

"Hmm, Sasuke~…" panggil Sakura pelan. Sesaat gadis itu merasa ragu untuk mendekati sosok lelaki yang tengah duduk frustasi menyembunyikan wajah tampannya yang tertunduk dalam telapak tangan. "Maaf~…" lanjutnya sembari mengguncangkan bahu Sasuke. Tapi sekali lagi tak ada respon dari lelaki itu. Terang saja bikin Sakura makin tak enak hati. "Kenapa kau marah?"

Onyx yang sedaritadi tersembunyi pun akhirnya muncul. Sasuke angkat pandangannya dan lekas gulirkan satu tatapan tajam pada emerald. "Masih tanya kenapa?" desisnya, "Kau tak tahu apa yang sudah kau lakukan?" Sungguh dalam batin Sasuke sekarang, lebih dari sekedar kesal, dia gemas sekali pada pacarnya yang super duper tak peka dibanding dirinya sendiri.

"Apa karena kejadian tadi siang? Gitu aja marah…"

"Ya jelas aku marah. Tega sekali kau menjadikanku taruhan lagi, Sakura!" potong Sasuke cepat. Kesabarannya sudah diambang batas. "Aku pasti sudah gila kalau aku tak marah karena kelakuanmu itu!"

"Habisnya aku juga kesal!" Bukannya merasa bersalah, Sakura malah balas membentak. "Punya hubungan apa antara kau dan dia? Sikapmu tadi padanya tak seperti kau memperlakukan _fansgirl_-mu yang biasa. Dia juga sudah seenaknya mengataiku. Menantangku. Kau lebih suka aku mengaku kalah padanya? Menyebalkan. Aku kan…" Sakura kerucutkan bibirnya. Wajah cantik itu berubah cemberut.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Cemburu, _baka_!" teriak Sakura.

HAH?!... Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat. Dalam hati, dirinya sedikit tak percaya. Seorang Sakura cemburu? Mana mungkin. Rasanya mustahil. Segitu sukanya gadis itu sama Sasuke, tak mungkin akan sampai cemburu terhadap gadis lain.

"Jadi kau cemburu, eh?" tanya Sasuke. Lelaki itu mendekat, memerhatikan raut wajah Sakura dengan seksama. TUK… Didorong-dorongnya jidat lebar gadis itu dengan jari telunjuk. "Huh, kau pikir aku tak tahu isi kepalamu? Cemburu apanya, tujuanmu paling cuma buat taruhan dan dapatkan uang, kan?!"

"Eh, he he he…" Sakura nyengir, "Ketahuan ya~…" ucapnya tak bersalah sambil menggaruk-garuk sebelah pipi yang mendadak gatal.

"Terlihat dari wajahmu." kesal Sasuke, "Kau ini dengar kata taruhan saja langsung lupa siapa aku? Aku ini pacarmu, Sakura. Tanpa persetujuan dariku, kau seenaknya menjadikanku taruhan. Menyuruhku kencan sama gadis lain? Apa kau tak pikirkan hubungan kita? Malah ikut taruhan begitu. Bodoh, apa itu lebih penting buatmu?"

"Lho, kenapa kau protes? Bukankah dulu kau sendiri pernah bilang kalau kau akan terima sosokku yang gila taruhan ini?" balas Sakura dengan polosnya.

Sasuke mengeram, diam tak membalas. Tetapnya dia tak bisa berkutik. Dia tahu apa yang diucapkan Sakura benar. Entah kenapa Sasuke sedikit menyesal sempat mengucapkan kalimat itu dulu padanya. Sepertinya keputusan untuk menerima sosok Sakura yang gila taruhan itu salah.

"Lagipula siapa yang menyuruhmu kencan sama gadis lain? Sudahlah, tak perlu sampai seheboh ini. Kau tenang saja. Aku akan berusaha untuk menang. Tidak. Aku pasti menang." kata Sakura mencoba menenangkan Sasuke.

"Hhh~ terserah deh." Sasuke mendengus pasrah, "Yang pasti aku tak mau tahu kalau kau nanti sampai kalah."

"Iya, iya, aku juga gak ridho kok, kalau sampai itu terjadi."

Eh, gak ridho? Apa maksudnya Sakura gak ridho kalau Sasuke jalan bareng Matsuri meski hanya sehari?

"Aku kan gak mau kalau sampai kehilangan uang taruhan itu darinya..." lanjut Sakura santai.

GUBRAK

Mendengar hal itu tentu bikin Sasuke tambah _down_. Sebal. Tak ada yang berubah dari Sakura. Dia bahkan lebih mencemaskan uangnya daripada Sasuke sebagai pacarnya.

"Kau yakin sanggup mengalahkan Matsuri?"

"Apa susahnya? Kami kan sesama cewek, gampang kali." jawab Sakura penuh percaya diri. "Lagian cuma basket doang…"

"Serius bicara gitu? Kau tahu Matsuri itu jago main basket?"

"Oh ya?" cengang Sakura tak percaya. "Sehebat apa dia?"

Sasuke mangangguk mantap, "Dia pemain andalan tim putri Kazekage. Bahkan tahun ini masuk daftar calon pemain regular perwakilan daerah untuk tim nasional."

WHAT THE?!

Sakura membeku. Gadis itu melohok tak percaya. Wajahnya mendadak berubah pucat. Jiwanya barusan seakan terhempas saat mendengar kabar itu dari Sasuke. Dalam hati gadis itu pun kini diliputi perasaan cemas. Aneh, padahal baru juga beberapa detik lalu masang tampang penuh percaya diri, eh tahunya sekarang jadi _stress_ gitu setelah tahu kemampuan lawan sesungguhnya.

"Ti―tim nasional? Serius? Dia jago main basket? Aaaa―gimana ini… kalau tahu dia itu profesional, aku juga tak akan terima tantangannya." gumam Sakura panik. Gadis itu jambak helaian merah mudanya, menekan kepala yang mendadak sakit. "Aduuuh, aduh, gimana nih? Mana aku sudah menjadikanmu..." Emerald itu bergulir menatap Sasuke takut. "Taruhan~..."

"Tuh kan. Makanya lain kali jangan sembarangan ikut taruhan. Gegabah. Lihat akibatnya!"

"Aaarrgghhh~ gimana dong sekarang, Sasuke?!" teriak Sakura frustasi, "Aku kan gak bisa main basket. Huaaa~ Gimana dong? Gimana? Aargh, Sasuke, bantuin! Aku mesti gimana hadapi Matsuri~..."

"Ck~ terserah," ucap Sasuke cuek, "Kau memang perlu diberi pelajaran, Sakura…"

AHA!

TING...

Tiba-tiba satu ide muncul dalam pikiran Sakura. Gadis itu berhenti merajuk dan sejenak menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat. Sasuke jadi punya firasat buruk ketika dipandangi oleh emerald yang mendadak berubah _puppy-eyes_. Sebelah alis Sakura terangkat. Senyuman manis di wajahnya kini berubah menjadi seringai. Gadis itu dekap erat kedua tangan sang Uchiha.

"Sasu-_koi_~ pacarku yang baik dan tampan, ehem…" Emerald itu mengerjap-erjap penuh harap, "Kau bisa ajari aku main basket, kan?!" pintanya kemudian.

HEEE?!

"Mengajarimu?"

"Pliiiisssss… Aku rela lakukan apapun agar tak buatmu kecewa."

"Hn, sungguh?"

.

.

.

~( $_$ )~

.

.

.

"Hhh~ hhh~ hhh~…" Meski dada kini terasa begitu sesak, "Sassssuuuukkkeeee~…"

"Apa?!"

Dengan nafas terengah-engah, "Sudah cukup… hhh~ hhh~ hhh~… hentikan."

"Tidak!"

Tubuh terasa begitu lelah, "Aku… tak… sanggup… lagiiiihhh~…"

"DIAM! Jangan banyak mengeluh. Lebih cepat Sakura!"

Namun masih tak boleh berhenti.

"Aaahh, tapi… hhh~ tapi masalahnya… hhh~ hhh~ kenapa… hhh~ hhh~ hhh~ aku harus…"

DRAP DRAP DRAP

"LARI-LARI KAYAK GINI?!" teriak Sakura.

"Hn, nikmati saja latihanmu."

Derap langkah kaki itu menggema. Sakura terus berusaha. Bersusah payah tak menyerah dan tetap berlari. Basahnya keringat yang membanjiri tubuh pun tak dihiraukan. Lelahnya tubuh bahkan rasanya nyaris hancur. Tak masalah memang. Fisik gadis itu cukup kuat. Namun satu hal yang tak bisa Sakura pungkiri, yaitu perasaan batinnya yang bergejolak kesal. Dongkol. Ini tak seperti bayangannya selama ini soal latihan basket. Kenapa Sasuke sampai menyiksa dirinya seperti ini? Sengaja? Atau memang dia benar-benar serius mengajarinya?

"Terus lari!" teriak Sasuke yang berdiri di pinggir lapangan sambil sesekali cekikikan memerhatikan Sakura. "Ayo cepat selesaikan! Tambah lima putaran lagi, Sakura!" lanjutnya sadis.

"_Kuso_!"

Mengajari Sakura main basket bagi Sasuke tak masalah. Dia sih senang-senang saja ditawari hal semacam itu. Diluar niatnya untuk membantu Sakura agar bisa menang dari Matsuri, ternyata Sasuke juga bermaksud sedikit memberi Sakura pelajaran. Yah, hitung-hitung balas dendam karena telah menjadikannya sebagai taruhan. Jadi tak ada gunanya bagi Sakura untuk mengeluh sekarang. Itu justru hanya akan membuang-buang tenaga saja.

Usai selesaikan putaran terakhir, Sakura pun lekas menepi. Gadis itu menghampiri Sasuke di bangku penonton dan langsung menyambar botol air minum yang tengah Sasuke pegang. Tanpa basa-basi dia tegak habis air itu sampai cairan beningnya jatuh belepotan dari bibir dan mengalir menyatu dengan keringat. Tangan Sasuke hendak menyeka jenjang leher Sakura yang basah tapi malah ditepis kasar oleh gadis itu, sementara onyx menerima tatapan sinis emerald.

"Tega! Kau menyiksaku seperti ini." ketus Sakura, "Apa belum cukup aku berlari lima belas putaran tadi dan harus ditambah lima putaran lagi? Sadis. Padahal porsi latihan basketmu sehari-hari saja tak sampai seperti ini."

"Hn." Sasuke hanya sunggingkan bibirnya. Tersenyum tipis. Tak balas mengatai Sakura. Dia maklumi keadaan gadis itu dan sadari betapa lelahnya Sakura sekarang.

Sakura langsung mengistirahatkan tubuhnya, duduk sambil selonjoran. Dia atur kembali napasnya yang terengah dan mencoba mengembalikan stamina. Seluruh tubuhnya kini terasa pegal-pegal dan sakit. Meski beberapa menit telah berlalu tapi Sakura masih bisa merasakan debaran jantungnya yang berdegup kencang usai berlari tadi.

"Hei, jangan bilang kalau seorang Haruno sudah menyerah cuma karena kesal disuruh lari." kata Sasuke seraya mendekat dan memposisikan diri duduk dibelakang gadis itu sementara dia coba pijat pelan kedua bahu Sakura.

"Tentu saja tidak." jawab Sakura terdengar optimis. Namun sedetik kemudian wajah itu kembali berubah muram. "Tapi kupikir rasanya percuma. Matsuri itu kan sejak awal sudah jago main basket. Kalau aku cuma latihan khusus selama seminggu, aku tak yakin bisa menang darinya."

"Kenapa bicara begitu?" Sasuke tak mengangka Sakura bisa sampai kehilangan kepercayaan dirinya seperti ini. "Kau lupa, aku akan mengajarimu sampai bisa?"

"Iya, tapi aku lari saja sudah payah begini. Bagaimana nanti bisa mengalahkan Matsuri?!"

"Sakura!" panggil Sasuke, dia paksa gadis itu berbalik menghadapnya. "Ingat baik-baik," Ditatapnya lekat kedua manik emerald, "Pertandingan ini tak akan ada artinya kalau kau kalah. Tumbuhkan rasa percaya dirimu. Bisa-bisanya kau menyerah sebelum mencoba sampai titik darah penghabisan. Mana sosok Sakura Haruno yang selalu bersemangat tiap kali dia menghadapi sebuah tantangan? Apapun yang terjadi kau harus menang. Harus menang! Ngerti?!"

"I―IYA!" jawab Sakura lantang. Senyum di wajahnya kembali mengembang. Sepertinya lumayan. Kata-kata Sasuke barusan membuat Sakura bersemangat. Gadis itu bangkit. _Charge_ tenaga sudah selesai. Baterai sudah terisi penuh. Sasuke terlihat senang melihat awan suram keputusasaan gadis musim semi itu perlahan memudar.

Kembali ke tekad awal. Mengalahkan Matsuri. Apapun yang terjadi Sakura harus menang. Karena itu sekarang bukan saatnya untuk menyerah dan bersantai-santai. Sakura tak sendirian. Ada Sasuke yang akan selalu berada di sisinya dan membantunya.

"Ayo semangat! Latihan baru dimulai!"

.

.

.

.

.

Maka beragam aktifitas baru pun jadi santapan Sakura sehari-hari. Tiap pagi wajib lari minimal lima belas putaran. Belum lagi latihan khusus cara men_dribel_ bola, _shoot_ dan teknik-teknik basket lainnya. Semua harus bisa Sakura kuasai dalam waktu seminggu ini.

Dug… Dug… Dug… Sakura men_dribel _bola.

"Hmm, lumayan." komentar Sasuke.

"Ehehehe~ ya iyalah, kalau sekedar _dribel _aku pasti bisa." ucap Sakura ke-pede-an. Namun tiba-tiba dia kehilangan kontrol. Bolanya menyentuh ujung sepatu dan menggelinding jauh keluar lapangan. Gadis itu segera berlari-lari mengejarnya.

Sasuke mendengus, seraya menggelengkan kepala. Teknik yang satu ini ternyata harus banyak dipelajari lagi.

…

ZRANK

Bola yang dilemparkan Sakura meleset dan hanya mengenai bibir _ring_. Entah itu lemparan keberapa puluh kali sepanjang siang ini. Gagal lagi. Gagal lagi. Masalahnya ada pada _shoot_. Bolanya tak pernah masuk.

"Heh, gimana sih, sudah kubilang posisi badanmu itu salah. Lompat yang lebih tinggi lagi!" kata Sasuke memperingatkan.

"Habis bolanya berat~..." rajuk Sakura, "Bisa gak kita pakai bola yang lebih kecil dan ringan?"

"Berat apanya?!" Sasuke tak mau tahu apapun alasan Sakura, "Kau pikir main basket bisa pakai bola beklen apa? Ayo jangan malas! Coba seratus kali _shoot_ lagi!"

…

Beberapa hari kemudian,

"Aaarrgghhh, SUDAH CUKUP!"

Sakura hempaskan bola basket di tangannya kesembarang arah. Dengan perasaan kesal gadis itu menepi ke pinggir lapangan. Keringat di pelipis tampak bercucuran. Badan pun terasa panas seakan terbakar. Belum lagi degup jantung yang berpacu cepat. Semua itu membuat Sakura merasa lelah. Sasuke benar-benar melatihnya dengan serius selama lima hari belakangan ini.

"Heh, apa yang kau lakukan? Kubilang jangan berhenti sampai dapat poin lima puluh…"

"Percuma." kata Sakura menyela ucapan Sasuke. "Aku payah. Sama sekali tak ada perubahan. Padahal aku sudah berusaha keras." keluh gadis itu kecewa, langsung tenggelamkan diri dalam lipatan tangan yang memeluk kedua lututnya.

Seraya mendekat, sejenak Sasuke menatap gadisnya yang tampak lelah. Dia maklumi keadaan Sakura. "Baiklah, istirahat sepuluh menit. Setelah itu kita lanjutkan lagi." Diserahkannya sebotol air mineral. Sementara gadis itu meminumnya, Sasuke bantu lemaskan kaki dan tangan. Memijatnya perlahan dan juga menyeka keringat di wajah Sakura.

Sakura tertegun menikmati perlakuan lembut kekasihnya. Inilah salah satu yang buat dia makin merasa tak nyaman. "Maaf," ucap Sakura lirih, "Aku mengecewakanmu ya? Aku payah…"

"Sstt," desis Sasuke, "Jangan pikirkan hal semacam itu. Kau hanya harus bersemangat, berusaha keras dan jangan menyerah…"

"Tapi aku―" Sakura gigiti bibir bawahnya, ragu tuk berucap. "Yang aku khawatirkan itu justru dirimu, Sasuke. Sudah cukup. Berhentilah melatihku. Aku bukannya akan menyerah. Tapi kupikir sekarang lebih baik aku berusaha sendirian saja. Kalau sekedar latihan fisik aku juga bisa, kau tak perlu mengawasiku. Aku tak akan curang. Pulanglah, Sasuke. Belajar. Aku tahu besok kau ada ulangan biologi. Harusnya kau tak buang waktumu untuk melatihku seperti ini. Kau jangan terlalu fokus padaku…"

Onyx itu menatap lembut. Sasuke tersenyum, diletakkannya sebelah tangan menangkup wajah cantik yang usai dia seka keringatnya. "Kau lupa? Aku kan sudah bilang, aku akan selalu di sampingmu. Aku akan membantumu sampai akhir."

"Tapi kenapa?" tanya Sakura. "Padahal mungkin saja hasilnya nanti…"

"Jangan pikirkan. Meskipun kau kalah, aku tak akan kecewa. Karena aku tahu kau sudah berusaha keras. Aku tahu sampai mana kau berjuang menghadapi tantangan ini. Makanya jangan menyerah." jawab Sasuke.

Sakura tak tahu betapa dia begitu diperhatikan. Selama ini Sakura pikir latihan yang diberikan Sasuke padanya hanya untuk menyiksanya. Tapi ternyata salah, sejak awal Sasuke memang serius berniat membantu Sakura. Memastikan Sakura menang. Harusnya hal ini tak boleh disia-siakan oleh Sakura. Pengorbanan lelaki itu begitu berarti baginya.

"Lagipula aku juga tak mau pergi kencan dengan gadis lain." lanjut Sasuke. "Jadi kulakukan semua ini bukan semata karena dirimu, kulakukan juga untuk diriku."

"Lalu ujianmu? Orochimaru-_sensei_ lho…" Sakura paham betul betapa sulitnya mata pelajaran itu.

Sasuke tersenyum miring, "Tenang aja. Kau seperti tak mengenal diriku. Aku ini kan sudah pintar, tak terlalu banyak belajar juga pasti bisa jawab soalnya."

"Huuh, dasar belagu!" gumam Sakura, mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dan CUP―tak terduga langsung disambut sekilas kecupan ringan oleh bibir Sasuke.

"Kita tak punya banyak waktu. Kalau sudah baikan, cepat bangun!" perintah lelaki itu, "Sudah kuberi sekalian _charge_ tenaga lebih tuh barusan..."

"Aaa―kau…" Jelas saja tindakan Sasuke tadi sontak bikin Sakura _blushing_-ria. "Curi kesempatan. Dasar mesum!"

Hei, tapi jadinya Sakura tambah semangat, kan?!

.

.

.

~( $_$ )~

.

.

.

Dua motor_sport _Aprilia RSV1000 Factory merah dan Ducati 1098S biru tampak berhenti di pelataran teras sebuah toko. Dua pemuda itupun segera turun usai memarkirkan kendaraan mereka dan melepaskan helm _full__-__face_ yang dikenakannya. Memperlihatkan dua wajah tampan Uchiha bersaudara. Sambil masih bersenda gurau, mereka perlahan mendorong pintu kaca **Gedo Mazo**, sebuah toko olahraga di pinggir jalan itu.

"_Okaeri_~…" sambut dua wajah lain yang sudah tak asing lagi bagi Sasuke dan Itachi tatkala melihat kedatangan mereka. Sasori dan Deidara tampak dengan seragam kerja mereka, _polo shirt_ hijau tua lengkap dengan _name-tag_ nama mereka.

Suasana di tempat ini terlihat sepi. Maklum toko olahraga memang jarang didatangi banyak orang. Tak aneh bila para pegawainya pun terlihat santai. Tiap kali datang, anggota Akatsuki yang lagi pada kerja _part time_ di Gedo Mazo biasanya cuma duduk-duduk santai atau sesekali latihan ngulik gaya _free style_ baru. Bahkan untuk menghilangkan kejenuhan mereka menjaga toko, terkadang mereka bermain basket di _Half Field_, sebuah lapangan basket dalam toko.

Gedo Mazo _Rebound __R__ingball_ adalah _Street Basket Hall and Real Sneakers Shop_. Salah satu toko olahraga yang _bonafi__de_. Barang-barang yang dijualnya bermerk, gak pasaran dan jarang ada di _sport shop_ lain. Terutama untuk basket, toko ini selalu _up to date_ menyediakan barang-barang baru. Dan yang lebih seru lagi, di dalam toko ada lapangan basket _indoor _yang sengaja disewakan untuk para pengunjung yang ingin bermain basket. Lumayanlah dengan mengeluarkan uang 30.000 ryo per jam mereka bisa menikmati fasilitas yang memuaskan.

Kebetulan lima anggota Akatsuki kerja _part time_ di tempat ini. Sangat berpengaruh bagi mereka dengan kerja di Gedo Mazo. Selain dapat sponsor tim, mereka juga dapat diskon khusus dan kalau lapangan _indoor_-nya tak terpakai, bisa sekalian gratisan main disitu.

"Lho kok sepi-sepi aja nih?" tanya Itachi menghampiri Deidara. Kedatangannya kemari adalah untuk bekerja. Biarpun secara finansial sebagai seorang Uchiha dirinya tak butuh kerja _part time_ segala, tapi khusus di Gedo Mazo Itachi bekerja demi kesenangannya terhadap basket sekalian belajar buat pengalamannya kelak kelola bisnis keluarga.

"Sepi? Menurutku ada sepuluh orang di sini saja rasanya sudah ramai." jawab cowok berambut _blonde_ itu sambil santai kibaskan poni panjangnya.

Ya, Sasuke setuju dengan jawaban Deidara tadi. Meski kedengarannya sedikit, tapi memang terlihat lebih ramai dibandingkan dengan hari terakhir Sasuke datang ke tempat ini. Lain dengan Itachi, Sasuke datang buat belanja. Makanya begitu masuk toko, dia langsung melihat-lihat produk di rak.

"Cari apa?" tanya Sasori.

"_Hand band_." jawab Sasuke "Gak ada yang bagus ya. Kalian punya barang baru?"

"Barang baru? Ah, iya ada sih. Kebetulan banget. Sini… sini…" si tampang _baby face_ itupun langsung mengajak Sasuke menuju rak di pojok ruangan. "Warnanya merah. Mungkin tak sesuai dengan imej-mu. Tapi kujamin kau pasti suka. IVERSON model baru. _Limited edi__t__ion_."

_Merah? Kebetulan sekali_. Pikiran Sasuke langsung teringat Sakura. "Hn, aku beli."

"Sip, bungkus!" riang Sasori. Senang barang jualannya laku.

Sementara bayar belanjaan di kasir, samar terdengar di telinga Sasuke bunyi gema dentaman bola berpadu gesekan sepatu karet yang berdenyit pada lantai. Derap langkah kaki orang yang berlari-lari, serta gemerincing rantai _ring_ basket yang terkena tembakan bola terdengar dari arah _Half Field_.

"Lapangan _indoor_-nya ada yang pakai?" tanya Sasuke, pandangannya menelisik menerobos masuk melalui jendela kecil di pintu yang memisahkan bagian toko olahraga itu dengan sisi lapangan.

"Biasa. Siapa lagi kalau bukan cewek itu." kata Deidara.

"Si Matsuri." lanjut Sasori. "Pelanggan setia kita selama seminggu ini."

"Ya ampun, rajin amat sih dia latihan. Lagaknya udah kayak mau hadapi pertandingan basket tingkat kota. Heran deh…" kata Itachi.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecut mendengarnya. Pertandingan basket tingkat kota? Yang dia tahu sebenarnya Matsuri berlatih mungkin untuk menghadapi Sakura besok.

…

…

…

Dug... dug... dug...

Matsuri berlari men_dribel_ bola mendekati _ring_. Matanya tertuju pada sasaran. Merasa sudah tepat pada posisi untuk menembak, gadis itu segera melompat seraya melecutkan tangan.

PLOOSE... Dan bola pun masuk dengan indah.

Sekali lagi. Gadis itu kembali berlari dan melakukan gerakan yang sama. Kali ini lompatannya lebih tinggi dan lagi-lagi bolanya masuk dengan sempurna mencetak angka.

Sasuke tertegun melihatnya. Bila dibandingkan dengan Sakura, kemampuan Matsuri jauh lebih tinggi. Kalau hari minggu nanti kondisi Matsuri seperti ini atau bahkan lebih, bisa-bisa Sakura kalah. Kenapa ya, justru sekarang malah Sasuke yang pesimis Sakura akan kalah? Menyesal juga dia putuskan untuk mengintip sesi latihan Matsuri barusan.

"Heh, kau datang buat memata-matai?!" kata Matsuri yang akhirnya menyadari kehadiran Sasuke di dekatnya. Gadis itu berjalan menghampiri sambil menenteng bola basket di pinggang kanannya.

"Hn, memangnya aku tak boleh lihat kau berlatih?" Sasuke malah balik nanya, "Lagipula siapa yang mau memata-matai…"

"Alaaah, aku juga tahu. Mungkin saja kau sedang mencari titik kelemahan permainanku."

"Hah? Untuk apa aku melakukan hal seperti itu? Tak ada untungnya." balas Sasuke tak mau kalah.

"Oh yah? Kau pikir aku tak tahu kelakuanmu. Kalau ternyata kau diam-diam melatih si _pinky_ jidat lebar itu main basket!"

"Sakura maksudmu? Siapa yang diam-diam? Aku terang-terangan kok melatihnya main basket."

"Ya, justru itu yang dilarang. Harusnya kau sebagai barang taruhan tak boleh memihak pihak manapun."

WHAT THE?!... Sasuke _sweatdrop_. Barang taruhan? Ugh, sungguh istilah yang buat Sasuke muak mendengarnya.

"Kalau ini turnamen betulan, aku akan protes." lanjut Matsuri.

"Kau serius sekali menghadapi Sakura. Padahal dengan kemampuanmu sekarang, tak perlu berlatihan khusus seperti ini juga kau pasti bisa menang. Sakura itu berbeda denganmu. Kau dari kecil sudah main di mini basket. Sedangkan Sakura sama sekali tak bisa."

"Aku tak peduli. Mau dia jago atau enggak, musuh tetap musuh. Apapun yang terjadi aku harus memenangkan pertandingan besok. Karena aku..." kalimat Matsuri mengambang. Gadis itu tak meneruskan kata-katanya.

"Kau masih menyukaiku?" tanya Sasuke, mencoba menebak perasaan Matsuri.

"Hahah…" Matsuri tertawa kecil, "Apa kau berharap aku masih menyukaimu, Sasu~…?"

"Kalau itu bukan alasannya, lalu untuk apa kau menantang Sakura? Kau lakukan semua ini karena taruhan itu, kan?"

Tanpa ragu Matsuri mengangguk.

"Tch, jadi benar. Kau sungguh ingin berkencan denganku, artinya kau masih menyukaiku."

"Apa itu salah?" sela Matsuri. "Apa kalau aku masih menyukaimu itu salah?

"Hn. Entah." Sasuke tak peduli. Tepatnya dia tak mau repot-repot menjawab apalagi memikirkannya. Dengan cuek, pemuda itu memilih berbalik dan pergi. Sampai…

"_Baka_!" Matsuri melempar bola basket ditangannya dan berlari memeluk Sasuke dari belakang. Buat pemuda itu tersentak kaget karenanya. "Curang! Kau curang, Sasuke~...!" teriak Matsuri dibalik punggung sang Uchiha. "Kalau kau bersikap seperti ini, aku makin tak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapi perasaanku."

Merasa tak nyaman, perlahan Sasuke kendurkan dekapan Matsuri. Dia berbalik dan melihat gadis berambut cokelat itu menatapnya nanar.

"Aku sudah lama menunggu," lanjut Matsuri. "Dan apa yang terjadi kini, ternyata kau sudah banyak berubah. Apa karena gadis bernama Sakura itu? Memangnya sehebat apa dia? Gadis itu payah, tak bisa main basket, bukankah itu sangat bertolak belakang dengan tipe gadis yang kau suka selama ini? Dia tak cocok denganmu. Kau tahu itu? Dan yang paling tak kumengerti, aku tak percaya, kau masih mau pacaran dengannya meski dia sudah seenaknya menjadikanmu taruhan. Pacar macam apa yang…"

"DIAM!" desis Sasuke, lekas menyela perkataan Mtasuri. "Jangan bicara sembarangan. Kau tak tahu apapun."

"Kau lebih membelanya? Apa dia orang yang begitu berarti bagimu?!" tanya Matsuri tak percaya.

"Ya." jawab Sasuke tanpa ragu. "Tentu saja."

"Sampai kapan?"

Sasuke sedikit angkat sudut bibirnya, "Kuharap untuk selamanya."

"Hah, hahahaha~…" Matsuri tertawa dengan wajah yang menangis, "Bodoh, bisa-bisanya kau bicara sejujur itu padaku. Kau tahu kan aku masih menyukaimu, Sasuke. Meskipun sudah basi, jadi bangkai sekalipun, rasanya perasaanku padamu tak terhapuskan. Meski aku tahu ini sia-sia karena sampai kapanpun cintaku ini cuma sepihak. Kau kejam, hiks… hiks…hiks… teganya kau katakan itu padaku…"

Sejenak Sasuke tertegun. Melihat keadaan Matsuri seperti ini rasanya dia kembali teringat peristiwa dua tahun lalu, saat gadis yang berdiri dihadapannya itu mengutarakan perasaan tulusnya.

"Matsu, aku mengerti perasaanmu. Tapi aku..."

"TIDAK!" potong Matsuri cepat, "Jangan katakan! Aku tak mau mendengar kalimat penolakanmu itu untuk kedua kalinya."

"Heh, bukan itu..."

"Iya, iya, iya. Aku tahu aku ditolak. Aku ditolak!" teriak Matsuri mulai histeris. Gadis itu tutupi kedua telinganya.

"Oi, Matsuri…" Merasa khawatir Sasuke segera menghampiri Matsuri dan berusaha untuk menenangkannya. "Bukan itu. Bukan itu yang mau aku katakan..."

Grep… Matsuri malah berhambur memeluk Sasuke.

…

Di sisi lain tempat. Pintu kaca _Gedo Mazo_ terbuka. Seorang pemuda 17 tahun berambut merah mentereng memasuki toko dan langsung disambut hangat para pelayan. Sebentar mereka bercakap-cakap, sambil Gaara―pemuda itu―melihat-lihat produk yang dipajang.

"Eeh, Sasori-nii. Iverson yang itu mana ya?"

"Ng, apa?"

"_Hand band_." kata Gaara, "Yang minggu lalu aku incar. Aku umpetin di sini kok gak ada…"

"Oh, yang itu… udah kejual tuh."

"Lho, aku kan pesan duluan. Kok malah dijual sama orang lain sih?!" protes Gaara.

"Salahmu sendiri gak buru-buru." kata Deidara. "Makanya kalau suka tuh langsung ambil."

"Eh, tapi kan aku udah bilang, aku akan beli barangnya hari ini karena mesti nabung dulu. Uangku kemarin habis dipakai beli _Sneakers _baru." keluh Gaara, "Padahal kalau aku pakai _hand band_ itu bareng sama sepatuku bakal nge-_match_ banget."

"Ya sudah sana, cari aja _hand band_ lain. Banyak kan?" timpal Itachi.

"Gak bisa. Aku maunya yang itu." ucap Gaara _keukeuh_. "_Re-stock_ lagi dong!"

"Itu _limited edition_, kalau mau pesan harus tunggu paling cepat 6 bulan."

Tampang Gaara langsung jadi bête.

"Ah, tapi kalau kau mau, coba saja bicara pada Sasuke."

"Sasuke?"

"Iya, Sasuke yang belinya. Coba sana bujuk dia, siapa tahu mau jual lagi barang itu padamu. Tuh, kebetulan orangnya masih ada di _Ha__lf Field_." tunjuk Itachi.

Dan tak menunggu lama, tanpa ragu Gaara segera beranjak menemui Sasuke.

…

Di tempat Sasuke dan Matsuri…

"Aku masih menyukaimu. Tapi aku juga tahu kalau terus seperti ini aku hanya akan makin terpuruk. Aku pun ingin membuang rasa ini. Melupakan sosokmu dari hatiku. Tapi aku tak tahu caranya. Sasuke, kalau kau ingin aku terus menunggu, aku sanggup melakukannya. Yang penting aku bisa mendapatkanmu." ucap Matsuri lirih.

"Tidak. Jangan lakukan hal konyol seperti itu." kata Sasuke melepaskan dekapan Matsuri, "Penantianmu akan sia-sia. Tak perlu menungguku. Lupakanlah..." Matsuri terdiam mendengarnya. "Kau tunggu selama apapun, perasaanku akan tetap sama. Rasa sukaku padamu hanya sebatas teman, sahabat, tak lebih." lanjut Sasuke.

"Jadi aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Matsuri.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "Carilah orang lain yang pantas kau cintai. Bukan aku."

Matsuri tertunduk. Gadis itu berpikir sejenak, mencoba menenangkan kembali perasaannya. Apa sudah saatnya dia melepaskan perasaan terhadap Sasuke, orang yang dicintainya selama ini?

"Baiklah... akan aku coba."

"Hn."

Sasuke menghela napas, bersyukur akhirnya gadis itu mau mengerti. Menyadari kalau Sasuke tak mungkin membalas perasaannya. Bagi Sasuke sendiri, Matsuri memang berbeda dengan _fansgirl_ lain yang mengejarnya. Matsuri pernah berhasil membuat dirinya merasa nyaman. Ya, itu karena mereka punya hobi yang sama. Kedekatan itu tercipta saat mereka bermain basket bersama-sama dulu. Tapi sekali lagi perlu disadari, perasaan seseorang tak bisa dipaksakan dan tumbuh seenaknya. Bagi Sasuke, Matsuri cukup sebagai sahabat. Terlebih karena sekarang sudah ada Sakura diantara mereka, Matsuri sepertinya tahu siapa yang sudah Sasuke pilih dan cintai.

"Tapi kau tak akan menganggapku pengkhianat kan, kalau misalnya setelah ini aku berpaling darimu dan naksir sama orang lain?" tanya Matsuri.

Sasuke terkekeh, "Hah, ya enggaklah! Justru aku senang kalau kau bisa berbahagia dengan orang lain. Kenapa memang, sudah temukan orangnya?"

"Ehm,…" Sedikit semburat merah tipis tampak di wajah Matsuri. "Aku tak tahu. Hanya saja aku merasa belakangan ini dia begitu perhatian padaku. Dan rasanya nyaman seperti saat aku bersamamu…"

"Hn. Dia?" heran Sasuke.

CLEK... pintu _Half Field_ terbuka. _Surprise_ juga Sasuke dan Matsuri mendapati sosok Gaara tiba-tiba muncul.

"Eh, Gaara?! Hai…" sapa Matsuri akrab.

"Oh, hai..." balas Gaara rada salting. Pandangannya terus beralih dari Matsuri ke Sasuke, Matsuri lagi, bergantian, "Uhm, aku tak tahu kalau kau juga ada di sini, Matsu..."

"Aku sudah dari tadi kok, kaunya saja yang baru datang."

"Err, iya sih. Aku memang baru datang." kata Gaara tersenyum kaku, "Maaf, sepertinya aku mengganggu..." ucapnya seraya memutar langkah.

"Oi, Gaara!" kata Sasuke sedikit tak suka dengan sikap Gaara itu. Buru-buru disusulnya pemuda berambut merah itu. "Biasa saja, aku juga sudah tak ada urusan lagi dengan Matsuri. Apa kau mencariku?"

"Tidak." ucap Gaara, "Lupakan saja."

…

"Aku pakai lapangannya dari jam satu tadi, ditambah lima kartu diskon ini, lalu sebotol pocari, semuanya berapa?" tanya Matsuri begitu selesaikan sesi latihannya dan keluar dari_ Half Field _menghampiri Itachi di meja kasir.

"33.500 ryo."

Matsuri serahkan selembar uang lima puluh ribuan, "Kembaliannya belikan _softdrink_ saja. Hari ini aku traktir kalian."

"Wah, Sankyu~…" Semuanya bersorak gembira. Senang sekali di hari panas begini ada yang mentraktir minum. Apalagi Kisame, pegawai yang baru datang itu langsung buru-buru berlari membuka pintu lemari es dan mengambil botol minuman kesukaannya. Dasar norak.

"Kau tajir juga. Lagi punya banyak uang, tiap hari sengaja latihan di sini?" tanya Sasori.

"Yup, aku memang sengaja. Aku butuh persiapan untuk pertandingan penting. Jadi sampai ketemu besok siang kakak-kakak. Jaa~…" pamit Matsuri sebelum pergi.

"Besok? Memangnya kita besok bakal ketemu dia? Orang kita semua pada latihan, siapa yang mau _part time_ di sini?" tanya Deidara.

"Besok dia akan datang ke Akatsuki." jawab Sasuke.

"Oh ya? Untuk apa, ikut latihan bareng kita juga?"

"Memangnya kalian tak tahu apa kalau besok ada _Big Match_!" seru Gaara tiba-tiba menyela sembari melengos pergi dan menjawab dengan nada sedikit tinggi. Sikapnya itu membuat yang lain saling berpandangan heran.

"Iih, kenapa tuh anak? Serem banget." celetuk Kisame.

Sasori gendikan bahunya, "Meneketehe."

Itachi melihat kearah Sasuke, "Gara-gara kau pastinya…"

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi tak mengerti, "Aku? Apa salahku?"

"Yah, kau… kau itu sudah seenaknya rebut kecengan dia." lanjut Itachi.

"Hah?!" kaget Sasuke, "Maksudnya..."

"Iverson yang kau beli itu incaran Gaara selama ini. Dia tadi mencarimu memangnya tak bicarakan itu?"

Sasuke hanya menggeleng.

"Eh, tapi masa sih cuma karena Iverson?" tanya Deidara polos.

"Yaah, kau seperti tak kenal tabiat saudaraku itu saja." jawab Sasori.

_Ben__a__r juga_, batin Sasuke. _K__alau cuma Iverson, masa __Gaara __sampai __seketus itu__?_

Dan sore itupun menyisakan sedikit kejanggalan dalam pikiran Sasuke. Entah kenapa hatinya tiba-tiba merasa tak enak pada Gaara.

.

.

.

~( $_$ )~

.

.

.

Hari minggu yang cerah. Mentari pagi terlihat bersinar terang diatas langit biru bersih tanpa awan. Disertai dengan angin yang berhembus sejuk membuat Sakura tambah bersemangat. Ini hari penentuan baginya. Hasil pertandingan dengan Matsuri nanti akan sangat berpengaruh untuk kehidupan cintanya dan Sasuke kedepan.

Sasuke kembali dipertaruhkan. Mau tak mau Sakura harus memenangkan pertandingan ini. Demi Sasuke yang sudah bersusah payah melatihnya bermain basket. Demi Sasuke yang menaruh kepercayaan terhadapnya. Sakura berjanji tak akan melupakan kerja keras lelaki itu. Tak akan membuat Sasuke kecewa. Hmm, lagipula… gimana ya, Sakura juga kan ingin dapat uang taruhannya, fufufu~... sungguh alasan nyata khas Sakura.

"Aku yakin kau pasti bisa."

Sakura yang tengah mengencangkan tali sepatunya mendongakan kepala melihat Sasuke berdiri di hadapannya. "Tentu saja. Apa sih yang tak bisa dilakukan oleh seorang Haruno?" kata gadis itu penuh percaya diri.

"Hn, _Dribel_ payah. Nge-_shoot_ jarang masuk. Masih lambat tiap kali merebut bola. Kira-kira apa lagi?" ejek Sasuke.

"Ugh, kenapa kau mengataiku?" keluh Sakura cemberut, "Tadi kasih semangat, eh, sekarang malah menyindirku. Kau berharap aku kalah karena aku payah?!"

"Marah nih ceritanya?" goda Sasuke. Dia terkekeh dan mengacak-acak gemas helaian poni merah muda gadis itu.

"Apa sih?" Sakura tepis tangan itu, "Jangan-jangan aslinya kau ingin Matsuri yang menang taruhan?" Sakura mulai kesal, "Ya sudah sana kalau kau ingin kencan dengan dia, kencan saja, _baka_!"

"Heh, aku kan cuma bercanda." Sasuke mencoba menenangkan Sakura, "Kau tahu sendiri kalau aku sangat berharap kau menang. Harus berapa kali kukatakan?"

"Huh," Sakura palingkan wajahnya. Tapi buru-buru Sasuke tarik sebelah tangan gadis yang masih tampak kesal itu dan menggenggamnya sebentar. Sakura kembali sedikit melirik, sementara Sasuke pasangkan sebuah _hand band_ merah miliknya pada pergelangan tangan Sakura. "Apa ini?" tanya Sakura polos memperhatikan _hand__band_ itu.

"Meski di lapangan nanti kau berdiri sendiri, kau harus yakin kalau aku juga ada bersamamu. Membantumu." ucap Sasuke. "Jadi ingatlah kalau seminggu ini kau sudah berusaha mati-matian. Karena itu…" CUP―Sasuke kecup pucuk kepala Sakura, "Menanglah!" lanjut Sasuke.

Aaaah~ Sakura tak bisa ekpresikan perasaannya sekarang. Dia senang, terharu, gugup, semua bercampur menjadi satu. Terlebih diperlakukan Sasuke seperti ini. Cara luar biasa yang buatnya bersemangat.

"Sankyu~ Aku janji tak akan mengecewakanmu. Aku pasti menang." kata Sakura sembari tersenyum.

"Hn."

…

…

…

Pandangan Sasuke tak juga beralih dari sosok Sakura yang sedang melakukan pemanasan sesaat sebelum pertandingan. Entah itu mencoba _three point shoot_ atau beberapa kali _lay-up_. Gadis itu tampak serius melakukan latihan terakhir sebelum berhadapan dengan Matsuri. Entahlah, sepertinya Sasuke jadi sedikit cemas dan merasa ragu. Apa Sakura akan menang? Gadis itu sama sekali tak bisa main basket. Rasanya mustahil bisa mengalahkan Matsuri. Apalagi hanya berlatih selama seminggu. Dan Sasuke kesal pada dirinya sendiri yang kenapa kini malah jadi meragukan kemampuan Sakura. Bisa-bisanya dia berpikir begitu.

"Pacarmu pasti kalah kau seperti ini." kata Gaara yang tiba-tiba datang dan langsung duduk di bangku samping Sasuke. "Kalau kau tak percaya padanya."

Sasuke mengangguk setuju, "Benar. Aku harus percaya pada Sakura. Dia bisa melakukannya sendiri. Tapi…" pandangan onyx beralih pada sisi lapangan lain tempat Matsuri berada. "Tiap kali aku melihatnya, aku ragu dan takut Sakura tak mampu mengalahkannya."

Gaara terkekeh, dia angkat sedikit sudut bibirnya. "Payah. Kau harus yakin dia mampu. Mau taruhan siapa yang menang?'

"APA?!" kaget Sasuke.

"TARUHAN." Gaara mengulangi kata-katanya.

"Aaaaa―tidak. Jangan sebut kata itu padaku. Aku muak sama yang namanya taruhan." Gaara cekikikan melihat Sasuke yang berlagak kesal menutup kedua telinganya. "Langsung saja, tanpa taruhan, prediksimu sendiri siapa yang akan menang?" tanya Sasuke.

"Prediksiku? Coba tebak!" Gaara malah balik nanya.

"Pasti Matsuri." jawab Sasuke, "Kita kenal baik siapa dia. Kemampuannya jauh bila dibandingkan dengan Sakura. Meskipun Matsuri itu perempuan, tapi kadang dia bisa selevel dengan kita. Apalagi sekarang musuhnya cuma seorang amatir. Sakura butuh lebih dari sekedar keajaiban untuk bisa menang."

Gaara mengangguk setuju, "Kau benar. Pertandingan yang tak seimbang biasanya tak akan seru. Tapi... sepertinya kali ini akan berbeda."

Pandangan Sasuke kembali beralih pada Sakura, "Ya, semoga saja."

…

'Gila. Aku pasti gila, dulu terima tantangan ini.' batin Sakura dalam hati, pesimis tatkala memerhatikan sosok Matsuri. 'Duh, padahal sesama cewek, tapi dia kekar banget. Seorang pemain basket sejati memang beda. _Body_-nya sampai berotot gitu. _Perfect_. Dibanding aku yang lembek gini..." Sakura sentuh otot-otot tangannya, "Pasti kalah saing. Ck~ Matsuri itu sudah cantik, jago main basket, super tomboy, cocok banget sama tipenya Sasuke. Apa gak salah dulu dia pernah tolak gadis itu? Padahal sudah ada yang sempurna seperti Matsuri di sampingnya, tapi kenapa Sasuke lebih memilihku yang _under level_ ini." Sakura _despair_.

Pandangan emerald pun kini beralih pada Sasuke yang duduk di bangku penonton sana. 'Bodoh, kau pasti menyesal melatihku yang gak becus ini main basket, toh aku pasti akan kal...'

"SAKURA!" teriak Sasuke dari seberang sana, "_Ganbatte ne~_!"

'Aah, iya. Benar juga. Aku sudah berjanji padanya untuk menang.' Sakura tersenyum dan balas melambaikan tangan pada Sasuke. Dia sadari sekarang bukan saat yang tepat untuk membandingkan dirinya dengan Matsuri. Dia harus berusaha menang, Sasuke percaya padanya.

Maka dengan langkah tanpa beban Sakura memasuki lapangan. Pandangannya tak lagi tertunduk. Seolah jiwa yang tadi hilang kini telah kembali. Sakura balas menatap Matsuri yang berdiri dengan angkuh di hadapannya.

"Tch, ada nyali juga seorang amatiran sepertimu bertarung denganku." ucap Matsuri ketus.

Sakura tersenyum tipis, "Nyali? Aku memang amatir, tapi kalau sekedar untuk mengalahkan dirimu yang belagu itu..." Senyum pun berubah jadi seringai, "Jangankan cuma basket, MATSURI KAU PASTI KUKALAHKAN!"

…

"Wkwkwkwkwk~..." terdengar gelak tawa dari Akatsuki cs di bangku penonton. Sasuke sendiri langsung mengusap wajahnya, tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan dia dengar. Padahal cuma latihan seminggu belum tentu bisa menang. Tapi bicaranya Sakura justru belagu gitu.

"Oooh, jadi ini _Big Match_-nya!"

"Heh, _baka ototou_, tak kusangka kau lebih populer dariku."

"Cie cie, duel perebutan Uchiha."

Sasuke makin tambah malu mendengar selintingan dari kakak dan teman-teman Akatsuki-nya.

"Hahahaha~ menarik," Gaara tertawa kecil, "Semangat pacarmu boleh juga. Aku dukung deh!"

"Hn, kau bukannya selalu mendukung Matsuri?" tanya Sasuke heran.

Gaara menggeleng, "Kali ini tidak. Aku ingin dia kalah. Jadi kau boleh senang karena bukan hanya kau seorang yang berharap Sakura menang."

"Eh, kenapa? Jangan-jangan kau..."

Gaara tak menjawab, dia hanya sunggingkan sedikit sudut bibirnya.

…

Priiiittt… Peluit Itachi berbunyi nyaring. Uchiha sulung itu turun ke lapangan jadi wasit.

"Fufufufu~ seru ya, jadi ini pertandingan buat rebutin posisi calon adik iparku?" katanya sambil bercanda. "Ok, kita main per poin saja biar cepat. Siapa yang mau jadi _defense_ _or offense_…"

"Apa itu?" sela Sakura tak mengerti.

"Aah, yang bertahan atau menyerang…" jelas Itachi.

"_Offense_." Sakura pilih menyerang. Dia pikir dia lebih punya kesempatan untuk melawan Matsuri daripada jadi pihak yang bertahan.

"Baik, Matsuri kau _defense_. Dengar Sakura, di sini kalau kau bisa menembus pertahanan Matsuri dan berhasil memasukkan sepuluh poin dalam batas waktu maksimal satu jam, kau-lah yang menang. Tak ada _time out_. Jadi apapun yang terjadi tak ada yang boleh ganggu pertandingan ini. Kecuali kalau kau memilih menyerah sebelum pertandingan berakhir, itu artinya kau langsung kalah." Itachi jelaskan aturan permainan, "Mau pakai gaya _streetball_? Singkatnya kalian boleh main rada kasar."

"Err, ya, terserahlah. Aku tak peduli." kata Sakura setuju. Toh dia memang tak mengerti apa-apa.

Setelah aturan disepakati, maka pertandingan pun dimulai.

Priiiiittt…

Itachi segera melemparkan bola yang ada ditangannya pada Sakura sedangkan Matsuri dengan serius langsung masang kuda-kuda pertahanan. Diawal terlihat Sakura tak mau kalah, dia mulai men_dribel_ bola, sementara emerald berkeliling mencari posisi tembak yang tepat.

Selangkah demi selangkah Sakura mendekat, Matsuri dengan sigap menghalanginya ketat. Dengan cekatan Sakura segera memutar badan dan ketika Matsuri sedikit lengah, gadis musim semi itupun melompat tinggi. Melemparkan bola mengenai bibir ring. Bolanya bergulir sebentar dan...

"Yes!" teriak Sakura gembira, dia berhasil mencetak poin pertama.

"Whoaaaa~…" Dari bangku penonton orang-orang bertepuk tangan dan kembali memberi semangat. Sementara Matsuri hanya bisa mendengus kesal.

"Jangan senang dulu." kata Matsuri seraya memberi Sakura bola kedua.

"Ya, kau benar. Masih ada sembilan poin lagi." kata Sakura langsung berlari menembus pertahanan Matsuri, kembali melompat dan sekali lagi mencetak poin.

"Aargh!" Matsuri sudah kecolongan dua angka. Dia baru sadar kalau dirinya terlalu meremehkan Sakura. Lain dengan Sakura, gadis ini malah makin tegang setelah mencetak poin kedua. Pertahanan Matsuri makin ketat, Sakura jadi sulit untuk menerobosnya.

…

"Wah, katanya gak bisa main basket, tapi lumayan juga tuh pacarmu." komentar Gaara.

"Hn, aneh. Aku juga baru lihat. Tak kusangka, padahal selama latihan boro-boro dia bisa nge-_shoot_ sama _dribel_ kayak gitu." kata Sasuke.

"Makanya, apa kubilang, kalau kau percaya padanya pasti berhasil. Gak sia-sia perjuanganmu korbanin banyak waktu untuk melatihnya."

"Hn."

…

"Ugh, sial!" dengus Sakura kesal sembari mengejar bola yang menggelinding hampir keluar lapang. _Aduh, gimana nih padahal tinggal lima poin lagi__, _batin Sakura di sela gerakannya yang kembali gagal menerobos Matsuri.

Matsuri tambah serius melawan Sakura. Benar-benar tak ada celah untuk menerobosnya. Semakin Sakura berusaha untuk menyerang, benteng pertahanan Matsuri semakin kuat.

"Sudah, menyerah saja!" kata Matsuri, "Percuma kau terus menyerangku, hampir setengah jam nih dan kau gagal terus."

Sakura hiraukan omongan itu. Memang benar daritadi dirinya terus menerus gagal melewati Matsuri. Tapi kalau sekarang Sakura menyerah, itu bukan diri Sakura sesungguhnya. Dalam kamus hidup Sakura kan tak ada kata 'menyerah'.

"Kenapa? Capek?" lanjut Matsuri melihat Sakura yang terengah. "Kubilang juga cepat sana nyerah!"

Ya, sebenarnya Sakura mulai merasa lelah. Daritadi lari sana, lari sini, menghabiskan banyak tenaga. Matsuri mungkin manusia tak normal. Padahal jantung Sakura sendiri serasa hampir mau meledak, tapi lain dengan Matsuri yang masih tampak sanggup bertahan. Sama sekali tak terlihat lelah. Tapi tentu saja Sakura sendiri masih miliki satu hal yang buatnya tetap bertahan.

"Aku lelah, tapi aku tak akan menyerah." Gadis itu berlari dengan kencang mendekati ring.

PLOOSE... bola basket-nya masuk dengan mulus, memberikan poin ke enam pada Sakura.

"Tinggal empat lagi," Sakura sejenak seka keringat di pelipis, "Jangankan cuma satu jam, mau kita main sampai besok pagi pun aku pasti sanggup melakukannya!"

…

"Whoaaaa~ hebat! Sakura hebat!" seru para penonton.

"Keren!"

"Yeaaahhh, Sakura!"

Sasuke menutup telinganya. Berisik sekali mereka daritadi teriak-teriak, termasuk Gaara yang duduk di sebelah. Perasaan justru malah Gaara-lah yang begitu bersemangat memberikan Sakura dukungan dibanding Sasuke yang cuma diam sambil harap-harap cemas.

"Woi, Sasu~ Gila… pacarmu itu pakai _doping_ apa sih staminanya kuat banget." kata Gaara. "Jiaaah, lagian kenapa sih kau ini justru malah murung gitu. Tinggal tiga poin lagi tuh, eh,…" Belum selesai dia bicara, cowok berambut merah itu kembali bersorak kencang ketika melihat Sakura mencetak angka lagi. "Gyaaa~... tinggal dua poin lagi!"

"Hn,"

Sasuke melirik jam tangannya. Waktu tersisa 10 menit lagi dan Sakura masih tertinggal dua poin. Meski dia tak bisa ungkapkan dengan terang kegembiraanya atas hasil yang didapat Sakura, Sasuke percaya gadis itu mampu selesaikan pertandingan ini sebelum waktu habis. Tapi kalau lihat kondisinya sekarang, Sasuke sadari, walau dari luar Sakura masih terlihat kuat, bahkan gadis itu masih sanggup berlari kencang meski benar-benar memaksakan dirinya, Sasuke tahu tubuh Sakura semakin lemah.

…

"Hhhhh~ hhh~ hhhhhhh~…"

Tarikan nafas yang berat dan cepat. Degup jantung yang saling berpacu. Desir darah pada urat nadi. Dan paru-paru yang serasa hampir meledak. Mungkin itulah gambaran yang sekarang tengah Sakura rasakan. Tapi gadis itu masih berusaha berlari menerobos sosok Matsuri yang jauh terlihat lebih kuat dibandingkan dirinya.

DUGH

"Aaaaa―"

Sakura berguling, terjatuh, tersikut Matsuri saat dirinya hendak mencetak poin terakhir. Gadis itu meringis kesakitan mendapati lutut kirinya robek juga tangan lecet-lecet. Ingin rasanya Sakura menangis. Tapi bukan karena luka itu. Sakura bahkan tak peduli dengan darah segar yang bercampur sedikit pasir dilututnya sekarang. Dia hanya kesal karena daritadi terus gagal. Padahal waktu semakin sempit. Tinggal enam menit lagi dan Sakura masih tertinggal satu poin. Bagaimana ini, kalau terus menerus gagal pasti Sakura akan kalah.

"Heh, sudah sana nyerah! Percuma kau bangkit, kau pasti kalah." kata Matsuri.

Sakura sendiri mulai merasa putus asa. Benar apa kata Matsuri. Apapun usaha yang dilakukannya sekarang pasti gagal. Mustahil dalam waktu sesingkat ini bisa menyelesaikan pertandingan dan menang.

_Tidak. Aku payah. Aku t__ak bisa__ mengalahkannya. Aku __kalah_, batin Sakura yang langsung terbaring lemas di lapangan. Pandangannya menatap lurus kearah langit yang masih tampak biru cerah.

…

_Sakura!, _Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya, menatap kondisi Sakura cemas.

"Sasu, gimana tuh, kok pacarmu malah pasrah gitu? Padahal masih ada waktu lho." kata Gaara sama cemasnya.

_Ayolah Sakura, jangan nyerah. Jangan bikin usaha__mu__ selama ini sia-sia_, batin Sasuke.

"Woi, Sasu... kok diam aja sih. Sana, kau juga, kasih semangat kek!"

Bagaimana ini, adakah cara yang bisa dilakukan untuk buatnya kembali bangkit?

…

"Menyerahlah!" ucap Matsuri menghampiri Sakura, melihat luka gadis itu menganga. "Bukannya aku tak peduli dengan keadaanmu sekarang, tapi kita sudah sepakat apapun yang terjadi waktu satu jam ini tak boleh diganggu. Meski kau terluka sekalipun, tak ada _time out_. Tinggal tiga menit lagi dan kau kalah!"

"Aku kalah…" gumam Sakura pelan dan mulai menutup matanya.

Tapi tiba-tiba…

"SAKURA!"

Teriakan Sasuke terdengar keras. Mengagetkan semua orang termasuk Sakura sendiri yang langsung membuka mata dan mengedarkan pandangan melihat kearah pemuda raven yang tengah berdiri diatas bangku penonton.

_Ah, Sasu__... __maaf, aku membuatmu __kecewa_, batin Sakura merasa bersalah.

Lalu apa sebenarnya yang hendak dilakukan Sasuke? Mau protes atau sekedar menyemangati sang pacar? Pemuda itu tampak segera merogoh saku celana, membuka dompet dan mengeluarkan selembar uang dua puluh ribuan dari dalamnya.

"20.000 ryo!" Sasuke bicara lantang, "Kalau kau menang aku beri kau uang 20.000, Sakura!"

HEEEEE?!

Semua orang menatap Sasuke tak percaya. Terkejut mendengar apa yang barusan dia bilang. Kasih semangat sih iya, tapi kok malah pakai uang segala. Memangnya ada cara seperti itu, apa Sakura bisa bangkit setelah Sasuke melakukannya?

"Hoi, gak salah ngomong tuh?!" kata Gaara yang tercengang.

"Ayo Sakura, 20.000 nih!" teriak Sasuke sekali lagi. Tak peduli apa kata orang.

Gaara menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat seolah ingin menebak maksud cowok itu. Ah, ternyata begitu ya, ada juga cara seperti ini untuk membuat Sakura bangkit. Cara jitu khusus menyemangati _money lover_.

"20.000 ryo plus _softdrink_!" teriak Gaara, sama-sama bangkit dari duduknya.

"Aku juga!" kata Deidara, "Kuberikan 2.000 ryo kalau kau menang." Dia keluarkan dua lembar uang seribuan dekil miliknya.

"Jiahaahahahaha~…" Tak mau kalah, Hidan pun ikut-ikutan berteriak, "Nih, aku kasih goceng kalau menang."

Lalu entah kenapa semua langsung pada latah, tiba-tiba mereka jadi berteriak seperti itu menyemangati Sakura, hendak memberikannya sejumlah uang jika Sakura memenangkan pertandingan ini.

"Seribu plus lollipop sebungkus." teriak Tobi. Bahkan si maniak permen ini pun rela memberikan harta miliknya.

Sebuah dompet kulit dilemparkan Kisame ke tengah lapang. "Ambil tuh semua isi dompet gue!"

"Huuu, blagu..." cibir semua orang kompak. "Sok ngelempar dompet segala."

"Tch, kayak yang isinya ada aja."

"Yoi, padahal kita tau kalau itu kosong."

"Stt, stt... jangan bilang-bilang. Si Sakura kan gak tau." bisik Kisame.

"Heh, apa-apaan kalian?" kata Sasuke, "Kok pada ikut-ikutan…"

"Biarin. Terserah kita dong." kata Konan sambil terkekeh.

"Kalau kau boleh kenapa kita enggak?" lanjut Yahiko yang juga bakal ngasih duit goceng.

"Harusnya kau senang Sasu, kita dukung pacarmu." kata Itachi sembari tersenyum dan sedikit mengacak-acak rambut adiknya. "Hahaha~ aduh, aku makin iri padamu. Berhasil temukan gadis yang menarik."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Dia tersenyum tipis. Jujur dalam hati merasa senang melihat kakak dan teman-temannya yang tadi sempat meremehkan Sakura mulai ikut memberikan semangat. Pandangan Sasuke kembali pada Sakura. '_Lihatlah Sakura, sekarang __bukan __saat __yang tepat buat__mu me__nyerah. __Kami mendukungmu. S__emua __berharap __kau __menang. __Terlebih aku__. Ayo Sakura, cepat bangun!_'

"Sakura! Sakura! Ayo Sakura!"

Saat ini terdengar jelas di telinga gadis itu setiap kata-kata yang keluar membahana di sekitar. Lalu melihat lembaran-lembaran uang di tangan mereka yang mencoba untuk memberinya semangat, Sakura tak mengerti kenapa mereka semua melakukannya. Padahal sudah jelas dia akan kalah. Kenapa? Kenapa?

_Karena aku percaya kau pasti menang..._

"Eh?!" tiba-tiba Sakura tersentak mendengarnya. Entah kenapa terdengar suara Sasuke dengan jelas dalam pikiran. Gadis itu segera bangkit, pandangannya beralih pada sosok Sasuke yang mengangguk dan tersenyum padanya.

"Wah wah, masih belum nyerah juga?" kata Matsuri.

_Ambil bolanya!... _Sekali lagi suara Sasuke itu terdengar. Dan tanpa banyak berpikir Sakura langsung mengambil bola basket yang ada di sampingnya lantas men_dribel_-nya sebentar.

"Ok, biar kulayani usahamu semenit ini." lanjut Matsuri yang langsung masang pose siaga pertahanan.

_Bawa bolanya ke sisi kiri ring..._

Sakura bergerak cepat sesuai kata hatinya yang dibimbing Sasuke.

'Dimana?'

_Stop! Yah, nice possition._

'Terus...'

_Rileks aja, tetap jaga bolanya ditanganmu._

Tangan Matsuri nyaris berhasil merebut bola di tangan Sakura, namun dengan sigap Sakura tetap mempertahankannya dengan segala cara. Memutar, men_dribel_ kesana, _dribel_ kesini, lari-lari lagi. Susah juga menjaganya ditengah kondisi kaki Sakura yang terluka, luka lecetnya terasa semakin perih.

'Sampai kapan aku harus begini?' batin Sakura.

_Bawa ke kanan._

Dengan cepat Sakura menyalip Matsuri.

_Eh, mending ke tengah aja._

'Disini maksudmu?'

Sakura bersiap menembak.

_Tunggu... kiri aja deh kiri._

'Apa? Gimana sih, yang benar dong ngasih taunya!'

_Lari... konsentrasi... lihat kotak hitamnya... langsung loncat... lepasin bolanya... sekarang!_

Syuuuttt…

Bola basket itu menjulang tinggi. ZRANK… Langsung mengenai bibir _ring_ dan bergulir sebentar di atasnya. Semua orang tegang menanti dengan perasaan berdebar. Dan ternyata... PLOOSE... Bolanya masuk bersamaan dengan berpindahnya angka nol pada _stopwatch_ Itachi.

Priiiitttt… Peluit pun berbunyi nyaring. Menandakan berakhirnya pertandingan ini.

"HORE!"

Ditengah sorak-sorak atas kemenangan Sakura, Matsuri masih menatap tak percaya bola yang sekarang menggelinding ke arahnya. Dirinya tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa Sakura mengalahkannya barusan? Nyaris. Padahal dia yang harusnya menang.

Sambil menghela nafas panjang, Sakura langsung terkapar lemas. Akhirnya berakhir juga. Kerja kerasnya selama ini ternyata membuahkan hasil. Tanpa sadar air mata pun mengalir membasahi pipi. Air mata kebahagiaan.

"Aku menang, Sasuke…" ucap gadis itu lirih, seraya tersenyum dan menutup mata.

...

~( $_$ )~

**TBC….. Next to Chapter 11**

~( $_$ )~

...

* * *

**AfterWord:**

Gyaaaa~ akhirnya updet \(^-^)/ *meski tidak kilat, cepat, asap* hehehe~ (^-^)a

Maaf ceritanya saya skip sampai sini. Padahal rencana awal mau buat sampai Sakura ceritakan masa lalunya. Tapi karena kepanjangan jadi dipotong 2 chapter (-_-)

Apa cerita kali ini jadi aneh? Mungkin _feel_ pas pertandingan gak kerasa. Saya sadar saya tidak cukup bagus menggambarkan pergerakan jalannya pertandingan Saku-Matsu. Tapi semoga saja adengannya bisa terbayang oleh readers (^-^)v

Yupz, itu saja mungkin. Tidak usah banyak bacot, saya juga mau kejar hutang updet fic lain (=_=) #suram *teringat project*

So, Thank you very very much minna~ for read my fanfiction :D

See you on next **chapter 11 : Because of you**

* * *

**Special Thanks to Reviewers Chapter 9:**

Seiya Kenshin

hikari tia

karimahbgz

erica christy 77

Hikari 'ShiChi' ndychan

Yukarindha yoshikuni

Andromeda no Rei

Uchiha Hime is Poetry CeLemoet

fa vanadium

Ayano Futabatei

Naumi Megumi

hima sakusa-chan

uchihana rin

sami haruchi 2

ucucubi

Yuu H

Senayuki-chan

Guest

Fishyhae

Natsuya32

KazuhaRyu

Momo Haruyuki

taintedIris

Baka Iya SS

poetri-chan

Rannada Youichi

**And**

**All of You Silent Readers**

\(^-^) **RnRnC?** (^-^)/


	11. Because of You

"Sakura!"

Suara itu terdengar memanggil. Dalam penglihatan manik _emerald_ yang perlahan terbuka, nampak sesosok bayangan mendekat. Sebuah tangan putih terulur,

"_Game_ yang seru. Sebagai seorang amatir, kau bermain sangat hebat." ucap Matsuri. "Selamat atas kemenanganmu."

"Hn, _t__hank_." balas Sakura, tersenyum dengan bangga. Diraihnya tangan itu dan lekas bangkit berdiri. "Kau juga hebat. Taruhan kali ini menakjubkan. Kau lawan tersulit yang pernah aku hadapi."

Sesaat kedua gadis itu sama-sama tertawa. Permainan selesai, tapi ada sesuatu yang baru akan dimulai. Ketika Sakura rentangkan kedua tangan, mendekap sang mantan lawan, tanpa ragu Matsuri pun menyambutnya.

* * *

~( $_$ )~

**Money [LOVE] Gamble: Chapter 11**

**Chapter: Because of you**

**Disclaimer: NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**WARNING: **AU,OOC, typo, alur GaJe cerita se-mau-gue (=A=)

**Story by**

**FuRaHeart**

**If you don't LIKE? Read? Don't Read?**

**WHATEVER!**

**~Itadakimasu~**

~( $_$ )~

* * *

.

.

.

"_Gomen ne_… atas semua sikap kasarku padamu."

"Err, ya, tak apa. Aku bisa mengerti kenapa kau melakukannya."

Tatapan _hazel_ itu nampak gelisah. Sebenarnya ada hal lain yang ingin Matsuri sampaikan, tapi mendadak gadis itu merasa ragu untuk mengatakannya. Pantas tidak bila kini dia menyinggung soal hubungan Sasuke dengan Sakura sekarang.

"Soal Sasuke..." Eeh, ternyata malah Sakura duluan yang mengatakannya, "Matsuri, aku tahu kau menyukainya dari dulu. Dan kau berusaha mengalahkanku hari ini juga pasti karena taruhan itu. Mungkin selama ini kau sudah berharap banyak, maaf kalau ternyata tiba-tiba aku muncul di antara kalian. Mungkin aku telah merusak sebagian besar harapanmu terhadap Sasuke dan pasti membuatmu kesal. Tapi aku pikir, kalau kau masih mengharapkannya, lebih baik biarkan Sasuke sendiri yang tentukan. Err, apa kau masih berminat pacaran dengannya? Mungkin bukan kencan seharian, tapi aku akan bilang pada Sasuke kalau…"

"Tidak," sela Matsuri, "Hmm, ya juga sih, aku suka Sasuke. Aku menyukainya jauh sebelum kalian pacaran. Awalnya pun aku ingin mengalahkanmu karena taruhan itu. Tapi… setelah kupikir ternyata aku yang salah. Aku sudah menyadari kalau Sasuke memang bukan untukku. Seandainya hari ini aku yang menang, aku tak akan mau pergi berkencan dengannya."

"Eh, kenapa? Bukankah kau..."

"Untuk apa kulakukan. Untuk apa bisa bersamanya kalau kelak―aku yakin, yang ada dalam pikiran dan hati Sasuke hanya dirimu seorang. Tak berguna. Itu akan semakin menyakitkan, bukan?"

"Matsu…" Mendengar jawaban Matsuri itu membuat Sakura sejenak tertegun.

"Ehm, ya, itu saja mungkin. Kesepakatan kita berakhir. Aku kalah." lanjut Matsuri.

Sakura mengangguk, tapi tak lama dia lekas ulurkan sebelah tangannya, "Kesepakatan memang berakhir, tapi kuharap akan ada awal hubungan baru yang lebih baik antara kita setelah ini. Bertemanlah denganku, Matsuri?!" ajaknya.

Manik _hazel_ sesaat membulat. Matsuri tersenyum kecut, tak menyangka Sakura masih mau berbaik hati dan menerimanya. Gadis musim semi ini sungguh di luar dugaan.

"Baiklah." jawab Matsuri seraya menyambut uluran tangan Sakura. "Kau yang minta. Dan kuharap karena itu kau bersedia melupakan semua hal yang pernah terjadi di antara kita."

"Hn, ya tentu saja." Sakura hanya mengangguk-angguk. Awalnya dia tak begitu mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Matsuri. Namun ketika sejenak memperhatikan sosok sang mantan rival yang sudah menyingkir dari hadapannya, sepertinya Sakura merasa telah melupakan sesuatu yang penting.

"Eh, hei! Tunggu! Tunggu dulu, Matsuri!" panggil Sakura langsung berlari mengejar Matsuri, "APA?! Kau tadi bilang apa?"

"Yang mana? Soal kita berteman?" tanya Matsuri tak mengerti.

"Bukan itu... lanjutannya?" Sakura ngotot.

"Hmm, melupakan semua hal yang pernah terjadi di antara kita?" dengan ragu Matsuri mengulangi kata-katanya.

"HAH, LUPAKAN? KAU GILA?!" teriak Sakura yang tiba-tiba bersikap kasar. Gadis itu cengkeram kedua bahu Matsuri kuat-kuat, sambil masang tampang seram. "Enak saja kau bicara. Setelah apa yang terjadi diantara kita sampai hari ini, kau menyuruhku melupakan semua hal? Kau benar-benar keterlaluan. Kau permainkan perasaanku?!"

HEEE?! _What's wrong with u, _Sakura…

"Apa maksudmu?!" balas Matsuri tak kalah sinisnya.

Nah lho, kok dua gadis ini malah jadi berantem lagi? Padahal baru juga beberapa menit lalu mereka baikan, saling kibarkan bendera putih, gencatan senjata, eh, sekarang malah ribut (?)

"Heh _pinky,_ kau sudah menangkan taruhannya. Aku kalah dan aku gak jadi kencan sama Sasuke. Sekarang apalagi? Belum puas kau sudah buat aku malu di hadapan anggota Akatsuki? Dikalahkan seorang amatir. Apa lagi maumu, eh?" lanjut Matsuri kesal.

"UANG." jawab Sakura singkat, padat, jelas―membuat Matsuri cengo seketika.

"U―uang?" cengang Matsuri, masih dengan tampangnya yang terhenyak.

Sakura mengangguk, "Mana uangku? Bukankah taruhan ini tak sekedar tentang Sasuke. Kalau aku menang, kau janji memberiku uang, kan?"

GUBRAK

'Ya ampuuuun... Sakura, kau itu memang _money lover_ sejati ya?', batin Matsuri. Sambil masih menatap tak percaya, dia pun segera merogoh saku tas ransel yang ditentengnya. "Ck~ berapa sih? Lima puluh ribu ya…"

"Seratus ribu." sela Sakura, "Kau janji akan memberiku 100.000 ryo. Masa kau lupa~…" rengeknya sambil harap-harap cemas. "Seratus ribu~ seratus ribu ryo, Matsu~ pliiisss…"

"Aah, iya iya, aku ingat. Nih, 100.000 ryo…" Matsuri serahkan uangnya, "Puas kau?!"

"KYAAA... TENTU SAJA!" teriak Sakura, wajah gadis itu berubah bahagia, tampak berseri-seri, ceria usai dapatkan uangnya, "Hore dapat uang! Senangnya! Cihuy! _Sankyu~_ Matsu…"

Matsuri hanya tersenyum kaku, sambil merinding ngeri ketika melihat Sakura yang lagi _fly_ karena uang, "Dasar gadis aneh." dengusnya tak percaya.

"Hei, setelah ini jangan kapok buat tantangin aku lagi ya, Matsu?!"

Matsuri sedikit sunggingkan sudut bibirnya, "Iya, tunggu saja. Lain kali kita tanding lagi. Dan aku pastikan berikutnya kau-lah yang akan kalah. Lalu setelah itu, aku akan benar-benar pergi kencan dengan Sasuke. Tidak. Akan kurebut dia darimu." balas Matsuri tak mau kalah.

"Hihihihi~… jangan bercanda." Efek bahagia yang dirasakan Sakura ternyata masih ada. Dengan santainya gadis itu menanggapi perkataan Matsuri. "Ah, kau ini jangan suka menjilat ludah sendiri. Tadi kau bilang kau tak mau pacaran sama Sasuke, kan? Heh, dengar ya, kalau mau tantangin aku lagi jangan bawa-bawa dia. Mending kita langsung saja pakai uang, biar tambah seru..."

"Hah, itu sih buatmu keenakan." dengus Matsuri sambil menghela nafas panjang. "Hei, Sakura, sebenarnya ada tujuan lain aku menantangmu hari ini. Aku ingin menguji seberapa pantas dirimu buat Sasuke."

"Eh, benarkah? Lalu menurutmu…"

"Yah, lumayan. Kau lulus."

Sakura kembali tersenyum bangga mendengarnya.

"Karenanya tolong jaga dia baik-baik. Aku titipkan Sasuke padamu. Buat dia bahagia di sisimu. Kalau gadis itu adalah kau, aku yakin pasti bisa. Aku percaya padamu."

"YA!" Sakura mengangguk paham, "Tenang saja. Aku akan lakukan yang terbaik. Kau bisa percaya padaku karena bukan hanya kau seorang yang ingin buat dia bahagia."

"Janji ya? Kalau aku sampai dengar Sasuke tak bahagia, kau-lah orang pertama yang akan kucari untuk kumintai pertanggung jawaban." ancam Matsuri terlihat serius. "Jangan pernah buat Sasuke kecewa."

"SIAP!" jawab Sakura sambil hormat.

"Dan terakhir, jangan kau jadikan lagi Sasuke ajang taruhan!"

"HEEE?! Err, kalau yang itu sih aku gak bisa jamin." jawab Sakura, sedikit bercanda dia julurkan lidahnya dan menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

Dua gadis itu pun sesaat terkikik geli. Ah~ habisnya kalau dipikir oleh Sakura, taruhan dengan melibatkan Sasuke itu banyak untungnya, fufufufu~

Pandangan Matsuri beralih melihat sosok Sasuke tampak berjalan menghampiri mereka. "Hmm, kupikir itu saja. Jangan lupa semua yang aku bilang barusan." kata Matsuri kembali mengingatkan seraya pamit pergi pada Sakura. "_Jaa_, Sakura_-chan_~…"

"Hn."

…

"Sudah mau pulang?" tanya Sasuke ketika berpapasan dengan Matsuri.

Gadis berambut cokelat itu mengangguk, "Iya, lagipula untuk apa aku berlama-lama di sini? Sudah tak ada urusan, sebaiknya pulang." Sejenak Matsuri menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat, "Kau benar Sasu, Sakura itu gadis yang berbeda. Sekarang aku paham kenapa kau bisa tertarik padanya."

Satu sunggingan kecil diperlihatkan Sasuke, "Dia begitu spesial."

Matsuri mengangguk. "Aku sudah pikirkan. Aku sudah tahu jalan mana yang harus kuambil setelah ini. Sasu~ terakhir kalinya a―aku ingin bilang..."

"Cukup," potong Sasuke sembari menepuk bahu Matsuri, "Aku tahu apa yang mau kau sampaikan. Kalau kau sudah temukan, cobalah mendapatkannya. Meski kau tahu dia menunggumu, tak ada artinya kalau kau diam dan tak mengejar. Kau tak perlu ucapkan selamat tinggal. Karena tak akan ada seorangpun yang akan pergi diantara kita. Aku akan selalu ada disini sebagai temanmu." lanjut Sasuke seraya melangkah pergi meninggalkan Matsuri. "Kuharap kau bahagia."

Ah~ sesuatu terasa menusuk kembali luka lama. Hati Matsuri bergetar ketika mendengarnya. Tak tahu harus bagaimana―merasa senang? Sedih? Ingin menangis? Tapi tak mungkin kan kalau dia harus tertawa.

'Curang! Kenapa kau harus bicara seperti itu? Membuatku semakin bingung, _baka_! Tak perlu kau bicara pun aku sudah paham. Meski kau menyuruhku jangan ucapkan selamat tinggal, tapi tetap saja harus kukatakan...' Matsuri memandang Sasuke yang dengan wajah ceria menghampiri Sakura. "_Sayonara_ Sasuke-_kun_..." bisiknya lirih, seraya berbalik dan melangkah jauh.

…

"Ehem, cie cie, yang baru saja menang taruhan," goda Sasuke seraya mendekat, "Saking senangnya sampai lupa daratan."

"Argh, Sasuuuuu~…" Sakura masih cengar cengir, gadis itu berhambur memeluk Sasuke sebentar sebelum dia melompat-lompat kecil mengekspresikan kebahagiaannya. "_Arigatou_. _Arigatou. Arigatou na Sasu-koi_~ atas semua bantuanmu selama ini. Kalau tak ada kau, aku pasti tak akan menang."

Sasuke tersenyum, diacak-acaknya sebentar pucuk kepala berhelaian merah muda itu. "Apa yang kau bilang, tentu saja kau menang karena usahamu sendiri. Aku tak melakukan apapun."

"Hmm, tapi tetap saja kau punya peranan penting dalam kemenanganku ini."

"Hn, ya. Tapi tak kupercaya selama ini kau membohongiku." dengus Sasuke. Dia picingkan _onyx_-nya, menelisik menatap Sakura. "Sok bilang gak becus main basket, tahunya kau diam-diam punya kemampuan, eh? Gerakanmu yang terakhir tadi keren banget. Sakura, kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik."

"Benarkah? Aneh. Aku juga tak tahu. Saat terakhir itu, tiba-tiba aku bergerak sendiri serasa kau berbisik padaku. Aslinya Sasu~ aku sungguh dengar kau bicara. Tiba-tiba kudengar kau menyuruhku mengambil bola, lari kesana-kesini, menyuruhku melompat, melecutkan tangan di saat yang tepat dan menembakan bolanya pas di sisi kiri..."

"Oh ya?" Sasuke mengeryitkan dahi, "Kok bisa?"

"Whaaa~ jangan-jangan gara-gara pakai _hand__band_ ini." teriak Sakura, mengangkat sebelah pergelangan tangannya. Sasuke pun turut memperhatikan. "Apa mungkin kita berdua punya ikatan batin?"

"Hn? Mustahil kan..."

…

"Kak Sakura?!" panggil Konohamaru. Bocah kecil itu berlari-lari menghampiri Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Ada apa?"

"Ini hadiah dariku untukmu." Konohamaru menyerahkan dua buah permen loli pada Sakura, "Aku hanya bisa kasih ini, tak seperti yang lain."

Dengan senang hati Sakura menerimanya, "Wah, makasih. Padahal kau tak harus sampai memberiku hadiah segala." Sakura langsung melirik Sasuke, "Benar juga. Ngomong-ngomong, perasaan tadi banyak banget yang mau kasih aku uang kalau aku menang."

"Hn." Sasuke serahkan beberapa lembar uang pada Sakura, "Ini dari yang lain. Kau sih keasyikan ngobrol sama Matsuri. Mereka tadi pulang duluan sampai tak sempat ucapkan selamat."

AAAAHH~…

Hati Sakura kembali melambung tinggi saking senangnya, "Yey, dapat uang lagi ternyata. Senangnya. Makasih, makasih semuanya. Hore~…!" Sakura langsung menghitung pendapatannya hari ini. "Eh, sepertinya masih ada yang kurang. Kalau tak salah ada yang janji kasih aku 20.000 ryo tapi kok gak ada. Siapa ya~ tadi yang udah janji?" _emerald_ itu mengerjap-erjap melirik _onyx_.

"Tch, kau meledekku!" kata Sasuke.

"Siapa yang meledekmu?" balas Sakura.

"Ck~ nih, dariku." Sasuke langsung menyerahkan uang 20.000 ryo miliknya pada Sakura.

"Whaaa~ uang lagi. Oh jadi kau yang tadi janji mau kasih aku uang ya Sasu~…" kata Sakura pura-pura bego, sambil pasang tampang sok polos.

"Kenapa? Gak mau? Sini... sini... balikin..."

"Eits, gak bisa. Katanya ngasih, kok malah diminta lagi." elak Sakura sambil cengengesan.

Melihat gelagat gadis itu, rasanya Sasuke jadi gemas. "Oh iya, kalau gitu mana uang bayaranku?"

"Eh, bayaran apa?" tanya Sakura tak mengerti.

"Masih nanya? Tentu saja uang pelatihan. Memangnya aku melatihmu seminggu ini gratisan apa? Ayo bayar!"

"HAH?!" cengang Sakura, "J―jadi ada tarifnya?"

"Hn," Sasuke mengangguk. Sedapat mungkin tetap pertahankan wajah _stoic_-nya ketika melihat ekspresi Sakura yang _stress_ berat―mulai tampak kecewa akan kehilangan uang.

"Jadi latihan basketku itu gak gratis?"

"Enggak."

"Jadi aku harus bayar?"

"Hn."

"Benar-benar harus?"

"Iya."

"Serius?"

"Ho'oh."

"Sungguh?"

"Iya. Kenapa? Kau tak mau bayar?!" bentak Sasuke pura-pura kesal.

Melihat keseriusan Sasuke menagih honor pelatihannya, dengan terpaksa Sakura menyerahkan kembali uang pemberian Sasuke yang 20.000 ryo tadi. "Nih, ya sudah aku kembalikan uangmu."

"Masa cuma segini? 20.000 ryo untuk seminggu? Murah amat!"

"Aaa―ini…" Sakura kemudian menyerahkan uang recehan yang dia dapat dari anggota Akatsuki tadi.

"Masih kurang!" kata Sasuke.

"Huff~…" Kali ini Sakura menyerahkan permen loli hadiah dari Konohamaru. "Sudah cukup?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Huaaa―kau jahat! Nih, kalau gitu ambil semua hartaku!" kesal Sakura sembari memberikan lembaran uang terakhir miliknya yang dia dapat dari Matsuri, "Memang tarifmu itu berapa sih?!"

Sasuke mendekat, berbisik di telinga Sakura. "Gratis."

WHAT THE?!

Wajah Sakura langsung merah padam. "Maksudmu..."

Sasuke cekikikan, "Hihi~ Gratis ya gratis. Kau paham kalau gratis itu apa? Artinya kau tak perlu bayar. FREE. Nih, aku kembalikan semua hartamu."

BUAGH… Satu pukulan keras mengenai bahu Sasuke.

"Sialan. Jadi kau menggodaku?! Argh, sebal! Sasu~ jahat!"

"Hehe~…"

Sasuke hanya tertawa, lain dengan Sakura yang masih tampak kesal. Sebal banget barusan dibercandain Sasuke seperti itu. Kirain dia memang minta bayaran. Mana Sakura sudah cemas duluan terpaksa harus kehilangan seluruh pendapatannya hari ini. Kalau benar hartanya dirampas Sasuke, Sakura bakalan nangis dan menyesal karena menang taruhan. Mending dari awal dia ngalah aja biar Sasuke kencan sama Matsuri, biar cowok itu menyesal seumur hidup. Menang atau kalah gak ada artinya sama sekali. Kalah gak dapat uang, menang uangnya dirampas Sasuke. Argh, Sebal!

Untung saja tidak.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di waktu yang sama. Di sebuah taman masih di dekat lingkungan perumahan, seorang gadis berambut cokelat tampak duduk termenung seorang diri. Matsuri tenggelam dalam pikirannya yang tak tentu. Dalam benaknya segala perasaan kembali bercampur menimbulkan beban tersendiri di hati.

Meski dia bertekad untuk tidak bersedih, tetapi entah sejak kapan ketika terlintas bayangan Sasuke muncul dalam pikiran, perlahan air mata itu pun mengalir. Matsuri tak sanggup lagi membendungnya. Dalam keheningan, dalam dinginnya hembusan angin sore, sembari memeluk kedua lutut, Matsuri hanya bisa menangis. Matsuri tak tahu apa yang harus diperbuatnya ditengah kesendirian dan saat dirinya benar-benar merasa terpuruk. Adakah cara lain untuk membuat hatinya menjadi lebih baik selain menangis? Dalam hati dia berteriak minta tolong, berharap seseorang memberinya jawaban. Mengulurkan tangan membantunya.

_Siapa saja…_

"Heh, cengeng!" sapa seseorang.

…

Kembali ke tempat SasuSaku yang sudah rukun usai bertengkar kecil karena uang. Dan masih saja, ada uang yang dipermasalahkan oleh Sakura.

"Wah, kok kurang 20.000? Aneh…" heran Sakura.

"Masa? Aku sudah kembalikan semuanya kok. Jumlahnya memang segitu, kan?" kata Sasuke.

"Iih, beneran kurang tahu! Mana si Gaara?" tanya Sakura celingak-celinguk nyariin sosok lelaki berambut merah, "Kalau gak salah tadi dia janji mau kasih uang plus _softdrink_, kan?" Menyangkut uang, ingatan Sakura begitu tajam.

"Gaara sih tadi masih ada. Dia duduk di sana bersamaku..."

"Aaah, dia kabur ya? Sialan. Dasar pendusta. Penipu. PHK. Penyebar Harapan Kosong." gerutu Sakura kesal, langsung jadi bête karena gagal dapatkan uang dari Gaara.

"Hn?" Tiba-tiba Sasuke terpaku melihat ada benda berkilauan di atas bangku kayu. Aneh juga ada dua kaleng _softdrink _di dekat tasnya yang menahan selembar uang dua puluh ribuan di bawahnya agar tak terbang. "Sakura!" panggil Sasuke. "Sebaiknya tarik lagi ucapanmu tadi. Gaara tepati janji." ucap lelaki itu seraya serahkan apa yang barusan didapatkannya pada Sakura.

"Eh, itu dari Gaara?"

"Hn, siapa lagi yang mau memberimu _softdrink_ dan uang ini?"

"Terus orangnya mana?"

"Sudah pulang mungkin, atau jangan-jangan..."

"Jangan-jangan apa?"

Sasuke sedikit sunggingkan bibirnya. Tersenyum miring teringat Gaara. Mungkin dia tak tahu dimana Gaara sekarang. Tapi firasatnya mengatakan kalau Gaara tengah bersama dengan orang itu di suatu tempat.

"Eeh, tunggu! Terus mana kak Kisame?!" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba heboh lagi. "Aku belum dapatkan isi dompetnya. Dia kasih aku uang berapa…"

'Huff~ ya ampun Sakura. Sebaiknya jangan harapkan itu dari Kisame.' batin Sasuke _sweatdrop_. Antara miris dan prihatin―dia bingung hadapi kelakuan pacar _money lover_-nya.

Dasar Sakura!

.

.

.

**Di tempat Matsuri**

"Siapa yang cengeng?!" Matsuri buru-buru menyeka air matanya. Dari pandangan _hazel_ yang tampak sedikit buram, Matsuri melihat sosok Gaara. Lelaki berambut merah itu berdiri memandanginya dengan tatapan sulit diartikan.

Sesaat keduanya terdiam. Matsuri yang merasa malu langsung memalingkan wajah, berusaha menghindari Gaara.

"Aslinya kau lemah." ucap Gaara, membuka pembicaraan. "Kau berlagak kuat, tapi itu tak berguna, bukan? Kalau kau mau menangis, menangis saja. Jangan pura-pura..."

"Siapa yang pura-pura?!" bantah Matsuri. "Aku tak menangis!"

"Sasuke mencampakanmu. Menangislah!" bentak Gaara.

"K―kau…" Kata-katanya barusan begitu menusuk hati. Sontak membuat Matsuri tak kuasa menahan diri. Sehingga tanpa sadar cairan bening itupun kembali berkumpul. Berlinang diatas iris _hazel_.

"Cepat menangis!" bentak Gaara lagi, dicengkeram eratnya kedua bahu kecil Matsuri. "Tumpahkan semua kesedihanmu. Menangislah sampai kau puas. Kalau belum puas juga, pukul aku sekalian. Tak berguna kau berpura-pura kuat tapi hatimu yang menangis!"

Tes,

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Matsuri jadi tak mampu menahannya lagi. Padahal sudah bertekad untuk tidak menangis di hadapan orang ini, tapi sekarang rasanya malah Matsuri tak sanggup untuk menghentikan kesedihannya. Dia biarkan air matanya mengalir membasahi pipi.

"Huaa―jahat! Teganya kau menyuruhku menangis!" BUGH… Matsuri pukul-pukul dada bidang Gaara, sementara Gaara justru perlahan menariknya masuk dalam pelukan. "Kau jahat. Sasuke juga jahat. Kenapa semua orang jahat padaku… hiks… hiks… hiks… Sialan. Aku benci. Aku benci kalian semua. Kenapa tak ada yang memahami perasaanku… "

"Stt," desis Gaara, "Aku tahu. Aku paham perasaanmu. Makanya aku ingin kau menangis. Lebih baik kau tumpahkan air matamu sepuasnya. Daripada terus memendam dan menangis dalam hati. Menangislah, Matsuri... aku ada di sini untuk menampung air matamu."

"Hiks… hiks… hiks… kau benar. Aku memang ingin menangis. Aku juga ingin ada orang yang tahu perasaanku ini. Aku ingin menangis dan berkata kalau aku sakit hati. Menumpahkan semuanya pada seseorang."

Gaara memandang Matsuri dengan seksama. Seraya dia tangkup kedua belah pipi yang basah itu, perlahan dia seka cairan bening yang masih tampak mengalir. Setetes, dua tetes, tiga tetes… banyak sekali tetesan air mata Matsuri yang dihapus oleh Gaara. Demikian seterusnya sampai ketenangan menyelimuti Matsuri.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Gaara lembut.

Matsuri mengangguk pelan. Satu sunggingan kecil tersirat di wajah, "Yang seperti ini, rasanya dulu juga pernah terjadi. Gaara, aku ingat kau pernah datang di saat aku sedang menangis. Tapi kapan ya…"

"Dua tahun lalu, saat kau ditolak Sasuke."

"Ugh," Perasaan Matsuri kembali bergetar saat mendengarnya. Perlahan kenangan pahit itu kembali terlintas dalam pikiran.

Matsuri teringat kenangannya. Saat pertama kali dia bertemu Sasuke di Akatsuki dulu, dirinya langsung suka. Mungkin bisa disebut sebagai _love at the first sight_. Alasan Matsuri terus berlatih basket pun awalnya karena pengaruh Sasuke. Hanya lewat basketlah Matsuri bisa mendekati lelaki super cuek dan dingin itu. Padahal Matsuri sudah melakukan banyak hal untuk membuat Sasuke tertarik pada dirinya, menyukainya, tapi hasilnya nihil. Sasuke sama sekali tak membalas perasaan Matsuri. Rasanya sakit sekali saat Sasuke menolaknya.

"_Suka? Seben__a__rnya __aku__ juga __menyukaimu__. __Tapi rasa suka kita berbeda. Milikku tak __tumbuh__ jadi__ perasaan."_

Itulah yang dikatakan Sasuke padanya. Dan dalam keterpurukan itu, Gaara pernah datang menemaninya persis seperti sekarang.

Matsuri mengangguk-angguk, "Iya, benar. Aku dulu menangis karena Sasuke." bisiknya lirih, "Dan sekarang pun sama. Sekarang aku menangis karena dia."

"Ayolah, Matsu. Cukup. Makanya hentikan perasaanmu. Mau sampai kapan kau terus menyukai Sasuke? Ingat dia sudah menolakmu. Dia sudah punya Sakura sekarang. Aku mohon dengan sangat, lupakan dia."

"Hahahaha~…" Matsuri tertawa hambar, "Lupakan? Gimana caranya? Kau pikir gampang apa melupakan sosok Sasuke dari hatiku?!" bentak Matsuri rada emosi, "Kau tak pernah ada di posisiku makanya kau tak mungkin mengerti. Gimana susahnya melupakan orang yang kita sukai, Gaara, kau tak tahu ap―mmpphh…" Kalimat Matsuri terputus. Terhenti karena terbungkam bibir Gaara yang tak terduga menempel di bibirnya.

"Siapa bilang?" balas Gaara seusai kecupan, "Aku mengerti semuanya. Aku tahu rasanya saat orang yang kita sukai malah menyukai orang lain. Karena aku..."

Menghela sejenak. Gaara angkat pandangannya, menatap _hazel_ lekat-lekat. Sesuatu yang aneh dirasakan Matsuri. Gadis itu tertegun saat mendengar Gaara bicara sementara jantungnya berdegup kencang. Entah karena perlakuan Gaara yang mengejutkan barusan, atau dia sudah punya firasat tentang sesuatu yang lain yang akan Gaara ungkapkan.

"Aku tak pernah bisa melupakanmu." lanjut Gaara, "Saat kau menyukai Sasuke, aku menyukaimu Matsuri."

.

.

.

.

.

"YEAH, AKU MENANG! HAHAHAHA..." teriak Sakura untuk kesekian kali.

Sambil menikmati sekaleng _softdrink_ dan sepotong _sandwich _sebagai camilan pengganti makan siang, Sakura tak henti-hentinya tertawa dan tersenyum-senyum GaJe mengekspresikan kebahagiaan di hatinya. Sasuke hanya mendengus, terkadang menggeleng tak percaya melihat pacarnya jadi gila seperti ini. Dengan sabar Sasuke sesekali menyuruh Sakura berhenti berteriak, berisik banget soalnya.

"Heh, sudahlah. Aku bosan…" kata Sasuke. Dia masih berjongkok melihat kondisi luka di lutut Sakura. Padahal lukanya sedang diobati, tapi masih saja gadis itu berteriak memberitahu pada dunia tentang kemenangannya berulang kali meski terkadang meringis perih saat Sasuke mengoleskan _povidone iodine_ pada luka tersebut.

"Hihihi~ maaf ya Sasu, habisnya aku sedang senang sekarang. Kau tahu, padahal tadinya kan kalau aku menang cuma bakal dapat uang dari Matsuri, eh ternyata malah dapat hampir dua kali lipat dong dari semuanya. Kau juga sampai memberiku hadiah. Sankyu~..."

"Hn." Sasuke tempelkan plester pada luka Sakura, "Tapi apa kau selalu seperti ini kalau menang taruhan?" tanyanya.

"Eh?!" Ditanya seperti itu Sakura langsung berhenti tertawa. Gadis itu sejenak berpikir. "Hmm, mungkin. Kadang-kadang. Malah bisa lebih gila lagi. Tergantung taruhannya apa. Tapi wajar kan, aku ini hanya mengungkapkan kebahagiaan dalam diriku. Ayolah, Sasu~ kau tak benar-benar menganggapku gila, kan? Tindakanku ini masih dalam batas normal. Aku memang selalu seperti ini. Senang rasanya kalau habis menang taruhan. Mau itu taruhan uang atau bukan, pasti buat hatiku bahagia."

"Lalu apa yang buatmu senang taruhan? Karena uangnya? Hadiahnya? Atau..."

"Bukan." sela Sakura, "Semua karena orang itu. Aku tak akan seperti sekarang kalau bukan karena dia…"

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi tak mengerti, "Dia?"

_Emerald_ balas menatap _onyx_, "Kau mau tahu awal dari semua ini, alasan kenapa aku suka taruhan?"

"Hn?"

Sakura tersenyum. Mengenang kembali kisah lama yang selalu ada dalam memorinya. Alasan dibalik dia begitu menyukai uang dan taruhan semuanya terjadi sekitar 12 tahun yang lalu.

…

Gadis musim semi berusia 5 tahun itu tampak manis dan lucu dengan helaian merah mudanya yang dihiasi bandana berwarna merah. Baru pertama kali Sakura kecil mendapatkan selembar uang yang tak sengaja ditemukannya di taman bermain TK pagi itu. Kemudian muncul-lah sosok si Bocah, anak nakal yang juga mengaku sebagai pemilik uang itu.

Mereka saling berebut sampai Sakura lontarkan sebuah tantangan. Sialnya si Bocah tak mau terima dan malah balas menantangnya. Mau tak mau Sakura harus menghadapinya. Taruhan pertama Sakura adalah siapa yang berhasil mencapai puncak pohon jambu di halaman belakang sekolah, dialah yang menang dan berhak atas uang itu. Dibekali dengan keinginan yang kuat untuk mendapatkan uang, Sakura tepis rasa takutnya pada ketinggian dan nekat untuk mengejar si Bocah yang jauh lebih hebat dalam urusan panjat memanjat.

…

"Jadi sudah kalah, kau jatuh dari pohon?" Sasuke sedikit tertawa, "Haha, kebayang gimana sakitnya. Kau pasti nangis. Gak dapat uang, malah lecet-lecet. Kasihan…"

"Hei, jangan sok tahu, kata siapa aku gak dapat uangnya?" protes Sakura.

"Eh, bukankah kau kalah? Berarti kau tak dapat uangnya kan, atau jangan-jangan kau memanfaatkan tangisanmu untuk membuat orang terharu dan terpaksa memberimu uang?"

"Sembarangan. Memangnya aku selicik itu? Memanfaatkan air mata untuk mendapatkan uang. Kalau begitu mengemis dan merengek saja sekalian di jalan, pasti dapat banyak."

"Lalu?"

"Makanya dengar dulu ceritaku sampai selesai." sejenak Sakura menghela nafas sebelum kembali melanjutkan cerita. "Waktu itu aku memang tak berhenti menangis. Bukan cuma karena rasa sakit atau perasaan syok akibat jatuh dari pohon, tapi karena aku kalah taruhan dan gagal merebut uang itu. Semua orang bingung memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar buat aku berhenti menangis. Dan kau tahu apa yang dilakukan si Bocah itu padaku?... Dia membagi kemenangannya, memberikan uang seribu itu."

"Eh?!" Onyx Sasuke membulat, sepertinya cukup terkejut mendengarnya. "Keren." desisnya, "_Gentle_ banget dia, sampai rela menyerahkan uang itu padamu."

"Hn," Sakura mengangguk. "Dan karena itu adalah uang pertama yang aku dapat dari taruhan, jadi sampai sekarang aku masih menyimpannya." Sakura kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam dompetnya. Selembar uang seribu ryo yang telah lusuh dia letakkan di atas telapak tangan Sasuke.

Sejenak Sasuke tertegun memperhatikan uang itu, "Ini harta terpenting untukmu?"

"Ya, bisa dibilang begitu." jawab Sakura sambil nyengir.

"Tunggu, tapi ini..." Sasuke baru menyadari satu hal, "Kenapa uangnya cuma sepotong?" heran lelaki itu menyadari uang Sakura bentuknya hanya setengah lembar. "Hah, masa sih? Jangan bilang kalau taruhan pertamamu itu untuk memperebutkan uang yang robek begini?!"

"Tentu saja gak. Gak ada kerjaan banget memperebutkan uang begituan. Awalnya sih utuh, tapi sengaja dirobek. Yang satu buatku, yang satu lagi ada di anak itu."

"Kenapa mesti dibagi dua segala?"

"Gak tau... itu cerita lama, aku tak begitu ingat apa alasannya. Lagipula tak lama setelah kejadian itu aku pindah sekolah."

"Hn, menggelikan. Kalian itu bodoh atau apa, padahal kalau niat serius dibagi rata sih mending uangnya ditukerin dulu. Masing-masing kan bisa dapat lima ratus. Daripada dirobek…"

Sakura mengangguk, "Iya, kadang aku juga berpikir begitu. Kenapa harus dirobek? Uangnya kan jadi gak laku. Gak bisa dijajanin. Gak berguna. Hee~ waktu itu aku polos banget ya?"

"Hmm, tapi tidak juga." pikir Sasuke, "Kalau lihat sisi baiknya. Karena uang ini tak bisa kau gunakan, maka sampai sekarang kau masih menyimpannya baik-baik kan? Kau jadi tak pernah melupakan kenanganmu itu."

"Ah, iya…" Sekarang baru terpikir juga oleh Sakura alasan seperti itu. Benar apa kata Sasuke, Sakura selalu teringat tentang masa lalunya setiap kali melihat potongan uang lusuh itu.

"Kalau kejadiannya seperti itu, apa seharusnya kau justru benci sama taruhan? Semacam trauma psikis misalnya."

"Justru sebaliknya. Anak itu pernah mengatakan sesuatu. Seperti memotivasiku melakukannya. Setelahnya aku malah jadi suka uang dan taruhan. Benar-benar suka sampai terkadang tak bisa kukendalikan. Aku sadar kalau taruhan itu salah, juga perbuatan yang buruk. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi... aku suka debaran perasaan saat tengah dalam persaingan, perasaan saat akan mendapatkan uang, perasaan ketika mengetahui hasil akhir pertandingan. Menang atau kalah. Kau mungkin tak mengerti, tapi aku merasakannya. Di setiap tantangan punya aura yang berbeda. Ini mengasyikan."

"Hn, aku memang tak bisa merasakannya. Tapi aku bisa melihatnya. Dan baru pertama kali ini kulihat kau sebahagia sekarang memenangkan taruhan."

Sakura mengangguk, "Tentu saja. Karena taruhan kali ini aku dapatkan banyak hal. Bukan hanya kemenangan, uang, teman baru, lebih dari itu..." gadis itu berikan senyuman termanis yang dimilikinya pada Sasuke, "―karena aku tak mengecewakanmu. Aku berhasil mempertahankan orang yang aku sayangi tetap di sisiku."

_Blush_

Sedikit demi sedikit warna rona kemerahan nampak terlihat di wajah Sasuke. "Orang yang kau sayangi? Ehem, maksudmu… aku?"

"Ya, siapa lagi?" Sakura terkekeh, "Orang yang kusayangi, Sasuke Uchiha."

Sungguh perasaan bahagia langsung meluap dalam diri Sasuke saat mendengarnya. Mengingat kata-kata manis dan perlakuan romantis tak pernah dia dapatkan dari sosok Sakura yang terkadang biasa saja menjalani hubungan mereka. Sejenak onyx menatap lekat, Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya. Dia kecup luka berplester pada lutut gadis itu. Seperti sedang memberi mantra agar cepat sembuh. Lelaki itu berdiri seraya menangkup kedua sisi wajah kekasihnya. Dia condongkan sedikit tubuhnya dan mengecup pucuk kepala sang gadis musim semi.

"Terima kasih sudah berjuang untukku, menganggapku berarti. Aku juga menyayangimu, Sakura. Selamat atas kemenanganmu."

Deg,

Sebuah perasaan aneh seperti menyerang Sakura. Tiba-tiba diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Sasuke tentu sangat mengejutkan. Tapi dia merasa lain. Kecupan pada luka dan keningnya barusan, rasanya seperti bukan yang pertama. Seolah dulu pun pernah terjadi.

Déjà vu?

Ah, entahlah. Apapun itu sepertinya ini adalah hadiah terbaik dari sekian banyak hadiah yang didapatkan Sakura atas kemenangannya.

"_Arigatou_ Sasuke-_kun_…"

.

.

.

~( $_$ )~

* * *

~( $_$ )~

.

.

.

Mentari pagi bersinar terang. Angin sepoi di pertengahan bulan ini menerpa Sasuke yang tengah berjongkok sembari memainkan kuas cat yang sedang dipegangnya. Memberikan sedikit rasa sejuk di tengah lelahnya dia bekerja. Sesekali lelaki itu mendengus. Terdengar mengeluh, protes atas tindakan Yahiko selaku ketua basket yang menyuruhnya mengecat _jump ball area_ yang warnanya sudah memudar itu dengan cat hitam, merah, putih―khas Akatsuki. Mungkin ini memang salah Sasuke. Dua minggu kemarin dia absen latihan karena sibuk ujian sementara anggota lain melakukan kerja bakti membersihkan lapangan. Sekarang juga Sasuke ditinggal sendiri, sedangkan yang lain sengaja datang siang biar tinggal menikmati kerja kerasnya.

Seorang gadis tampak iseng mendekat. Dengan hati-hati dia melangkah, berharap tak menimbulkan suara. Sambil menyembunyikan dua contong es krim di balik punggungnya, Sakura mengendap-endap menghampiri Sasuke yang masih terlihat sibuk dengan kuas cat di tangannya. Sudah tepat pada posisi. Sakura cekikikan di belakang Sasuke. Satu ide jahil terlintas di pikiran.

"WOIIIII~!" teriak Sakura tepat di telinga Sasuke.

Spontan lelaki itu tersentak kaget. Nyaris terjatuh karena selain berteriak, Sakura juga mendorong punggungnya. Kedua tangan Sasuke menyentuh cat yang masih basah ketika hendak menahan tubuh agar tak terjerembab.

"Hei, apa-apaan sih? Iseng banget. Mau bikin aku jantungan?!" dengus Sasuke kesal, "Lihat nih, kena cat!"

"Hihihi…" Sakura cuma nyengir dan menjulurkan lidahnya masang tampang tak bersalah kemudian ikutan jongkok di sebelah Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke masih berwajah sebal atas perbuatan Sakura tadi. "Gimana mang, ngecat-nya udah beres?"

"Mang?" Onyx bergulir, melemparkan _deathglare_. "Kau pikir aku tukang bangunan apa? Gimana mau beres kalau daritadi di ganggu mulu. Makanya bantuin dong!"

Sakura mengeluarkan _strawberry mix ice cream_ dari balik punggungnya sedang satu contong es krim lain masih dia sembunyikan.

"Hmm, panas-panas gini enaknya makan es krim lho~…" goda Sakura sembari menjilati es krim di tangannya dengan nikmat tepat di hadapan Sasuke.

Sasuke menelan ludah dan sedikit membasahi bibirnya dengan lidah. "Apa lagi? Sudah menggangguku, meledekku, bikin kaget, sampai tanganku jadi belepotan cat begini, ternyata kau masih belum puas juga sebelum bikin aku ngiler melihatmu makan es krim, eh?"

"Hei, jangan sembarangan menuduhku. Aku kan cuma mau menghiburmu yang daritadi serius bekerja..."

Sasuke kembungkan sebelah pipinya, masih pasang tampang cemberut, "Huh, menghiburku apanya?"

"Taraa~... nih, spesial untukmu!" dengan cepat Sakura mengeluarkan _Moccachinofrezz_-nya.

_Surprise_ juga Sasuke tiba-tiba disodori es krim oleh Sakura. Tak menyangka ternyata pacarnya itu cukup perhatian.

"Ayo cepat ambil! Mau gak sih?" tawar Sakura.

'_Hn, tadi berani mempermainkanku, awas kau ya Sakura!_'_, _batin Sasuke. "Ehem, gimana mau ambil, gak lihat tanganku kotor begini?" Sasuke perlihatkan kedua telapak tangannya yang berlumuran cat hitam.

"Huff~ ya sudah aku yang pegang." Karena merasa bersalah, Sakura akhirnya memegangi es krim itu sementara Sasuke tinggal menikmati _Moccachinofrezz_-nya.

Sesekali Sasuke melirik Sakura dan terkekeh dengan cara makan es krim gadis itu, "Kau makan seperti anak kecil."

Sakura mengernyit tak mengerti dan masih menikmati es krimnya dengan santai. Baru setelah Sasuke menunjuk ujung bibir kanannya Sakura baru sadar kalau dia belepotan. Sakura berusaha membersihkan krim _strawberry_ itu dengan punggung tangannya. Namun yang terjadi bukannya tambah bersih, malah makin melebar kemana-mana karena setiap kali Sakura berusaha membersihkannya, es krim dalam pegangannya menempel lagi dan tambah bikin belepotan.

Sasuke cekikikan melihatnya, "Sudah. Sini, biar aku bantu bersihkan."

"Ah, tidak..." tolak Sakura, "Tanganmu kotor begitu gimana bersihkannya? Yang ada entar wajahku malah kena cat."

"Hn, kalau gitu jangan pake tangan." lanjut Sasuke, "Aku kan masih bisa bersihkan pakai..." Dengan cepat Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya, mengincar bagian sudut bibir Sakura yang belepotan krim. Mungkinkah mereka akan...

CKIIITT

DUAK

Suara benturan keras barusan sungguh mengagetkan, sontak buat SasuSaku segera memalingkan wajah mereka. Raut keterkejutan beserta rasa penasaran menyelimuti. Entah kenapa Sakura jadi punya firasat buruk mengenai suara itu. Mobil yang mendadak mengerem karena menabrak sesuatu dilanjutkan dengan lengkingan keras dan teriakan orang-orang membuat Sakura segera bangkit.

"Kau dengar?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn." Sasuke yang masih tetap berjongkok hanya mengangguk. Sepertinya dia pun merasakan hal yang sama dengan Sakura―firasat buruk.

"Ayo cepat! Penasaran…" ajak Sakura yang segera berlari menuju gerbang, membuang es krim di kedua tangannya dan berhambur ke jalan. Sasuke pun sama-sama panik, langsung membersihkan tangannya dengan kain lap dan berlari mengejar Sakura.

…

Sampai di lokasi yang letaknya tak jauh dari lapangan Akatsuki, SasuSaku melihat banyak orang telah berkerumun di tempat kejadian. Sepertinya benar terjadi sebuah kecelakan. Rasa ingin tahu Sakura mendorongnya untuk menerobos lebih jauh dan mencari tahu sendiri apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dan begitu melihatnya secara langsung, Sakura benar-benar terhenyak. Gadis itu syok melihat apa yang sedang dikerumuni orang-orang disekitarnya ternyata...

"KONOHAMARU!" teriak Sakura dan langsung mendekati tubuh bocah kecil itu yang tergeletak pingsan begitu saja di atas jalan berlumuran darah. "Aaaa―tidak…" desisnya lirih, dengan hati-hati Sakura mengangkat tubuh kecil itu keatas pangkuannya. Tak peduli darah segar kini mengotori pakaiannya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sasuke yang baru datang menerobos kerumunan. Dia pun sama terhenyaknya melihat Konohamaru berlumuran darah begitu di pangkuan Sakura. "Cepat panggil ambulans!" teriak Sasuke memerintahkan. Kecemasan menyertainya. Merasa takut akan terjadi hal buruk yang akan menimpa Konohamaru kalau tetap dibiarkan.

"Sasuke…" seorang gadis berambut cokelat mendekat, "Aku sudah telepon rumah sakit. Katanya sekitar setengah jam lagi baru datang." kata Matsuri menjelaskan, "Tapi melihat kondisi Konohamaru sekarang, lebih baik kita bawa langsung aja ke sana."

"Kenapa bisa begini? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Dia tertabrak mobil."

"APA?! Kalau gitu mana pelakunya?" berang Sasuke, "Setidaknya harus tanggung jawab membawa Konohamaru secepatnya ke rumah sakit."

"Pelakunya kabur. Beberapa warga juga pergi mengejar. Gaara, kak Sasori, kak Kisame, kak Deidara dan kak Itachi pun ikut mengejar."

Tabrak lari?! Kurang ajar. Manusia brengsek itu tak mau bertanggung jawab. Seenaknya kabur membiarkan Konohamaru kesakitan seperti ini. Ingin rasanya Sasuke ikut mengejar mereka dan bahkan menghajarnya habis-habisan tanpa ampun. Tapi sepertinya ada hal lain yang lebih penting daripada melakukan itu semua. Konohamaru lebih membutuhkan dirinya di sini. Lagipula sudah ada Itachi dan lainnya yang mengejar mereka. Pasti mereka pun menyimpan perasaan yang sama seperti Sasuke sekarang. Tak akan membiarkan orang-orang itu berbuat seenaknya.

"Tapi kenapa, kenapa Konohamaru bisa samapi jadi korban tabrak lari seperti ini?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku juga tak tahu persisnya bagaimana. Kami juga baru sampai dan melihat kejadiannya begitu cepat, tahu-tahu Konohamaru sudah pingsan sementara Gaara langsung tancap gas mengejar mobil itu."

"Aku melihat anak ini menyeberang. Suasana di jalan tak terlalu ramai. Padahal dia sudah sampai tapi malah balik lagi seperti memungut sesuatu di tengah jalan. Tahu-tahu mobil silver itu melintas, melaju kencang dan menabraknya sampai terlontar."

"Supirnya mungkin sedang mabuk. Menjalankan mobil ugal-ugalan."

"Masih mending setelah dia berbuat salah, dia berhenti dulu sekedar memastikan keadaan. Eh, ini lansung tancap gas. Kabur."

Yah, begitulah penuturan beberapa orang yang menjadi saksi mata. Sepertinya mereka juga merasakan hal yang sama. Benci, marah, kesal sekaligus khawatir dengan keadaan Konohamaru. Sakura mulai tampak panik melihat darah terus menerus mengalir dari kepala bocah itu. Pasti terasa sakit sekali saat mengalaminya.

"Kita tak bisa terus menunggu. Konohamaru harus secepatnya dibawa ke rumah sakit!"

"Tapi gimana? Apa ada yang berkenan mengantar Konohamaru ke rumah sakit sekarang?!"

Seorang gadis cantik berambut merah tampak menyela dan menghampiri, "Sakura!"

Sakura mendongakkan kepala, "Karin?!" kaget juga dia melihatnya, "Kenapa ada disini?"

"Hanya kebetulan lewat. Sudah jangan banyak tanya. Kalau kalian mau anak ini selamat cepat bawa dia ke mobilku. Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang." perintah Karin.

"Hn." Tanpa banyak bicara Sasuke segera memangku Konohamaru dan membawanya ke mobil yang ditunjuk Karin. Sakura dan Matsuri mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

Konohamaru dibaringkan di jok belakang. Kepalanya ada pada pangkuan Sakura. Matsuri segera masuk juga kedalam mobil _Jazz_ merah itu turut menjagai Konohamaru sementara Karin telah siap dibangku depan.

"Sasuke, kau tak ikut?"

Sasuke menggeleng, "Aku urus masalah di sini dulu, kalau sudah sampai di rumah sakit jangan lupa hubungi aku. Nanti aku akan menyusul."

"Gaara akan menghubungiku kalau pelakunya sudah tertangkap." kata Matsuri.

"Ya, pokoknya jaga Konohamaru baik-baik."

Kaca pintu mobil segera ditutup. _Jazz_ merah itupun melaju kencang. Nyawa Konohamaru menjadi taruhan. Dalam kepanikan itu semua hanya bisa berdoa.

…

"Karin!" panggil Sakura, yang dipanggil hanya memandang lewat kaca spion depan sementara dia konsentrasi menyetir, "Terima kasih."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Simpan dulu ucapan terima kasihmu itu. Kita belum sampai ke rumah sakit, tak ada jaminan nyawa anak itu akan selamat."

"Maaf merepotkan."

"Tidak." Sejenak Karin menghela nafas, "Kita ini kan teman. Tak salah kan kalau aku membantumu."

Eh?!

'Teman'

Tak disangka satu kata ini terlontar dari mulut Karin. Sakura jadi merasa senang mendengarnya, ternyata Karin tak lagi menganggap dirinya sebagai musuh dan saingan.

"Err, iya tapi apa tak masalah kami ikut menumpang mobilmu?" lanjut Sakura, "Kau tak takut mobilnya jadi kotor? Jok kursinya kena darah… dan katanya noda darah itu susah buat hilangnya."

"Ya, gak apa-apalah." kata Karin sembari tersenyum, "Yang penting anak itu bisa selamat."

"Ehm, ta―tapi kan biaya bersihinnya mahal. Habis urusan ini beres kau tak akan minta ganti rugi pada kami, kan?"

"Aduuuh Sakura, _please_ deh... disaat genting gini sementara jangan pikirkan uang dulu." dengus Karin dan membuat Matsuri tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Iya, iya, aku gak akan minta ganti rugi."

…

Dalam perjalanan itu Sakura lebih banyak diam dibanding dengan Matsuri yang beberapa saat sibuk menghubungi teman-temannya atau Karin yang konsen menyetir cari jalan alternatif. Sepertinya Sakura masih mencemaskan kondisi Konohamaru. Darah yang mulai mengering mengotori pakaiannya serta bau amis yang menyengat hidung. Wajah Konohamaru yang pucat tanpa ekspresi semakin membuat Sakura khawatir. Sesekali Sakura memeriksa denyut nadi bocah itu, memastikan tidak terjadi hal buruk lainnya.

"Eh Sakura, sepertinya Konohamaru megang sesuatu deh di tangannya." kata Matsuri sembari menunjuk sebelah tangan Konohamaru yang masih terkepal.

Segera Sakura membuka perlahan kepalan tangan Konohamaru dengan hati-hati, penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya Konohamaru genggam.

…_Padahal dia __s__udah __sampai __tapi malah balik lagi __seperti me__mungut sesuatu di tengah jalan…_

Perkataan saksi mata tadi kembali terngiang dalam pikiran Sakura. Sekarang dia tahu sedikit gambaran kejadiannya. Dirinya begitu terhenyak tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Selembar uang 1000 ryo lusuh yang terkena bercak darah itu ada dalam genggaman Konohamaru.

"Eh, uang ini… Tidak. Mustahil. Jadi yang dipungut Konohamaru di tengah jalan itu..." Jantung Sakura berdegup semakin kencang. Hatinya mencelos mengetahui kenyataan ini. "Sa―salahku... ini salahku…" gumam Sakura berbisik pelan. Dia gigiti bibir bawahnya menahan tangis, walau cairan bening telah lebih dahulu mengalir membasahi pipi, "A―aaku… Konohamaru jadi seperti ini karena aku..."

.

.

.

Mikoto Uchiha mengernyitkan dahi tak mengerti, merasa heran ketika melihat tingkah aneh yang dilakukan anak kesayangannya siang itu. Daritadi bolak-balik keluar masuk kamar. Jalan sana, jalan sini. Sibuk menelepon. Terlihat panik. Ditambah lagi ngobrak-ngabrik isi lemari pakaian lama seperti sedang mencari-cari sesuatu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Mikoto beranikan diri bertanya pada Sasuke. "Ya ampun Sasu~ jangan bikin berantakan gini dong. Memangnya nanti mau kau bersihkan sendiri? Ini sudah rapih kenapa diacak-acak lagi?"

"_Kaa-san, _kalau jaket dan baju-bajuku yang waktu masih kecil disimpan di mana ya?" Sasuke malah balik tanya.

"Memang buat apa?

"Konohamaru. Dia alami kecelakaan. Sekarang ada di rumah sakit. Takutnya mesti dirawat inap gitu, mungkin butuh jaket atau apalah. Setahuku dia tak punya banyak pakaian bersih."

"Eeh, yang benar? Kecelakaan?"

"Tabrak lari. _Nii-san_ aja sekarang lagi urus pelakunya."

Baru deh setelah itu Mikoto ikut-ikutan panik. Membantu Sasuke menyiapkan keperluan Konohamaru sembari terus bertanya-tanya perihal keadaannya.

…

…

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, segera Konohamaru dibawa ke ruang UGD setempat. Sakura, Karin dan Matsuri mengikuti para perawat dan dokter dari belakang. Tiba di ruang pemeriksaan mereka bertiga hanya bisa menunggu hasilnya dengan perasaan cemas.

Karin pergi mengurus bagian administrasi. Sejenak Matsuri perhatikan Sakura yang duduk di sebelahnya. Terlihat bahwa kekhawatiran gadis itu terhadap Konohamaru belumlah sirna meski dia telah dibawa ke rumah sakit. Memang tak ada jaminan Konohamaru akan selamat walaupun sudah ditangani pihak terkait. Apalagi kelihatannya kondisi Konohamaru sangat gawat.

Dalam hati mereka terus berdoa. Memohon kepada Tuhan untuk keselamatan Konohamaru. Sementara jauh direlung hati Sakura sendiri masih diliputi perasaan bersalah. Entah kenapa Sakura merasa apa yang terjadi pada Konohamaru adalah tanggung jawabnya.

"Tenanglah, Sakura-_chan_. Konohamaru pasti selamat." Sambil menggenggam sebelah tangan Sakura yang berkeringat dingin, Matsuri mencoba menenangkan. Dia pun mengerti perasaan Sakura saat ini.

…

…

Sebuah jaket biru dongker dikeluarkan Mikoto dari dalam lemari dengan paksa, membuat pakaian-pakaian lain diatasnya jadi jatuh berantakan. Buru-buru kembali Sasuke bereskan. Bau apek mulai menyengat hidung saat Mikoto tepuk-tepuk jaket tersebut.

"Ck~ Ya ampun…" dengus Mikoto sambil geleng-geleng kepala, "Coba lihat nih, _Kaa-san_ nemu banyak harta karun." Plastik kue, bungkusan permen, cangkang kacang yang sudah garing dan menghitam serta remah-remah biskuit dikeluarkan Mikoto dari dalam saku jaket tersebut. "Kenapa kau simpan sampah seperti ini di saku baju?"

"Hee~…" Sasuke cuma nyengir. Sepertinya itu kebiasaan buruknya waktu kecil. Mungkin niat Sasuke hanya mau menyimpan sampah itu sementara dan membungnya nanti. Tapi entah karena lupa atau apa, ternyata sampah yang bertahun-tahun itu masih tersimpan dan baru ketahuan sekarang. Untung saja hanya sampah-sampah kering dan kecil, sehingga tak sampai tercium bau busuk.

"Huh, bahkan sampai uang seribu dekil beginipun juga ada. Mending kalau masih utuh. Yah ini udah kucel, robek juga. Kau ini…" lanjut Mikoto ketika menemukan sepotong uang kertas 1000 ryo dari dalam saku jaket yang lainnya.

"Uang seribu apa?" heran Sasuke yang buru-buru mengambil uang itu dari tangan Mikoto.

Deg,

Perasaan aneh dirasakan Sasuke. Entahlah tapi sepertinya Sasuke merasa bahwa benda itu dulu begitu berarti baginya. Tapi apa? Dimana? Dimana dia pernah melihat yang seperti ini sebelumnya? Baginya ini tampak tak asing. Rasanya baru kemarin. Tapi apa? Uang seribu itu...

"Tu―tunggu!... Kalau tak salah ini kan..." pikiran Sasuke melayang, teringat sebuah kenangan.

.

…#...

.

"Huaaaaa~…aaaa―"

Melihat gadis kecil itu menangis, Sasuke sungguh merasa bersalah. Secara tak langsung dialah yang menyebabkan gadis itu terluka. Kalau saja Sasuke tak berebut uang dengannya dan menantang dia untuk memanjat pohon mungkin semua ini tak akan terjadi. Sasuke menyesal, seandainya waktu itu dia mau mengalah.

"Hik... hiks... hiks..."

Gadis kecil itu masih menangis. Shizune-_sensei_ juga bingung. Tak tahu harus bagaimana agar membuatnya tenang. Padahal sudah ditawari banyak macam hal. Seperti kue, permen, mainan dan lainnya, tapi tetap saja tangisan itu tak kunjung berhenti.

"Hei, sudah jangan nangis lagi!" kata Sasuke datang menghampiri.

Gadis kecil itu mendongakkan kepala dan memandang Sasuke sembari menyedot ingusnya yang nangkring diatas bibir―terus meler dari hidung seperti apollo sebelas. Masih dengan tubuh yang bergetar dan sesegukan dia seka sedikit air mata di wajahnya.

"Nih ambil!" kata Sasuke kemudian, seraya menyerahkan uang di tangannya. "Uangnya untukmu."

"Uhm, ta―tapi kan yang duluan sampai diatas pohon itu kamu. Kau yang menang. Jadi uangnya sekarang..."

Sret,

Tak terduga Sasuke justru malah merobek uang itu. "Kalau gitu kita bagi dua saja uangnya. Kau juga menang. Bisa dapat setengah. Ini baru adil. Ambillah!"

Bukannya lekas menurut, sang gadis malah menatapnya nanar. Tampak kebingungan. Ugh, Sasuke makin tak suka melihat wajah yang bersedih itu. Dengan sedikit memaksa Sasuke tarik tangan kecil si gadis dan mengenggamkan separuh uang itu. Sasuke lirik bekas luka robek pada lutut si gadis. Entah apa yang mendorongnya saat itu, dia malah berjongkok dan mencium luka tersebut sebelum beralih pada kening lebar si gadis yang juga dia kecup.

"Kau mau dapatkan uangnya? Lain kali cobalah untuk menang. Jangan takut kalah. Taruhan seperti apapun bisa kau lakukan."

Hebat. Cara yang dilakukannya benar-benar ampuh. Gadis kecil itu seketika langsung berhenti menangis. Tapi Sasuke sadar apa yang dilakukannya ternyata cukup memalukan, maka dia pun buru-buru pergi. Sambil menggenggam erat separuh lembaran uang satunya lagi yang dia simpan dalam saku.

.

…#...

.

Ah, ingatan itu.

Satu senyuman kecil tersirat di wajah tampan Uchiha bungsu. Sasuke ingat semua masa lalu itu. Kenangan masa kecilnya.

"_Arigatou Kaa-san_..." Sasuke langsung memeluk dan mencium pipi Mikoto dengan sayang.

"Heh, kenapa kau ini, seperti anak kecil..." kata Mikoto malu-malu.

"_Kaa-san_ benar-benar temukan harta karun milikku!" kata pemuda itu yang segera bangkit.

Setelah menyiapkan segala sesuatu keperluan Konohamaru, Sasuke pamit pergi ke rumah sakit. Kebahagiaan kecil menyertainya. Rasanya Sasuke sudah tidak sabar ingin memberitahu Sakura tentang apa yang baru saja telah ditemukannya. Sakura pasti akan terkejut.

…

…

Kembali ke rumah sakit, terlihat Sakura mulai tampak kesal. Sudah satu jam setelah Konohamaru masuk ruang pemeriksaan tapi sama sekali belum ada kabar tentang kondisinya sekarang. Rasa cemas dan khawatir masih meliputi. Sakura jadi berpikiran negatif, ditambah lagi Karin juga belum muncul-muncul memberikan kabar dari bagian administrasi.

"Sakura!" teriak Hinata dan Ino.

Sakura terkejut melihat kemunculan dua makhluk itu di sini.

"Aduh, sampai berlumuran darah begini. Pasti sakit."

"Brengsek tuh yang nabrak. Biar aku hajar."

"Kita cemas nih pas dapat kabar kalau kau ada di rumah sakit."

"Buru-buru deh kita kemari."

"Tapi kenapa kau malah jalan-jalan gini? Bukannya istirahat kek..."

"Seenggaknya diobati."

"Benar kau kecelakaan…"

Ino dan Hinata terus menerus berceloteh tanpa sedikitpun memberikan kesempatan kepada Sakura untuk menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Heh, eh, eh... tunggu bentar!" potong Sakura cepat, "Sepertinya kalian salah paham. Aku baik-baik saja. Masih sehat walafiat. Amiin."

"Eh, tapi katanya kau..."

"Apa? Kecelakaan? Bukan aku. Tapi Konohamaru." kata Sakura memberikan penjelasan, "Memangnya siapa yang kasih kabar kalian kalau aku ada di sini?"

"Itu aku." jawab Matsuri tiba-tiba. Otomatis semua pandangan tertuju padanya, "Aku disuruh Karin menghubungi kalian. Katanya mungkin Sakura butuh bantuan kalian berdua di sini."

"Karin? Cewek rese itu juga ada di sini?" heran Ino.

"Iih, gimana sih? Aku gak ngerti. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hinata.

"Terus kau sendiri siapa?" tanya Ino menunjuk Matsuri.

"Soal itu biar nanti kita bahas. Sekarang mending kalian temani Sakura ganti baju dulu. Gak baik dia masih pakai pakaian yang berlumuran darah gitu." kata Matsuri menyarankan, "Kalian bawa baju ganti buat Sakura, kan?"

Hinata dan Ino mengangguk.

"Tapi Konohamaru?" cemas Sakura.

"Tenang. Biar aku yang jaga. Kalau ada apa-apa nanti aku kabari."

Tanpa banyak berdebat lagi, ketiganya segera pergi. Sakura mempercayakan semuanya pada Matsuri.

…

...

"Kalian keluarga anak ini?" tanya Dokter yang begitu keluar dari ruangan langsung dihadang Matsuri dan Karin.

"Iya. Bagaimana kondisinya?"

"Selain luka luar dan beberapa tulang patah, yang lebih parah adalah kepalanya. Karena terkena benturan keras itu mengakibatkan dia kehilangan banyak darah. Kalau tidak secepatnya ditangani mungkin akan fatal. Sebaiknya harus segera dioperasi…"

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura cemas yang baru datang menghampiri mereka setelah berganti baju.

"Kritis. Singkatnya mesti buru-buru operasi." jawab Matsuri.

"Yah, kalau gitu operasi saja. Sekiranya dapat menyelamatkan nyawa Konohamaru."

"Hmm, tidak semudah itu nona, sebelum operasi ada prosedur yang harus dipenuhi..." kata si Dokter.

Mereka semua langsung punya pikiran yang sama mendengar soal prosedur yang dimaksud si Dokter tadi itu mungkin adalah…

...

"Lima juta?" cengang Matsuri.

"Tuh, kan benar. Apa lagi sih kalau bukan uang? Sok bilang 'prosedur' segala tuh dokter, buang-buang waktu aja bicara. Padahal tadi langsung saja bilang kalau gak ada uang, Konohamaru gak akan bisa dioperasi." gerutu Ino.

Sakura mundur ke belakang. Sejenak menghindar. Tak mau tahu lagi mendengar omongan dokter atau suster yang tetap menjelaskan banyak hal percuma. Tak perlu dia dengar penjelasan mereka juga, Sakura sudah paham kalau inti dari kesembuhan Konohamaru cuma uang.

Lima juta ryo sebagai uang jaminan? Uang sebanyak itu dari mana bisa mereka dapatkan sekarang. Rumah sakit ini mungkin tak berniat untuk membantu orang lemah. Baru deh mereka akan bertindak kalau ada uang. Batin Sakura sungguh merasa jengkel jadinya, mengingat kalau hal yang mereka paling butuhkan sekarang ini adalah uang.

"Iya, kalau sudah sepakat, silahkan tandatangani surat-surat ini dan serahkan ke bagian administrasi di depan sana. Uang jaminannya juga…"

"Apa harus sekarang?"

Si suster cuma senyum, "Lebih cepat lebih baik."

"Operasi Konohamaru harus dilakukan secepatnya. Gimana nih?" tanya Matsuri.

"Operasi ya operasi saja." kata Hinata.

"Hinata sayang, tapi uangnya mana? Minimal harus ada setengahnya, baru Konohamaru bisa dioperasi." kata Ino.

"Apa kita gak bisa ngutang dulu gitu?" lanjut Hinata polos.

"Emangnya kreditan panci?"

Sejenak Sakura tenggelam dalam pikirannya yang kritis. Konohamaru bisa dibilang warga yang tak terdaftar. Mengandalkan kartu miskin buat bantu juga sepertinya tak mungkin dan terlalu lama. Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana caranya dia bisa membantu Konohamaru? Uang. Hanya itukah cara satu-satunya?

"Jadi gimana?" tanya Matsuri sekali lagi.

"Operasi saja." jawab Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Tapi kan..."

"Dengar! Sekarang yang jadi prioritas kita adalah nyawa Konohamaru. Soal uang bisa belakangan." lanjut Sakura.

"Tuh kan apa kubilang. Jadi kita bisa ngutang dulu." celetuk Hinata yang langsung dipelototi semua orang, "Eh, bukan itu maksudnya, ya? Hehe~…"

"Ya, Sakura benar. Nyawa lebih penting. Kalau gitu biar aku yang bicara sama pihak Rumah Sakit." kata Karin, "Hmm, gimana ya? Kalau uang tunai jumlahnya segitu sih aku gak punya. Tapi aku mungkin aku bisa bantu sedikit..."

"Terima kasih, Karin. Hari ini kau sudah banyak bantu kami."

"Tenang saja." kata Karin sembari bergegas pergi.

"Ok, kita bagi-bagi tugas. Matsuri, apa kau bisa menghubungi anggota Akatsuki lain? Siapa tahu dari mereka ada yang mau menyumbang untuk pengobatan Konohamaru." tanya Sakura.

Matsuri mengangguk mengerti. Tanpa disuruh lagi dia sudah mainkan _handphone_-nya dan mulai sibuk sms-an.

"Kami juga mau bantu." kata Ino.

"Biar sedikit tapi kami ingin menolong anak itu." lanjut Hinata.

Sakura mengangguk.

"_Nee_ Sakura, lalu kau sendiri?" tanya Matsuri. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku―" Sakura menghela nafas. Sejenak dia memejamkan mata, tampak seolah berpikir keras. Dan saat _emerald_ itu terbuka, tatapannya berubah yakin. "Akan cari kekurangannya..."

…

~( $_$ )~

**TBC….. Next to Chapter 12**

~( $_$ )~

…

* * *

Apa yang akan dilakukan Sakura?

Apa Sasuke bisa sampaikan sesuatu yang baru saja ditemukannya?

Apa yang buat Sakura merasa begitu bertanggung jawab pada Konohamaru?

Apa Konohamaru akan selamat?

…

Money [Love] Gamble mendekati akhir.

The Last Chapter:

**My Treasure**

Thanks for Read

…

~($_$)~

**Special for Reviewers Chapter 10**

nadialovely

karimahbgz

Momo Haruyuki

Ayano Futabatei

akasuna no ei-chan

Lucifionne (4x)

Bunga Sakura

Hikari 'Shichi' ndychan

beby-chan

Seiya Kenshin

hikari tia

Uchiha Hime is Poetry CeLemoet

Naumi Megumi

amichy

fa vanadium

taintedIris

erica christy 77

hima sakusa-chan

Kithara Blue

Rannada Youichi

The Dark Winter Blossom

poetry-chan

sami haruchi 2

Guest

uchihana rin

Leyah De Louvra

Ai Tanaka

Canthy Meilanda

Hoshi Ana

Lhylia kiryu

Guest

Guest

Aoki Kou

Carine Vavo

KazuhaRyu

**And All of You  
**

**~Favoriters~**

**~Followers~**

**~Silent Readers~**

* * *

\(^-^) **RnRnC?** (^-^)/


	12. My Treasure

Siang di hari yang cerah, matahari bersinar terang. Panasnya mampu merangsang pembuluh-pembuluh kulit untuk melebar dan mengeluarkan keringat. Bibir itu tertarik, menorehkan satu cengiran khas yang tidak pada tempatnya. Karena cengiran itu memang bukan dia tujukan untuk menertawakan sesuatu. Hanya refleks tergerak kala wajahnya menengadah menantang langit biru tak berawan. Mata itu menyipit, sekilas memandang silaunya cahaya mentari.

"Panaaassss~…" desahnya sambil menyeka peluh di pelipis.

"Mau es krim?"

Bocah kecil yang sedari tadi sibuk menggosok lantai semen di pinggir lapangan itupun sontak menoleh. Mendapati seorang gadis manis berambut sewarna permen karet tersenyum sambil membawa dua contong es krim dua rasa di kedua tangannya.

"Sana beli."

"Ugh, tapi aku gak ada uang…"

"Aku traktir." tawar gadis itu. Dia berbalik sebentar, menunjukan bokong―tepatnya saku belakang celana. "Ambil dua ribu ryo…"

"Apa?"

"Uangnya… di dalam sakuku ada uang, kan?"

Konohamaru―bocah itu menurut. Diambilnya beberapa lembar uang kertas yang tampak menyembul berantakan dalam saku belakang celana _jeans_ itu. "Tapi gak ada dua ribu ryo."

"Eeh, yang benar?!" heran gadis itu, seingatnya dia punya recehan uang seribuan sisa kembalian beli es krim. Tapi semua yang ada pada tangan Konohamaru hanya lembaran uang sepuluh ribu dan lima ribuan. Aah~ sial. Pasti terjatuh saat dia terburu-buru tadi menjejalkan uang itu kedalam saku celana. "Yah sudah, ambil yang lima ribu. Pergi beli es krim sana, atau jajanan apapun yang kau suka."

"Wah~ sungguh? Kau beri aku uang ini? Aku boleh belikan semuanya?" tanya Konohamaru dengan wajah ceria dan mata berbinar.

"Iya."

"Hehehe~ makasih, kak Sakura. Kakak udah cantik, baik deh."

"Alaaah~ dasar gombal."

Konohamaru nyengir, "Kalau gitu aku pergi jajan dulu ya kak."

"Hn."

Sakura―gadis itu mengangguk. Dilihatnya sekilas bocah kecil itu pergi dengan perasaan riang usai mendapatkan uang. Tanpa tahu sedikitpun sebuah malapetaka menanti di depan sana.

* * *

~( $_$ )~

**Money [LOVE] Gamble: Last Chapter**

**Chapter: My Treasure**  
**Pair: **Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno  
**Rate: **T  
**Genre: **Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship  
**Disclaimer: NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**WARNING: **AU, OOC, typo, lawakan garing, adegan blushing, alur GaJe cerita se-mau-gue

**Story by**

**FuRaHeart**

**If you don't LIKE? Read? Don't Read?**

**WHATEVER!**

**~Itadakimasu~**

~( $_$ )~

* * *

.

.

.

Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa Sasuke berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong rumah sakit. Onyx itu berkeliling mencari-cari sosok Sakura atau siapa saja dari teman-temannya yang sudah terlebih dahulu tiba di tempat ini. Sebelumnya dia sudah mendatangi beberapa ruangan untuk mencari Konohamaru. Dari mulai UGD di paviliun depan, ruang pemeriksaan umum sampai ruang rawat inap. Tapi menurut suster di bagian informasi mengatakan bahwa Konohamaru ada di ruang operasi. Sasuke mulai khawatir, apa kondisi Konohamaru sebegitu parahnya sampai harus dioperasi?

"Sasu!" panggil Gaara setengah berteriak.

Yang dipanggil langsung menghampiri. Sudah ada beberapa anggota Akatsuki yang berkumpul disana selain Matsuri dan Karin yang masih tampak terlihat cemas.

"Gimana kondisinya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Masih di dalam. Kami belum tahu." jawab Gaara.

"Ada kabar tentang si pelaku?"

"Ya, tersangkanya berhasil tertangkap. Kakakmu dan kak Sasori terakhir kali menghubungiku katanya masih di kantor polisi untuk memberikan keterangan. Semoga saja sekarang sudah selesai dan secepatnya mereka datang kemari."

"Aduh, kira-kira Konohamaru bisa selamat gak yah?" gumam Matsuri pelan.

Gaara sedikit menoleh, digenggamnya tangan gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya itu erat-erat, "Tenanglah. Dokter sedang berusaha menyelamatkannya. Kita tak bisa berbuat apapun selain menunggu dan berdoa."

Sasuke melihat kesekeliling. Rasanya ada yang aneh, dirinya tak menemukan sosok Sakura disini. "Mana Sakura?" tanya Sasuke.

Karin dan Matsuri saling berpandangan.

"Karena tadi ada urusan, dia pamit pergi..." jawab Matsuri.

"Kemana?"

Baru saja Matsuri hendak menjawab, tiba-tiba terdengar derap langkah kaki Hinata dan Ino yang berlari-lari kecil menghampiri Karin sambil membawa sebuah bungkusan.

"Hei, kami sudah dapatkan uangnya." kata Ino, "Mungkin sedikit, tapi setidaknya ini bisa membantu Konohamaru."

Karin menerima bungkusan dari Ino itu, ada sejumlah uang didalamnya. Kemudian uang itu dia kumpulkan bersama uang sumbangan lainnya. Jumlahnya sudah cukup banyak, tapi tetap masih kurang dari setengah total jumlah uang yang dibutuhkan. Bagaimana ini, padahal mereka sudah berjanji pada pihak rumah sakit akan secepatnya membayarkan uang jaminan itu sementara Konohamaru ditangani lebih dahulu.

"Oh, iya. Kalau yang ini dari Sakura-_chan_." sambung Hinata kemudian, dia serahkan sebuah kotak sepatu pada Karin.

"Apa ini?" tanya Karin disertai tatapan mata penasaran lainnya memandang kotak itu.

Dan rasa penasaran mereka pun terjawab, berganti keterkejutan begitu Karin membukanya dan mendapati ada banyak sekali uang dalam kotak itu. Entah ada berapa, yang jelas ada banyak. Berbagai macam pecahan uang logam dan kertas ada disana. Ini tampak seperti melihat isi sebuah celengan yang baru saja dipecahkan atau menemukan kotak harta bajak laut dengan jumlah tak ternilai.

"Heh, lalu dimana Sakura sekarang?" tanya Sasuke pada Hinata dan Ino.

"Dia bilang dia tak mau masuk. Katanya dia ingin sendiri. Jadi sekarang Sakura…"

…

…

…

Meski hujan yang mengguyur kota tadi sore telah reda, namun langit masih terlihat mendung. Menyisakan tetesan air di dedaunan pohon dan kubangan kotor di jalanan. Cahaya bintang dan bulan yang biasa terlihat di malam hari pun sama sekali tak tampak, terhalang awan hitam yang menggantung di atas langit sana. Matahari telah lama terbenam, membawa kegelapan dan angin dingin yang berhembus menerpa tubuh seorang gadis musim semi yang terduduk sendirian di anak tangga teras rumah sakit. Suasana kelam malam ini persis sama dengan suasana yang tengah melanda batin gadis itu sekarang.

Sebuah jaket biru donker perlahan menyelimuti bahu Sakura. Gadis itu mendongak dan dengan tatapan nanar sang emerald dia pandang sosok Sasuke yang berdiri di hadapannya. Sasuke menghela nafas, tersenyum tipis sebelum dia mengambil tempat dan duduk berdampingan dengan Sakura. Seakan mengerti keadaan gadisnya, Sasuke rangkul tubuh itu dan membiarkan Sakura menyandarkan kepala dibahunya. Sementara Sakura susupkan kedua tangannya melingkari pinggang Sasuke, mengeratkan pelukan seraya menangis menumpahkan kesedihan yang lama tertahan.

"Hhh―Sasu~… apa Konohamaru akan selamat? Hiks…hiks…" tanya Sakura lirih. "Aku takut sekali… bagaimana kalau nanti dia…"

"Stt, tenanglah. Iya, dia pasti selamat. Konohamaru pasti sembuh. Mungkin sekarang kita hanya bisa berdoa. Tapi selama kita masih berusaha dan percaya, aku yakin Tuhan pasti akan mengabulkan permohonan kita."

"Sasuke, apa kau tahu aku terkadang membenci diriku sendiri? Diriku yang begitu suka uang dan taruhan. Merasa sebal ketika orang-orang disekitarku hanya memandangku dengan sebelah mata. Walau aku tampak tak peduli, tapi sejujurnya aku ingin aku membuang kebiasaanku itu. Apalagi saat ambisi untuk mendapatkan uang menutup akal sehat. Tak peduli dengan diri sendiri, mengorbankan apapun demi uang."

Jeda sejenak. Sasuke terdiam menyimak apa yang dikatakan Sakura sembari membelai lembut rambut _softpink_-nya.

"Aku menyesal. Aku yang salah. Sasuke, akulah―akulah yang harusnya bertanggungjawab atas kejadian ini. Hiks…hiks… Ko―Konohamaru mungkin… hiks―jadi seperti ini karena aku..."

"Hei, apa yang kau bicarakan? Bukan salahmu. Itu cuma kecelakaan."

"Tidak. Tidak. Tidak." Sakura menggeleng. Gadis itu angkat wajahnya dan tampak jelas raut itu menunjukan penyesalan mendalam. "Ini benar-benar salahku. Kau tahu Sasu, apa yang sebenarnya dipungut dari tengah jalan oleh Konohamaru? Uang. Uang. Uang, Sasuke, dia pungut uang itu… coba kau bayangkan."

"Memangnya kenapa?" heran Sasuke sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang diracaukan Sakura, "Tak ada hubungannya..."

"Uang yang dipungut Konohamaru itu punyaku!" jawab Sakura histeris, tangisannya pecah lagi. "Aku bodoh. Bisa-bisanya aku teledor memasukan uang kembalian itu kedalam saku celanaku. Harusnya cepat kusadari mungkin terjatuh di suatu tempat berbahaya yang ternyata memang mencelakakan Konohamaru. Kau tahu betapa cerianya dia saat kusuruh beli es krim? Dia terlihat senang sekali. Tapi tak kusangka, gara-gara aku… dia… Konohamaru… dia sampai harus mengalami hal mengerikan seperti ini. Ya Tuhan, aku benar-benar menyesal. Ini salahku. Aku takut. Aku takut bagaimana kalau dia sampai..." Sakura menggeleng. Dia gigiti bibir bawahnya. Batinnya miris memikirkan keadaan ini sampai tak sanggup mengungkapkan perasaannya dalam kata-kata.

"Sakura. Cukup. Jangan salahkan dirimu!" Sasuke mencengkeram erat kedua bahu Sakura. "Dari mana kau tahu kalau uang yang dipungut Konohamaru itu punyamu? Bisa saja orang lain yang…"

"Kyaaa―tidak! Itu pasti punyaku. Aku melihatnya. Aku ingat uang lusuh yang dekil dan ada coretannya itu. Sama seperti yang kudapat dari tukang es krim di pinggir jalan. Uang itu harusnya tak terjatuh. Jadi Konohamaru tak akan sampai mengalami hal seperti ini. Tidak. Harusnya aku tak membiarkan dia pergi sendiri. Tidak. Harusnya aku berikan saja es krim punyaku. Harusnya aku..."

"Sakura, sudah! Kau jangan seperti ini. Ini semua kecelakaan."

"Ta―tapi tetap saja aku yang..."

"Dengar!" bentak Sasuke, "Memangnya kenapa kalau uang yang terjatuh itu milikmu? Itu tak sengaja. Tak masalah kau membiarkan Konohamaru pergi waktu itu, dia tak akan mengalami hal ini kalau mobil si brengsek yang menabraknya itu tak mengebut, ugal-ugalan dan melarikan diri. Kau tahu sendiri kan Sakura, kalau Konohamaru juga tak mengharapkan kejadian ini menimpanya hanya karena dia pungut uangmu."

"Uuuhhh―hiks…hiks…hiks…" Sakura masih sesegukan sementara Sasuke mencoba menenangkannya. Perlahan Sasuke seka sedikit demi sedikit air mata yang mengalir dari emerald yang sembab itu.

"Sakura, kau masih percaya adanya Tuhan?" tanya Sasuke, "Kau percaya kalau dengan izin-Nya Konohamaru pasti akan selamat? Apa kau masih percaya pada Konohamaru? Meskipun dia anak kecil nakal yang mungkin terkadang buatmu kesal, tapi kau percaya kan dia itu kuat dan sanggup bertahan melawan rasa sakitnya? Lalu apa kaupun masih percaya pada dirimu sendiri? Percaya kalau jauh di dalam lubuk hatimu kau yakin Konohamaru akan selamat?"

Sejenak Sakura tertegun memerhatikan Sasuke. 'Kepercayaan'. Satu kata ini perlahan membangun perasaan Sakura menjadi lebih baik.

"Kau masih percaya padaku?" lanjut Sasuke, "Percaya apapun yang terjadi aku akan selalu ada untukmu. Aku tak akan pernah membiarkanmu sendiri. Percaya kalau hari esok kita akan melihat Konohamaru bermain basket bersama lagi. Mungkin dia akan menantangmu memperebutkan uang, atau datang menghiburmu saat kau merasa sedih." Sasuke mengangkat jari kelingkingnya kehadapan Sakura, sebelah alisnya terangkat menantikan jawaban Sakura atas pertanyaan yang diajukannya tadi.

Emerald itu menatap lekat sang onyx, seolah mencari keyakinan lain didalamnya. Setelah sebentar berpikir, perlahan Sakura angkat tangannya dan mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya pada Sasuke bersama-sama.

Sasuke senang melihatnya, "Bagus. Jadi kau percaya semua kata-kataku?"

"Kau tak bohong kan?" Sakura malah balik tanya.

Sasuke terkekeh, "Mau taruhan?" tawarnya, "Kalau yang kukatakan salah, kau yang menang. Dan yang kalah harus mengabulkan satu permintaan yang menang."

"Hah? Kau menantangku. Kau mengajakku bertaruh? Tumben…"

"Kenapa? Takut?"

"Si―siapa yang takut?!" sanggah Sakura, "Rasanya aneh saja. Ini untuk pertama kalinya kau mengajakku bertaruhan. Seorang Sasuke Uchiha menantangku?"

"Untuk kedua kalinya." sela Sasuke mengoreksi.

Sakura mengernyit tak mengerti. "Dua kali?"

Sasuke angkat sedikit sudut bibirnya, tersenyum miring, "Kau lupa kalau dulu aku juga sempat menantangmu?"

"Haa―kapan?"

Baiklah. Ini kesempatan bagi Sasuke untuk mengatakan suatu kebenaran. Misteri bagi Sakura yang akhirnya jawaban itu diketahui oleh Sasuke. Sesuatu yang bahkan dirinya sendiri masih belum terlalu percaya, kalau Sasuke merupakan bagian dari masa lalu Sakura. Alasan dibalik kegemaran Sakura terhadap uang dan taruhan…

"Sakura, apa aku boleh mengakui sesuatu?"

"Ngaku? Soal apa?" Lagi-lagi Sakura malah balik tanya, "Apa maksudmu? Kau punya dosa apa padaku, sampai harus mengaku segala?"

"Maaf." ucap Sasuke. Onyx-nya sebentar mengerling. Tampak gugup sebelum kembali menatap lekat emerald. "Sakura, aku baru menyadarinya, kalau mungkin akulah yang harus bertanggung jawab atas kondisimu sekarang."

HEE?!

Sakura makin mengeryit tak mengerti, "Bertanggung jawab atas kondisiku apanya? Aku tak sakit…"

"Err, maksudku bertanggung jawab atas kegilaanmu terhadap uang dan taruhan."

"Hah?" Sakura sedikit miringkan kepalanya, "Maksudmu?"

"Begini. Aku sudah menemukan potongan yang satunya. Jadi aku mau bilang kalau sebenarnya aku ini..."

"SAKURA…!" teriak seseorang yang langsung memotong kalimat yang belum selesai Sasuke ucapkan.

'_Ugh, apaan sih?! __Disaat penting begini kenapa __malah __ada yang ganggu?__'_ dengus Sasuke dalam hati. Diliriknya tajam kedua gadis _blonde _dan_ indigo _yang baru saja tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan mereka.

"Operasi Konohamaru berhasil!" lanjut Hinata dan Ino nyaris bersamaan.

"Aaaa―benarkah?!" Suasana hati Sakura langsung berubah saat mendengar kabar itu. Seolah segala beban yang tadi bersemayam dalam dada kini seketika terangkat dan lenyap tak bersisa. Lega dengan perasaan haru namun bahagia bercampur menjadi satu. Bagaimanapun Sakura bersyukur, akhirnya Tuhan mengabulkan doanya. Konohamaru selamat. Berhasil melalui tahapan kritis. Tak terjadi hal-hal yang buruk menimpanya seperti sebelum ini dia pikirkan. Gadis itu bangkit, dia menoleh kearah Sasuke yang sekarang pun sudah berdiri di sampingnya, "Sasu~ kau benar. Ternyata aku memang harus percaya."

"Hn."

Sambil tersenyum Sasuke mengangguk kemudian seraya menggenggam tangan Sakura mereka berjalan masuk menuju tempat Konohamaru. Tak sabar ingin melihat kondisi anak yang sedari tadi siang sudah berhasil membuat semua orang jadi uring-uringan memikirkannya.

Soal pengakuan tadi, sepertinya untuk sementara masih akan Sasuke simpan.

.

.

.

.

~( $_$ )~

* * *

~( $_$ )~

.

.

.

.

"Hoek, gak mau. Aku gak mau makan makanan itu!" tolak seorang bocah berambut cokelat lekas katupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat.

"Apa kau bilang?!" sewot Ino.

"Lho, ke―kenapa? Ini kan enak." cemas Hinata.

"Heh, kau bisa mati kelaparan kalau kau tak mau makan." sambung Matsuri.

"Dan jangan berani berlagak sok pilih-pilih makanan ya." lanjut Karin.

"Dasar bocah, cepat buka mulutmu! Jangan manja!" teriak Sakura.

"Hiiiiii~…!"

Mengerikan. Diancam dan ditatap tajam lima gadis cantik namun sangar bisa jadi menakutkan. Mereka semua menunggu jawaban. Akhirnya dengan sedikit terpaksa Konohamaru membuka lebar mulutnya dan sesuap bubur langsung melesat masuk kedalam. Meskipun tak suka dengan rasa bubur tim sayur yang hambar, tapi perlahan Konohamaru―sambil bergidik ngeri―dia coba untuk mengunyah makanannya.

"Uugh, gak enak~…"

"Ayo cepat, buka lagi mulutmu!"

"I―iya iya~…" desahnya pasrah.

Sudah lima hari berlalu sejak peristiwa itu. Kondisi Konohamaru sekarang perlahan membaik meski dia belum bisa duduk dengan tegak dan menggerakkan kepalanya, karena jahitan bekas luka setelah operasi belum mengering. Itulah sebabnya dia tak bisa melarikan diri dari situasi ini. Walau dari luar tampak _harem_ dipandang orang. Konohamaru sekarang dilayani oleh lima orang gadis cantik di sekitarnya.

"Tch, sama-sama bubur tapi rasanya lebih enak buatan Teuchi-_jisan_."

"Ini namanya makanan sehat. Makanya buatmu mungkin terasa lain dan aneh." kata Matsuri kemudian kembali menyuapi bocah itu.

"Eh, kau itu kepengen banget makan buburnya Teuchi? Ya udah, entar lain kali aku bawakan."

"Bukan itu." Wajah Konohamaru berubah muram, "Aku tahu aku tak berhak meminta. Makanya aku jadi kepikiran. Biaya rumah sakit ini kan gak murah. Kalau cuma disuruh istirahat sama minum obat sih lebih baik aku secepatnya pulang ke _basecamp_. Supaya tidak merepotkan semua orang…"

Kelima gadis itupun terdiam dan hanya saling berpandangan. Sakura mengerti apa yang dirasakan Konohamaru, karena dirinya pun akan melakukan hal yang sama. Memaksa minta pulang kalau teringat berapa uang yang harus dikeluarkan meskipun itu untuk kebaikan dan kesehatan diri sendiri. Sakura melihat Konohamaru sekarang serasa bercermin melihat pantulan dirinya, mereka berdua betul-betul mirip kalau sudah memikirkan uang.

"Yo, bocah!" sapa Itachi yang nongol dari balik gorden dengan wajah _so cool_-nya, "Waah~ ciecie, lagi disuapin nih!"

"Pengen~…" gereget Kisame. "Asyik ya~…"

"Konohamaru, apa kabar? Makin sehat kan?" Sasori muncul dari balik punggung Itachi kemudian disusul Gaara dan Sasuke. Lalu seketika ruangan pasien itupun jadi penuh sesak dengan kehadiran mereka.

"Iih, jangan banyak-banyak. Besuknya gantian, entar dimarahi sama perawat loh." ucap Karin, "Dua orang dulu."

"Iya nih, jadi sempit. Bisa terjadi perebutan oksigen." Sasori menyikut Gaara, "Sana, loe minggir kek!"

Gaara balas menyikut, "Kenapa bukan loe?"

"_Calm down_ _guys_!" kata Kisame sok nenangin keadaan, "Bangsal di sebelah kosong kan?" Cowok berwajah mirip hiu itupun langsung menyibakan tirai yang berada di dekatnya. Setelah penghalang disingkirkan, ruangan memang jadi terlihat lebih luas. Kisame langsung merebahkan badannya diatas tempat tidur yang kosong itu.

"Lumayan. Bisa tiduran bentar nih." Kisame udah merem, beneran mau bobo di situ.

"Ehem, maaf kak Kisame, apa kakak tahu kalau anak yang sakit di situ kemarin malam meninggal?" tanya Sakura.

"WHAT?!" Kisame pun langsung loncat dari tempat tidur. Terlihat tegang menatap Sakura, "Yang benar?"

Sakura nyengir, "Bohong deng, hehehe~… aku bercanda."

"Wkwkwkwk~…" Anak-anak Akatsuki lain langsung pada ketawa. Kisame bernapas lega lantas tiduran lagi, candaan Sakura tadi beneran bikin dia syok.

"Err, tapi gak tahu tuh. Gimana kalau emang beneran?" goda Sakura sekali lagi.

"Hiiiihhh~…" Kisame pun langsung bangkit dan mengusap wajahnya sembari beristighfar.

"Alah, dasar cemen. Tampang doang yang seram. Aslinya penakut." sindir Sasori. "Ini kan rumah sakit. Wajar dong kalau ada kejadian kayak gitu. Bukannya udah biasa. Gak aneh, ckckck~…"

"Hn."

Dengan cueknya Sasori langsung duduk di atas tempat tidur itu disusul oleh Gaara. Sedangkan Sasuke dan Itachi memilih tetap berdiri. Dan meski masih ragu tapi akhirnya Kisame pun ikut duduk juga di atas ranjang kosong tadi.

"Gimana kondisimu sekarang?" tanya Sasuke.

Konohamaru mengangguk, "Sudah baikan kak. Malah sekarang aku merasa sangat sehat, kalau bisa sih aku mau minta pulang sekarang."

"Eh eh eh, mau ngibulin kita ya? Sehat dari mana? Masih sekarat gitu." sela Sasori, "Mungkin masih sekitar dua mingguan lagi kau dirawat di sini."

Konohamaru kembali terlihat kecewa, "Aduh, kok gitu sih kak. Aku beneran pengen cepat pulang. Aku gak mau nyusahin kakak-kakak lagi. Terima kasih semuanya. Aku gak bisa membalas semua kebaikan kakak-kakak. Makanya aku gak pengen tambah ngerepotin. Apalagi aku juga gak punya uang…"

Yang lain saling berpandangan, mengerti kalau yang dicemaskan Konohamaru itu pasti tentang biaya pengobatannya.

"Iya..." Sakura tiba-tiba menyela, "Kau memang menyusahkan. Makanya kau harus cepat sembuh."

"Jangan buat kami khawatir lagi." lanjut Sasuke.

"Ta―tapi kalau lama-lama di sini, nanti biayanya..."

"Tenang saja, semua sudah ada yang urus." kata Itachi, "Akan ada yang bertanggung jawab kok. Aku sudah usahakan pelakunya mengganti semua kerugian materi maupun non-materi."

"Benarkah?"

"Hn."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu…"

"Eh Kono, apa kau sudah berterima kasih sama dewi penyelamatmu?" tanya Sasori menunjuk ke arah Karin dengan dagunya, "Katanya dia yang berusaha cepat membawamu kemari. Kalau waktu itu dia tak ada, entah nasibmu bagaimana…"

Karin yang tengah duduk di samping Konohamaru tersipu malu. Baru kali ini ada yang memuji atas kebaikannya.

"Terima kasih, kak Karin." ucap Konohamaru lembut, "Padahal kakak gak kenal sama Konohamaru tapi kakak mau tolongin Konohamaru. Kakak udah cantik, baik lagi. Konohamaru jadi suka."

JDEEERRR!

Sakura berbalik sebentar dan terkikik geli. Dasar gombal. Si Konohamaru emang jago jilat. Bisa-bisanya dia memuji Karin seperti itu. Belum tahu apa aslinya Karin gimana. Eh tapi, sepertinya Karin tak seburuk pikiran Sakura selama ini. Gadis berambut merah itu mungkin punya sisi baik dalam hidupnya. Terbukti dari perhatiannya terhadap Konohamaru sangat manusiawi (?)

"Iya sama-sama, cepat sembuh juga ya!" balas Karin sembari mengelus helaian rambut Konohamaru.

"Ho'oh tuh, beneran kudu buru-buru sembuh." kata Kisame, "Banyak bola di lapangan sono kangen pengen loe sikat."

"Jiahahaha~ ngomong aja loe males beres-beres karena sekarang gak ada Konohamaru kan?" timpal Sasori.

Kisame nyengir, ketahuan juga pikiran tersembunyi miliknya itu. Memang benar karena tak ada Konohamaru yang suka membereskan peralatan usai latihan, sekarang pada anggota Akatsuki harus membereskannya sendiri.

"Pokoknya kita gak mau tahu, kau wajib sembuh terus tanggung jawab." lanjut Sasori sambil tunjuk-tunjuk wajah Konohamaru, "Karena secara gak langsung, kau itu udah bikin kita semua pada sial gara-gara kejadian kemaren."

"Iya nih, aku sampai batal kencan sama si ayank gara-gara kelamaan urus laporan di kantor polisi." keluh Itachi, "Padahal susah banget ngajak cewek rumahan itu keluar pas di malam minggu."

"Heh, masih parahan gue-lah. Spion motor gue sampai potong gitu, kebanting pas nyerempet mobil si pelaku biar berhenti maju. _Body_-nya banyak goresan, jadi rusak gitu dah. Sekarang sama tuh, lagi dirawat juga di bengkel." curhat Kisame.

"Wuah, dusta. Gak sampe segitunya kali~…" sanggah Sasori, "Gue juga lihat motor lu gak kenapa-napa. Motor _bekjul_ rongsok gitu kan emang langganan bengkel."

"Eh, udah jangan pada berantem." Itachi coba melerai, "Tapi dari semuanya masih mending tuh, gak ada yang sesial _my lovely baka ototou_~..." dengan isengnya, si sulung Uchiha berniat godain si bungsu. Fufufufu~

"Hah?" Sasuke mengernyit, "Aku tak merasa sial." bantahnya.

"Oh yah? Aku rasa kau pasti kesal setengah mati pas tahu Konohamaru kecelakaan?"

"Hn. Tentu saja kalau itu aku jelas kesal. Kalian juga merasa begitu kan? Kesal ingin hajar pelakunya."

"Bukan itu..." potong Itachi, "Kau kesal karena gara-gara mendadak ada kecelakan itu kan kau jadi gagal..." Onyx miliknya sekilas melirik ke arah Sakura. Sambil tertawa GaJe Itachi sedikit majukan bibirnya. "Hehehe... muaah!"

_Blush_

Paham apa yang dimaksud sang kakak, wajah Sasuke perlahan merona merah. Tentu yang dimaksud Itachi adalah saat Sasuke hendak membersihkan krim _strawberry_ di bibir Sakura. Saat dirinya hampir mencium gadis itu. _Mustahil. Yang benar aja, si baka Aniki lihat?_

"Fufufufu~ ciecie... coba gitu kalau diberi waktu sedetiiiiik aja, pastinya kalian udah gituan kan?!" goda Itachi sembari menyikut-nyikut pinggang Sasuke. "Tak kusangka diluar penampilanmu yang _so cool_, nyatanya kau sangat agresif, eh?! Suka nyosor duluan…"

"Sembarangan. Kapan aku…"

"Udah gak usah nyangkal. Aku maklumi kok. Orang pacaran itu emang dunia serasa milik berdua. Gak sadar kalau ada manusia lain yang juga pada ngontrak di situ. Kau pasti gak sadar kalau semak-semak di dekat pagar tempat parkir motor semua sudah di pangkas habis. Ya jelas-lah bisa kelihatan dari luar apa yang kalian lakukan. Berani juga kau, nekat siang bolong di tengah lapang gituan. Aah, tapi sialnya gara-gara ada tabrak lari, adegannya malah ke-_cut_. Padahal aku ingin lihat lagi~..."

"Lagi?" heran Gaara, "Jadi maksud kak Itachi, Sasuke sudah sering…"

"Iya. Mereka sering banget tuh. Dulu juga pernah... Huffff―"

Buru-buru Sasuke membungkam mulut Itachi sebelum lelaki itu kembali cerocos membeberkan semua hal yang diketahuinya pada orang lain. Mana disini juga ada Sakura pula. Duh, parah banget. Masalahnya Sasuke malas kalau nanti jadi bahan ledekan teman lainnya.

Itachi tak tinggal diam. ia terus berontak sampai akhirnya bisa melepaskan diri dari Sasuke.

"Apa sih?! Biasa aja kali. Emang kenapa kalau kau sering _k__issing_ sama Sakura..." cerocos Itachi cepat.

Wajah Sasuke semakin merona merah ketika mendengarnya. Apalagi ketika yang lain kini menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh ketidakpercayaan. Sasuke sedikit melirik ke arah Sakura. Untung saja sepertinya Sakura tak terlalu memerhatikan apa yang sedang diributkan oleh mereka saat ini. Sakura terlihat asyik mengobrol dengan Karin dan Matsuri.

"_Nii-san_, jangan asal tuduh ya. Berhenti bersikap sok tahu!" bentak Sasuke, sedapat mungkin dia tahan kesabarannya. Berusaha tetap bersikap biasa.

"Yeh, aku kan memang tahu." kata Itachi sambil nyengir. "Nah, gitu dong Sasu~… sekarang aku jadi yakin kalau kau juga cowok normal yang punya hasrat terhadap wanita."

"Hoi, aku ini memang cowok normal." protes Sasuke sebal. "Tapi kau tak perlu mengataiku dengan memakai bahasa vulgar gitu dong, _baka!_"

Melihat pertengkaran duo Uchiha itu, Kisame, Sasori dan Gaara malah cekikikan, kemudian memihak Itachi dan ikut menggoda Sasuke. Keributan baru pun di mulai. Masing-masing tak mau kalah. Berusaha saling menjatuhkan. Saling membocorkan rahasia yang lainnya. Masih tetap mengelak dan membela diri. Dan semua itu semakin membuat suasana tambah kacau.

"WOI, BERISIK!" teriak Sakura, sontak langsung bikin kelima lelaki itu terdiam. "Ribut banget sih. Sadar dong, ini rumah sakit!" Sepertinya Sakura sendiri lupa, barusan dia juga malah teriak.

"Err, iya… maaf, Sakura-_chan_." jawab mereka semua kompak.

Sakura memandang satu persatu wajah mereka yang tampak menyesal itu. "Ribut-ribut soal apa sih? Heboh banget." tanya Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Hehehe~... soal kau dan Sasuke yang suka kis..."

BUGH... Sasuke menyikut keras perut Itachi.

"I―_itaiiii_..." ringisnya kesakitan, "Gak perlu main kasar gini kan Sasu, sakit _baka_!"

"_Urusai_." desis Sasuke sambil lempar _deathglare_.

"Kau berani padaku…"

"EHEM...!" Sakura mendehem keras, "Permisi tuan-tuan Uchiha yang terhormat. Kalau kalian masih mau ribut mending di luar aja sana! Gak kasihan apa sama Konohamaru? Ribut mulu daritadi..."

Konohamaru jadi tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Kenapa ketawa, memang ada yang lucu?" tanya Sakura, "Kau berlagak seperti tahu apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan."

"Iya kak, Konohamaru juga tahu kok, hehe~..." jawab Konohamaru sambil mengerling malu-malu.

"Soal apa?"

Dari balik tubuh Sakura, Sasuke sibuk memberi kode kepada Konohamaru, memohon agar Konohamaru tidak mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya.

"Ehm, ini urusan cowok." jawab Konohamaru.

Fiuh~ Sasuke merasa lega, ternyata Konohamaru mengerti.

"Urusan cowok…?"

Tadinya Sakura masih mau mengintrogasi mereka semua. Masih ingin tanya ini-itu. Tapi tak jadi, karena takutnya malah bikin suasana tambah berisik. Masa sih tadi dia sendiri yang menyuruh mereka diam, eh sekarang malah mau menyulut keributan baru. Akhirnya dengan sabar, Sakura mencoba untuk menahan diri. Mungkin benar, tak masalah bukan kalau cowok sekali-kali punya rahasia.

…

…

…

…

…

Satu per satu anggota Akatsuki yang menjenguk Konohamaru pun pamit pulang. Menyisakan Yahiko dan Konan yang kebetulan baru saja datang menjenguk. Perlahan kekhawatiran dalam diri mereka mulai sirna setelah mengetahui kondisi Konohamaru semakin membaik. Dan tentu saja yang paling merasa puas adalah Sakura.

"Terima kasih atas bantuannya. Kalau tak ada kalian, aku tak tahu akan bagaimana menghadapi situasi kemarin." ucap Sakura sebelum mereka semua berpisah di depan pintu keluar rumah sakit.

"Santai saja Sakura, kau anggap kami ini apa, sampai harus merasa sungkan seperti itu." balas Ino.

"I-iya, selama ada yang bisa kami lakukan, kami akan senang membantumu." lanjut Hinata.

"Bukan hanya mereka berdua. Aku pun akan lakukan hal yang sama." kata Karin.

"Dan tak ada salahnya bukan, sebagai teman kita memang harus saling tolong menolong." Matsuri menambahkan.

Sakura tersenyum ketika mendengar ucapan mereka semua, "Iya, kalian benar. Kita semua berteman."

Kemudian Sakura rentangkan kedua tangannya yang langsung disambut oleh keempat gadis lainnya. Sama-sama mereka berpelukan. Senang sekali rasanya ini seperti mengikrarkan janji 'Persahabatan'. Terlebih untuk Karin dan Matsuri, Sakura masih tak percaya akan ada perdamaian nyata diantara mereka setelah beberapa waktu lalu semuanya masih berstatus sebagai saingan.

…

Karin dan Matsuri sejenak tertegun memerhatikan gadis musim semi itu berlari-lari kecil menghampiri sesosok lelaki tampan Uchiha yang sudah menunggunya daritadi. Perasaan apa ini, rasanya baru pertama kali mereka rasakan saat melihat pasangan _pink_ dan raven itu berbahagia. Melihat ekspresi ceria dua orang itu, rasanya memunculkan perasaan hangat dalam hati Karin dan Matsuri. Ini tak seperti dulu, bukan panas karena cemburu dan hati perih seakan teriris. Melainkan perasaan hangat yang menenangkan―turut bahagia―ya, melihat Sakura dan Sasuke bahagia sepertinya kini biasa saja buat mereka. Mungkinkah segala dendam dalam diri telah terpendam dan mati.

"Tch, tak kusangka aku bisa berteman juga dengannya. Membayangkan hal ini sebelumnya dalam mimpi pun tak pernah. Sekarang malah kejadian. Konyol." gerutu Karin pelan.

"Padahal dulu bermusuhan, sekarang malah berteman. Kok kesannya seperti mengibarkan bendera putih tanda menyerah." lanjut Matsuri.

Karin-Matsuri saling menoleh dan berpandangan.

"Eeh, masa sih kau baru berteman dengannya sekarang?" heran Karin, "Bukankah kau itu teman mainnya Sakura?"

"Kau sendiri? Bukankah kau justru teman satu sekolahnya Sakura kan?" Matsuri malah balik tanya.

"Tu―tunggu sebentar. Jangan-jangan maksudmu…"

"Sakura itu dulu _rival_-ku." jawab Matsuri.

"APA?!" cengang Karin sembari sedikit menggeleng pelan tak percaya, "Jadi kau pun pernah menantang Sakura?"

"Yeah, begitulah. Lalu entah sedang sial atau ini memang takdirku, yang jelas dia berhasil mengalahkanku."

"Hihihihi~…" Karin tertawa kecil, "Kau tahu, sepertinya kita berdua punya banyak kesamaan."

"Oh ya? Kita ini sama-sama pernah menantang Sakura taruhan." tebak Matsuri.

"Dan kita kalah." sambung Karin.

"Kita pernah jadi saingan gadis itu."

Karin mengangguk-angguk, "Tapi sekarang kita malah berteman dengannya. Eh, ngomong-ngomong dirimu pernah menantangnya apa?"

"_One on one_. Basket. Dan dia berhasil mempermalukanku. Aargh, yang benar saja, kenapa aku bisa sampai kalah sama amatir yang baru seminggu latihan basket coba? Nah, terus kau sendiri?"

"Aku? Hmm, aku kalah taruhan karena Sasuke lebih memilih Sakura."

"HEE?! Maksudmu…"

"Aku saingan untuk memperebutkan Sasuke."

"IIIIIHHHH?!" Matsuri menjerit histeris, "Kok sama sih?!"

"Jadi kita juga sama-sama pernah menjadikan Sasuke sebagai taruhan?"

"Yup, ternyata kita pernah menyukai cowok yang sama."

"Hmm, dan kita sama-sama ditolak, eh?!"

"Karena Sakura."

Karin mengangguk setuju.

"WAAAA…" Dua gadis itu berteriak dan spontan tertawa-tawa mengingat begitu banyak kesamaan diantara mereka berkaitan dengan Sakura.

"Ya ampun, bisa kayak gini juga ya pengaruhnya Sakura."

"Iya, sepertinya begitu."

"Hei, mungkin kita memang punya banyak kesamaan tentang Sakura, tapi tetap ada satu perbedaan." kata Matsuri, "Seenggaknya aku sudah dapatkan cinta baru." Matsuri segera menggandeng lengan Gaara yang baru saja datang menghampirinya, "Kenalkan, pacarku nih! Sabaku Gaara."

"EEH?!" Karin sedikit terkejut mengetahuinya. Secepat itukah Matsuri mendapatkan cinta baru. Tak percaya Matsuri dan Gaara berpacaran. Karin jadi tak mengerti, bukankah Gaara itu sahabatnya Sasuke? Kok bisa sih? "Tch, jangan sombong ya. Kau salah besar menilaiku seperti itu." Karin benarkan letak bingkai kacamata yang bertengger diatas hidung mancungnya. "Memangnya hanya kau saja yang dapat cinta baru? Aku juga…" Karin pun mengangkat telepon genggam miliknya yang baru saja terasa bergetar dalam saku celana rok mini _jeans_-nya. Sambil tersenyum dan sekilas mengedipkan sebelah matanya pamit pada Matsuri, gadis berambut merah itu berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Iya, iya _beib, _tunggu bentar ya sayang~ nih aku juga lagi jalan ke parkiran. Jadi kan kita _hang out_ sekarang?" ucap Karin berbicara manja pada si penelepon di seberang sana.

Pada akhirnya dalam diri Matsuri maupun Karin sama sekali tak ada rasa penyesalan. Mungkin memang benar, sosok Sasuke bukan yang terbaik untuk mereka, begitupun sebaliknya. Yang jelas, hanya Tuhan-lah satu-satunya yang bisa memberikan keputusan siapa yang terbaik untuk siapa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyaaa… SASUKE!" panggil Sakura panik seraya menarik-narik _t-shirt_ cowok itu supaya mendekatinya.

"Heh, jangan tarik kasar dong, meral nih baju." protes Sasuke, "Ada apa?"

"Sini bentar. Itu. Itu lihat. Coba lihat itu!" Sakura heboh sambil tunjuk-tunjuk ke seberang jalan. Sementara wajahnya memperlihatkan ekspresi tak percaya dengan _emerald_ melotot dan mulut setengah terbuka. "I―itu Matsuri, kan?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn."

"Jalan sama Gaara." lanjut gadis itu.

"Hn."

"Gak aneh apa mereka jalan berdua? Pakai pegangan tangan segala. Jadi curiga nih, kok mesra banget sih kalau hubungan mereka cuma sebatas teman…"

"Kenapa memang? Wajar kan, toh mereka berdua itu pacaran."

"WHAT THE…?!" cengang Sakura tak percaya, "Ma―Matsuri dan Gaara pacaran?"

Sasuke mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Sejak kapan? Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku, Sasu~?!"

"Eh, aku kira kau sudah tahu. Belakangan ini kau dekat dengan Matsuri. Cewek itu bukannya suka curhat-curhat gak penting soal cowok kan? Lagipula harusnya kau sadar kalau mereka berdua pacaran. Gaara begitu perhatian."

"Huaaa―aku gak tahu sama sekali." Sakura merasa dongkol karena ketinggalan cerita.

"Heh, memangnya penting buatmu tahu kalau GaaMatsu pacaran?"

"Tentu saja. Kalau tahu Matsuri sekarang sudah punya pacar, apalagi itu adalah Gaara, aku kan tak perlu lagi merasa risih bermesraan denganmu..." Sakura tertunduk, dia kerucutkan bibirnya.

"Risih?" Sasuke miringkan sedikit kepalanya, hendak membaca ekspresi Sakura. "Tch, jadi selama ini kau merasa risih bermesraan denganku?"

"Bukan. Bukan itu maksudku." panik Sakura coba jelaskan sebelum Sasuke salah paham. "Aku―maksudku… aku merasa tak enak hati. Kau tak tahu sih gimana seramnya tatapan mata Matsuri setiap kali bertemu. Kesannya dia benci, tak suka, tak terima kalau aku ini sebagai..." Sakura tak meneruskan kata-katanya.

"Sebagai apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Err, pacarmu." jawab Sakura rada malu-malu.

"Siapa?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"A―aku kan..." jawab Sakura, harap-harap cemas.

"Oh ya?" kata Sasuke berlagak dingin, kali ini lengkap dengan menampilkan wajah _stoic_ andalannya. "Kau? Pacarku? Masa sih?"

Ekspresi wajah Sakura kaku dan pucat usai mendengarnya. Kata-kata Sasuke barusan majleb banget. Langsung tepat mengenai hati. Rasanya nyelekiiiittt. Bikin batin sakit.

"Begitu? Jadi salah, yaahhh?" desah Sakura penuh rasa kecewa, "Aku bukan…"

KYUT... Sasuke menyubit gemas pipi Sakura. "Bercanda." ucapnya kemudian, "_I'm just kidding, honey_~…"

"Ugh," Sakura segera menepis tangan Sasuke dan mengelus-elus pipinya yang jadi sedikit merah sekarang. "_Kidding_... _kidding_... bercanda apanya? Gak lucu tau!" gerutu Sakura kesal. "Hubungan kita bukan sesuatu yang bisa seenaknya kau bercandai, _baka_!"

"Berani juga kau bicara seperti itu, kau tak sadar apa? Padahal kau sendiri yang lebih sering mempermainkanku. Mempertaruhkan hubungan kita!" balas Sasuke tak mau kalah. "Lalu apa itu tadi? Kau bilang kau risih bersamaku? Yang benar saja. Kau pikir aku tak sakit hati mendengarnya."

"Hei, aku kan sudah bilang, aku merasa risih itu ada alasannya."

"Kecemburuan konyol."

"Ugh, kau payah. Sama sekali tak paham. Kau tak mengerti sih gimana rasanya kalau ada di posisiku."

"AARGH, IYA, STOP!" bentak Sasuke lekas hentikan pertengkaran tak penting mereka.

Ya ampun, sepertinya barusan mereka lupa kalau sekarang mereka masih ada di tempat umum. Beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang tampak memerhatikan. Malas dijadikan tontonan, Sasuke segera menarik lengan Sakura dan menyerahkan helm ber-_google_ miliknya. Cepat menyuruh gadis itu naik di belakang jok _Ducati_-nya sebelum men-_starter_ motor _sport_ itu dan melesat pergi.

…

…

…

"Eh, Sasu~ dimana nih kita sekarang. Kok jalan pulangnya beda?" heran Sakura, celingak-celinguk memerhatikan jalanan sekitar ketika mereka malah memasuki sebuah lingkungan asing yang baru pertama kali ini Sakura lihat. "Kita mau kemana?" tanya Sakura untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Hn." Sasuke tak menjawab. Pura-pura tak mendengar ucapan Sakura dengan dalih memakai helm dan sibuk konsentrasi berkendara. Padahal dibalik tameng _full face_ itu sebuah seringai tertoreh di wajah tampan sang Uchiha. _Fufufu~ lihat saja nanti Sakura, kau akan tahu__._

Sakura sedikit cemas, "Kau tak akan mengajakku ke tempat yang aneh-aneh, kan?"

"Hn." Sasuke masih sok cuek.

"Aku gak akan diapa-apain, kan?" Sakura mulai was-was, "Kau tak simpan sebuah rencana jahat untukku, kan?"

"Khekhekhekhe~…" Walau samar, tapi terdengar Sasuke terkekeh geli.

"Argh, turunkan aku sekarang juga!" teriak Sakura, "Aku mau pulang saja sendiri kalau kau tak mau bicara." Sakura lepaskan dekapannya pada punggung Sasuke, namun… Ckiiit… "Kyaaaa…" refleks mendekap lagi pengaruh aksi-reaksi akibat Sasuke mengerem mendadak berhenti di lampu merah.

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya, menatap gadis yang kini menumpukan dagu kecilnya bersandar diatas bahu kiri lelaki itu. "Tenanglah. Sebentar lagi juga sampai." Lewat celah yang sedikit terbuka, terlihat sepasang _onyx_ yang menyipit. Pastinya sekarang Sasuke sedang tersenyum. "Aku mau berikan kejutan untukmu."

…

…

…

Setelah sekitar 20 menit berkendara. Akhirnya SasuSaku tiba juga di tempat tujuan. Sasuke lekas hentikan laju motornya. Sakura langsung bergerak turun dan melepaskan helm yang dikenakannya. Sebentar merapihkan helaian rambut _soft-pink_ sebahu itu dan menyematkan kembali bandana merah favoritnya. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke, yang bercermin lewat kaca spion sekedar merapihkan tatanan rambut emo khasnya. Walaupun sedikit lepek tapi tetap mencirikan pantat ayam (?) *gimana caranya coba*

"Ini dimana sih?" Sakura celingak-celinguk memerhatikan sekitar. "Aneh. Aku yakin aku tak tahu tempat ini, tapi kok rasanya tak asing."

"Yah, memang tak asing. Kau pasti tahu…" Sasuke sekilas tersenyum sebelum dia layangkan pandangannya kearah depan.

Sakura ikuti dan gadis itu sesaat terperanjat melihat apa yang nampak dihadapannya. Benar-benar diluar dugaan Sasuke mengajaknya ke tempat ini. Sebuah bangunan yang lebih dari 30 tahun berdiri di sana. Temboknya yang dicat berwarna-warni berhasil menyembunyikan kesan kolot didalamnya. Mungkin karena sore suasananya sunyi, tapi sisa-sisa keceriaan di pagi hari masih terasa.

Tiupan angin sore memainkan dedaunan pohon yang tumbuh dengan kokoh di halaman. Rumput-rumput liar di sekitar jalan menuju kedalam bangunan itu pun ikut bergoyang. Sejenak kenangan masa lalu menyelimuti Sakura. Entah sudah berapa lama dirinya tidak pernah melihat tempat ini, yang jelas Sakura merasakan adanya kerinduan.

"TK Genin." gumam Sakura lantas memandang Sasuke, "Kau membawaku kemari?"

Sasuke mengangguk mengiyakan. "Aku tahu, ini mungkin tempat yang paling ingin kau kunjungi sekarang."

"Ta―tapi darimana kau tahu kalau aku dulu pernah sekolah di sini?"

"Hn." Sasuke tak menjawab, lelaki itu malah berjalan mendekati pagar. "Kau tak ingin masuk?"

"HAH?!" Sakura cukup terkejut mendengar tawaran Sasuke. Gadis itu berjalan mendekat, "Hmm, sejujurnya sih ingin, tapi gimana caranya? Kau lihat sendiri kan kalau pintu gerbangnya terkunci."

Satu ide gila terlintas dipikiran Sasuke. Cowok itu tiba-tiba mencengkeram kuat pagar teralis besi yang ada dihadapannya, lantas dengan lincah segera melompat bergerak memanjat pagar tersebut. Sakura melohok tak percaya melihatnya. Nekat banget sih nih orang menerobos masuk secara ilegal.

"Ayo kau juga… cepat panjat!" kata Sasuke yang sudah berada di seberang pagar.

"Apa? Panjat?" cengang Sakura.

"Iya. Masa sih kau bisa taklukan pohon akasia di sekolah setinggi lebih dari 8 meter, sedang ini cuma pagar doang gak bisa?"

_Eh eh eh, apa maksudnya barusan? __Dia meremehkanku. N__antangin nih__? Awas ya!,_ batin Sakura.

Tanpa banyak bicara dan berpikir lagi, Sakura pun langsung memanjat pagar besi setinggi dua meter itu. Mungkin tak secepat Sasuke tadi melakukannya, tapi akhirnya gadis itu berhasil melewati pagar itu.

"Hehe, gimana? Aku bisa juga, kan?" kata Sakura sedikit berbangga diri.

"Hn. Lumayan. Ini baru pacarku." puji Sasuke. Sambil terkekeh dia acak-acak sedikit pucuk kepala Sakura―gemas.

Keduanya lantas berjalan menuju halaman belakang bangunan sekolah itu. Ada banyak permainan khas anak TK di sana. Dari mulai serodotan, ayun-ayunan, jungkit-jungkitan, palang besi, halang rintang sampai odong-odong juga ada dan beberapa jenis permainan lainnya. Dari situlah Sakura mulai sedikit bercerita tentang masa kecilnya pada Sasuke. Memberi tahu sedikit kenangannya di tempat ini.

"Kenapa tertawa?" tanya Sasuke ketika melihat Sakura tertawa-tawa sendiri sembari memandang kearah sebuah pohon jambu di halaman itu.

Sakura menoleh, masih tertawa kecil, "Hihihihi~ enggak. Aku barusan hanya teringat padanya."

"Siapa?"

"Seorang anak yang pertama menantangku."

"Cinta pertamamu?"

"Wkwkwkwk~…" Sakura ketawa ngakak, "Ngaco. Apanya yang cinta pertama. Bukan kok, dia hanya kuanggap _special_ karena kehadirannya membawa pengaruh besar dalam hidupku."

Sasuke sedikit kerucutkan bibirnya. Lelaki itu mendekati Sakura yang tengah terduduk santai diatas kursi sebuah ayunan. Lengannya bergerak meraih―merangkul bahu kecil gadisnya dari belakang, seraya menyenderkan kepala raven itu didekat jenjang leher sang gadis.

"Aku cemburu." desah Sasuke, berbisik di telinga Sakura. "Beraninya kau anggap lelaki lain selain aku _special_ di hatimu." Sasuke sedikit menggoda Sakura, walau tahu dengan pasti siapa 'lelaki' yang dimaksud Sakura sebenarnya.

"Hei, dia cuma bocah ingusan. Aku bahkan tak benar-benar mengenalnya."

"Tapi dia jadi penting buatmu karena dia orang yang paling bertanggung jawab atas kegilaanmu terhadap uang dan taruhan kan?" Sasuke menambahkan.

Sejenak Sakura menghela, "Kurasa kau benar. Aku tak tahu akan bagaimana hidupku kalau aku dulu tak pernah bertemu dengannya. Ada perasaan kesal saat aku kalah taruhan, disindir, dimaki, dipandang rendah orang karena gila uang. Terkadang dapat banyak masalah karena sering ikut tantangan. Aku benci saat hidupku jadi susah karena kebiasaanku itu. Banyak target yang harus kukejar. Misalnya sudah jadi kewajibanku setiap minggu uang tabunganku harus bertambah sekian ryo. Baru terpikirkan sekarang kalau aku mungkin terlalu ambisius dalam masalah uang. Hahaha~… gara-gara dia aku suka uang dan taruhan. Gara-gara dia hidupku jadi rumit. Dan aku mungkin membencinya."

Perasaan bersalah menyelimuti Sasuke. Dirinya tak tahu kalau Sakura punya perasaan seperti itu terhadap anak yang pertama kali menantangnya ketika masih kecil. Menyimpan penyesalan, perasaan tak suka terhadap anak yang menyebabkan Sakura begitu tergila-gila dengan uang dan taruhan. Anak yang tak lain adalah dirinya sendiri.

Ya, benar. Bocah itu adalah Sasuke. Sasuke-lah yang menyebabkan Sakura seperti sekarang. Sasuke adalah hal penting dalam masa lalu Sakura dan Sakura sendiri belum menyadarinya. Belum tahu kalau itu adalah Sasuke. Padahal mereka begitu dekat.

"Iih, aku jadi penasaran ingin bertemu dengannya." kata Sakura sedikit terdengar kesal, "Benar-benar penasaran ingin lihat seperti apa tampangnya sekarang. Seingatku dulu dia sangat nakal. Nakalnya sampai gak ketulungan. Jangan-jangan sekarang tuh anak malah jadi tambah bejat. Paling enggak jadi ketua _g__ank_ yang hobinya malakin orang dan berbuat keributan―semacam preman kampung gitu-lah. Suka tawuran, sok nge-bos, sering terjaring razia polisi. Aah, masih mending deh kalau seandainya dia sekarang tak mati karena over dosis narkoba. Ckck~ seram…"

HAA?! Bejat? Jadi ketua _g__ank_? Preman kampung? Ikut tawuran? Mati over dosis?

_Aku __kan __t__ak __seperti itu!_, batin Sasuke. "Sakura, kau jangan asal tuduh." protes Sasuke, "Maklum dong kalau cowok sedikit nakal dan tak tahu aturan. Tapi siapa tahu saja dia malah jadi anak baik-baik, berprestasi di sekolah, jago main basket, punya banyak _fansgirl_ dan pacar yang cantik sepertimu." Eh, Sasuke narsis banget.

"Wkwkwkwk~…" Sakura tertawa ngakak, "Ya ampun, memangnya ada cewek yang mau sama bocah liar kayak dia? Hah, kasihan…"

'Liar?!' Kata itu benar-benar bikin Sasuke tambah _down_.

"Hei, kenapa sih Sasu, daritadi malah belain anak itu terus..."

"Err," Sasuke gelagapan. _Waduh gimana nih, apa __aku __harus mangatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada Sakura sekarang?_, "Itu wajar saja kan, karena aku ini..."

"Sesama kaum lelaki." potong Sakura cepat. Dia lepaskan dekapan Sasuke dan memilih berdiri melanjutkan nostalgianya. "Sudahlah, untuk apa kita membicarakan bocah itu, sama sekali tak penting."

"Hn." Sasuke kembali urungkan niatnya. Mungkin saat ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk memberitahukan kebenaran yang ada.

Suasana mendadak hening, hanya terdengar suara angin sore yang berhembus memainkan dedaunan dan denyitan suara rantai ayunan besi yang diduduki Sasuke. Lelaki itu masih sibuk dengan perasaannya sendiri. Dilema antara harus jujur atau tidak pada Sakura. Pandangannya tak beralih dari sosok Sakura yang saat ini sedang masih menyelami masa lalunya.

"Sakura!" panggil Sasuke. Yang dipanggil cuma mendehem. "Apa kau benar-benar ingin bertemu bocah itu?" tanyanya.

"Entahlah, kalau kebetulan bertemu ya syukur. Kalau tidak juga aku tak akan repot-repot pergi mencarinya. Aku sama sekali tak tahu keberadaannya. Bahkan cuma sekedar nama pun aku tak ingat. Sebenarnya aku bukan lulusan TK ini. Tak sampai satu semester aku terpaksa harus pindah keluar kota. Meski sebentar, tapi kenangannya tetap kubawa sampai sekarang."

"Ehm, kalau seandainya kalian bisa bertemu, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kau akan memarahinya? Memakinya? Menghajarnya?"

"Mungkin saja. Kau tahu kan dia yang buat hidupku rumit. Tapi… sepertinya kalau bisa sungguh bertemu dengannya, aku akan bilang kalau aku sangat berterima kasih padanya."

"Eh, kenapa?" heran Sasuke.

"Karena aku menyadari ternyata ada banyak kebahagiaan yang aku peroleh dibalik itu semua. Karena aku gila taruhan. Karena aku _money lover_. Coba kau pikir, aku mungkin tak bisa membantu Konohamaru kalau aku tak punya banyak uang. Aku tak bisa berbaikan dengan Karin dan Matsuri kalau bukan karena taruhan. Dan kau tahu apa yang paling berharga yang aku dapat dari itu semua?" Sakura itu menatap Sasuke lekat sembari tersenyum, "Karena aku memilikimu..."

_Wuuuss_

Semilir angin sore berhembus. Memainkan anak-anak rambut raven Sasuke. Dia masih terduduk di ayunan. Hatinya berdesir. Rasanya tak percaya ketika mendengar Sakura mengatakan semua itu. Berterima kasih? Sakura menyimpan perasaan seperti itu juga terhadapnya? Bersyukur karena memilikinya?

"Eh, tapi tentu saja yang paling buat hidupku bahagia sebagai _money and gamble lover_ karena aku jadi punya banyak uang sekarang. Hahaha... coba kau tebak berapa banyak uang yang berhasil kukumpulkan selama sepuluh tahun melakukan taruhan?" tanya Sakura.

"Lebih dari 4 juta ryo. Semua uang yang kau berikan untuk pengobatan Konohamaru adalah hasil kerja kerasmu selama ini?"

Sakura mengangguk, "Benar, kan? Akhirnya kebiasaanku ini berguna juga buat orang lain."

"Kau tak menyesal?"

Sakura menggeleng, "Sama sekali tidak. Syukurlah kalau itu bisa membantu. Lagipula katanya uangku akan diganti sama pelaku tabrak lari itu. Fufufufu~ jadi tenang saja karena aku tak akan kehilangan sepeser pun. Malah sepertinya aku akan minta lebih, hahahaha~…" Mulai lagi tuh, Sakura kalau bahas soal uang jiwanya akan melayang. "Aah~ tapi sial. Sampai uangku itu diganti, hartaku sekarang habis. Aku gadis miskin menyedihkan. Gak punya apa-apa lagi." Teringat kondisi dompetnya, secepat itu ekspresi Sakura berubah muram. "Yang tersisa, hartaku yang terakhir cuma..." Sakura mengeluarkan semua isi dompetnya dan memperlihatkan recehan uang logam miliknya, "Tinggal berapa lagi nih? Ditambah uang seribu yang robek ini..."

Sasuke bangkit dan berjalan menghampiri Sakura yang masih sibuk menghitung uang recehan miliknya. Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke memeluk erat Sakura dari belakang.

"Ekh, Sasu~ apaan sih? Kok tiba-tiba..." Sakura yang terkejut sedikit panik berusaha melepaskan pelukan Sasuke.

"Diam dong!" bisik Sasuke lembut di telinga Sakura, "Sebentar. Ada yang ingin kukatakan."

Dibisiki seperti itu membuat jantung Sakura berdetak semakin kencang. Rasanya aneh. Sakura bisa merasakan setiap degup jantung Sasuke yang berpacu beriringan dipunggungnya. Terlebih lagi keheningan sesaat diantara mereka membuat Sakura semakin gugup, bingung harus bagaimana selain menunggu Sasuke selesaikan maksudnya.

"Aku akan memberitahumu satu hal." lanjut Sasuke, "Ini benar-benar sesuatu yang penting bagi kita. Tapi berjanjilah kalau kau tak akan marah dan membenciku setelah aku katakan semua."

"Tentang apa?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke serius sekali, pikirannya kini malah menjalar pada hal-hal negatif, "Jangan-jangan kau..."

Punya cewek lain? Selingkuh? Mendua? Mentiga? Atau ternyata Sasuke mau mengungkit masa lalu tentang Sakura yang _money lover_ dan hobi taruhan? Jangan bilang kalau Sasuke malah minta putus lagi!... Otak Sakura dipenuhi beragam pikiran kotor.

Perlahan Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya. Tangan kirinya menyusuri tangan kiri Sakura yang menggenggam uang recehan, membantu menengadahkan. Sedangkan tangan kanan Sasuke yang terkepal terangkat kehadapan Sakura. Kelima jari itu terbuka. Sasuke menjatuhkan benda dalam kepalannya keatas telapak tangan Sakura.

"Kau punya pasangannya?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura terhenyak tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Sebuah potongan kertas lusuh yang diberikan Sasuke sama persis seperti yang dimilikinya. Potongan uang seribu ryo satunya lagi itu ternyata ada pada Sasuke?

"I―ini..." Sakura bahkan tak bisa berkata-kata saking tak percayanya. Matanya bergantian menatap Sasuke dan potongan uang yang ada di tangannya. "Masa sih, kau..."

Dengan perasaan sedikit ragu Sakura mengambil potongan uang tersebut dan menyatukannya dengan potongan uang lain miliknya. Sekarang gambar kumparan lambang Konoha yang menjadi _icon_ dari uang itu kembali menyatu. Benar-benar cocok, bahkan nomor serinya pun sama. Ternyata benar, uang yang ada di tangan Sasuke itu merupakan pasangan dari uang yang ada pada Sakura. Berarti Sasuke benar-benar teman masa kecilnya Sakura.

"Kau? Si Bocah itu...?" Sakura yang berbalik menangkup wajah tampan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk, "Uchiha Sasuke. Kelas nol besar B, kelompok kumbang."

"Hah? Ha ha ha ha…" Sakura tertawa hambar. Emerald itu nampak sedikit basah. Apa saking terharunya Sakura jadi ingin menangis? "Sa―Sasuke aku, aku…"

"Hn?" Sasuke tersenyum miring, "Kau senang bertemu denganku, Haruno Sakura?"

BUGH...

Diluar dugaan Sakura malah memukul keras bahu Sasuke, membuat lelaki itu meringis kesakitan.

"Aaw… apa sih?!"

"SEBAL! MENYEBALKAN! UCHIHA SASUKE _NO BAKA_!" teriak Sakura, "Kenapa baru bilang sekarang kalau itu kau?!" Sakura masih memukul-mukul dada Sasuke. "Gila. Gila. Kau mempermainkanku. Aku malu, _baka_! Kau pasti menertawakanku setiap kali aku cerita tentang masa laluku. Dasar!"

Sasuke cuma nyengir menerima setiap pukulan Sakura. "Hei, aku juga baru tahu belum lama ini. Kalau sebelumnya kita pernah bertemu. Masa kecil. Meskipun waktu itu adalah pertemuan pertama dan terakhir kita, tapi bukan hanya kau seorang yang menganggapnya berarti."

Sakura menatap Sasuke dan berhenti memukulnya, "Apa kata-katamu bisa kupercaya?"

"Hn." Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Bukannya kita sudah sepakat. Kalau kau akan selalu percaya padaku."

"Ugh," Sakura kerucutkan bibirnya.

Sasuke memandang kearah langit yang mulai tampak kemerahan di arah barat, "Mau lihat matahari terbenam?"

"Memangnya bisa?" Sakura balik nanya.

"Hn." Satu senyuman tipis tergores di wajah pemuda itu. Onyx-nya mengerling mengalihkan pandangan kearah pohon jambu yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri sekarang. "Mau taruhan?" tantangnya pada Sakura.

Sakura yang mengerti maksudnya segera memasang kuda-kuda―bersiap bertarung, "Baiklah. Kali ini aku pasti bisa mengalahkanmu." Gadis itu langsung berlari menuju pohon dan mulai memanjat sedikit demi sedikit.

Tak mau kalah, Sasuke pun lekas menyusul dari belakang. Sekali lagi dalam pikiran keduanya langsung terlintas kenangan masa lalu mereka. Disini. Di tempat ini semuanya dimulai. Pertengkaran kecil karena selembar uang. Taruhan pertama yang dilakukan Sakura. Sasuke yang dengan sengaja merobek uang itu menjadi dua. Setelah menunggu sekian lama akhirnya tiba juga saat dimana mereka bertemu kembali dan bersama-sama menyelami masa lalu itu.

"YEAH!... Akhirnya aku bisa mengalahkanmu!" teriak Sakura yang sudah sampai duluan di dahan tertinggi.

"Tch, jelas saja kau menang. Barusan kan aku ngalah." balas Sasuke seraya meraih batang terakhirnya kemudian duduk di sebelah Sakura di atas pohon itu.

"Huu, gak mau mengakui kekalahan nih?" cibir Sakura.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum.

Sejenak keduanya terdiam, tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Setiap kali senja tiba, entah kenapa selalu terlihat berbeda bagi Sasuke dan Sakura bila mereka tengah bersama. Selalu terlihat lebih indah. Langit yang tampak kemerahan itu dengan matahari yang perlahan mulai tenggelam bersembunyi dibalik atap rumah, bayang-bayang gedung tinggi dan pepohonan yang mulai menghalangi pancaran cahayanya.

"Sasuke, setelah tahu kalau si bocah itu adalah kau, aku tak tahu sekarang harus bersikap bagaimana." ucap Sakura tiba-tiba. Sasuke hanya mengernyitkan dahi tak mengerti. "Kau selalu saja berbuat banyak hal untukku. Karena kehadiranmu, beragam perasaan pernah aku rasakan. Ada banyak kebahagiaan yang kudapat ketika kita bersama-sama seperti ini. Aku bahagia."

"Hn."

"Dan maaf. Sebenernya aku pun sangat menyesal. Kalau ternyata aku lebih sering menyusahkanmu. Menjadikanmu ajang taruhan pasti sangat menyakitkan hatimu. Aku tak bisa bersikap manis dan lebih perhatian. Mungkin aku mengecewakanmu. Lalu, ehm, apa lagi ya? Haha~ sepertinya aku punya banyak kesalahan padamu, sampai aku bingung mau bilang apa. Aku tak bisa bicara panjang lebar. Pokoknya, intinya..." Sakura menghela napas, "Aku sangat sangat sangat berterima kasih padamu. Kau hadir dalam hidupku sekarang."

"Sama-sama, Sakura." Sasuke tersenyum dan mengelus lembut pucuk kepala berhelaian merah muda itu.

"Nah, sebagai bukti penyesalanku yang pernah menjadikanmu taruhan, sekarang kau mau minta apa dariku sebagai hadiah?" tanya Sakura, "Aku akan berusaha mewujudkan satu keinginanmu. Katakan sekarang?!"

"Keinginanku?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Serius?" Sasuke menatap tak percaya, "Akan kau kabulkan?"

"Iya. Ayo bilang apa maumu?! Semua pasti akan aku tanggung." ucap Sakura sambil menepuk dadanya.

Sasuke melihat adanya kesungguhan dalam emerald. Sepertinya Sakura tak main-main. Sejenak dirinya berpikir tentang satu keinginan yang akan ditanggung oleh Sakura.

"Aku boleh minta apapun?" tanya Sasuke.

"Yup, tentu aja. Aku sedang berbaik hati, jadi aku akan belikan apapun maumu dengan uangku sendiri. Oh iya, satu lagi..." Sakura sebentar merogoh saku celananya dan menyerahkan selembar amplop berwarna biru muda pada Sasuke, "Sudah lama aku ingin mengembalikan ini padamu."

Dengan perasaan yang berdebar Sasuke membuka isi amplop itu. Didalamnya ada uang. Sasuke mengernyit. Dia sama sekali tak mengerti kenapa Sakura memberinya sejumlah uang.

"Itu uang yang pernah kau lempar―ehm, berikan padaku. Harusnya dulu aku tak ambil uang itu. Mungkin kau pernah menganggapku sebagai gadis kotor dan rendahan. Tapi, sungguh aku tak benar-benar bermaksud untuk menerimanya. Sejak kuambil uang itu, sekalipun uangnya tak pernah kupakai dan memang aku benar-benar berniat mengembalikan itu semua padamu. Maaf, baru sekarang kulakukan."

Sasuke tertegun mendengarnya. Ingatannya sekilas kembali di sore hujan yang dingin dan kelam yang menyimpan kenangan menyakitkan hubungan mereka. "Aku juga minta maaf. Waktu itu tak seharusnya aku memperlakukanmu seperti itu." Sasuke sedikit menyesal. Yakin batin Sakura terluka, saat dia sempat merendahkannya dulu.

Sakura mengangguk. "Tak apa Sasuke, aku mengerti."

…

"Ok, sekarang balik lagi ke permintaanmu. Apa?" tanya Sakura antusias, "Tapi kalau bisa jangan yang mahal-mahal. Hartaku sekarang tak banyak. Bahkan yang tersisa sekarang cuma ini..." Sakura mulai asyik menghitung recehan uang di tangannya. "Ayo cepat bilang! Cuma jawab tentang keinginanmu saja lama amat sih. Aku serius Sasuke, nanti pas uangku sudah diganti oleh pelaku tabrak lari Konohamaru, aku pasti akan belikan apapun barang yang kau minta."

"Boleh aku tak minta barang?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura mendongakkan kepala melihat kearah Sasuke, sebentar meninggalkan aktifitas hitung uangnya. "Memang apa yang kau minta?"

"Janji ya kau mau tanggung semuanya!"

Sakura mengangguk mantap, "Iya, baiklah, aku janji. Tapi ingat, kalau yang mahal-mahal gak bisa aku kasih sekarang. Jadi kau harus bersabar dulu sampai uangnya kudapatkan."

"Tenang saja. Keinginanku ini tak mahal. Kau bahkan tak perlu mengeluarkan uang sepeser pun."

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dan menatap Sakura lekat-lekat. Sakura jadi salah tingkah didekati seperti itu.

"A―apa keinginanmu?" tanya Sakura gugup, tapi sedapat mungkin dia sembunyikan perasaan berdebar miliknya yang melanda.

"Keinginanku tentang dirimu..."

"Te―tentang aku apa? Jangan bilang kalau kau ingin minta semua uang tabunganku!"

"Buhhh~..." Sasuke terkekeh, "Ya ampun, yang benar saja. Kau berikanpun aku tak akan terima. Bukan itu..."

"Lalu..."

"Sakura, jadilah milikku selamanya..." bisik Sasuke mengincar bibir cherry menggairahkan Sakura.

Sedikit lagi, namun…

Cring... cring... cring... Saking tegangnya tak sengaja uang recehan dalam genggaman Sakura berjatuhan ke bawah. Langsung menghentikan maksud Sasuke untuk menciumnya.

"Ops, _sorry_. Hehehe... maaf. Waduh, uangku jatuh. Aku ambil dulu ya." kata Sakura sengaja melarikan diri. Tanpa memandang wajah Sasuke buru-buru turun dari atas pohon.

"Hhhh~…" Pemuda Uchiha itupun _sweatdrop_. Sejenak menghela nafas panjang dengan ke-bete-an tingkat dewa. _Tch, l__agi-lagi seperti ini. Sial__. K__enapa disaat __aku mau __cium __dia __pasti aja situasinya gak mendukung_, batin Sasuke kesal.

Tak lama dia pun putuskan ikut turun dari pohon. Karena sepertinya Sakura tak akan kembali dan melanjutkan acara yang tadi.

"Sakura!" panggil Sasuke sembari menahan tangan gadis yang sibuk memungut dan mencari-cari kepingan uang recehnya di rerumputan.

"Iya." Sakura menoleh.

"Bisa gak sih kau lebih memikirkanku dibandingkan dengan uang-uang itu? Sebentar saja..."

"Eh?!"

CUP~

Didalam hangatnya cahaya matahari senja sore itu, sejenak ada sedikit kesunyian yang menggetarkan hati. Pipi yang perlahan merona merah, degup jantung yang jadi abnormal, serta bibir yang kini sedikit basah.

"Kau tak marah, kan?" tanya Sasuke sedikit ragu melihat Sakura yang terdiam menunduk usai mereka berpagutan. Apa barusan dia terlalu memaksa?

BUGH… Sakura meninju bahu Sasuke.

"Awas ya! Kalau ada satu keping uangku yang hilang, kau harus ganti semuanya lima kali lipat!"

Sasuke terkekeh mendengarnya. Walau gadis itu tetap tak berubah bersikap lebih manis dan perhatian, menomor-satukan hal yang dia suka. Uang dan taruhan. Tapi itulah sosok Sakura yang Sasuke kenal. Baik dan buruknya, semua itu adalah bagian dalam diri Sakura yang harus Sasuke terima. Dan tanpa ragu Sasuke menyukai sosok Sakura yang seperti itu.

Sementara Sasuke lingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Sakura, Sakura lingkarkan kedua tangannya di jenjang leher pemuda itu. "Dasar mesum! Ini sekolahan tau…" gerutu Sakura sembari tengadahkan wajahnya.

"Tempat kenangan kita…" bisik Sasuke. Kedua hidung bersinggungan, dia miringkan kepalanya. Onyx dan emerald terpejam, jarak kembali terhapuskan.

…

…

…

"KYAAA..." jerit Sakura.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke sedikit khawatir menoleh kearah Sakura yang berjongkok memunguti kepingan uang recehnya yang terjatuh.

"Sasu~..." panggil gadis itu, wajahnya hampir mau menangis.

"Hn?"

"Uangnya… uangnya hilang dua ratuuuussss~..."

Sasuke sedikit bernapas lega. Kirain ada apa, tahunya cuma kehilangan uang dua ratus ryo doang. Eh, tapi tunggu bentar. Sepertinya akan ada hal lain yang lebih mengheboh terjadi.

_Grep_

Sakura mencengkeram erat baju Sasuke. "Ayo cepat ganti uangku! Hilang dua berarti semuanya seribu ryo!"

"Seribu? Mahal amat."

"Eh, dibilangin satu keping hilang diganti lima kali lipat." kata Sakura keukeuh maksa. "Kau akan menggantinya, kan?!"

"Iya. Iya, aku ganti." kata Sasuke kemudian onyx-nya melirik kearah gerbang, "Tapi kalau kau berhasil mengalahkanku. Ayo kita taruhan lagi?"

"Enggak!" tolak Sakura.

"Eh, kenapa?" heran Sasuke.

Sakura nyengir, "Karena kau yang akan kalah!" gadis itu langsung ngacir tanpa kasih aba-aba.

"Oi, Curang!" teriak Sasuke berlari menyusul Sakura.

"Hahahaha…"

Banyak hal yang telah dialami oleh Sakura sejak bertemu dengan Sasuke. Meskipun hari ini terasa indah, tapi gadis itu tahu kalau ini bukanlah akhir dari petualangannya. Sakura mengerti akan satu hal. Bahwa baik dan buruk dalam diri manusia sama seperti dua sisi mata uang yang tak akan pernah terpisahkan. Manusia tak perlu menjadi sempurna untuk dapat diterima oleh dunia. Karena pada dasarnya tak ada seorangpun yang mengharapkan dirimu itu sempurna. Hanya dengan menerima kedua sisi itu dalam dirilah baru disebut sempurna.

Seperti Sakura yang ternyata menemukan arti lain dalam hidupnya. Menyadari akan adanya cinta yang bernilai berharga lebih dari sekedar memenangkan sebuah taruhan atau berapapun banyaknya uang yang dia miliki.

"_Aku, Haruno Sakura, 17 tahun. Hal yang paling kusuka adalah uang dan taruhan. Tapi hal yang paling kusuka dari hal yang paling kusuka adalah kekasihku, Uchiha Sasuke."_

…

~( $_$ )~

**THE END**

~( $_$ )~

…

* * *

Thanks for read til end

Hope you like it

**Special for**

**~ Reviewers ~**

**Lucifionne, Yoruichi Shihouin Kuchiki, Uchiha Hime is Poetry CeLemoet, D'Lampion, yukarindha yoshikuni, fa vanadium, Ainia Darkladie Kazekage, Kuromi no Sora, Blue Chrysanthemum, Violet7orange, Kithara Blue,** Arisa, Ucucubi, Ramen Panas, **YashiUchiHatake, Haruno Yuna,** **WaffleAndCream,** **AmaterasuUchih1, **namikaze yokanahisa,** Kuro Nami, beby-chan, **Senju airin,** Lhylia kiryu, Karasu Uchiha, Mikakukeko, **key, **taintedIris, Naumi Megumi, chioque, uchihana rin, poetry-chan, Hikari 'Shichi' ndychan, akasuna no ei-chan, Kithara Blue, CINTA DAMAI, Kira Hirata, **Ida, Snowhite04, Fishy ELF, WinterCherry, nadya harvard, **Andromeda no Rei, ** **erica christy 77, Momo Haruyuki, Magician Cherry, **iez ashiya, hanima, Yuu H, **Sami haruchi, Baka Iya SS, Anka-Chan, Seiya Kenshin, Amaterasu861015, **Cherry snow, **Chintya Hatake-Chan,** **Azayakana Yume,** QRen, Mewchan, **KunoichiSaki Mrs Uchiha Sasuke, hikari tia, Haru-kun Uchiha, Matsuo Michi-'aoi, cicichyani, Ayano Futabatei, Sami haruchi 2,** **Air Mata Bebek,** **Yuka-chan sis with Yuki-chan, kuoeki ikki ri, aileen adra, Jian Jiun, aikoishiara, karimahbgz, hima sakusa-chan, senayuki-chan, **fishyhae, **Natsuya32, **KazuhaRyu, **Rannada Youichi, nadialovely, Bunga Sakura,** **amichy,** **The Dark Winter Blossom**, Leyah De Louvra, **Ai Tanaka**, Canthy Meilanda, **Hoshi Ana,** **Iris la Verius, Carine Vavo, ** **cherry aoi,** **aguma,** **The Great Snowfire,** Raditiya, **Akane Shun,**

**~ Favoriters ~**

**~ Followers ~**

**~ All of You Guest and Silent Readers ~**

See you in another fanfiction by FuRaHeart

\(^-^) **RnRnC?** (^-^)/


End file.
